Siempre nos encontraremos
by Val rod
Summary: Un terrible hecho puede ser el paso para una segunda oportunidad, en ocasiones tenemos un destino trazado, el cual provoca que nos encontremos con la persona indicada
1. Chapter 1

El día que mi vida cambio

Era un fría mañana de invierno, Candy veía por la ventana como comenzaban a caer varios copos de nueve, estaba feliz e ilusionada, en su bolso estaba la carta que le había enviado el amor de su vida, por primera vez después de dos años ella era feliz, solo le quedaba esperar a que salieran su amiga con los resultados para que su felicidad fuera mayor

Al cabo de unos minutos la doctora llamo a Candy, por sin sus resultados estaban listos, ese día será decisivo para ella, ya tenía la invitación, solo quedaba hacer mayor su felicidad, sabía que Archí y Albert no estarían muy de acuerdo, pero ella deseaba ser feliz y luchar por el amor de su vida, además por fin él había tenido el valor de romper con su promesa y estaba dispuesto a divorciarse

Al tener el sobre en su poder, sentía que las manos le temblaban, con cuidado y lentitud lo abrió, cuando vio que la respuesta era afirmativa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la doctora quien era su amiga la felicito.

Después de esto fue a hablar con el director del hospital en el que ella trabajaba, ahí ella renuncio debido que se mudaría de estado y era imposible seguir trabajando en ese lugar, aunque amaba su trabajo era necesario, además ya tenían en su poder su boleto de ida, sin retorno

Cuando salió del hospital se sintió libre, comenzó a caminar por la calle con una amplia sonrisa en s u rostro, sabía que antes de partir tenía que hablar con Albert, no había tenido el valor de decirle quien había vuelto a su vida, mucho menos lo que había hecho con él, ella pensó que solo sería una noche en la cual ambos se despedirían, pero ahora que había recibido su carta y la noticia que tenía que darle, no había dudas era el momento de luchar

Luego de media hora Candy arribo a la oficinas Andrew, ahí ella paso sin dificultad, ya casi todos los empleado la conocían y sabía que era la pupila de Albert, cuando la secretaria de él la vio la saludo de forma cordial e informo que Albert había salido en un viaje de negocios con su novia, regresaría dos días después, por otro lado Archí también había salido de Chicago para una reunión de negocios

Para Candy estas fueron malas noticias, ya que no podría verlos antes de partir, todo había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de contarles su plan y esperaba que ese día fuera el adecuado, no obstante ella ya tenía su boleto el cual saldría por la tarde, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No podía hablar con la tía abuela ella reprobaría su decisión y no estaba dispuesta a que la hicieran dudar

Candy salió del corporativo Andrew, llego a su departamento, ese lugar que tanto recordaba para ella, desde si tiempo viviendo con Albert hasta los dos años que vivió en soledad, siempre se rehusó a vivir en la mansión, aunque tenía su propia habitación, ella prefería ese pequeño departamento que le ofrecía privacidad y que ahora dejaría por tiempo indefinido, en la carta el decía que ella se fuera sin ataduras, ya que no regresaría por mucho tiempo a Chicago que ambos enfrentarían todo juntos

Antes de salir Candy vio por última vez su departamento, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, ella la limpio con su manga y cerró la puerta, se despidió del cajero, entrego su llave y dejo una carta a Albert

Al cabo de una hora Candy ya se encontraba lista en la estación de trenes para comenzar una nueva vida, por primera vez que quería ser egoísta y luchar por lo que amaba, en su entrega hacia el sintió la necesidad de amarlo y ser amada, un sentimiento nuevo para ella, además él se había comprometido a luchar contra todo por ella, separarse de la mujer que hacia infelices cada uno de sus días

Los minutos pasaban de forma lenta, ella deseaba verlo, decirle que lo amaba y que estaba feliz de ese boleto sin retorno, no importaba que dijera las personas, la sociedad no le había dado nada todo este tiempo y sabía que si Albert la veía feliz la apoyaría

Ella abordo el tren con una sonrisa en los labios, llena de ilusiones y sueños , durante todo el trayecto fue imaginando como seria vivir con él, prepararle el desayuno, besarlo siempre que ella quisiera, salir juntos al trabajo, tantos momentos que podrían vivir juntos

Cuando Candy llego a la estación de NY, vio en su reloj que el tren había hecho menos tiempo del esperando, por lo que decidió darle una sorpresa al amor de su vida, por lo que ella tomo su maleta y fue al hotel donde se quedaría mientras el terminaba de arreglar su situación, se dio un baño, se arreglo quería verse hermosa para él y salió solo con su bolso

Ella caminaba por las calles de NY con una sonrisa en los labios, extasiada por como su vida cambiaria a partir de ese momento, ansiosa por llegar

En el teatro ella ingreso por la parte trasera, dijo que era una admiradora de él que pertenecía a la familia Andrew, sabía que con decir a donde pertenecía le darían paso, no le gustaba usar el apellido para favorecerse, pero era la mejor solución y más sencilla

Candy camino entre los camerinos hasta encontrarse con el del amor de su vida, vio que tenía la puerta entre abierta, pensó en entrar rápidamente y sorprenderlo, pero primero se vio en un espejo de mano que traía, acomodo su pelo y camino hacia la puerta

Sin embargo, al irse acercando pudo darse cuenta que dentro había dos personas, Candy se detuvo ya que pensó que a lo mejor su amado estaba con el director o con otro compañero del teatro, por lo que trato para ver de qué se trataba y si era correcto interrumpir. Candy coloco su oído cerca de la puerta y comenzó a oír

Por favor no me molestes ahorita, me tengo que ir, sino se me va a hacer tarde – dijo el en tono desesperado y molesto

No me digas, ¿vas por ella? Sé que estas feliz de que por fin estarás con ella – dijo la mujer que estaba con él de forma sarcástica

Eso a ti no te importa, pero si quieres saberlo si voy por ella, la amo es mi vida y por esa razón no la dejare marchar otra vez – el hablando con determinación

La verdad es que realmente no creo que la ames, si fuera así jamás habrías estado conmigo, ¿ya te olvidaste de las tardes que te acostaste conmigo aquí en este lugar? Yo no lo he olvidado – dijo ella con rencor y subiendo el tono de su voz

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero sus pies le impidieron moverse, quería saber que respondía el

Cállate Karen, lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error, es mas solo lo hacía porque estaba desesperado, su sabes el infierno que era vivir con Susana, necesitaba desahogarme, si crees que soy un imbécil, lo soy, no supe que hacer – dijo el sintiéndose como el peor de los hombres

En ese momento se escuchó una bofetada y fue la de Karen hacia él, quien gritando le dijo –Terry no eres un imbécil eres peor, me utilizaste, que poco hombre eres

Candy en ese instante lloraba a mares, no podía creer que él hubiera sido capaz de utilizar a una mujer, eso era bajísimo

Lo siento, perdóname – dijo Terry con voz sincera

En ese momento Karen comenzó a reír de forma desesperada

¿De qué demonios ríes? Realmente no te entiendo, créeme necesito irme – dijo Terry muy extrañado de la conducta de ella

De que tu error como lo llamas, va a tener nombre y espero le digas a Candy que vas a tener un hijo conmigo, al cual espero no ignores ya que hare de tu vida un infierno, Susana se quedara corta, porque a mí nadie me utiliza- dijo Karen en forma de amenaza- en el teatro hay muchas personas que son testigos de nuestros encuentros, no eres un silencioso que digamos

En cuanto Candy escucho esto no pudo más y sin tratar de llamar la atención comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con los ojos rojos y varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Al salir del teatro comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, no le importaba que la vieran en ese terrible estado, ni que pensara las personas

Candy camino por mucho tiempo, no era consciente de su alrededor, solo quería estar lo más lejos posible, sin embargo en un cruce ella avanzo sin ver por lo que fue embestida por un auto que cruzaba la calle

Muchas personas vieron lo sucedido, varias mujeres estaban horrorizada con el aspecto que ella tenía, se veía que tenía varios golpes, además un circulo de sangre comenzaba a formarse debajo de su cabeza, nadie sabía que hacer hasta que luego de unos segundos un joven hablo

Tranquilos, soy médico y mi hospital está muy cerca, alguien que ayude a llevarla – dijo el joven acercándose raídamente, revisando de forma rudimental los signos vitales- rápido por favor

En ese momento un auto se detuvo y ayudo al joven a subir con Candy quien iba inconsciente, el hospital del joven quedaba a tres calles, él la pudo haber llevado en brazos, pero no quería perder tiempo y no moverla mucho para no ocasionar un daño mayor

Durante el breve trayecto el joven se percató de la belleza de ella, quedando completamente impactado, además desde que vio su rostro algo en él le decía que debía ayudarla y protegerla, no sabía porque, pero era un sentimiento muy fuerte

Al llegar al hospital él sabía que tenía que tener un plan para ayudar a esa chica, ya que de lo contrario lo la atenderían, era un lugar muy elitista donde solo era atendido las personas con mucho poder y dinero, eso era algo que el odiaba de su trabajo y no estaba de acuerdo en no atender a personas con bajo nivel económico, sin embargo era lo mejor para poder hacerse cargo de su hija

Alex, pero que demonios ¿Quién es ella? – dijo un amigo de él, quien fue el primero en verlo llegar

Es…mi prometida, acaba de sufrir un accidente, ayúdala – dijo Alex pensando que era la mejor explicación, pues no sabía nada de la chica, ya después le explicaría lo importante es que fuera atendido

Claro si, colócala en la camilla – dijo el amigo movilizándose

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a caminar rápido hacia la zona de emergencias, no obstante el amigo de Alex, lo detuvo – lo siento pero sabes que en días libres no puedes entrar, es política

Pero Tobías, es mi prometida – dijo Alex desesperado

Habla con el director y vemos, ya se me hace tarde y a ella también – dijo Tobías caminando junto a la camilla, dejando solo a su amigo

Alex no perdió el tiempo y corrió a la oficina del director al que le sorprendo que Alexander Brown tuviera una prometida, pero al ser su mejor médico pediatra y el que le daba mucho prestigio al hospital, puso todos los recursos a su disposición

Alex regreso a la sala de espera, quería saber que había pasado con esa chica, que ni su nombre conocía, no sabía hasta donde podía mentir, aunque estaba convencido que si lo llevaba al otro hospital de la cuidad ella habría muerto, lo hizo por seguridad de ella, solo esperaba que lo perdonase

Alex caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que luego de 5 horas otro de sus amigos salió a dar informes, su rostro era muy desalentador, hecho que lo preocupo

Nathan quiero la verdad – dijo Alex con determinación

Alex, tu prometida tiene un traumatismo cráneo encefálico, tuvo que entrar a cirugía de emergencia, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible, pero cayó en coma, lo siento mucho, además de varias costillas rotas y – dijo Nathan quien no sabía cómo decir lo que faltaba, veía el rostro descompuesto de su amigo

Esto es horrible, no puede ser- dijo Alex sumamente alarmado pues sabía todo lo que conllevaba el diagnostico de su amigo – no me digas que hay mas

Así es, lo siento mucho pero con el impacto, ella perdido al bebe, lo siento – dijo Nathan sumamente conmovido

Ante esta noticia Alex se quedó en shock, no lo podía creer, solo varias lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla

Continuara

Publico hoy sabado 27, por el mañana 28 de Enero no creo tener tiempo, espero les guste

Hola como ya es costumbre iniciare un fic en mi cumpleaños, este es el 25 pueden creerlo, ya estoy vieja, empecé a publicar en el 2012 ahora es 2018 no sé cómo paso tanto tiempo, les agradezco que hayan seguido conmigo todo este tiempo, siempre digo que será mi última obra, pero realmente no lo creo a ver qué pasa a lo largo de su desarrollo.

Los invito a comenzar conmigo esta nueva aventura, como siempre digo ustedes son muy importantes para mí, gracias por el apoyo a este intento de escritor, amo hacerlo

No dejare de publicar mis historias Solo a ti y Un gran error.

Es un placer publicar una historia de Anthony, en pleno cumpleaños de Terry jajaja, por desgracia comparto el mío con este actor, me despido

Espero sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2 ¿que paso?

¿Qué paso?

En otra parte de la cuidad, Terry trato de deshacerse de Kate lo más pronto posible, era consciente de que había cometido un error terrible, jamás se imaginó que de la tardes con Kate, fuera a tener un hijo, sabía que debía ser un caballero y responderle, pero con Susana aprendió que no era bueno y saludable estar con alguien que no se amara, inclusive aun pensaba como decirle a Susana lo del diversión, no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo

Sin embargo, no se iba a tardar mucho en solicitar ese trámite, su amada Candy aun lo amaba a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido, esta vez daría todo por ella, a pesar de su nuevo error su hijo con Kate, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la rubia de ojos verdes, pese a cual fuera su reacción el no permitiría que nuevamente ella se marchara, sabía que la sociedad y los miembros del teatro lo repudiarían, pero esta vez lucharía por su amor

Terry llego tarde a la estación de tren, estaba seguro que Candy lo esperaría, ella era alguien paciente, le inventaría que los ensayos tardaron un poco más de lo acostumbrado, después le diría la situación con Kate, en ese momento quería gozar la felicidad de que ella estaba devuelta

Comenzó a buscarla por toda la estación, le pareció muy extraño que no haya llegado, el arribo con una hora de retraso, vio varias veces su reloj, comenzó a caminar por todos los andenes, la desesperación lo estaba atrapando y algunas preguntas rodaban por su cabeza

¿Si ella se arrepintió? ¿Si decidió no ir? ¿Si solo jugo con él? ¿Si lo estaba poniendo a prueba? – eran la preguntas que se repetían constantemente en la cabeza de Terry, el comenzó a caminar de regreso al teatro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para que ella llegara

Sin embargo, el entrar al teatro se encontró a una persona de escenografía quien al verlo le hablo

Ahora no tengo tiempo, después lo vemos – dijo Terry con fastidio, pensado que era algo sobre los ensayos y escenografía

Es que solo quería pedirle una disculpa, ya que deje pasar a verlo a un joven, pero es que me dijo que pertenecía a la familia Andrew, no supe que hacer, esa familia es muy importante y creí que era lo correcto – dijo la persona, pensando que Terry estaba molesto por ese motivo

Terry al escuchar las palabras del escenógrafo, rápidamente se volteo a verlo y tomándolo de las solapas de su saco dijo - ¿Andrew? ¿Cómo era? ¿Porque no me fue a ver nadie?

Si dijo que era admiradora suya, no recuerdo sus nombre solo que pertenecía a la familia Andrew, era no muy alta, de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, se veía una joven muy simpática

La descripción concordaba con Candy, pero porque él nunca la vio – pensaba Terry soltando al escenógrafo, no obstante otra persona se acercó a ellos, era una chica de vestuario

Disculpe que me meta, pero escuche su conversación, yo vi salir a una chica con las mismas características, era muy blanca y llevaba los ojos bañados en lágrimas, me pareció extraño verla, pero salió corriendo y no la pude detener- dijo la mujer quien se encontraba trabajando cuando eso paso

No, no, no ella no pudo haber escuchado – dijo Terry pasando sus manos repetidas veces por su cabello, dejando sorprendidos al escenógrafo y la vestuarista, era claro que el actor estaba furioso y desesperado

En ese momento Terry los dejo, comenzó a caminar desesperado, tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, no era posible que su amada Candy haya escuchado su conversación con Kate, en ese momento se odiaba y odiaba a Kate

Sin saber qué hacer, se encerró en su camerino, necesitaba pensar que haría, de seguro Candy había regresado a Chicago esa misma tarde, por eso nunca la vio, si era necesario el iría a buscarla y pedirle perdón, tenía que regresar con él, no volvería a perderla

Maldición, nunca me dijo en que hotel se quedaría – dijo Terry quien seguía pensando en opciones para encontrarla, no podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo

Terry ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Kate asomándose nuevamente al camerino de Terry

¿Qué demonios quieres? No quiero saber de ti, acabo de perder a la mujer que amo por estúpido – dijo Terry sentado frente a ella, frustrado y muy molesto

Esa no es mi culpa, yo no lo planee, ¿crees que acaso no pienso en mi carrera? se ha terminado, por eso vengo a preguntarte ¿qué vamos a hacer? Porque de una vez te digo que no estaré sola en eso, si te niegas a casarte conmigo, lo hare público, no me importa que pase- dijo Kate quien al ver la primer reacción del actor tomo esa decisión

Estas loca, yo no te amo y nunca te voy a amar, es más quiero que te vayas –dijo Terry quien no estaba dispuesto a discutir,

Piénsalo, iré a Florida a decirles a mis padres y familia, cuando regrese quiero una respuesta, tienes una semana Terry, no voy a dejar que pase el tiempo – dijo Kate con determinación- lo siento por Candy, ella es buena persona, pero tú eres basura

Terry quiso responderle, pero ella cerró la puerta antes, en ese momento Terry dio un puñetazo al espejo que tenía en frente, la sangre en sus nudillos comenzó a salir de forma estrepitosa, pero el dolor que sentía, no se comparaba con el coraje que estaba experimentando

Sin tener más opciones Terry vendo su mano y camino hacia el hospital, era evidente que necesitaba varios puntos para cerrar su herida

Por otra parte Alex quien hasta el momento tenía una vida tranquila se preguntaba como en tan poco tiempo todo había cambiado tanto, él sabía que lo mejor era solo ayudar a la joven y dejarla, es más él no tenía ninguna obligación con ella. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que protegerla y cuidarla

Habían pasado dos horas desde que le dijeron que ella había perdido a su hijo, el aun no podía creer que aquella joven pasara por tanto. No obstante, él sabía que tenía que regresar a su hogar, ya que no le había avisado a la niñera que el tardaría tanto, por eso cuando vio pasar a su amigo Tobías, pensó en hablarle

Tob, oye tengo que ir a mi casa, deje a la niñera con Nat, por favor su algo pasa con mi prometida ¿me puedes avisar? – dijo Alex pensando que sería poco probable que la joven despertara tan rápido

Claro, solo una duda cuando llegaste con ella, dijiste que era tu prometida, al ser conocido tuyo ella entro de forma directa, cuando la desvistieron para colocarle la bata, solo encontraron un pañuelo con las iniciales C. W. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? Necesito que tenga los registros completos – dijo Tobías quien como médico, también formaba parte de la unidad administrativa

Por unos segundos Alex se quedó en silencio, pero sabiendo que su actitud era sospechosa dijo – se llama Camila Wilson

Está bien, vete Nat debe de extrañarte, yo te aviso si pasa algo – dijo su amigo sin hacer más preguntas

Gracias, yo vengo temprano mi turno es a las 7- dijo Alex sintiéndose tranquilo, ya que hasta el momento todos le habían creído

En ese momento Alex comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo cuando iba caminado chico con un joven castaño, más o menes de su edad, que sostenía su mano con cuidado, el no dio importancia y siguió caminando

Terry recibió 5 puntos en sus nudillos, ya que la cortada era grande y era la mejor opción, salió del hospital dos horas después, al llegar a su casa, Susana lo recibió con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, hecho que el ignoro

Para ella fue muy sorprendente ver que el llego con la mano vendada, pero durante los dos años que habían estado juntos, aprendió a no preguntar y esperar a que él quisiera hablar

Mientras que Alex llego a su casa, la niñera quien vivía en el mismo lugar, lo saludo sin evitar ser coqueta y muy dulce, ya que desde que llego a cuidar a la hija de él, se planteó el objetivo de que el fuera su pareja

No obstante, Alex no le siguió el juego, solo el saludo de forma cordial, tomo a su hija, le pido disculpas por llegar tarde y le solicito que al día siguiente se quedara con la niña

Cuando Alex se quedó solo, cargo a su pequeña de 6 meses, la baño, le dio su bebieron y la acostó en la cuna que había en su habitación

Duerme mi princesa, perdóname por dejarte sola tanto tiempo, pero tenía que ayudar, así soy, te amo – dijo Alex mientras la niña se quedaba dormida en su cuna

Después el tomo un baño, ceno y se recostó, el siguiente día seria pesado para el

A la mañana siguiente Alex fue a su trabajo, pregunto por su prometida, ahí Nathan y Tobías le comentaron que no había habido cambien durante la noche y que seguía estable, por una parte esto tranquilizo a Alex, pero por otra parte se preguntaba que hasta cuando despertaría, así que sin tener más opciones comenzó a trabajar en su rutina de siempre

Entretanto, Albert y su prometida habían vuelto antes debido a que durante el viaje de negocios ella se había sentido mal y decidieron regresar

¿No que regresabas hasta mañana? – dijo Archí ingresando al comedor, donde ya estaba Albert

Hola Archí, buenos días- dijo Albert divertido de la forma en que su sobrino entro

Lo siento, pero se me hizo raro verte – dijo Archí sentándose a su lado

Lo sé, yo también pensé que regresaría mañana, pero Mía se sentía mal y preferimos regresar – dijo Albert leyendo su periódico como siempre

No me digas que ya habrá heredero – dijo Archí bromeando, mientras tomaba su café

Es probable, pero no levantes la voz, ya vez cómo es la tía abuela y no quiero que me esté hostigando – dijo Albert sin dar mucha relevancia

Sin embargo para Archí esa información fue muy sorpresiva que escupió su café - ¿es enserio? ¿Y porque estas tan tranquilo?

En ese momento Albert se empezó a reír de la actitud de su sobrino –por que Archí ya estoy grande, es de lo más normal, sabes que yo me dirijo por las costumbres de la alta sociedad, como la tía abuela y Mía tiene sospechas, aún no está confirmado, cuando sea un hecho lo gritare a los cuatro vientos, no creas que no me entusiasma tener un hijo, es uno de mis grandes sueños, en el viaje me lo confeso, pero por el momento solo vamos a esperar

La respuesta de Albert fue tal cual la forma de actuar del patriarca de lo Andrew, Archí lo admiraba por su forma de ver la vida y ya más tranquilo dijo - ¿le vas a contar a Candy?

Así es, pienso ir después de desayunar, sé que se emocionara igual que tú, además Mía es su amiga – dijo Albert bebiendo su café y comenzando a caminar - ¿vienes?

Sí, quiero ver la cara de Candy cuando se lo digas, además hoy no tengo clases, ella quiere mucho Mía, creo que está más que Anni, pero pues ella es la que se ha alejado de Candy, yo la verdad no pienso meterme, quiero a Anni, pero Candy es especial, asimismo, no olvido la promesa que hice a Anthony y Stear de cuidarla y protegerla – dijo Archí hablando con el corazón

Haces bien, no creo que pudieras tomar partido por ninguna, a mí me pregunta Candy, creo que aún sufre por Terry, al principio el me caía bien, pero ahora no le entiendo, jamás pude comprender como no lucharon por estar juntos – dijo Albert hablando con la verdad, aunque era un tema que casi no tocaban

De él no me hables, no entiendo como Candy lo amo tanto, me hubiera encantado que Anthony estuviera aquí, así ella jamás habría sufrido, Anthony si era capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos con tal de que ella estuviera bien, su única desventaja es que cuando todo paso ellos eran muy jóvenes, si él estuviera Terry nunca habría tenido oportunidad- dijo Archí quien muchas veces había pensado esa opción

Yo también lo pienso, pero no nos queda más que adaptarnos a nuestro presente – dijo Albert dejando su periódico, comiendo su último bocado y levantándose – te veo en una hora abajo, voy a ducharme y nos vamos

Está bien, yo ahora me baño y te alcanzo – dijo Archí comiendo la fruta que tenía en frente

Al cabo de una hora Archí y Albert se encontraban en el departamento de Candy, con la noticia de que la rubia se había ido, esto tomo a los dos por sorpresa, nunca se imaginaron que ella fuera a hacer eso

Aun desconcertado, comenzaron a leer la carta que ella les dejo con el casero, Albert sentía que le temblaban las manos, mientras que Archí estaba furioso, se imaginaba porque ella se fue y no lo podía creer

La carta decía

Querido Albert

Te pido una disculpa por todos los problemas que te he causado y quiero agradecerte que siempre has estado conmigo, como mi mejor amigo, sé que puedo confiar en ti y en algún momento me entenderás, he decidido regresar con Terry, hace poco vino a la ciudad, nos encontramos y me di cuenta que lo amo con toda mi alma , estar lejos de él me ha hecho daño, quiero darme una oportunidad y ser feliz, él se separara de Susana próximamente y estaremos juntos, me voy a NY a alcanzarlo

P.D. Albert compréndeme y por el momento no me busques, cuando todo esté bien yo regresare a darte la invitación de mi boda, por favor habla con Archí lo quiero mucho y quiero que siga siendo parte de mi vida. Los quiero

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños

¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué hará Terry? ¿Qué hará Alex? De una vez aclaro es un Anthony Fic, solo escribo sobre él, creo que Terry ya tiene muchas Terrytanas

Quiero agradecer a: Josie, Charlotte, Lyn Minmei, Kimberly Brower, Angelise, Sakura-chan, YAGUI FUN, Guest, chibiely. TamyWhiteRose. arleniferreyrapacaya, Stormaw.asi como a todas las que leen de forma anonima

Espero sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Desapareció?

¿Desapareció?

Después de leer la carta de Candy, Albert y Archí regresaron a la mansión muy desanimados, no podían creen que ella se hubiera ido con el actor, Albert se sentía deprimido y hasta cierto punto decepcionado, por otra parte Archí estaba molesto y no entendía la conducta de ella

Durante todo el camino ambos fueron en silencio, pensado en lo que había pasado y como en dos días la vida había cambiado, Albert deseaba compartirle la dicha de que probablemente sería padre y Archí quería pedirle que fuera madrina en su boda, Candy era parte esencial de su vida

Por otra parte, en NY Terry pensaba seriamente que haría, se imaginaba que Candy debía estar destrozada si escucho lo que Karen le dijo, pero para ser sinceros no sabía lo que ella había escuchado, se debatía entre ir a Chicago a buscarla o dejar que pasara más tiempo y ella estuviera más calmada

Asimismo, Alex pasaba la mayor parte de su día en el hospital preguntándose cuando despertaría aquella joven, tenía que aclarar la situación, aunque no le molestaba estar cerca de ella, era como si su alma estuviera conectada con aquella joven, no entendía porque pero sentía que debía protegerla

Los días pasaron de forma rápida, Albert confirmo sus sospechas y estaban esperando al heredero de la familia solo Archí lo sabía y esperaba que muy pronto Candy también lo supiera, Archí le había comentado a Anni la decisión y Candy y la pelinegra lo tomo como una falta de respeto a su boda

Terry no había vuelto a ver a Karen, aunque estaba seguro que no se quedaría tranquila y estaría hostigándole hasta que el tomara una decisión, al mismo tiempo aun no hablaba con Susana con respecto al divorcio, aunque valoraba que ella aprendiera a no meterse en su vida y darle su espacio, finalmente sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y necesitaba convencer a Candy de volver con él, no podía perderla

Por otro lado Alex había convencido a la niñera que se fuera a vivir con él y así pudiera cuidar a su hija más tiempo, le ofreció un aumento considerable de su sueldo y ella acepto gustosa, ya que de esa forma estaba más cerca de su objetivo que era conquistarlo

Terry se debatía sobre si ir o no a Chicago, estaba seguro que Candy estaría furiosa con él y no querría verlo, por eso luego de dos semanas desde el día en que se encontraría, el tomo un tren a Chicago, sin avisar en el teatro, para que Karen no se enterara, solo Susana sabía que salía de viaje pero no el destino

Al llegar a la cuidad, el primero fue al departamento de Candy, rogaba porque ella estuviera ahí, no quería enfrentarse a Albert mucho menos soportar a Archí, quien había dejado claro desde la última vez que quería partirle la cara

Ahí el casero le dijo que Candy había salido desde hace dos semana y no había vuelto, solo dejo una carta para Albert y ya había sido entregada

En ese momento Terry dio un suspiro y con fastidio pensó- debe estar en la mansión, de seguro le conto a Albert, él la consoló y le sugirió que se fuera con él unos días, por eso ella no ha llegado a su departamento, solo espero no este Archí no quiero verlo

El actor comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión Andrew con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco, cabizbajo, pensado que le diría cuando la viera, esperando que ella le diera una segunda oportunidad

Cuando Terry llego a la mansión, no fue necesario que entrara, ya que Albert junto a una joven estaban sentados en el jardín conversando y lo peor de esa situación es que también se encontraba Archí con ellos

¿Entonces van a adelantar la boda un mes? – dijo Archí quien se encontraba en una animada conversación

Así es, yo no tengo problema en que se note el embarazo, pero la tía abuela no lo tomo muy bien – dijo Mía quien tenía una buena relación con Archí, ya era parte de la familia

es cierto, nosotros queríamos esperar a que Candy regresara o tuviéramos noticias de ella, pero la tía abuela, se molestó mucho cuando le dijimos que íbamos a ser padres y de inmediato dijo que adelantaríamos la boda- dijo Albert quien abrazaba por los hombros a su prometida

¿Entonces la tía abuela ya sabe que Candy fue a NY? – dijo Archí sorprendido pues se suponía que no iban a decirlo

No, ya ni nos dio tiempo de hablar, ya que la señora se molestó, pido hablar con Albert a solas, yo lo espere a fuera, a mi también me hubiera gustado esperar, sé que Candy es parte importante en la vida de Albert, es mas no tengo problema en casarnos después de que nazca nuestro pequeño – dijo Mía quien era una joven de una familia acomodada y poderosa como los Andrew, sin embargo tenía un pensamiento libre y no apegado a las reglas como Albert, eran muy parecidos en ese sentido

A mí también me hubiera gustado esperar, pero Anni no tomo muy bien que Candy se haya ido por eso, no cambiaremos la fecha- dijo Archí a quien le molestaba esa situación

Es en dos meses ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Albert viendo que su sobrino no estaba conforme

No lo sé, siempre pensé que Candy estaría en mi boda, pero no sé, no quiero pelear con Anni – dijo Archí pensando que no habría otra alternativa

En ese momento Mía iba a decir algo cuando escucharon que alguien tosía de forma que llamara la atención, los tres voltearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo mostrado diferentes reacciones

¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?- dijo Archí molesto

No puede ser- dijo Albert sorprendido de verlo después de tanto tiempo

¿Quién es él? – dijo Mía curiosa, sin pensar

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo Archí siendo el primero en hablarle de frente, de forma fría levantándose de su lugar, Mía se quedó sorprendida, pues no se lo imaginaba de esa forma, siempre pensó que era muy tranquilo

Hola Archí que gusto verte – dijo Terry con sarcasmo – hola Albert, señorita un placer

Terry ¿a qué debemos esta visita? ¿Vino Candy contigo? – Dijo Albert de forma seria pero cordial apretando la mano de su prometida – te presento era es Mía Steel mi prometida

Un placer, soy Terrece Grandchester –dijo Terry besando la mano de ella de forma cortes

¿Lo conozco? ¿Usted no es el actor de romeo y Julieta en NY?- dijo Mía reconociéndolo

Así es- dijo Terry restándole importancia- no vine con Candy, mejor dime donde está, yo sé que tiene que estar contigo

¿Conmigo? – dijo Albert extrañado de la declaración del actor

Si contigo, la busque en su departamento y ella no está, no quiero juegos sé que en el pasado fuimos amigos, ahora no lo sé, solo quiero hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas- dijo Terry en tono de autoridad

¿Qué demonios le hiciste? – Dijo Archí levantándose para encarar al actor- ella no está aquí ¿Qué le tienes que explicar? ¿Le volviste a fallar? Eres un imbécil

Mía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pus Albert se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que Archí, ambos se veían furiosos, además no entendía la relación de Candy con ese actor, ella sabía que él era casado

No te metas Archí, esto es entre Candy y yo y es mejor que me digan donde esta- dijo Terry sin intimidarse

Mira Terry, Candy no está con nosotros, lo último que supimos de ella es que fue a buscarte a NY, por eso es mejor que nos días que sucedió – dijo Albert tratando de mantener la calma, aunque por dentro ya estaba a punto de explotar, no iba a permitir que el volviera a hacer sufrir a Candy

¿No está con ustedes?- dijo Terry incrédulo

No estas escuchando, ella tomo la mala decisión de ir por ti, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Archí acercándose más a Terry

No, nos encontramos, yo pensé que ella estaría aquí, la busque en su departamento – dijo Terry omitiendo lo que había sucedido con Karen, sabía que Archí y Albert lo acabarían si se enteraban

¿Cómo que no se encontraron? ¿Ahora como fallaste? – dijo Archí quien en un impulso tomo a Terry de la solapas de su saco- porque te recuerdo que la ultimas vez ella regreso deprimida y enferma

Albert también estaba atento a la respuesta de actor y previendo que algo ocurriera, le pidió a Mía que regresara a la casa, no podía arriesgarla junto con su hijo

Yo me demore más en salir, cuando llegue a la estación de trenes no estaba – dijo Terry pensando que era lo mejor que podía decir

¿Solo eso? No lo creo, Candy te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario – dijo Albert acercándose mas al actor- ella si sabe lo que es comprometerse ¿quiero la verdad que paso con mi pequeña?

Nada, si no me creen no puedo hacer nada, eso es lo que paso, pensé que ella no había dio – dijo Terry nervioso tratando de justificarse

Albert tiene razón ¿qué fue lo que paso? Ella estaba muy ilusionada – dijo Archí aumentando su furia- no podemos hacer nada si no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió

En ese momento Terry dio un suspiro y con pesar dijo – está bien, al parecer ella escucho una conversación que no debía de haber escuchado

¿Qué conversación? – dijo Archí sujetando más fuerte al actor

Que te importa, ya les dije lo que paso – dijo Terry a la defensiva

Terry dime que fue lo que escucho- dijo Albert con su voz de mando, que solo utilizaba en los negocios

Escucho que es probable que tenga un hijo con una de mis compañeras – dijo Terry bajando la mirada

¿Eso es probable?- dijo Albert sorprendido de la declaración

Si…- dijo Terry sin poder decir más, ya que sintió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, propiciado por Archí

En ese momento ambos caballeros se enfrentaron a golpes, sacando todos los sentimientos que traían a cuestas

Por unos segundos Albert dudo en ser parte de la pelea, pero después actuó como el jefe de familia y los separo, ambos con el labio roto y varios golpes en el cuello

Esta es la última vez que dañas a Candy – dijo Archí con la respiración entrecortada tratando de recuperarse

Ella me ama y yo a ella, voy a luchar por que este a mi lado – dijo Terry igual con la respiración entre cortada, limpiándose el labio con la manga de su camisa

Ya déjense de tonterías, ahora lo importante es buscar a Candy, no es normal que ella no haya regresado – dijo Albert quien ya estaba pensando opciones

Tienes razón, ya hay que empezar a actuar- dijo Archí siendo consciente de la situación

Ahora mismo denuncio su desaparición para que la policía comience a buscarla en todo el país, Terry regresa a NY y búscala en los lugares que creas ella haya ido y si sabes algo nos informas inmediatamente – dijo Albert quien en su mente estaba armando todo el plan

Está bien- dijo Terry no muy convencido

Lo que pase, queremos saberlo – dijo Archí sin dejar lugar a dudas que no iba a permitir que el actor se saliera con la suya

Por unos minutos los tres caballeros hablaron sobre las acciones que tomarían con respecto a la desaparición de Candy, Terry no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer, ya que él quería encontrarla primero, pero no podía negar que el poder de los Andrew era bastante y con ellos podía encontrarla más fácil

Al cabo de una hora Terry se marchó, prometiendo que regresaría a NY, pero estaría en contacto con Albert y el primero que la encontrara informaría a los demás

Cuando Terry se fue, Archí y Albert se quedaron en silencio penando lo que había pasado, Archí no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, estaba furioso y no entendía como Terry siempre le fallaba a Candy y lo que más trabajo le costaba entender es porque ella seguía dando su corazón a él, por otra parte Albert estaba muy preocupado, tenía claro que tenía que encontrarla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera

Amor, creo que debemos aplazar la boda y hablar con la tía abuela, no podemos planear nada con Candy desaparecida – dijo Mía entrelazando la mano de ella con la de su prometido, imaginando lo que él estaba pensando

Perdón, estaba pensando, si tienes razón, con esto no podemos planear, tengo que encontrar a Candy – dijo Albert apretando un poco la mano de ella con determinación

Yo también voy a hablar con Anni, tiene que saber que Candy está desaparecida y también voy a aplazar todo – dijo Archí quien tenía una mezcla de sentimientos

Mañana mismo hablaremos con la tía abuela, no lo diremos públicamente, pero la policía y los investigadores que contrate les daremos toda la información, te confieso que creo que Terry nos está ocultando algo, pero no sé qué sea- dijo Albert sincerándose con su sobrino

Yo también lo pienso, ya no confió en Terry, es la segunda vez que le falla a Candy – dijo Archí cerrando los puños

¿Esto ya había pasado? – dijo Mía sin entender la conversación

Así es amor, hace dos años Candy fue a NY para encontrarse con Terry, ahí se enteró lo que sucedido con la ahora esposa de Terry, ella renuncio a él dejando el camino libre, regreso muy deprimida y enferma – dijo Albert tratando de dar un resumen de la historia

Que feo, debió de haber sufrido ¿Dónde estará? – dijo Mía con preocupación genuina

No lo sé, pero la voy a encontrar

Mientras tanto en NY Alex había terminado su turno, pero como todos los días pasaba antes de ir se a la habitación de la chica que salvo

Nos vemos mañana pequeña, ya abre tus ojos deseo saber quién eres, no me dejes así – dijo Alex tomando la mano de ella, la apretó antes de dejarla y salir de la habitación

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste

Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones, ya paso un mes pero aun las recibo eso me hace muy feliz, bueno les comparto también parte de mi felicidad, me voy de viaje mañana a Londres- Paris, regreso en una semana, por esa razón no creo publicar la siguiente semana ninguna de mis historias, tengan paciencia, no dejare colgada ninguna

Que creen ¿encuentran a Candy pronto?

Aclaración es Karen o no Kate fue error mío aclaro

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Sheryl Nome, Lizbeth Haruka ( me halaga que hagas eso, aunque entra a clases jajaja), rsilvana2030, Guest, Bulma, Luna Maria (thanks), Meer Campbell, Teto Akane, Mai, Mizusu A. Brown (Thanks), LILY BROWER, Aura , luz, Shaoran-li , Korin Wilson, Asuna Kirigaya , Naomi, Ranka-lee , arleniferreyrapacaya , serenitymoon20, Kanade Tachibana ( espera un poco y sabremos porque tiene un hijo), Lucy Brower , Lilium, Cagalli Yula , AngeliseFabin, Esteban Carrasco , Lisbeth Zedano, Saori Atena, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Quien soy?

¿Quién soy?

La día siguiente de la conversación con Terry, Archí y Albert hablaron con la tía abuela, esta última no tomo muy bien que Candy estuviera desaparecida, creyó que era una juego de la rubia, no obstante quien tenía la última palabra sobre qué acciones se iban a tomar era Albert

Albert decidió que no se hiciera pública la desaparición de la rubia, para que la tía abuela no enfureciera, sin embargo si decidió que la buscaría la policía e investigadores privados, además él se casaría en una ceremonia muy sencilla y familiar con Mía, debido a su embarazo, para que la sociedad no pudiera meterse con ellos, solo daría un comunicado, sabía que su prometida lo apoyaría, ya que pensaban de igual forma

Por otra parte la historia de Archí fue muy diferente, Anni pensó que era juego de Candy y solo lo hacía por fastidiarla, por lo que contra la voluntad de él, la boda segura, la familia Britter no permitiría que el evento fuera cancelado, la mayoría de las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas, eso provoco muchas peleas entre la pareja

Asimismo, en NY a Terry no le iba mejor, comenzó a buscar a Candy desesperadamente, pasando casi todo el día en la calle, esta conducta comenzaba a ser muy extraña para Susana, quien se preguntaba que escondía, además el había dejado de ir a los ensayos y Karen lo buscaba casi diariamente

De esta forma pasaron 3 tres meses Albert ya se había casado con Mía en una ceremonia muy emotiva, que ambos disfrutaron, aunque a la tía abuela no le pareció, la búsqueda de Candy continuaba, no se irían de luna de miel hasta que la rubia apareciera.

La boda de Archí seria en unos días, no obstante las paleas con Anni ya eran casi insoportables, él estaba muy sorprendido de la actitud que ella había tomado con respecto a Candy, estaba decepcionado y pensando si lo correcto era casarse

De la misma forma Terry ya había perdido su papel en la obra de teatro, la relación con Susana era casi nula y aun no comenzaba con los trámites de divorcio, ya había buscado a la rubia por todos los lugares donde se pudieron ver, por lo que en un acto desesperado comenzó a buscarla en los hospitales, pensando que ella habría sufrió un accidente y por eso no llego a Chicago

Terry se encontraba en la recepción del tercer hospital que visitaba ese día – Hola me gustaría saber si aquí hay una joven de 21 años rubia, ojos verdes y se llama Candy White Andrew

La enfermera vio al actor y sin poder evitar mostrar su emoción dijo -¿usted no es el actor de romeo y Julieta?

Terry hizo una mueca de fastidio y tratando de no enfurecer dijo – si soy yo, pero contésteme mi pregunta

Al ver la actitud del actor, la enfermera pensó que era alguien muy arrogante y contestándole descortésmente dijo – la única joven con esa descripción, se llama Camila Watson y es la prometida de uno de nuestros médicos, fue arrollada y perdió a su hijo ¿cree que es la misma joven?¿quiere verla?

Al escuchar la respuesta de la enfermera Terry pensó que era imposible que fuera Candy, tuviera otro nombre y había perdido el hijo de alguien más, por lo que sin decir más salió del hospital molesto y decepcionado

Terry caminaba distraído que no se fijó que chocó con otro caballero aproximadamente de su edad

Lo siento- dijo el otro caballero

Fue mi culpa, venia distraído- dijo Terry cuando vio con quien había chocado

No es nada – dijo el otro caballero siguiendo sus camino

Al entrar a la recepción la enfermera lo saludo de forma seductora, pero el caballero fue cortes, sin dar pie a nada

¿Aún no despierta mi prometida?- dijo el caballero después de saludar

Aun no Alex, yo creo que tal vez no despierte – dijo al enfermera con desdén, ya que todas estaban enamoradas en silencio de él y saber que tenía una prometida las hacía pensar que era una perdida

Claro, por eso tiene un médico, el cual me puede decir si lo hará o no – dijo Alex molesto, antes no le molestaba que las compañeras le enviaran indirectas, pero ahora le fastidiaba que se metieran con la joven que rescato

Esto no era diferente en la habitación donde se encontraba Candy, pues durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí era como si sus sentidos estuvieran apagados, sin embargo ahora comenzaba a escuchar, pero no podía moverse, hablar o abrir los ojos

No entiendo que le ve Alex a esta mosca muerta, es tan simple – dijo una voz femenina que Candy no reconoció

Yo me hago la misma pregunta, siempre estuvo solo, yo estaba haciendo mi lucha por que me volteara a ver y nunca lo hizo – dijo otra voz femenina

Tan callado que tenía a su amor- dijo la primera mujer

Callado, pero vaya que estaban juntos, iban a tener un hijo, lástima que el niño murió – dijo la segunda mujer

Ojala ella lo deje para que así volvamos a tener el camino libre – dijo la primer mujer

Pues ya vimos que tiene mal gusto, así que es posible que si nos corresponda – dijo la segunda mujer riendo como si hubiera contado un chiste

Pobre mujer, perdió al hijo, es tan simple y aquí todas las enfermeras y doctoras le quieren quitar al prometido – dijo la primera mujer

Después de esto Candy no volvió a escuchar nada más, se preguntaba que estaba pasando, le comenzaba a desesperar por que no podía abrir los ojos, moverse o despertar. Se quedó en un completo silencio hasta que escucho otra voz, ahora era masculina

Hola, habría querido venir antes, pero realmente tenía mucho trabajo, hasta ahora me desocupe, aquí estoy, espero pronto despiertes, quiero saber más de ti, no sabes cómo deseo que estés aquí conmigo- dijo la voz, sonaba familiar y con preocupación genuina

En ese momento Candy lucho contra todo lo que la mantenía atada y con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir los ojos

Despertaste- dijo un joven rubio con genuina emoción, conmovido hasta las lágrimas, pero ella no lo conocía

¿Qué me paso? – fue lo único que ella pudo decir con la voz rasposa y sintiendo dolor

Tranquila, sufriste un accidente y pasaste un tiempo en el hospital – dijo el joven ayudándola y tranquilizándola

¿Un accidente? ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo ella con cierta desconfianza

Yo… fui quien te rescato, pero tengo que ser sincero, tuve que decir que eras mi prometida para que te aceptaran en este hospital, no vayas a decir lo contrario por favor, todavía necesitas cuidado- dijo el pensando que lo mejor era decir la verdad

Todo lo que él dijo le causo más extrañeza en Candy, no entendía todo lo que él hacia -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo hice porque este hospital es muy elitista y no aceptan a cualquier persona, sé que esto es horrible, pero aquí trabajo, soy médico, mi nombre es Alex Brower y como yo no sé quién eres dije que eras mi prometida, no sé ni tu nombre, dije que te llamas Camila Wilson, me puedes decir ¿Quién eres? – dijo Alex hablando con tranquilidad, pensando que lo mejor era espera a que ella lo digiriera

Sin embargo, Candy por alguna extraña razón creyó en lo que él decía, pero cuando trato de pensar en su nombre y quien era le comenzó a doler la cabeza y esa información no llego

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Alex viendo como ella comenzaba a estresarse

Es que… no recuerdo, no sé cómo me llamo o quien soy – dijo Candy de forma desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos

Tranquilízate, no te preocupes, es normal, pasaste mucho tiempo en coma, ahora voy por el medico responsable de ti – dijo Alex tomándola por los hombros para que se calmara

Mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo pase en coma? –dijo Candy ahora alarmada

En ese momento Alex dio un suspiro y dijo- tres meses

Tres meses, no puedo creerlo ¿nadie ha venido conmigo? ¿Cómo fue mi accidente? No te vayas- dijo Candy hablando de forma rápida, no podía creer la información que llegaba a su cabeza

Mira cuando te accidentaste yo iba pasando por la calle para venir a mi trabajo, escuche que se necesitaba un médico y me acerque, vi que tu caso era grave y te traje a este hospital que era el más cercano, hasta el momento no ha venido nadie por ti y yo la verdad es que no te conocía – dijo Alex conmovido al ver como lagrimas salían de los ojos de ella – cálmate todo estará bien, prometo estar contigo, además eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras

Esta última oración provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de ella, a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas-gracias

Ahora voy por el médico que está llevando tu caso – dijo Alex un poco más tranquilo al ver que ella había dejado de llorar

Unos minutos después llego Nathan y Tobias, quienes estaban a cargo del caso de Candy, ambos explicaron con detalle pero sin ser sofisticados, la situación de ella, le comentaron que su accidente había sido grave y que la perdida de la memoria era probablemente pro el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, además de…

¿Aún hay más?-Dijo Candy preocupada, ya que con todo lo que le explicaron ya le dolía la cabeza, realmente su caso era grave y había estado muy cerca de la muerte

En ese momento Alex el tomo por la mano, pues ya se imaginaba que faltaba, tal vez era el punto más delicado y no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella

Si Camila, lo siento mucho pero…estabas embarazada, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo – dijo Tobias tomando el mando

¿Embarazada? No lo puedo creer, ¿soy mala madre? Perdí a mi hijo – dijo Candy nuevamente comenzando a llorar

Tranquila, no eres mala madre, fue un accidente – dijo Alex apretando su mano en señal de apoyo

Es que no es justo, no se quién soy, si realmente mi nombre es Camila, si yo sabía del pequeño – dijo Candy cerrando los puños, pegando en la cama, entrando en crisis

Al ver la reacción de ella, Alex la abrazo tratando de contenerla, no hubo más remedio que Tobias le pusiera un sedante, para tranquilizarla

Luego de tres horas Candy despertó, se sintió desorientada, pero vio a Alex quien leía un libro sentado cerca de ella, saber que estaba ahí la tranquilizo

¿Alex? – dijo Candy llamándolo, esperando recordar bien su nombre

Camila ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te importa que se llame así? – dijo Alex levantándose, para ir mas cerca de ella

Me duele la cabeza, creo que es mejor ser Camila a no tener nombre, por cierto gracias por salvarme –dijo Candy, viéndolo a los ojos

Por el momento no te puedo dar calmantes, porque mañana te realizaran más estudios, para ver la perdida de la memoria, pero si no soportas el dolor dime, no hay nada que agradecer, es mi deber y solo te pido que por el momento recuerdes que eres mi prometida, sino los dos podemos estar en problemas, por favor – dijo Alex ya con más familiaridad

Está bien, tratare de recordarlo ¿entonces mi hijo seria tu hijo? – dijo Candy pensando en toda a idea

Se supone que si- dijo Alex pensado que era la parte más extraña-solo será por un tiempo, hasta que recuerdes quien eres

Lo recordare, me siento mal por no tener más sentimientos hacia ese pequeño, pero no sé si yo quería tener un hijo, si mi pareja quería, si lo planeamos, es tan difícil no saber nada de ti misma, es frustrante – dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados

Lo sé, es horrible y te comprendo – dijo Alex con una sonrisa, sentándose a lado de ella sobre la cama

¿Lo sabes? –dijo Candy sorprendida

Sí, yo perdí mi memoria y hasta el momento no la he recuperado, caí de un caballo, por suerte mi padre estaba ahí cuando desperté y me explico todo, los primeros meses fueron horribles, pero cuando me acostumbre seguí con mi vida – dijo Alex con la esperanza de que esta información la animara

Vaya, ya no me siento tan sola- dijo Candy dibujando una sonrisa, pero con los ojos lloroso- pero tengo miedo, si no se quién soy, ¿Dónde vivo? ¿Tengo familia?

Tranquila, por el momento no te preocupes por eso, yo voy a estar a tu lado en cada paso hasta que salgas adelante-dijo Alex quien sin pensarlo tomo la mano de ella

Ante esta acción Candy se ruborizo, pero siguiendo con la conversación dijo - ¿te vas a quedar?

Lo siento, no puedo, pero mañana por la mañana aquí estaré – dijo Alex viendo la decepción el rostro de ella, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era decir la razón- tengo que ir con mi hija, tiene 9 meses

¿Tienes una hija? – dijo Candy sorprendida y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, que no entendía porque

Si, se llama Lara, pero solo Nathan y Tobias saben de su existencia, los demás no, así que te pido discreción – dijo Alex quien sabía que era muy asediado por las enfermas y doctoras, por lo que prefería mantener su vida privada lejos del hospital

Claro, me imagino que no conviene decir que tienes esposa si soy tu prometida- dijo Candy sin poder evitar tener un dejo de celos en sus palabras

Yo n tengo esposa, solo somos mi hija y yo – dijo Alex un poco extrañado de su conducta

Lo siento, al ser tan pequeña tu hija, pesen que tenías esposa- dijo Candy bajando la mirada y soltando la mano de ella

No tengo esposa, la mama de mi pequeña murió cuando nació – dijo Alex pensando que era mejor no decir toda la verdad, aun no conocía del todo a Candy – bueno me tengo que ir, mañana vengo

Gracias, lo siento por mis palabras, espero verte mañana- dijo Candy con una sonrisa al final

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Ya regrese, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, solo les pido paciencia

¿Les gusto como despertó Candy? ¿Se hará Terry cargo de su hijo? ¿Qué pasara con Archí y Anni? Quieren que se casen

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Carolina benitez, Lupiblu, Sheryl Nome, Cagalli Yula , Meer Campbell , bessy2312, Stormaw , Luz, serenitymoon20 , TamyWhiteRose , Lizbeth Haruka , arleniferreyrapacaya , rsilvana2030 , Serena Candy Andrew Graham, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5 ¿porque la vida cambia?

La vida cambia

Durante el resto de la tarde Candy se quedó pensativa, le desesperaba no saber quien era y como realmente se llamaba, quería saber si tenía una familia, si alguien en el mundo la estaba buscando, además le aterraba sentirse sola y por alguna extraña razón desea que Alex estuviera ahí con ella, sin embargo le causaba muchas dudas que él tuviera una hija, finalmente también se preguntaba quién era el padre del hijo que esperaba

Candy estuvo sola el resto del día, solo unas enfermeras pasaron a tomarle muestras para estudios que su médico había solicitado, no obstante era evidente que las enfermeras la trataban con recelo y de mala gana, eso a ella no le pareció, pero prefirió no decir nada

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó se ducho con ayuda de una enfermera que nuevamente fue grosera con ella, desayuno sola, hasta que Alex llego

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Lamento la demora, pero tuve que dejar todo listo antes de venir – dijo Alex muy animado, pero al ver la actitud de ella se imaginó que algo no estaba bien -¿Qué pasa?

No es nada, que bueno que viniste- dijo Candy bajando la miraba conteniendo las ganas de llorar

¿No quedamos que seriamos amigos? ¿Qué te sucede? Me puedes contar – dijo Alex sentándose sobre la cama de ella

Es que no se… estoy desesperada, no sé quién soy, si tengo familia , amigos y quien era el padre de mi hijo, me siento culpable y no, no se siento que debería sufrir porque perdí a mi hijo, pero al mismo tiempo eso me es tan ajeno al no saber que paso, estoy confundida, no me gusta sentirme así, además todas las enfermeras que me han tratado, son groseras, frías y cortantes conmigo, como si les cayera mal, me siento sola – dijo Candy sacando todo sus sentimientos

Al verla completamente devastada Alex se acercó y la abrazo, por un segundo Candy dudo en cercarse más, pero al final acabo refugiándose en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida

Tranquila, todo estará bien –dijo Alex tratando se calmarla, recordando cómo se sintió el cuándo despertó y vio que no recordaba nada – te prometo que todo va a estar bien y yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte, no sabes lo que yo daría por saber quién eres, pero no estás sola y no hagas caso de las enfermeras, yo voy a arreglar eso

Pero no quiero que tengas problemas- dijo Candy separándose para verlo a los ojos –puedo tolerar esas cosas, no sé porque pero siento que están celosas

Ante el ultimo comentario Alex sonrió – mira no es porque yo lo considere, pero digamos que te tienen envidia por ser mi supuesta prometida, todas las enfermeras y doctoras piensan que soy soltero y sin compromisos, más de una ya me pidió que fuera su novio y siempre me negué, por lo que ahora es sorprendente que conozcan a la que se casaría conmigo, además no saben que tengo una hija, pero no les hagas caso, yo lo arreglo, solo por el momento no digas la verdad

Las respuesta de Alex dejo sorprendida a Candy, ya que siendo sincera ella también pensaba que era atractivo, pero la desanimaba el pensar que solo la estaba ayudando, que el jamás la vería como mujer o compañera de vida – claro

Bueno tengo que ir a trabajar, en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre regreso, por cierto hoy nos dicen Nathan cuando serás dadas de alta – dijo Alex antes de salir, dejando a Candy nuevamente pensativa

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Albert, Archí ingresaba después de haberle pedido que hablar con el de un asunto importante

Hola Archí, me dijo la secretaria que quería verme ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Albert acercándose a su sobrino quien se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la oficina

Albert necesito que intercedas por mí con la a tía abuela, hable por con ella y está furiosa conmigo, por cierto Mía está enterada ella estaba en la mansión cuando llegue- dijo Archí quien estaba desesperada y vio que hacer las cosas de forma correcta no salió bien – estoy desesperado

¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Albert quien ya se imaginaba al ver el estado de su sobrino

En ese momento Archí dio un suspiro y con pesar dijo – ayer por la tarde termine mi compromiso con Anni, no me puedo casar con ella, con lo que paso con Candy, yo pensé que se iba a comportar como Mía contigo, las mujeres que se unan a la familia Andrew saben la importancia que tiene Candy en nuestras vidas, además yo quede como paladín de ella, se lo debo a Stear y Anthony, pero ella me presiona, considero que no estima a Candy, somos dos polos opuestos tratando de encajar a la fuerza, ella no lo tomo muy bien, me dijo muchas cosas que me convencieron más de que no debía estar con ella, pero eso no fue todo, fue a llorar con la tía abuela y ahora quiere que me case a fuerzas, sino será una vergüenza para la familia

Al escuchar a su sobrino Albert se imaginó por todo lo que estaba pasado, siendo sincero Anni nunca fue de su total agrado y ahora no iba a permitir que su sobrino sufriera, no había apoyado a dos de ellos, era justo que por lo menos uno pudiera ser feliz

No te preocupes Archí, yo hablare con la tía abuela, no permitiré que se meta más en nuestra vida, tu eres libre de casarte con quien quiera – dijo Albert con determinación, dándole seguridad a su sobrino

Gracias, por cierto Mía vio toda la confrontación – dijo Archí quien no quería armas más problema

Si es así te puedo asegurar que algo le debió de haber dicho a la tía abuela, Mía no se queda cayada- dijo Albert imaginándose a su esposa discutiendo con la matriarca de la familia, un aspecto que a él le encantaba, defendía sus ideales

¿Crees? Por cierto cómo va la investigación de Candy – dijo Archí ya un poco más tranquilo

Hasta el momento no hay información, solo que ella si fue a NY, pero no saben los investigadores que paso después, no sé porque pero siento que Terry nos está ocultando algo – dijo Albert quien ya había pensado en toda las posibilidades

Yo también pienso eso- dijo Archí pensativo

El próximo mes el viene para que compartamos información, espero poder sacarle lo que esta ocultado – dijo Albert para quien su prioridad era que Candy apareciera

Pues yo tengo ganas de golpearlo desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Archí hablando en serio

Espero que no lleguemos a eso punto, pero yo también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- dijo Albert seguro de eso – solo quiero saber qué fue lo que paso en NY

Un mes más de espera, ya llevamos tres- dijo Archí con frustración

Lo sé, mi felicidad de que voy a tener un hijo no es completa sin Candy – dijo Albert siendo sincero

A mí me ayudo a ver quien realmente es Anni – dijo Archí quien estaba decepcionado de la mujer con quien se casaría

Lo uno bueno es que aún estamos a tiempo de que no cometas un error – dijo Albert para reconfortar a su sobrino

Tienes razón – dio Archí quien aún pensaba que había perdido tiempo con alguien equivocado

Por otra parte en NY Terry se encontraba en su camerino esperando su llamado, no podía faltar más al teatro sino lo despedirían y lo último que quería era perder su trabajo, su vida se había hecho frustrante desde la desaparición de Candy, lo único que deseaba es que ella no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Karen, aunque era casi seguro que así era

Terry te llama el director – dijo uno de sus compañeros asomando la cabeza por la puerta

Pero si me toca en media hora, además yo ya ensaye – dijo Terry con fastidio

Creo que no es por la obra- dijo su compañero abriendo más la puerta

¿Entonces? – dijo Terry desconcertado

No sé, pero esta con Karen y su manager, se ven furiosos – dijo su compañero quien a pesar de que Terry era muy antipático, le tenía estima

En ese instante Terry se imaginó lo que estaba pasado- está bien, ahora voy

Al cabo de unos minutos Terry ingreso a la oficina del director, ahí vio a Karen, su manager, el manager de ella y el director de la obra

Terry, es cierto lo que dice Karen ¿ustedes sostuvieron relaciones en camerinos? – dijo el director yendo directo al punto

Por un momento Terry vio con furia a Karen para después confirmar el hecho- así es

De ser así, entonces el hijo que estaba esperando Karen es tuyo – dijo el director de forma seria

Poder ser- dijo Terry a la defensiva

Como que puede ser, no seas poco hombre – dijo el manager de Karen

Yo no puedo asegurar que ese niño sea mío – dio Terry molesto

Yo solo he estado contigo y tú lo sabes Terry, fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida – dijo Karen derramando lagrimas

Pero pude no ser el último – dijo Terry quien pensaba mantenerse firme, no iba a permitir que su vida de deshiciera nuevamente, ya una vez había perdido a Candy por comprometerse con alguien que no amaba, no iba dejar que volviera a pasar

Eres un sinvergüenza Terry, pero esto no se queda así – dijo Karen furiosa- mi hijo no se va a quedar sin padre

Terry lo siento, pero si no te haces responsable te tengo que despedir, este escándanlo puede acabar con la promoción de la obra, y no lo voy a permitir- dijo el director siendo directo

Pero, yo estoy casado – dijo Terry pensando que eso sería una justificación

A mí no me importa lo que hagas, divórciate además todo mundo sabe que no amas a Susana, yo lo único que quiero es que te cases conmigo y te hagas cargo de nuestro hijo- dijo Karen desesperada

Estas loca, pero tiene razón no amo a Susana, me case con ella por compromiso, vi que ese fue un gran error por eso no lo volveré a cometer, casarme sin amor, yo no te amo – dijo Terry viendo a los ojos a Karen

¿Entonces solo me utilizaste para desahogarte? Cuando necesitabas sacias tus instintos, creo que eso a la prensa no le gustara, te voy a hundir Terry- dijo Karen comenzando a perder los estribos

Terry creo que lo mejor es que te calmes, esto puede realmente arruinar tu carrera- dijo el manager de Terry susurrándole al oído

¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Terry con fastidio

Lo mejor es que te divorcies de Susana lo más pronto posible y decir que te harás responsable del hijo de Karen sin más dudas por el momento así la podrás tranquilizar- dijo el manager quien ya había pensado en esa posibilidad

Luego de un suspiro Terry dijo –está bien Karen tu ganas, me divorciare de Susana y me hare responsable de tu hijo, solo dame tiempo – pensando que en ese tiempo encontraría a Candy, ya después vería que haría

¿Y casarnos? – dijo Karen limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente

Eso si no lo creo, pero dame tiempo – dijo Terry quien aún no estaba convencido del todo

¿Y la humillación pública para mí? – dijo Karen volviendo a llorar

Dame tiempo – dijo Terry quien no tenía otro argumento

Por nosotros está bien, en el plazo de dos meses se resolverá esta situación, comience a preparar su divorcio señor Grandchester – dijo el manager, viendo que no era bueno que Karen se angustiara mas – no se preocupe en dos meses lo convencemos de casarse con usted – susurro al oído de ella

Gracias – dijo Karen más tranquila- nos vemos Terry y solo te diré que si es tu hijo o hija y no me quedare sola en esto, aunque solo me hayas utilizado, yo si te amé – después de eso salió de la oficina junto a su manager, dejándolos ahí

En cuanto ella salió Terry le levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de salir le dijo a su representante – yo no me voy a divorciar de Susana hasta que aparezca Candy, no sé cómo le hagas y si me quieren despedir que lo hagan

Terry espera – dijo el director, pero él ya había caminado para alejarse lo más pronto de ahí

Candy, Candy ¿Dónde estás? Soy un estúpido, complique todo – pensaba mientras se dirigía a la salida

Pero regresando a otro punto de la cuidad de NY, Alex ya había hablado con el director del hospital, quien le tenía mucho aprecio ya que cuando fue su alumno durante la carrera siempre se destacó por el mejor y más disciplinado, por eso cuando se enteró que la prometida de él estaba en el hospital, le dio todo su apoyo

Hola- dijo Alex entrando a la habitación de Candy, su turno ya había terminado

Hola – dijo Candy nuevamente cabizbaja, no lo había visto durante muchas horas y se sentía sola y desesperada de estar en el hospital

La actitud de ella no pasó desapercibida para él, pero como no venía solo tuvo que pasarla por un segundo – vengo a presentarte a alguien

¿A mí? ¿A quién? – dijo Candy desconcertada, pues con la perdida de la memoria no conocía a nadie

Mira ella es, Lisa es esposa del Dr. Tobías, ella será tu nueva enfermera – dijo Alex quien había hecho ese trato con el director

Candy no podía creer lo que Alex había hecho, le había ayudado a que le cambiaran de enfermera, solo por ella, este hecho hizo sonrojarse e intimido a ella un poco

Hola, mucho gusto – dijo Candy de forma tímida

Un placer – dijo lisa con una sonrisa cálida, ella tenía una estrecha relación con Alex, pues su esposo era su mejor amigo – si necesita algo me dices, voy a terminar mi guardia

Gracias - dijo Alex antes de que ella saliera- ya solo dos días más y serás dada de alta

¿Enserio? – dijo Candy emocionada, pero al instante su mirada se cristalizo

¿Qué pasa? Porque te pones así – dijo Alex levantando con cuidado el mentón de ella

Es que…saldré ¿yo? no sé donde vivo, ¿me quedare en la calle? ¿No sé qué voy a hacer?- dijo Candy derramando varias lagrimas

Alex con la yema de sus dedos limpio sus lágrimas y con una sonrisa dijo – por eso no te preocupes, puedes vivir conmigo hasta que tus recuerdos regresen a ti, mañana Nathan tendrá el resultado de los estudios, mi casa digamos que es algo grande y tendrás privacidad – él no quería decir que era similar a una mansión, tampoco en el hospital conocían su posición económica

¿Seguro? Ya te cause muchos problemas, no quiero ser una carga para ti – dijo Candy quien se sentía desprotegida

No eres una carga, digamos que serás mi amiga y los amigos se poyan – dijo Alex con ternura para para tranquilizarla

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les comento, estoy a punto de hacer mi entrevista para entrar al posgrado, es la primera semana de mayo, así que si tardo en publicar esa es la razón, tratare de no hacerlo, pero por favor tangan paciencia, amo escribir, así que no dejare la historia inconclusa

¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? Aún tenemos dos villanas, le dedico el capítulo a quien me diga quienes son

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Charlotte, Lizbeth Haruka, Bulma, Asuna Kirigaya, Ranka-lee, Aurora, serenitymoon20, Naomi, Angelise, Fabian-li, Lyn Minmei , Esteban Carrasco, Meer Campbell , Luce Brower, Lilium, Luz, Carolina benitez , Angelinarte (hola que bueno que te atreviste a dejar tu comentario, creeme que son retroalimentación para mí, me ayuda a seguir superándome, ya que este es solo un hobbies y soy un intento de escritor, me gusto lo que opinas de cada personaje y ojala si te gradúes este año, es una buena experiencia) , Korin Wilson , Kanade Tachibana, Cagalli Yula, Serenity usagi ¸Sakura-chan , TZ ( que bueno que te animas a escribir, yo apresio cada uno de sus comentarios y me gusta ver que la historia les agrada, además son parte de ella), arleniferreyrapacaya , LilianaPP, Lupiblu, TamyWhiteRose ( no me he puesto al corriente con tu nueva historia, pero no tardo), guest, ABA, Stormaw ( a más tardar el sábado nos leemos), así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Donde vives?

¿Dónde vives?

Las palabras de Alex provocaron que nuevamente a Candy se le cristalizaran los ojos, ya que aunque se sentía desesperada por no saber quién era, algo en ella le hacía saber que no estaba sola, que lo tenía a él, aunque no sabía que tan bueno seria, ya que algún día tendrían que decirse adiós

Después de unos minutos de charla Alex se marcó para continuar con su trabajo, dejando a Candy y a Lisa conociéndose, la rubia pudo que la enfermera era una buena persona, muy similar a Alex, conversaron sobre como que es ella conoció a su esposo Tobías y como era la relación con Alex, Candy se sorprendió al saber que eran los padrinos de la hija de Alex, aunque nadie a excepción de Nathan y ellos sabia de la existencia de la pequeña

Los días pasaron de forma rápida, Nathan le comento a Candy y Alex que era probable que ella tardara un tiempo en que su memoria regresara y lo mejor sería que no lo presionara, ya que tal vez el estrés estaba ocasionando que sus recuerdos estuvieran reprimidos

Bueno Camila, ya estas dada de alta, pero te prometo que no te libraras de mí, el fin de semana los vamos a visitar, quiero que conozcas a mi pequeña- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

¿Tienes una hija? – dijo Candy sorprendida

Si se llama Beatriz tiene un año – dijo Lisa quien ya había hecho amistad con Candy

Qué lindo, claro espero que no haya problema, ahora seré la visita permanente de Alex – dijo Candy sonrojándose un poco

Mi casa es tu casa y recuerda que somos amigos, yo encantado de tenerlos, además sirve que Lara juega con Bea- dijo Alex sonriendo – Camila es hora de que nos vayamos

Está bien – dijo Candy aun insegura de su decisión

Nos vemos pronto – dijo Lisa dando el último beso de despedida

En ese momento Candy y Alex salieron del hospital, ella llevaba un vestido que él le había regalado, durante gran parte del trayecto conversaron de cosas triviales, a Candy le causaba un poco de incomodidad pensar que era un estorbo en la vida de él, pero no se atrevía a estar sola por el mundo, por otra parte él estaba feliz de tener una compañera con quien vivir

¿Vives un poco lejos?- dijo Candy más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

Es que tengo que, no quiero que sepan donde vivo, bueno solo el director del hospital, lo siento – dijo Alex cambiando un poco su actitud a una más seria

Esto desconcertó a Candy, sin embargo él lo siento de él, le dio a entender que no debía preguntar mas

Luego de media hora, el auto que lo llevaba arribo a una de las zonas más exclusivas de la cuidad, Candy no podía creer el tamaño que tenían las casas y sin poder evitarlo dijo -¿vives aquí?

Este si… bueno es casa de mi padre, pero como te platique él vive viajando por el mundo, ahorita no sé cuando regrese – dijo Alex ya un poco más tranquilo

Ya veo – dijo Candy quien aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Lisa le había contado que Alex tenía dinero, pero no cuanto

El auto en el que iban los dejo en la entraba de una gran casa, la cual tenía un hermoso jardín de rosas y la fachada era hermosa

Ven, vamos a dentro – dijo Alex tomando sin pensar la mano de ella, Candy no lo rechazo y avanzo junto con el

A Alex lo saludaron varias de la mucamas y el mayordomo, él les presento a Candy, como una amiga que estaría unos días y solicito que le asignaran una habitación

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Clara y mi hija? – dijo Alex a una de las mucamas

En el jardín trasero, le está dando de comer a la pequeña – dijo la mucama

Gracias – dijo Alex- ven Candy te presentare con mi más grande tesoro

Candy se enterneció con las palabras de Alex, era claro que era un buen padre

Ambos caminaron por una serie de salones y pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, Alex en ningún momento soltó la mano de ella, ni Candy hizo nada por provocar que se separaran

Esto es bellísimo – dijo Candy impactada en la belleza de jardín – tu jardinero es increíble

Yo soy el jardinero – dijo Alex sintiéndose satisfecho de la reacción de ella

No lo puedo creer, esto es perfecto – dijo Candy viendo todas las flores y arbustos en perfecta sincronía

Es un pasatiempo, siempre me gusto sembrar rosas y darle forma a esta lugar, es relajante – dijo Alex señalando cada uno de sus rosales

Eres muy bueno haciéndolo – dijo Candy con una tímida sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando vio que una hermosa mujer los había visto y acercándose a ellos, llevando una pequeña en brazos

Alex, pero que haces aquí, pensé que llegarías más tarde – dijo la mujer fingiendo la voz para hacerla más aguda, pero cuando vio a la rubia la miro de arriba hacia abajo con desde - ¿y ella quién es?

Lo siento Clara, ayer se me olvido decirte que hoy no iba a trabajar, pedí el día ya que tenía que traer a Candy a casa, ella es una amiga mía y se quedara aquí unos días – dijo Alex quien estimaba a Clara por ser una buena niñera, pero sabía de las intenciones de ella con él y por eso prefirió no decirle de la condición de Candy

Ya veo – dijo Clara sin poder evitar demostrar su enojo- hola soy Clara Jackman, la nana de la hija de Alex

La actitud la niñera le dio desconfianza a Candy, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por lo que como casi un susurro dijo – Hola yo soy Camila Wilson

Clara si quieres puedes tomarte la tarde libre, yo me hare cargo de mi hija, dámela – dijo Alex quien vio la tensión entre ambas

Pero Alex, yo puedo cuidarla, Lara no estará en mejores manos – dijo Clara sintiendo que la nueva mujer que iba con él le quitaría lugar, pues les nunca había llevado a nadie a su casa

No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo – dijo Alex más autoritario

Está bien, cualquier cosa me hablas, estaré en la biblioteca – dijo Clara pasando con cuidado a Lara a los brazos de su padre, pero no sin antes mirar con desprecio a Candy

Candy se había quedo sin palabras, era la primera vez que se sentía como intrusa desde que perdió la memoria

No te preocupes, solo está un poco molesta, nunca había venido aquí con alguien – dijo Alex quien pudo evitar observar lo que pasaba entre ambas

Está bien, pero… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero incomodar a nadie – dijo Candy bajando el rostro

No, eso sí que no ¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¿Crees que yo estaría bien pensando que algo te pueda pasar? No Camila, hasta que no hayas recuperado la memoria no te iras – dijo Alex sumamente desesperado

Pero – dijo Candy a quien le desconcertaba un poco la actitud de el

No hay peros- dijo Alex ya un poco más clamado – mira mejor te voy a presentar a mi pequeña, ella es Lara Brower

Candy olvido por unos segundos sus inseguridades y se asomó a ver a la pequeña que estaba cubierta con una ligera cobija en los brazos de Alex

Es preciosa – dijo Candy con una amplia sonrisa, la pequeña era rubia de ojos verdes como los de Candy, pero no tenía mucho parecido con Alex

Ella es mi princesa – dijo Alex sintiéndose más tranquilo

Es bellísima- dijo Candy olvidando lo sucedido con Clara

Ven te mostrare tu habitación, si quieres puedes darte un baño y luego nos vemos para comer, creo que tengo que darte un tour por la casa – dijo Alex al final en forma de broma

Por otra parte de Chicago una acalorada conversación se llevaba a cabo entre Albert y la tía abuela

Ya te dije tía abuela no voy a permitir que Archí se case con Anni, es esta decidido y tiene todo mi apoyo – dijo Albert de forma determinante

Tu que sabes, todo esto es solo porque la chiquilla desapareció, por qué demonios no entienden que ella se fue, Candy siempre ha hecho lo que quiso y ustedes de tontos siguiéndola, estoy segura que si ella no se hubiera ido en este momento, Archí estaría por casarse – dijo la tía abuela segura de eso

Mira Candy desapareció, de eso no hay duda, pero no voy a discutirlo con usted y es posible que como dices Archí estaría por casarse si Candy no se hubiera ido, pero lo más probable es que estuviera cometiendo un grave error, entiéndalo Archí no ama a Anni –dijo Albert ya furioso

¿Y dónde queda el honor de la familia? – dijo la tía abuela como último recurso, a ti no te importa pero a mi si

El maldito honor no nos va a llevar a nada, esta será mi última palabra, si usted continua molestando a Archí le diré a todo el mundo que por su honor como usted lo dice, perdió a Anthony y ahora no sabemos tampoco donde esta – dijo Albert quien hace algunos años se enteró de esa horrible verdad

No serias capaz de hacerlo, eso nos destruiría, donde quedaría los Andrew- dijo la tía abuela sintiendo temor

Claro que seré capaz, no fui capaz de defender a Anthony de usted, pero si lo hare por Archí, no lo condenare a ser infeliz y de una vez le digo cuando encuentre a Anthony y si él quiere hundirla no me opondré, lo apoyare, no me importa que pase con los Andrew, con tener a Mía a mi lado tengo todo – dijo Albert furioso enfrentando a la tía abuela

Ya te dije que fue culpa de Vincent, él se lo llevo – dijo la tía abuela a la defensiva

Claro que se lo llevo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi hijo, usted quería aplicarle la eutanasia solo porque estaba en coma – dijo Albert diciendo esa verdad

Era lo mejor., no sabíamos cuánto tiempo iba a estar así – dijo la tía abuela desesperada

¿Lo mejor? Ni siquiera lo llevo a un buen hospital, no permitió que fuera atendido – dijo Albert ya perdiendo el control

Si lo hacia todos se enterarían de que loa Andrew no fuimos capaces de cuidar aun heredero- dijo la tía abuela pensando que era esa razón suficiente

Claro, como a mí me ocultaste tanto tiempo, Anthony era su segunda oportunidad si yo fallaba – dijo Albert viendo eso por primera vez

Tienes razón Albert, siempre pensé que eras débil, tu amor desmedido por los animales y por lo demás te hacia débil en cambio Anthony tenía carácter y fortaleza, varias veces se enfrentó a mí y todo por esa chiquilla, pero al menos tuvo el valor de hacerlo y tú solo aceptabas ordenes – dijo la tía abuela ya molesta no dejándose vencer

Tiene razón, fui un tonto y no sé porque lo hice, tal ves por qué en algún momento de mi vida la quise, pero ahora al ver quien es no puedo creer que pertenezco a esta horrible familia que está llena de secretos, por suerte ya conocí a una gran mujer que sé que estará a mi lado y no me ve como un tonto – dijo Albert teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba enojado, dolido y desesperado

Claro una que perteneces a la alta sociedad, pero que no es fina ni tiene clase, es más se parece a Candy quien jamás logro ser una dama, aunque para ser sincera siempre pensé que te casarías por aquella niña, pensé que eran tan parecidos, por eso cuando me presentaste a Mía no me fue extraño ver alguien tan común y corriente –dijo la tía abuela don desdén – es más antes de que vinieras vino me dijo que soy una injusta por hacer lo que hago, no me tiene respeto

Eso es lo mínimo que usted se merece y de una vez le digo con mi esposa no se meta, no voy a permitir que le haga daño y lo mismo para Archí o todos sabrán lo que paso con Anthony – dijo Albert dejando la tía abuela con la palabra en la boca saliendo del estudio dando un portazo tras de si

Perdóname Anthony, algún día te encontrare- pensó Albert quien aún sentía culpa por no cuidar de su sobrino e hijo de su amaba de hermana

Mientras tanto en NY se servía la comida, en la mesa solo se encontraba Alex y Candy sentado, la hija de él tomaba la siesta

Clara no va a comer con nosotros – dijo Candy sintiéndose aun intimidada por estar ahí

Se supone que sí, pero aún no baja de su habitación – dijo Alex viendo como Candy a pesar del trato se preocupaba por los demás eso le agradó mucho – por cierto me Lisa me dijo que vendría mañana para acompañarte a comprar ropa

No, como crees, yo…este… bueno… no tengo dinero, lo siento Alex, es que…mira –dijo Candy muy nerviosa ya que ella no tenía nada y no quería seguir abusando de él, ella no era así

No te preocupes, mira déjame apoyarte y cuando recuperes tu memoria si quieres me devuelves todo, pero mía es necesario, lo necesitas – dijo Alex colocando su mano sobre la de ella

Este seguro – dijo Candy insegura

Claro, además Lisa tiene buen gusto, te puede ayudar mucho y mañana es su día libre – dijo Alex guiñándole un ojo sin soltarle la mano

Pero ellos no contaban con que en ese momento clara apareciera y fulminara con la mirada a Candy al ver que tenían las manos unidas sobre la mesa

Creo que me siento mal, comeré en mi habitación- dijo clara viendo con odio a Candy

Está bien, espero te mejores – dijo Alex sin dar más importancia, lo que provoco que Clara enfureciera mas

Finalmente en otra parte de NY Terry se encontraba comiendo con Susana, ambos en silencio, el pensando las palabras correctas, mientras que ella lo estudiaba detenidamente

Susana, como sabes yo no te amo, lo siento he llegado a tenerte aprecio, pero esto ya no puede seguir- dijo Terry pensando que lo mejor era ser directo

¿Es por Candy? ¿Regresaras con ella? – dijo Susana entre sollozo

No es por Candy, lo que sucede es que…voy a tener un hijo con Karen – dijo Terry armándose valor

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ya hice mi entrevista, tengo resultados hasta el 17 de Mayo a ver qué pasa .gracias por su apoyo

Ya vieron quien es otra de la villanas de esta historia, ¿Por qué Alex es papa? ¿Qué imaginan?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : serenitymoon20, Serenity usagi , Jazz, Carolina benitez, Luz, Sakura-chan, Guest, Flor, Kimberly Brower , arleniferreyrapacaya, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, Gladys, Lizbeth Haruka, Charlotte, así como todas que leen de forma anónima

Espero su reviews


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Soy una intrusa?

¿Soy una intrusa?

Susana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, siempre pensó que su única rival era Candy, pensó que toda la vida iba a competir con el fantasma de ella, incluso se imaginó mil veces que Terry la dejaba por ella, pero ahora que escuchaba que él iba a tener un hijo de Karen era algo increíble y devastador

No lo puedo creer, ¿Dónde queda tu amor por Candy? Porque si la amaras no te hubieras metido con Karen, comprendo a que a mí me odies, siempre pensé que algún día llegarías a tener cariño por mí, es más pensé en la posibilidad de sepárame de ti para que fueras feliz con Candy, pero ahora que veo que ni a ella amaste, no sé qué hacer – dijo Susana entre sollozos

Lo siento Susana, sé que cometí un grave error, lo estoy pagando y…quiero hacer las cosas bien, por eso es que quiero terminar nuestra relación, ver qué hacer con Karen y recuperar a Candy, porque aunque lo dudes, aun la amo – dijo Terry tratando de ser sincero, aunque el dudaba de sus acciones

En ese momento Susana soltó una risa sarcástica - ¿la amas? ¿Y que le vas a decir? Oye Candy te amo pero tengo un hijo con Karen que nació cuando aún estaba casado, no me hagas reír

Por favor Susana, ya estoy pagando mi error, no me compliques más las cosas- dijo Terry con fastidio

Yo no te complico nada, el que ha cometido errores eres tú, pero si crees que casado conmigo fue un infierno para ti, no sabes lo que te espera con Karen, yo nunca te reproche nada, porque sabía que no me amabas, pero ella te exigirá que la quieras, solo porque estoy segura que pagaras más, te daré el divorcio, para que sepas lo que es sufrir – dijo Susana con determinación- busca a mi abogado y dile la situación y te odio Terry, me decisiones y espero pagues caro, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, vete de aquí

Ante las palabras de ella Terry no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo dio media vuelta y salió del comedor donde se encontraban, al verlo salir Susana comenzó a llorar de frustración, mientras que Terry tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, sentía que su vida se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

Por otra parte al día siguiente Candy s levanto y fue al comedor ahí la mucama le dijo que Clara desayunaba en su habitación cuando Alex no estaba, ante esto Candy tomo su plato y decidió desayunar en la cocina con las demás mucamas y cocineros, no le gustaba estar sola, ahí en pocos minutos se hizo amiga de todo ellos, ya que vieron que era una gran persona muy carismática todo lo contrario a Clara

Luego de una hora Lisa llego a la mansión de Alex y se llevó a Candy para comparar todo lo que él le había sugerido, además de algunas cosas que ella pensó seria importantes para Candy

Alrededor del mediodía ambas llegaron a la mansión, con varias bolsas y algunas de lugares muy prestigiosos y caros

Lisa creo que nos excedimos, compramos muchas cosas –dijo Candy un poco angustiada de ver todas las bolsas

Tranquila Camila, solo compre lo que Alex dijo, él incluso me dio una lista, bueno yo agregue unas cosas, pero n creo que se enoje – dijo Lisa con tranquilidad

Es que…son muchas – dijo Candy aun angustiada aunque había disfrutado ir de compras con Lisa

Mira Camila, para Alex comprar no es problema, tú crees que alguien que viva aquí tiene problemas económicos, Alex como decirlo, bueno él trabaja por hobbie y para ayudar a los demás, esa es una característica de él, siempre va a ayudar a otro, incluso trabaja por que no le gusta pasar el tiempo solo aquí, bueno ahora que tiene a Lara ha acortado sus horas de trabajo, pero te puedo asegurar que el está encantado de ayudarte , por él no te preocupes – dijo Lisa quien podía decir más de Alex , pero eso le correspondía a el

¿Entonces no crees que nos excedimos? – dijo Candy tratando de analizar todo

No, creo que nos faltó y si no me crees pregúntale a el – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa- pero bueno yo me voy, tengo que salvar a mi princesa de su padre

Las palabras de Lisa hicieron sonreír a Candy y más tranquila dijo – nos vemos el fin de semana

En ese momento ambas amigas se despidieron, sin percatarse que toda su conversación fue escuchada por otra persona

Maldita, ¿Por qué Alex la tendrá que ayudar?, le compro cosas costosísimas, pero ella no se quedara con lo que a mí me corresponde, no echara a perder mi plan – pensó Clara mientras veía todas las bolsas de Candy

Las mucamas subieron las bolsas de Candy, mientras que ella tomaba una siesta, luego de unas horas, Candy despertó sintiendo un poco de hambre, por lo que salió de su habitación para ir por algo de comer, cuando iba pasando por unos pasillos escucho el llanto de una niña en una de las habitaciones, ella no resistió oírla llorar y entro, ahí vio que todo estaba finamente decorado en todos rosas y lilas, se maravilló de todo lo que veía, pero sintió instinto de protección fue a la cuna y tomo a la pequeña que lloraba

Tranquila pequeña, no sé cómo te puedo ayudar, no se muchos de niños, pero no me gusta que llores, sabes era la bebe más hermosa que he visto, tal como tu papa dice eres un tesoro – dijo Candy hablando tranquilamente, provocando que la niña la viera con deteniendo y dejara de llorar

Déjala ahora mismo, la única que puede hacerse cargo de Lara soy yo, tu eres una recogida que solo estas aquí porque Alex te tuvo lastima, el mismo me lo conto – dijo Clara furiosa, caminando con paso decidido hacia Candy

Al ver que la niñera se acercaba, Candy con temor devolvió a la niña a la cuna y salió corriendo sin decir nada, se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a llorar, era obvio que Clara sabia de las intenciones de Ale y tenía razón, ella era solo una recogida sin familia, amigos o alguien que la buscara

Ese día Alex había trabajado tiempo extra, ya que deseaba pasar el día siguiente en su casa y no dejar tanto tiempo solo a Camila, debido a que había que para ella estaba siendo difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva condición

Cuando llego a su casa, a la primera que se encontró fue a Clara quien le dijo que Lara estaba tomando una siesta y que en todo el día no había visto a Camila, esto fue extraño para Alex, pero no dijo nada más

Ambos cenaron juntos, después de eso Alex fue a ver a su pequeña dio un beso de buenas noches y aunque sabía que no era correcto fue a la habitación de Camila y sin poderse resistir abrió la puerta y la vio dormida sobre su cama, por lo que sin hacer ruido volvió a cerrar, pensado que tal vez la salida con Lisa la había agotado

A la mañana siguiente Alex se levantó muy temprano dio de comer a su pequeña y bajo al comedor, esperando encontrarse a Camila, sin embargo solo estaba Clara

¿Camila no va a venir? – pregunto Alex a la mucama encargada de avisar del desayuno

Toque en su habitación, pero nadie respondió- dijo la mucama

Déjala Alex, a lo mejor no quiere venir – dijo Clara con fastidio

Sabes, desayuna tú, voy a ver qué pasa – dijo Alex no dándole importancia a Clara- Mary quiero que en 20 minutos lleves el desayuno a la habitación de Camila, para mí y para ella

Por supuesto – dijo la mucama, feliz de que haya puesto en su lugar a la niñera

Ante la mirada atónita de Clara, Alex se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la escaleras, pero antes de subir el primer escalón fue interceptado por el ama de llaves

Alex- dijo la mujer pensada que lo mejor era hablar

Si ¿pasa algo? – dijo Alex deteniéndose

Ayer la señorita Camila no comió no ceno, porque tuvo una discusión con la niñera- dijo el ama de llaves quien había escuchado todo

Esta información provoco que Alex enfureciera, pero tratado de no mostrarlo dijo - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Luego de un suspiro el ama de llaves quien tenía aprecio por el joven y su familia le conto como Clara le grito a Camila y que esta última salió llorando, lo cual hizo toda la tarde

Alex no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero solo una cosa tenía clara y esa era que ayudaría a Camila pese a quien le pese y con base en eso dijo – gracias por decirme y de ahora en adelante quiero que apoyes a Camila, ella es importante para mí y cualquier cosa que pase me dices de inmediato

Por supuesto – dijo el ama de llaves a quien no le caía bien Clara y sacarla de ahí sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar

Frustrado y molesto Alex, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación de Camila, toco y al no recibir respuesta ingreso, ahí la vio sentada en la cama con los ojos rojos y lloroso. Sin pensarlo él fue y la abrazo fuertemente, acto que fue correspondido

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Alex sin soltarla

Soy un estorbo para ti, solo vine a ser un intrusa en tu vida y no sé qué hacer, no tengo donde irme – dijo Candy volviendo a llorar- creo que fue un error que me salvaras

Ante esto Alex separo un poco a Candy y viéndola a los ojos limpio sus lágrimas y le dijo – te contare una historia y sabrás como yo no me arrepiento de ayudar a alguien, pero quiero que lo que te diga solo queda entre nosotros ¿lo prometes?

Lo prometo – dijo Candy quien por alguna razón cuando él estaba se sentía segura y bien

Primero tengo que confesar que Lara no es mi hija y la historia de cómo llego a mi vida es la siguiente, como Lisa ya te debió de haber contado, yo soy menor que Tobías y Nathan, yo pasaba mucho tiempo en la escuela, por esa razón estudiaba mucho y el director decidió adelantarme dos años, a la mayoría de mis compañeros les caía muy mal, ya que no es justo que alguien sea adelantado tanto tiempo, así que cuando hacíamos equipos de trabajo nadie quería trabajar conmigo, solo ellos y la razón es que eran los mejores y todos les tenían envidia, ser médico es muy competitivo y dentro de este equipo estaba Lara una chica muy tímida que no se relacionaba con nadie, éramos los rechazados y ella lo hacía por que tenía un novio que era dos años mayor que ella, me lleva 4 años a mí, bueno el no permitía que ella se relacionara con nadie, era muy celoso y posesivo- dijo Alex recordando cada detalle

¿Si era así como trabajaba con ustedes que eran hombres? – dijo Candy para quien eso era lo más sobresaliente

Lo hacía, digamos en secreto, en clases era nuestra compañera de equipo, pero en cuanto salíamos ella salía corriendo y lo iba a buscar, él estaba haciendo la especialidad, también es médico, inclusive nos dijo que si la veíamos en la calle no la saludáramos, ella nos iba a ignorar, lo amaba mucho y hacia lo que el quería y nosotros para no buscarle problemas la apoyábamos – dijo Alex a quien siempre le pareció injusta la situación

Que feo, no puedes vivir negando a las personas – dijo Candy sorprendida

Lo sé, pero así pasamos alrededor de un año, cuando terminamos, el hospital donde trabajo nos contrató a los 4 debido a que éramos el mejor equipo y cada uno era bueno en su área , pasamos 6 meses trabajando, ya no juntos pero si en el mismo lugar, hasta que un día yo salí a caminar ya que era mi día libre y de regreso a la mansión, me encontré con Lara, ella estaba sentada en la banqueta, se veía que estaba llorando y abrazándose las rodillas ocultando su rostro – dijo Alex aun cerrando los puños ante la impotencia

¿Qué le paso? – dijo Candy viendo la reacción de el

Lara no era mi amiga, mientras estuvimos estudiando no llegamos a tener esa relación, solo éramos compañeros, pero esa tarde me preocupe y me acerque, ahí pude ver que ella tenía un moretón en la mejilla y en labio roto, además se veía que tenía marcas en los brazos , yo me asuste al verla, pero cuando ella me vio me abrazo fuertemente y me pidió que la ayudara, así que la traje a mi casa – dijo Alex quien aún sentía el coraje que experimento al verla

¿Quién le hizo eso y porque? – dijo Candy impresionada

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ella comenzó a llorar y me conto que estaba embarazada y que cuando le dijo a su novio, él le dijo que no era de él y que era un tonta, además de que en sus planes no estaba tener un hijo, aunque eso no fue lo peor, ya que comenzó a golpearla, con el fin de que lo perdiera, como pudo escapo y llego a su casa, su padre al ver los golpes le pregunto qué había pasado, ella le relato lo que sucedió y fue peor, porque su familia era muy tradicionalista, donde solo importa el honor, así que diciéndole que era una vergüenza para la familia, la corrió de su casa, sin nada – dijo Alex pensando cómo alguien puede hacer eso a su hija

Pero que horrible – dijo Candy sin poder creerlo, era mucho

Así es, pero así fue, esa noche ella se puso muy mal, comenzó a sangrar y tener vómito, me pidió que la llevara a un hospital donde no la conocieran y que lo le dijera a nadie, nadie tenía que saber que paso con ella, yo lo hice, ahí nos dijeron que el embarazo era de alto riesgo, ella se quedó aquí en la casa, solo era supervisada con Nathan y Tobías con ayuda de Lisa, justo se acababa de casar, juramos no decir nada y apoyarla, el embarazo fue muy complicado y cuando nació su hija, Lara sabía que no resistiría, gajes de ser médico y me podio que cuidara de ella, sabía que era mucho, pero solo confiaba en mi para cuidar de su hija, nos agradeció a los tres y nos dijo que jamás dejáramos que su familia tuviera a su hija, no la merecían y solo la harían sufrir y su verdadero padre tampoco, él sería capaz de las lastimaría, no era alguien de fiar, después de ello ella murió – dijo Alex dejando salir una lagrima ya que en el tiempo que vivió con Lara se hicieron buenos amigos

Candy no podía creer todo lo que Alex había hecho por esa joven, pero estaba gratamente sorprendida y limpiando con su pulgar la lágrima de él dijo – te prometo que no diré nada, te admiro y ya vi que no soy a la primera que salvas

Gracias, Tobías y Lisa me dijeron que si quería ellos adoptaban a Lara, pero esa pequeña es mía desde que nació y vi sus hermosos ojos verdes, .me conquisto – dijo Alex quien sentía a Lara como propia

Esa pequeña será muy feliz – dijo Candy convencida

Así como quiero que tú seas – dijo Alex acariciando la mejilla de ella dando un beso en la frente de Candy

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les soy participes de mi felicidad, si me aceptaron en el posgrado, ahora estoy en trámites de inscrpcion, tratare de no tardar mucho en publicar

¿Les gusto la historia de Lara? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? ¿Hasta dónde llegara Clara?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20, Serenity usagi , Ster star, Carolina benitez , Jazz, AnneNov, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Por qué no llega?

¿Por qué no llega?

Al escuchar las palabras de Alex, una sonrisa tímida se formó en el rostro de Candy, no entendía porque, pero siempre que estaba el, ella se sentía tranquila y sus miedos desaparecían

Bueno, ahora que ya veo una sonrisa en tu rostro creo que es hora de desayunar – dijo Alex de forma divertida a Candy

Tienes razón, muero de hambre- dijo Candy tímida, ya que no había comido ni cenado, desde un día antes

Luego de unos minutos ambos habían terminado, por lo que Alex hizo la bandeja de comida a un lado y pensado en que tenía que hacer dijo -¿Qué te parece si te arreglas para salir y vamos a dar una vuelta junto con Lara?

Pero…-comenzó a decir Candy, pero fue interrumpida por el

No hay pero que valga, voy a hacer algo y en media hora nos vemos en la entrada – dijo Alex sin permitirle que ella se negara

Creo que no tengo opción – dijo Candy ya tranquila y divertida

En cuanto Alex salió de la habitación de Candy, su actitud cambio al igual que su rostro, cerro los puños y decidido bajo a la habitación de Clara, donde toco la puerta y segundos después se escuchó un – adelante

Alex, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo Clara de forma coqueta

Quiero que me digas que paso entre Camila y tu ayer, quiero la verdad, ya escuche una versión y te estoy dando el beneficio de que hables – dijo Alex con determinación

Al escuchar la pregunta de él, Clara abrió los ojos y sin pensar mucho dijo – ella miente, te quiere poner en mi contra, lo que te dijo es mentira

Mira Camila, no me ha dicho nada, fueron terceras personas que no mencionare, así que habla- dijo Alex sin cambiar su conducta

Es que yo solo trataba de proteger a Lara, yo no conozco a Camila y creo que fue lo correcto, que tal y si le hacía algo a la niña, por eso no deje que la cargara – dijo Clara justificándose

¿Crees que yo traería a la casa a alguien que pudiera dañar a Lara? ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?- dijo Alex aún más molesto

No estoy diciendo que seas mal padre, solo trate de cuidar de Lara – dijo Clara quien no tenía mejor justificación

Si esa fue tu intención, te lo agradezco, pero de una vez te advierto, Camila es alguien muy importante para mí y si algo llega a pasar no dudare en rescindir de tus servicios, así que trátala con respeto, no dudare de la palabra de Camila – dijo Alex antes de salir de la habitación de Clara

Cuando Alex salió, Clara estaba furiosa, esa estúpida no le iba a quitar lo que era de ella, por lo que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, por su enojo estrello uno de sus perfumes favoritos contra el espejo de su tocado

Media hora después como Alex dijo Candy bajo las escaleras, el ya traía a Lara en brazo, ambos salieron caminado con una sonrisa, olvidando los sucesos del día anterior, el tenía planeado estar todo el día afuera, junto a Candy y su hija

En cuando su paseo termino, ya era de noche, tanto Alex como Candy estaban agotados, por lo que solo cenaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Al día siguiente Alex salió muy temprano para ir a trabajar, durante el resto del día Clara ignoro completamente a la rubia, no iba a permitir que por una imprudencia de ella, sus planes se estropearan, además le parecía muy sospechoso por qué Alex protegía tanto a Camila y eso lo averiguaría

Los días fueron muy cotidianos, Alex trabajaba aunque trataba de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en su hogar, cuidaba aún más de Lara y le agradaba pasar el tiempo con Candy, mientras que ella se mantenía ocupada ayudando en la cocina a preparar, aunque todos decían que no era necesario, veían gratamente su presencia y cuando tenía tiempo libre leía en la gran biblioteca de Alex. Por otro lado Clara se encerraba y solo salía cuando le correspondía cuidar de Lara, además que desde que Alex hablo con ella, se vestía más provocativa

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Candy y Alex salieron de paseo, todos los habitantes de la casa se habían acostumbrado a la situación, cuando una tarde Candy y Clara estaban sentadas en el comedor esperando la comida, Alex le había prometido a la rubia que llegaría a comer con ella, esto lo escucho Clara y se unió en el comedor dejando sorprendía a Candy, quien no realizo comentario alguno

Sin embargo, la comida fue servida, ni Candy, Clara probaban bocado, ambas esperaban a Alex, pero el tiempo transcurrió en silencio entre ambas, pasando de un retraso de media hora a uno de una hora

¿Crees que Alex venga pronto? – dijo Clara quien necesitaba tener más información y para eso utilizaría a Candy

Candy sorprendida de que le hablara, pero sin hacerlo notar dijo – El me aviso en la mañana que llegaría a comer

Ya tardo- dijo Clara restando importancia a las palabras de Candy

Así es, a lo mejor tuvo algún problema que resolver en el hospital – dijo Candy quien también se preguntaba qué habría pasado

Creo que lo mejor es que comamos, no podemos hacer más- dijo Clara con cierto fastidio

Si – dijo Candy quien comenzaba a preocuparse por Alex

Durante toda la comida ambas permanecieron en silencio, solo se dirigían miradas, la primera en terminar fue Clara quien sin decir palabra alguna se levantó y se fue, por otro lado Candy subió a su habitación se cambió de ropa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia principal al abrir la puerta, ella tenía el propósito de esperar a Alex

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, se escuchó que abrían la puerta, Candy quien tenía el sueño ligero se despertó, sentándose bien en el sillón que se encontraba

No obstante, segundos después vio que era Alex quien al verla corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, sintiendo como todo su dolor era expresado, el comenzó a llorar, dejando a Candy muy sorprendida y preocupada

¿Qué pasa Alex? – dijo Candy casi en un susurro sin soltarlo, haciendo círculos en su espalda con su mano

Alex no podía contener el llanto y cerrando los puños dijo –Mataron a Tobías

Esta información dejo a Candy en shock, no podía creer las palabras de él, solo sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su mejilla, no conocía bien a Tobías, pero fue su médico y Lisa su esposa, era su mejor amiga y…además estaba su pequeña Beatriz

¿Cómo? No puedo creerlo ¿Qué paso? ¿Lisa lo sabe? – dijo Candy hablando rápido entre sollozos

En ese momento Alex se separó un poco de ella y viéndola a los ojos, lo cuales mostraban todo el dolor que sentía dijo – Tobías me salvo, hoy un pequeño murió por cáncer, el padre enloqueció, saco un arma, me apunto, pero Tobías se interpuso y le disparo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero la bala se arrojó muy cerca del corazón, no resistió, Lisa estaba en guarda y se le aviso inmediatamente, pero yo hice todo lo que tuvo en mi para salvar al niño, ya no había más que hacer y ahora por mi culpa Tobías murió

Tranquilo Alex, no fue tu culpa, que el origino esto fue el padre el niño y Tobías era una buena persona, por eso te salvo- dijo Candy tomando la cara de él entre sus manos

Es que no es justo, tenía un año que se casó con Lisa, eran felices , ha dejado a Beatriz sola y todo por mí – dijo Alex volviendo a llorar cerrando los puños hasta casi dejarlos blancos

Lo sé, a veces la vida no es justa, ve la mama de Lara, mi situación, ahora Lisa y Beatriz, pero tú no eras culpable, entiéndelo, es horrible lo que le sucedió a Tobías, no es justo que alguien lo haya privado de su vida – dijo Candy hablando con determinación

Es que era tan joven- dijo Alex quien estaba desesperado

Lo sé y no fue justo- dijo Candy limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrima de el – dime ¿Dónde está el y Lisa?

Se quedaron en el hospital, yo quería seguir ahí, pero Nathan me obligo a venirme – dijo Alex siendo sincero

Hizo bien – dijo Candy devastada al verlo a él un hombre valiente y decidido completamente destruido- ven vamos a que descanses un poco, mañana no yo acompaño al hogar de Lisa y Tobías

Candy sin decir más tomo de las manos a Alex, lo guio hasta la escalera donde subió hasta llevarlo a su habitación, sabía que no podía dejarlo solo, con cuidado lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama, él estaba en shock, le quito lo zapatos, solo guiándolo lo acostó en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado, ambos se veían cara a cara

Todo va a estar bien – dijo Candy viéndolo colocando su mano en el rostro de el

Ante esa acción Alex volvió a llorar devastado, se había ido su mejor amigo, el primero en brindarle una oportunidad, el primero que compartir con él, el primero que lo apoyo cuando nació Lara y todo por salvarlo, sin importar que tenía que vivir por Lisa y su hija, lo había salvado y el sentía que la culpa lo carcomía

Alex lloro por mucho tiempo, Candy solo permanecía a su lado, dejaba que el sacara todo su dolor, conocía la historia de Tobías por Lisa y era un amor puro e intenso, además conocía la amistad de Alex con el

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó antes de Alex, por lo que bajo a la cocina y pidió el desayuno para llevarlo a la habitación, sabía que sería un día muy pesado, pero no iba a permitir que Alex tuviera una conducta autodestructiva, él la había ayudado ahora le correspondía a ella

Por otro lado en Chicago, Archí llegaba furioso a la oficina de Albert, tenían una junta temprano, pero él había llegado tarde y Albert había tenido que hacerlo solo

Hola Archí, ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Albert imaginándose al ver el estado de su sobrino

Que los padres de Anni son insoportables, hoy en la mañana fueron a la mansión y me dijeron que el compromiso con su hija no se puede cancelar porque ya las invitaciones fueron entregadas y son personas necias, no entiende que su hija será infeliz conmigo y la tía abuela los apoya, no la entendió, donde quedo el amor por nosotros – dijo Archí desesperado y frustrado

Tranquilo sobrino, yo hablare con los padres de Anni, ellos lo que quieren es emparejar con los Andrew y no van a perder esa oportunidad, pero iré con Mía y les explicare como si podemos cancelar todo, no te preocupes, la tía abuela dudo que alguna vez haya querido a alguien, pero tú no será infeliz- dijo Albert con determinación

Por favor Albert, yo no sé porque no conocí al alguien que fuera como yo, me gustaría tener algo como lo que tienes tú con Mía- dijo Archí sincerándose

Yo pensé que tampoco la encontraría, pero de repente llego y soy feliz, lo que más me gusta es que no vive bajo el yugo de la tía abuela y es libre, aunque sus padres sean de las misma clase, no tienen las reglas absurdas de la familia Andrew – dijo Albert quien tenía una relación cercana con los padres de ella

Ojala que yo algún día la encuentre, aunque un parte de mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Candy, por cierto ¿hay noticias de ella? – dijo Archí cambiando su semblante, le dolía mucho no saber de ella

Aun nada, pero ya hable con Mía y el próximo mes vamos a NY, estoy casi seguro que Terry oculta algo y quiero estar en su territorio para encararlo y saber que realmente paso –dijo Albert sabiendo que podía tener toda la confianza con su primo

Yo creo lo mismo ¿crees que te pueda acompañar?, no soporto estar más aquí y sobre todo en la mansión con la tía abuela- dijo Archí desesperado

Claro, la próxima semana hablo con los ladres de Anni, arreglo unas cosas y nos vamos a NY, mis investigadores siguen buscando pistas, pero sé que siguiendo los pasos de Terry algo encontrare, no me fio de el – dijo Albert quien en su cabeza ha ido armando el rompecabezas

Sería muy interesante ver que es lo que oculta Terry, tal vez eso nos lleve a Candy, tenemos que encontrarla, ya paso mucho tiempo – dijo Archí quien sentía que si Candy estuviera con ellos, todo sería diferente

Así que arregla tus cosas para irnos a más tardar en dos semanas nos vamos – dijo Albert quien ya había empezado a trabajar en ello

Me parece perfecto- dijo Archí pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría Terry al verlos ahí

Finalmente Terry se encontraba hablando con su representante, ya que al ser un actor tan importante, tenía que tener alguien que estuviera al pendiente de sus actividades

No entiendes que yo no amo a Karen y no me voy a casar con ella- dijo Terry con fastidio, sentado en su sillón en el camerino

Yo sé que no la amas, que sigues obsesionado con tu amor de juventud, pero cometiste la estupidez de meterte con Karen y lo peor van a tener un hijo, yo he hablado con el representante de ella y está dispuesta a todo, a destruir por todo lo que has luchado – dijo el representante con el fin de que el entendiera

No es obsesión, yo amo a Candy y solo con ella me casare – dijo Terry con determinación

¿Y tu hijo?- dijo el representante tomando otro camino

Me hare cargo de él, pero sin Karen – dijo Terry a la defensiva

Claro, pero cuando has visto que la corte le quiete un hijo a su madre, la sociedad te señalara y si quieres ser quien eres te vas a tener que casar con Karen, sino de destruirá y tienes todas las de perder, le fuiste infiel a tu esposa, va a tener un hijo con tu amante y es mas no creo que eso permita que Candy te acepte de nuevo – dijo su representante ya fastidiado

Estas últimas palabras estaban en el pensamiento de Terry, pues estaba seguro que Candy lo había escuchado y por eso su desaparición, asimismo estaba seguro que su hijo se interpondría entre él y ella

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo ven? ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora que Tobías murió? ¿Tendrá repercusión en la vida de Alex?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Jazz, serenitymoon20 ( Alex perdió la memoria cuando era joven, por eso comprende a Candy); Ster star, Luz, Cindy1188, TamyWhiteRose , Carolina benitez, Serenity usagi , arleniferreyrapacaya, Gladys, Stormaw ( amiga muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo) , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Se reunirán?

¿Se reunirán?

Cuando Alex despertó sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aparte de sentirse miserable, durante el tiempo que durmió no dejaba de pensar en Tobías, no obstante cuando vio que Candy estaba a su lado, un peso se le quitó de encima, la presencia de ella le daba tranquilidad

Te traje tu desayuno, espero te guste – dijo Candy con el firme propósito de apoyarlo y mostrarle que no estaba solo

Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo hambre, quiero darme una ducha he ir al funeral de Tobías –dijo Alex a quien lo carcomía la culpa

Sé que no tengo injerencia en tu vida y que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero no quiero que algo malo te pase, estoy segura que el día de ayer no comiste nada, por favor come algo, hoy será un día muy largo y si es posible quisiera acompañarte –dijo Candy hablando sinceramente

Las palabras de ella tocaron en lo más profundo de Alex y sintiéndose acompañado dijo- está bien, solo un poco y agradecería que estés conmigo hoy

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a desayunar juntos, casi en silencio, Candy pensaba en cómo se sentiría él y Alex no dejaba de preguntarse porque había pasado lo que paso. Media hora después ambos estaban listos para salir, el vestía su traje negro, mientras ella un delicado vestido negro que fue sugerencia de Lisa cuando fueron juntas de compras

¿Van a salir los dos? – dijo Clara quien trataba de evitar su enojo, el cual era consecuencia de no verlos en el desayuno

Así es, no sé a qué hora regresemos ¿puedes cuidar de Lara? – dijo Alex con autoridad

Las palabras de él, no le agradaron a Clara, pero sabía que lo mejor era seguir con su plan de casarse con Alex, por lo que con una sonrisa falsa dijo- por supuesto, sabes que adoro a la pequeña

Sin decir más, Alex tomo la mano de Candy y salió dejando a la niñera enfurecida. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la mansión de Alex, ingresaron a uno de los autos de el con destino al hogar de Lisa

Al llegar al funeral de Tobías, la primera en verlos fue Lisa, quien sin decir nada, abrazo fuertemente a Alex, ninguno pudo contener el llanto, ambos sentía la pérdida del médico, no había palabras que expresaran lo que estaba pasando. Candy veía todo, dejando derramar varias lágrimas, todo era muy emotivo

Hola ¿vienes con Alex? – dijo Nathan sorprendiendo un poco a Candy, quien veía la escena, alejándola un poco

Si, vine con el – dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco intimidad

Por favor no lo vayas a dejar solo ahora, esto será muy complicado para él, espero que como su prometida estés con el- dijo Nathan quien solía ser alguien muy serio, pero de buen corazón, se encontraba igual de devastado que Alex y Lisa, Tobías también era su mejor amigo. Sin embargo le preocupaba mucho que Alex hiciera una locura, al sentirse culpable

Al escuchar la palabra prometida Candy reacciono y con sinceridad dijo – no lo dejare, estaré con él, ahora más que nunca me necesita

La respuesta de ella, tranquilizo a Nathan quien solo asintió y continuo caminado, en ese momento Alex se unió a Candy, Lisa se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente, no había forma de sacra su dolor

El funeral fue muy emotivo, Lisa estaba devastada, al igual que Nathan y Alex quienes habían compartido muchas aventuras con Tobías, la presencia de Candy fue de gran ayuda con la pequeña Beatriz, ya que era obvio que Lisa no tenía cabeza para cuidar de la pequeña

De regreso a la mansión Alex y Candy iban en silencio, cada uno pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, ambos habían dado el ultimo adiós a Tobías. Al llegar a la mansión sin ponerse de acuerdo caminaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Lara, Alex cargo a su pequeña, le dio un beso en su frente y la deposito en su cuna, Candy solo sonreía

Cuando salieron de la habitación de la pequeña, por unos segundos ambos permanecieron en el pasillo de la habitaciones, el silencio reino hasta que Candy dijo – bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día largo

Alex sin pensarlo y solo expresando sus sentimientos dijo – no me dejes solo, quédate esta noche conmigo

Ante esas palabras Candy tomo las manos de él y con una tierna sonrisa dijo – voy a cambiarme y regreso –finalizando con un beso en la comisura de los labios

La respuesta de ella, provoco que Alex se sintiera tranquilo, por lo que comenzó a caminar a su habitación con el mismo propósito

Unos minutos después Alex se encontraba sentado en su cama, ya con el pijama puesto, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, Candy quien se sentía nerviosa, comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba el, se sentó a su lado

Créeme que no fue tu culpa- dijo Candy acertando a lo que él pensaba en ese momento – Tobías fue un gran amigo y estoy segura que si hubiera sido al revés, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, trata de dormir un poco – con esto ella lo tomo de las manos y lo condujo a la cama

Ambos tomaron un lugar en la cama de él, viéndose rostro a rostro, no eran necesarias las palabras, solo la presencia del otro

Duerme, yo velare tu sueño – dijo Candy colocando su palma en la mejilla de el

Alex trato de resistir el sueño, pero su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, por lo que fue cediendo ante las palabras de ella, unos minutos después ambos se quedaron dormidos

Alex tuvo una semana libre, debido a que el director del hospital quería que todo se calmara, además de que tenían que ver que el asesino de Tobías fuera encontrado, ya que después de disparar salió huyendo. Lisa se encontraba en la misma condición, no sabían si ella se reincorporaría, asimismo esto era una vergüenza para el hospital que tenía cierto prestigio

Candy cada día de esa semana tenía el firme propósito de evitar que él se hundiera, lo incitaba a salir con Lara, dar paseos largos fuera, hablar de trivialidades, por las noches ella se quedaba con el hasta que el sueño lo vencía, de esta forma transcurrió una semana

Por otra parte en el estudio de la mansión Andrew en Chicago, Albert y Mía esperaban que llegara Archí, para decirle lo que había sucedido cuando hablaron con los padres de Anni

Lamento la demora, pero tuve que ir a la Universidad y decir que ya no daré clase – dijo Archí disculpándose, por llegar media hora después

No te preocupes, solo te resumiré lo que sucedió hoy con los padres de Anni, porque si te lo digo como fue, seria abarcar más de una hora, la verdad es que fue muy difícil hacerlos desistir de la boda, el bienestar de su hija no importa, solo su ambición por ser un Andrew – dijo Albert quien estaba sorprendido por eso

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Archí quien ya se lo imaginaba pero quería saber mejor

Porque le dimos nuestros argumentos y ellos se excusaron en que sería una vergüenza ente la sociedad, pero yo me ofrecí a hablar ente todo el mundo, después dijeron que las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas y sería una grosería cancelar, por lo que Mía tuvo que intervenir- dijo Albert concierto fastidio

Lo siento Mía, yo sé que ahora qué esperas a mi sobrino no es el mejor momento – dijo Archí penado con ellos

Ante eso Mía sonrió- no te preocupes Archí, solo son un par de llamadas, yo les dije que contrataría a alguien para cancelar las invitaciones, ellos dijeron que era mucho trabajo, pero conozco a la persona ideal, organizo mi boda en casi un mes, no creo haya problemas, es mas ya está trabajando en ello

Muchas gracias, me quitan un gran peso de encima- dijo Archí sintiéndose mejor

Lo hicimos porque queremos hablar contigo, tenemos cambio de planes y nos gustaría que fueras parte –dijo Albert quien ya tenía todo planeado

Te escucho-dijo Archí interesado

Mira Mía y yo sinceramente estamos muy preocupados por no saber dónde está Candy, ambos pensamos que en NY está toda la información, además no queremos que la tía abuela sea una influencia en la nueva familia que hemos formado, hay muchas cosas que no nos agrada de ella, ya hable con George y me ayudara a coordinar las empresas aquí, debido a que hemos decidido mudarnos a NY por el momento y durante el resto del embarazo por lo menos ¿vienes con nosotros?¿puedo hacer que tus clases de economía sean en NY? – dijo Albert, quien al confesar el secreto que sabía sobre la existencia de Anthony a su esposa, ella le pidió que su hijo no estuviera cerca de la tía abuela, pero aun eso no podía decirlo

Sinceramente esto me sorprende, pensé que solo sería unas semanas, pero siendo sincero nada me daría más gusto que alejarme por el momento de Chicago, no quiero tener problemas con los padres de Anni, voy con ustedes y por favor ayúdame Albert – dijo Archí convencido de lo que estaba haciendo

De ser así, mañana por la tarde partimos- dijo Albert con determinación

Nuevamente me sorprendes, pero está bien-dijo un divertido Archí

Mientras tanto en NY, Terry había llegado a una conclusión, no tenía otra alternativa y como Susana dijo, su infierno comenzaba

Quiero que mañana cites a Karen y a sus padres en un lugar exclusivo de la ciudad donde nadie nos podrá molestar y no quiero paparazis ahí, les voy a decir que me hare responsable del niño, bajo mis términos y bajo un contrato, el cual diseñaras para que yo salga sin problemas, si quieren que yo me case con ella, será bajo mis condiciones y nada de boda por la iglesia, lo de nosotros solo será un acuerdo, el contrato será más severo que el que firme con Susana, es más di les que parte de mis ganancias de pro vida son de Susana en recompensa de salvarme la vida , si me quieren por mi dinero, no tendrán nada . Dijo Terry a su manager de forma determinada

¿Y crees que acepten? – dijo el manager dudoso

Eso no me importa, pero si harán mi vida un infierno, no solo me iré yo, su hija va conmigo, por eso en esa reunión estaremos, tu, mi abogado y yo – dijo Terry quien estaba dispuesto a que no destruyeran su vida, aún tenía esperanzas de ser feliz con Candy

Si estas convencido no me queda más que ir por tu abogado- dijo su manager saliendo del camerino de él actor

Terry, Terry pero que hiciste de tu vida, tus padres estarían muy decepcionados, eres infeliz- se decía así mismo frente al espejo

En la misma cuidad pero en otro punto de la cuidad, una conversación igual de relevante se llevaba a cabo

Me dijeron que me necesitaba – dijo Alex quien se presentó al hospital en su primer día después de la muerte de Tobías, en cuanto llego le dijeron que fuera a la dirección

Alex, eres muy joven y uno de mis mejores médicos, por lo que me apena lo que te diré, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, mira el asesino de Tobías escapo y aun lo siguen buscando, el juro vengarse de ti, al ser el responsable de su hijo, estamos convencido que hiciste lo mejor que podías, pero no había solución. Sin embargo no queremos exponerte y el hospital ha decidido enviarte a Londres 6 meses a una especialización, no exponiéndote al peligro – dijo el director que durante toda la semana tuvo juntas con el corporativo de los hospitales y llegaron a esa conclusión

Esto me toma por sorpresa ¿no hay otra opción? ¿Que pasara con Lisa? – dijo Alex quien trataba de pensar claramente

No queremos exponerte, además solo serán 6 meses y tienes tu trabajo cuando regreses, ella tendrá los mismos 6 meses de incapacidad con su sueldo completo, ella estuvo por la mañana aquí y hablamos con ella, dijo que no estaba en condiciones de trabajar por ahora en el hospital – dijo el director siendo sincero

¿Y cuándo tendría que salir? – dijo Alex organizándose mentalmente

Mañana por la tarde – dijo el director algo preocupado – solo necesitamos confirmar ¿Tiene a alguien con quien llegar en Londres?¿Quiere que le busquemos alojamiento

Es muy pronto, pero está bien y no tengo donde llegar – dijo Alex recordando la mansión de su padre ahí, en ese cuidad vivió algunos años

Después de eso Alex y el director ajustaron algunos detalles, así quien sin perder tiempo Alex regreso a su hogar, tenía poco tiempo para dejar todo listo, primero hablar con Camila, hablar con Clara t despedirse de Lisa

Cuando llego a su casa, fue directamente a la habitación de Candy, donde la rubia leía un libro

Camila tengo que hablar algo importante contigo – dijo Alex yendo directo al punto no quería olvidar nada

Claro ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Candy mirándolo un poco extraña

En ese momento él le relato lo sucedido con el director del hospital, mientras hablaba la expresión en el rostro de Candy iba cambiando, siendo la tristeza su última expresión, pensando que él se iría y la dejaría sola y sin donde vivir

Entonces quería preguntarte, créeme que es muy importante para mi ¿vendrías conmigo y con Lara? Antes de que pienses que serias una carga, es todo lo contrario, yo sería muy feliz si dices si, la casa de Londres es casi igual a esta, bueno un poco más bella, pero no hay tiempo ¿Qué dices? – dijo Alex hablando de forma nerviosa, sintiendo que su pulso iba en aumento, realmente deseaba que ella aceptara

Para Candy la propuesta de Alex fue inesperada, no podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo que fuera con él, ella no sabía qué hacer. No obstante siendo sincera con ella, su única estabilidad era Alex y aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentar el mundo sola, por lo que sintiendo que hacia lo correcto dijo – sí, Alex, como dices solo serán 6 meses

Ante la respuesta de ella, Alex se tranquilizó y sabiendo que tenía que dar pie a su plan dijo- ahora quiero pedirte un favor, mira solo nos iríamos Lara, tu y yo ¿me podrías ayudar con mi pequeña? –dijo Alex nuevamente nervioso

¿Y Clara? ¿Y todas las personas que trabajan aquí? No me gustaría que piensen que por mi ellos no van- dijo Candy algo temerosa

Como decirlo, soy consciente de los sentimientos de Clara hacia mí y no creo crear falsas esperanzas, por esa razón he decidido que no vaya con nosotros, aun no hablo con ella, primero quería hacerlo contigo y pedirte e este favor, las personas que trabajan aquí, aquí viven y siempre están listos para cuando mi padre llega, por ellos no te preocupes, entonces ¿me ayudarías? – dijo Alex dejando clara la situación

De ser así, claro- dijo Candy quien amaba cuidar de la pequeña aunque a veces Clara no lo permita

Gracias, entonces preparar tus cosas nos vamos mañana, yo tengo cosas que hacer, por la noche iremos con Lisa para despedirnos – dijo Alex quien no podía evitar mostrar lo feliz que le hacía que ella aceptara

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Clara? ¿Qué pasara con Terry? ¿Qué hará Anni?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Serenity usagi, Jazz, serenitymoon20 , Luz, Cindy1188, MARA RODRGUEZ, Carolina benitez, Stormaw, Ster star , Guest, TamyWhiteRose , arleniferreyrapacaya, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima.

Espero sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Nuevos caminos?

¿Nuevos caminos?

Al cabo de unos minutos Alex llego hasta la habitación de Clara, en su mente sabía lo que le diría, lo que no podía dimensionar era la reacción de la niñera, por lo que dando un suspiro todo la puerta

Adelante- dijo Clara quien cuando Alex se encontraba en la mansión se comportaba de la mejor forma, no sabía en qué momento el la estaría viendo

Clara, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Alex ingresando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sabía que podría pasar

¿Conmigo? Claro ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Clara acercándose a el de forma coqueta, con voz más seductora

Mira, seré concreto tengo que ir a Londres a un curso por 6 meses – dijo Alex yendo al punto, siendo interrumpido por ella

Yo no tengo problema en viajar contigo, necesitas que cuide de Lara – dijo Clara emocionada, pensando que era la oportunidad de conquistarlo

Lo siento, viajare solo con Camila y mi hija, los empleados se quedaran como sabes mi padre tiene servicio en todas sus propiedades – dijo Alex observando como el rostro de ella comenzaba a desfigurarse

No lo puedo creer, me estás diciendo que ella si ira, ¿Por qué? Yo he estado contigo desde que Lara llego a esta casa, es mu lugar, porque la llevas a ella, acaso yo no importo – dijo Clara comenzando a llorar, acercándose aún más a Alex

Clara, cálmate, es una decisión tomada, Camila es una gran amiga y tú eres la niñera de Lara, te aprecio por eso, pero es posible que en Londres vea a mi padre y el será quien cuide de mi hija, lo siento – dijo Alex sorprendido de la reacción de ella

No me parece, dime ¿me estas despidiendo? – dijo Clara tomándolo de las solapas de su saco

Si así lo quieres tomar lo puedes hacer, ahora hablo con el mayordomo para que te de tu suelto – dijo Alex quien no se iba a dejar amedrentar

Alex, realmente eres ciego, no te das cuenta que yo te amo, que sueño con que algún día seamos una familia, todo es por culpa de Camila, si ella no hubiera llegado tu serias mío – dijo Clara robándole un beso en los labios a el

Alex la separo de inmediato y siendo el caballero que era dijo – Clara me siento alagado por saber que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, por desgracia no son correspondidos, creo que lo mejor es que hables con el mayordomo, él te liquidara y Camila no tiene nada que ver, gracias por haber cuidado a mi hija- sin que ella pudiera decir algo el salió

Clara estará furiosa no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero eso no se quedaría así, por lo que llena de coraje y odio comenzó a destrozar la habitación, estrello sus perfumes contra el espejo, desgarro las cobijas y sabanas,

Tu desprecio me lo pagaras Alex- dijo ante de comenzar a hacer su maleta

Por otro lado Alex se sentía tranquilo, estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, esperaba que su padre recibiera la carta que le envió antes de que él y Camilla llegaran a Londres.

Esa noche Camila, Alex y Lara visitaron a Lisa, él le comento lo que el hospital le solicito, para Lisa no fue sorpresa, ya que a ella le ofrecieron un plan similar, sin embargo en esos momentos no estaba para tender pacientes, ni ver nada de medicina, la muerte de Tobías la había marcado profundamente

Les deseo buen viaje, espero regresen y ya todo este mejor – dijo Lisa con la leve sonrisa, su vida en esos momentos era gris y no era la mejor compañía para nadie

Gracias, me hubiera gustado quedarme, pero tengo que ir –dijo Candy abrazándola, pues Lisa fue su primer amiga

Así es, tienes que acompañar a Alex, no lo dejes solo, te va a necesitar –dijo Lisa susurrando esto último en el oído de la rubia, sabía que el aún se sentía culpable

Lisa, perdóname, Tobías no debió estar ahí, no era su lugar, te pido perdón y espero que algún día podamos comprender que fue lo que paso, como una tranquila mañana se convirtió en una pesadilla- dijo Alex abrazando fuertemente a Lisa

Ante las palabras de Alex, Lisa comenzó a llorar en su pecho, lo que él decía era cierto, esa mañana ella y Tobías habían convivido de lo más tranquilo, jugo con Beatriz, fueron juntos al trabajo, hasta que otro compañero fue corriendo por ella para decirle que el había muerto

Alex, tú no tienes la culpa y espero que este tiempo fuera te ayude a comprenderlo – dijo Lisa tomando el rostro de él, con sus manos

No lo sé, aún recuerdo todo con detalle, pero mejor dime ¿Qué vas a hacer este tiempo? – dijo Alex viendo a los ojos a lisa

No lo sé, solo estoy segura que por el momento no regresare al hospital, ellos me pagaran el sueldo de él, así que por el momento no se, mi vida en este momento no tiene sentido, lo único que me mantiene tranquila es Beatriz- dijo Lisa siendo sincera con sus palabras

Luego de unos minutos más, Candy y Alex se despidieron de Lisa y regresaron a la mansión, en la casa ambos se subieron a la habitación de Lisa donde depositaron a la pequeña quien ya iba dormida. Sin embargo al salir de la habitación Alex le pidió a Camila que durmiera con él.

por unos segundos Candy medito esta propuesta, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no obstante la otras noches fue porque él estaba muy mal por la muerte de Tobías, ahora sabía que envolvía otro significado más personal

Discúlpame, creo que fui imprudente- dijo Alex cabizbajo

Sin embargo, Candy tomo la mano de él y un poco sonrojada dijo- si Alex, voy a cambiarme y te alcanzo

Alex sabía que había sido imprudente, pero no podía evitar desear la presencia de Camila a su lado, solo así se sentía tranquilo y olvidaba por unos minutos su dolor y culpabilidad por la pérdida de su amigo

Minutos después Candy regreso con el pijama puesto, una sonrisa, Alex la condujo a su cama, ambos se recostaron frete a frente

Gracias por no dejarme solo – dijo Alex siendo el primero en hablar

Tu no lo hiciste conmigo – dijo Candy respondiendo con naturalidad-sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho, a veces me pregunto de mi pasado ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? Y entro en pánico, pero estar contigo me da tranquilidad

Por las palabras de Alex sin poderlo evitar acaricio su mejilla con una sonrisa – tu eres la luz de mi vida

Esto hizo sonrojar a Candy, aunque también comenzaba a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban

Creo que es mejor que durmamos, mañana saldremos temprano- dijo Alex viendo como ella se resistía a quedarse dormida

Luego de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente en Chicago Albert, Mía y Archí estaban listos para salir rumbo a la estación de trenes, solo faltaba meter las maletas de él joven Cornwell

¿Pero qué demonios hacen?- dijo la tía abuela saliendo de la estancia principal, viendo que las maletas era subidas en el automóvil

Suban al auto –dijo Albert con determinación a su esposa y sobrino

En ese momento Archí y Mía caminaron al auto el, ayudo a ella a subir y desde el mismo observaban la situación

¿Qué esa sucediendo Albert? – dijo la tía abuela furiosa

Nos vamos a NY para buscar a Candy, no se cuánto tiempo estemos haya, pero George está informado y el me ayudara con los negocios –dijo Albert tratando de mantenerse tranquilo

Pero esto es una locura, porque no entiendes que esa chica quiso desaparecer, jamás le importo comportarse como una Andrew, tú tienes que estar aquí con tu esposa, está embarazada ¿no piensas en ella? Y Archí tiene que seguir con su boda, se los prometí a los Britter- dijo la tía abuela subiendo el tono de su voz

Mire Candy desapareció y estoy convencido de eso, por esa razón no la discutiré con usted, soy consciente de que mi esposa esta embrazada, misma razón por la que me voy, no quiero que tenga un enfrentamiento con usted, conozco a Mía y la conozco a usted y créame que algo iba a pasar, ya que mi esposa tiene más valor y determinación que yo, así que no permitirá que usted interfiera en la felicidad de mi hijo, así como lo hizo con Anthony, con los hermanos Cornwell, con la misma Candy y por cierto conmigo, haciéndonos infelices, también por esa razón es que le brindo mi apoyo a Archí, no lo ayude cuando lo necesitaba y ahora es mi deber y no lo obligare a un matrimonio sin futuro donde solo sería desdichado, si se casa quiero que sea por amor, por la boda no se preocupe Mía y yo hablamos con los Britter y mi esposa se comprometió a enviar todas las cancelaciones de la boda, junto con un presente de la familia Andrew; ella contrato a alguien y ya trabaja en eso, así que nuestra presencia no es requerida y se me hace tarde, nos vemos tía abuela-dijo Albert dando la media vuelta sin dar tiempo a protestar de la tía abuela

Cuando llego al auto Albert se subió sin decir ningún comentario, solo cerró la puerta y este arranco dejando la tía abuela furiosa

¿Estás bien?-dijo Mary luego de unos minutos tomando la mano de el

Si, fue un poco complicado me dolió porque la quiero, pero ella no va a cambiar, pero es momento de luchar por los que amo, no puedo ponerlos en peligro – dijo Albert recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

Gracias Albert- dijo Archí quien era consciente de la situación

No hay nada que agradecer les falle a Anthony y a Stear, no puedo seguir permitiéndolo – dijo Albert sintiendo que era el momento de encontrar al hijo de su hermana y pedir perdón por no escuchar a Stear antes de que se fuera a la guerra

Por unos minutos los tres permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Mía comenzó a bromear con Archí, lo que aligero el ambiente volviéndolo más amistoso, al llegar a la estación de trenes los tres abordaron el que los llevaría a NY

Regresando a NY, Alex y Candy ya habían llegado al puerto que los llevaría a Londres, por la mañana ambos se despidieron de los sirvientes prometiendo volver en 6 meses, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, para ella viajar en barco sería algo nuevo

Tranquila, no están feo como parece- dijo Alex tomándola de la mano

Pero yo no sé, me da miedo estar en una cuidad nueva, apenas me estaba acostumbrando a conocer NY y ahora nos vamos, solo salía con Lisa o contigo – dijo Candy temerosa

Yo no te dejare sola en Londres, pero si te sientes mejor aquí te puedes quedar en la mansión y le pido a los sirvientes que te auxilien – dijo Alex completamente desanimado – no quiero que te sientas comprometida

Al ver el rostro de él y como se descomponía ante cada palabra, Candy coloco su mano en la mejilla de él y con una tímida sonrisa le dijo – si voy a estar contigo, no importa que ciudad, pero no me abandones

Nunca – dijo Alex volviendo a tener una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Por la tarde, Albert, Mía y Archí llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew en NY, los tres estaban agotados, la servidumbre estaba avisada sobre que ellos llegarían, pero no de la hora, por lo que cuando arribaron aun la cena no estaba lista

Creo que lo mejor será ir a comer algo- dijo Albert consciente de la situación de su esposa

Es una buena idea- dijo Archí secundándolo

En ese momento Albert dio la orden que de que colocaran su equipaje en sus respectivas habitación mientras ellos iban a comer algo

El chofer que tenían en esa mansión, conocía muy bien la cuidad, por lo que cuando Albert le pregunto sobre donde era un buen lugar para comer en privacidad, lo llevo a unos de los restaurantes más exclusivos del país

Al llegar el capitán del lugar les dijo que sin reservación no habría mesa, para Albert esto fue molesto, pero sabiendo que llevaban alguna horas sin comer y pensando en sí esposa, menciono su apellido obteniendo mesa al instante

Es un bonito lugar – dijo Mía apreciando el restaurante

Yo creo que por eso es tan exclusivo, escuche que el capitán le dijo al mesero que era imposible que aquí hubiera paparazis – dijo Archí mientras esperaba su orden

A lo mejor por eso es tan exclusivo, el chofer dijo que vienen artistas – dijo Mía siguiendo la conversación

Cuando los tres habían comenzado a comer, vieron que unos señores mayores ingresados seguidos de una joven, la cual era evidente su embarazo, muy similar al de Mía, esta familia dijo al camarero que esperaban más persona y cuando estuvieran completos ordenarían

Se me hace conocida ella- dijo Archí viendo de reojo

Creo que es actriz, creo que la vimos en una obra ¿te acuerdas amor? – dijo Mía viendo que si esposo que estaba frente a ella t Archí se había quedado callado -¿amor?

No lo puedo creer ¿Quién creen que vienen caminando hacia aquí? – dijo Albert quien al estar sentado contrario a Archí y Mía podía ver el pasillo central del restaurante

¿Quién?-dijo Archí girando un poco su cabeza para ver

Terry Grandchester, no hagas ruido quiero ver a donde va – dijo Albert sin quitarle la vista

Yo también quiero ver – dio Archí dejando de comer

Ambos siguieron con la visa al actor, hasta que llego a la mesa donde se encontraba la familia que había llegado antes

El caballero mayo se levantó y cerrando los puños encaro a Terry no permitiendo que se sentara diciendo – por fin has venido a hacerte cargo del hijo que mi hija espera o serás un cobarde

Albert sin poder contenerse se levando y dijo - ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Terry?

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué hará Terry? ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera los hijos de Albert y Terry? Ustedes deciden y nombres porque soy pésima en eso

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20 , Jazz, Luz, Carolina benitez, AnastasiaRomanov , arleniferreyrapacaya, Cindy1188 , Ster star , Stormaw , TamyWhiteRose, Serenity usagi, Balderas así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11 ¿La decisión?

¿La decisión?

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, iba completamente decidido a enfrentar a los padres de Karen, estaba dispuesto a ceder en algunos puntos, pero no en el de perder su libertad, necesitaba ser libre de Susana para que Candy no lo rechazara cuando la encontrara

¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuál es su relación con Terry?- dijo Karen levantándose a lado de su padre, dejando ver su notorio embarazo

Las palabras de ella sacaron a Terry de sus pensamientos, iba a responder pero fue detenido por Albert quien tomó la palabra

Lo siento, no me presente, soy William Albert Andrew y si cuestiono a Terry es porque mi hija adoptiva Candy White despareció desde hace más de 4 meses, sabemos que ella vino a ver al actor, ya que ambos habían decidido tener una relación, hasta el momento no sabemos que sucedió, pero algo me dice que Terry tiene que ver – dijo Albert hablando de forma clara

¿Candy desapareció? –dijo Karen sorprendida, pues a pesar de todo la estimaba

¿Cómo demonios ibas a tener una relación con esta joven si estas casado y aparte vas a tener un hijo con mi hija? – dijo el padre de Karen furioso

¿Vas a tener un hijo con ella? ¿Candy se enteró? – dijo Archí impactado por cada una de la revelaciones

Terry había permanecido en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba los padres de Karen los cuales se estaban saliendo de control y por otro estaba Archí y Albert quienes ya sospechaban que había ocurrido

Habla Terry, te estamos esperado –dijo Albert de forma seria, esperando explicaciones

En ese momento Terry cerro los puños y dando un suspiro, el sabía que era momento de la verdad y bajando la cabeza acepto su situación

Quiero la verdad Terry – dijo el padre de Karen comenzando a desesperarse

Está bien, seré concreto y directo, evitando los detalles, estuve con Karen cuando estaba casado, la verdad es que mi matrimonió es un infierno y nunca he estado con mi esposa, Karen era mi mejor amiga y pues eso nos llevó a estar juntos y Candy ella es el amor de mi vida, por esa razón me arme de valor y fui a buscarla, ella también acepto que no debíamos estar juntos y lucharíamos por nuestra relación, por eso quedamos en que ella me alcanzaría aquí, yo le pediría a Susana el divorcio y por fin sería feliz, pero todo salió mal, el día que me encontraría con Candy, Karen llego y me dijo lo de nuestro hijo y ….no estoy seguro, pero creo que Candy lo escucho – dijo Terry afrontando la mirada de los presentes, las cuales eran de acusación y odio

¿Cómo demonios que CREES?- dijo Albert dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa

Es que yo no la vi, pero compañeros del teatro me dicen que una rubia de ojos verdes pregunto por mí y después salió llorando y yo no conozco a ninguna otra rubia de ojos verdes – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica para cubrir como se sentía

Eres un imbécil dijo Archí perdiendo el control y dando un puñetazo en la cara del actor

Ante el golpe de Archí, Terry respondió y la pelea comenzó, alertando a varios de los comensales, el padre de Karen la hizo a un lado protegiéndola, Mía también estaba detrás de Albert por protección y luego de unos minutos Albert separar a Archí aunque él deseaba golpearlo

Cuando por fin fueron separados, Archí tenía el labio roto y sangre en su camisa, mientras que el actor tenía los puños rojos, el labio roto y la ceja abierta. El Capitán del restaurant les solicito que se fueran, estaban dando mala imagen al lugar

Nos iremos, pero no porque esto termine, tengo que proteger a mi esposa e hijo, pero de una vez te aviso que esta conversación continuara y si algo le paso a Candy por tu culpa, me conocerás – dijo Albert llevándose del lugar a Archí y su esposa

Yo quiero que en este momento digas que pasara con mi hija, de una vez te digo que Karen no será víctima de burlas, ni que sea señalada por la sociedad, por lo que de una vez te dijo que queremos te divorcies cuanto antes y te cases con ella- dijo el padre de Karen con determinación

Para Terry eso era demasiado, pero para ese momento su plan se había venido abajo, ahora estaba casi seguro que Archí y Albert no permitirían que él se acercara a Candy y que ella estaría horrorizada de él, por haber estado con ella y Karen casi al mismo tiempo y que el hecho de tener un hijo con ella, sería un gran obstáculo en su relación, Candy sería incapaz de separar una familia donde haya un hijo, esa fue la única razón por la que lo acepto hacer el amor con él, ya que entre Susana y el no había hijos

Al comprender la situación en la que se encontraba de la cual no tenía mucha alternativa, ya que si desistía de casarse con Karen, Susana no le daría el divorcio, Terry sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo dijo – acepto casarse con Karen y hacerse cargo del niño siempre y cuando la boda sea después de que nazca el niño- pensando que con esto tenía tiempo de buscar a Candy y arreglar las cosas

Por unos segundos los padres de Karen pensaron en la situación. Sin embargo Karen fue la primera en romper el silencio diciendo- no Terry, quiero casarme contigo pronto

Pero Karen, yo aún tengo que ver lo de mi divorcio – dijo Terry justificándose

Él tiene razón hija, tenemos su palabra y si no lo hundiremos ante la sociedad, se casaran en cuanto nazca mi nieto, pero estará presente en todo el embarazo

La resolución de sus padre no agrado del todo a Karen, pero era lo mejor que podía tener, la prosa de boda con Terry, su sueño se haría realidad, mientras que Terry pensaba en que tenía que actuar rápido para encontrar a Candy y no perder tiempo

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, cada uno abandono el restaurante teniendo en cuenta que Terry participaría del embrazo y la boda. Por otra parte en otro lugar de NY, Albert y Archí hablaban mientras Mía ya se había ido a dormir y descansar el viaje fue agotador para ella

¿Qué vamos a hacer Albert? Ya escuchaste al imbécil de Terry, ¿Dónde crees que este Candy? ¿Si lo habrá escuchado? – dijo Archí diciendo todas sus inseguridades

Mira, por desgracia contra Terry no podemos hacer nada y nuestra sociedad señalara a Candy si nosotros procedemos en su contra, ya que el plan era que ellos se encontraran cuando aún él estaba casado, no nos queda más que hablar con él, saber que paso cuando vio a Candy y porque ella tomo la decisión de arriesgarse a luchar por él, para tener una pista de donde pudiera estar – dijo Albert quien desde que salió del restaurante lo iba pensando

Además está el hecho de que la compañera de Terry está embarazada de él y ya serian tres los implicados en esto y lo que menos queremos es perjudicar a Candy – dijo Archí viendo la verdad es que Albert mostraba

Así es, aunque te agradezco el puñetazo que le diste a Terry en la cara – dijo Albert ya un poco más tranquilo

Fue un placer – dijo Archí un poco más relajado- pero ¿cuándo hablaremos con él?

Le daré una semana y le iré a buscar al teatro, con la información que tenga la pasare a los investigadores – dijo Albert quien en su mente ya tenía todo el plan- además tengo que estar al pendiente de Mía

Por ella no te preocupes, cuando tu no estés yo veo por ella – dijo Archí quien sentía a la esposa de Albert como una gran amiga

Gracias, ahora solo nos queda encontrar a Candy –dijo Albert un poco decepcionado de eso, ya eran varios meses sin la rubia

Veras que pronto la encontraremos – dijo Archí dando ánimos a su tío – ahora creo que lo mejor es descansar un poco

A la mañana siguiente Albert junto con Mía salieron a conocer un poco más de la cuidad, además de que el tenía que ir al corporativo Andrew donde informaría que esa cuidad seria donde llevaría a cabo sus funciones

Por otra parte Archí quien estaba libre salió a caminar, mientras lo hacía pensaba en que después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse tranquilo, debido a que el hecho de sentirse libre de la relación con Anni le daba tranquilidad y paz

El caminaba observando las calles y lugares de la cuidad, sin fijarse llego a un parque donde había varios niños jugando y parejas juntas, se preguntó si el algún día tendría a alguien a su lado. No obstante cuando estaba por regresar a la mansión Andrew, algo llamo su atención

En una banca del parque había una joven quien lloraba mientras hablaba con su pequeño quien se encontraba en una carriola

¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Archí acercándose a ella

Ante la pregunta de él, la joven se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír pero sin lograrlo dijo – sí, gracias, solo que recordé algo triste

Lo siento mucho- dijo Archí de forma empática, observando el rostro de la joven que era realmente bella

Gracias – dijo ella dejando derramar una lágrima, le era inevitable llorar

Ante la acción de ella Archí sin poderlo evitar dijo – si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo, soy Archivald Cornwell, pero puedes decirme Archí

La actitud empática de él, provoco que ella se tranquilizara un poco y volteando a verlo dijo – soy Lisa Eaton, la verdad es mi tristeza es porque hace unos meses mi esposo murió, ella es mi pequeña Beatriz, siempre la traíamos a este parque y éramos felices –mientras hablaba veía a su hija, necesitaba sacar lo que traía

Lo siento mucho- dijo Archí conmovido ante la situación y tratando de cambiar poco la conversación para que ella no estuviera tan triste pensó en hablar un poco – yo acabo de llegar a la ciudad y vine a buscar a un familiar

Esta cuidad es grande, espero la puedas hallar –dijo Lisa cambiando de tema – gracias por hablar conmigo, espero volver a verte, creo que es hora de irme

Un gusto hablar contigo, a mi también me gustaría volver a verte- dijo Archí de forma cortes

En ese momento Lisa tomo la carriola y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Archí, por otra parte él se quedó sorprendido de la belleza de ella aunque impactado de la tristeza que ella albergaba, por lo que con el propósito de volverla a encontrar pensó que visitaría ese parque siempre que pudiera

Los días transcurrieron de forma rápida, Albert, Mía y Archí ya estaban instalados en la mansión de los Andrew de la cuidad, también ya se habían reportado con los investigadores quienes llevaban el caso de Candy

Archí encontró a Lisa dos veces más en el parque, ambos conversaban de forma amena, el trataba de hacerla sonreír y que olvidara por un instante sus problemas, para ella era grato el trato con el nuevo chico que había conocido y le inspiraba confianza

Por otra parte en Londres, Alex y Candy por fin arribaban a la cuidad donde estarían por un tiempo, durante todo el trayecto en altamar, ellos compartieron camarote y los pasajeros y tripulantes pensaban que eran una bella familia, ellos no lo negaron y les hacía gracia que todos los trataran como familia

Por fin hemos llegado – dijo Alex descendiendo del barco, cargando a la pequeña Lara

Me alegra, comenzaba a pesar que el mar no tenía fin – dijo Candy de forma divertida

Veras que Londres te va a encantar, me hubiera gustado quedarme en NY para estar con Lisa, pero no hubiera tolerado trabajar y no ver a Tobías – dijo Alex quien aún tenía el sentimiento de culpa

Lo sé, pero este viaje los ayudara para tranquilizarse y poder tolerar el dolor de su perdida, además no me gustaría que estuvieras en peligro, sin ti ¿Qué haría yo? – dijo Candy tomándolo de la mano como ya era costumbre entre ambos

Las palabras de ella, reconfortaron a Alex quien cambiando de tema dijo – tienes razón, además aquí en Londres conocerás a alguien muy importante para mí

¿A alguien? – dijo Candy un poco temerosa

Si, a mi padre, estoy casi seguro que estará en la casa cuando lleguemos – dijo Alex entusiasmado

¿Enserio? ¿Y si no le agrado? –dijo Candy entrando en pánico, no le gustaba conocer nuevas personas, la ponía muy ansiosa

No lo creo, él te adorara – dijo Alex seguro de eso

Por lo que sin que ella pudiera protestar, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta los carruajes donde reconoció al chofer de uno, lo saludo y los tres subieron al auto, durante el camino Alex hablaba con el chofer, le decía a Candy cuales eran las calles importaste y lugares, mientras ella iba en silencio pensando en el padre el

Al llegar a la mansión, Candy pudo ver que era un lugar enorme más que la de NY, estaba lleno de rosas y un jardín bellísimo

¿Te gusta? – dijo Alex tomándola de la mano a Candy y con la otra sosteniendo a Lara cuando llegaron a la estancia principal

Es bellísimo – dijo Candy impactada ante la belleza y lo grande que era

Sin embargo de repente se escuchó una voz que salía del comedor –hijo, por fin llegaste – era un caballero mayor de edad, pero muy jovial

Si papa – dijo Alex soltando a Candy y caminando hacia él, dándole un abrazo

Pero mira mi hermosa ¿Cómo está mi consentida?- dijo el caballero jugando con Lara quien sonreía

Como tú dices hermosa, pero hay alguien que quiero presentarte, en mi carta te hable de ella – papa te presento a Camila Watson, una buena amiga, Camila él es mi padre Vincent Brower

El padre de él sabía que ella había perdido la memoria y que su hijo la había salvado, además de los sentimientos de su hijo, pues en la carta que le envió eso decía, pero al verla la reconoció por lo que pensó – Candy White, el destino se empeñó en separarlos y ahora el destino los junta- sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pero disimulando dijo – un placer conocerla, como mi hijo dice son Vincent

Por otra parte en NY, Albert había llegado al camerino de Terry, este último no lo esperaba, por lo que le sorprendió verlo parado en el marco de la puerta

Ahora si Terry, me vas a decir con lujo de detalles que paso entre Candy y tú, estamos solos, quiero la verdad desde que estuvieron juntos y porque si ya habían decidido separarse y tú eres alguien casado ¿Qué le prometiste a ella para arriesgarse–dijo Albert con determinación cerrando la puerta del camerino tras de si

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo y espero sea de su agrado

Gracias a sus comentarios, ahora me pregunto ¿Qué pasara con Terry? ¿Con Archí, Anni y Lisa? ¿Alex y Candy?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Guest, serenitymoon20, Ster star , Luz, Serenity usagi , Carolina benitez, TamyWhiteRose , Balderas, Stormaw , arleniferreyrapacaya, asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Cada acto tiene…?

¿Cada acto tiene…?

Al ver la determinación de Albert, Terry comprendió que no tenía salía, demás estaba en un punto de su vida en el cual el sentía que lo había perdido todo, por lo que ya no importaba si ahora perdía al que una vez fue su amigo

Te estoy esperando, habla Terry –dijo Albert cerrando la puerta tras de si

Siéntate Albert, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Terry tomando una copa de whisky con cierta ironía-¿quieres uno?

El hizo lo que le pidió el actor y sirviéndose de la botella dijo – te escucho

Albert, soy un estúpido un mes antes de que Candy desapareciera yo fui a Chicago y la busque en el departamento donde siempre le enviaba carta cuando éramos novios, por suerte se encontraba ahí, había transcurrido un año desde mi nefasto matrimonio, créeme que hice de todo por amar a Susana, pero cada día me era más insoportable, por eso me arme de valor y fui a buscar a Candy, le roge que hablara conmigo, estábamos solos, yo le dije el infierno que era mi vida, ella me dijo que yo era alguien casado, pero entre confesiones, yo le dije que la seguía amando como desde la primera vez que la vi, ella no pudo contener el llanto, aun lo recuerdo, la abrace y sin poderme contener la bese, un beso necesitado, cada vez más apasionado que nos llevó a otro tipo de caricias y eso a hacer el amor, sé que soy muy honesto, pero quiero que entiendas que yo amo a Candy y ya no podía con el infierno que es mi vida - dijo Terry teniendo cada imagen en su mente

Eres un imbécil Terry, cada vez que estar cerca la ilusionas, solo para después dejarla y si tanto la amaras no te hubieras acostado con tu compañera, pero eso no responde todas mis preguntas ¿Por qué vino ella a NY? – dijo Albert quien ya estaba furioso

Lo que sucedió fue que, después de haber estado con Candy no la pude sacar de mis pensamientos, mi vida era ella, yo estaba completamente enamorado, ella me dio lo más importante que tenía, por lo que me arme de valor y le envié una carta en la cual decía que la amaba y estaba dispuesto a divorciarme, que ella era mi todo, le exprese todos mis sentimientos, le pedía que viniera a NY y lo haríamos todo juntos, que la necesitaba a ella para tener el valor de ser libre, yo estaba ilusionado y le di hora y fecha para llegar, le envié un boleto de ida sin regreso, eso fue lo último que supe de Candy- dijo Terry sintiéndose frustrado

No lo puedo creer, eres nefasto Terry y – dijo Albert furioso cerrando los puños, levantándose – si encuentro a Candy, no volverás a estar cerca

Al escuchar esa advertencia Terry se levantó y encarando a Albert dijo – lo siento, pero ella me ama y siempre me amara

Tal vez, pero si la conociera sabrías que ella tiene principios y no estará contigo si tienes un hijo – Albert con sarcasmo

Ante eso Terry bajo la guardia, sabía que era cierto, pero armándose de valor dijo – no voy a permitir que nada me separe de Candy, ella es mía

Furioso y decepcionado de la actitud de Terry, Albert le dio un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que el actor callera en su sillón, con el labio roto

Espero que Candy este bien, sino me conocerás – dijo Albert saliendo furioso del camerino del actor

Terry en un ataque de coraje aventó su vaso de whisky contra el espejo, todo se le venía abajo, tenía que responder un hijo que esperaba, estaba aún casado con Susana, detestaba a Karen y había perdido a Candy

Por otra parte Archí llegaba al parque donde se encontraría con Lisa, tenía todo un plan armado y era momento de ponerlo en marcha, tenía la plena convicción de hacerla sonreír

Hola Lisa- dijo Archí llegando a donde se encontraba ella

Hola Archí ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa

Bien y ¿tu? ¿Cómo esta Bea? – dijo Archí quien ya había tomado lugar a su lado

Muy bien, ahorita duerme, pero estoy segura que en unos minutos despertara, siento que reconoce el parque, mi niña – dijo Lisa viendo a la pequeña que estaba en la carriola

La verdad es que yo no tuve oportunidad de desayunar, tuve que ir al corporativo donde trabajo y salí muy temprano, ¿gustarías acompañarme?- dijo Archí ya con el plan en marcha

Este…no se…bueno yo ya desayune – dijo Lisa un poco nerviosa, Archí le era agradable, pero desde la muerte de Tobías ella se había aislado del mundo

Bueno puedes acompañarme con un café o un tea, además no iríamos muy lejos podemos ir a la cafetería que está en frete, mira esa- dijo Archí con el fin de convencerla

Por unos segundos lisa lo pensó, pero consciente de que la vida sigue y que sola no podría, tenía que tomar el valor de salir de hoyo donde estaba y dando un sonrisa a Archí dijo – vamos

Archí no podía creer su suerte, por lo que atento y caballeroso la ayudo a levantarse, tomo la carriola y a ella le ofreció su brazo

Ya dentro de la cafetería, ambos ordenaron lo mismo, pues Lisa llevaba días alimentándose solo de agua y café, los alimentos que había comido eran los mínimos, por lo que entrar al lugar sus fosas nasales se inundaron con deliciosos aromas y sin poderlo evitar su hambre apareció

Mientras estaban comiendo, de repente Lisa comenzó a llorar dejando a Archí sorprendido

¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? – dijo Archí preocupado al ver que ella lloraba

No, es solo que por un momento fui feliz y me sentí culpable, por instante, es muy extraño, no puedo seguir adelante – dijo Lisa sacando las emociones que había reprimido

¿Se puede saber que te tiene así? – dijo Archí preocupado y conmovido al verla tan frágil

Es que recordé cuando salía en familia con mi esposo, estoy tratando de salir adelante por mi hija, pero a veces es tan complicado, yo imagine una vida con él, ambos aprenderíamos juntos como ser padres y ahora estoy sola y ya no sé si puedo – dijo Lisa limpiándose las lágrimas- lo siento, debo de ser mala compañía para ti

Tranquila, todo está bien y créeme que si en algo puedo ayudarte cuentas conmigo, sé que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero te tengo aprecio y no me gusta verte así, no estás sola y sé que saldrás adelante –dijo Archí seguro de eso

Gracias –dijo Lisa un poco más tranquila

¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema y seguimos desayunando? Además después podemos ir por un helado – dijo Archí quien deseaba que ella no siguiera triste

Claro, muchas gracias por no permitir que me quiebre- dijo Lisa comiendo un último bocado

No hay de que, es un placer – dijo Archí un poco coqueto

Del mismo modo en Londres los días habían transcurrido, Vincent recibió a Camila de la mejor forma y la hizo sentir cómoda en su presencia. No obstante él se preguntaba que había pasado para que Candy perdiera la memora, se pregunta si los Andrew habían provocado eso, además de que podía ver porque su hijo estaba nuevamente enamorado de ella, asimismo pensaba que no dejaría que Anthony se acercara a los Andrew

Un tarde Alex y Vincent conversaban en el jardín mientras veían a lo lejos como Candy jugaba con Lara

Hijo ¿sabes si Camila volverá a tener sus recuerdos?- dijo Vincent mientras tomaba un jugo

No lo padre, ve yo llevo más de 8 años sin recordar nada, pensé que sí, pero creo que ella será mi mismo caso – dijo Alex mientras que a lo lejos la veía

Ya veo Alex dime ¿Qué sientes por Camila se sinceró? En tu carta decías que sentías algo extraño – dijo Vincent viendo a los ojos a su hijo

No lo sé padre, desde que la por primera vez, algo en mi nació, era como si tuviera que protegerla, hacer todo porque ella no sufriera, no veo mi vida sin ella, no sé porque paso, simplemente sé que ella es especial – dijo Alex hablando con el corazón

Lo que yo veo es que te has enamorado hijo, además no me vas a mentir ustedes siempre van de la mano, sé que has dormido con ella, no crees que deberías se ser un caballero y hablar con ella – dijo Vincent quien estaba convencido de hacer a su hijo feliz

¿De qué hablas padre? – dijo Alex un poco sorprendido

Es obvio que ustedes sienten algo mutuo, ella no te rechaza y sonríe cuando estás tú, a pesar del accidente y problema que los vino a unir, ustedes sienten algo especial, tu relación con ella aún no tiene nombre, pero te juro que no es amistad – dijo Vincent siendo sincero

Lo sé, pero tengo miedo, no quiero perderla – dijo Alex ablando del secreto que siente lo carcome

¿De qué? – dijo Vincent con tranquilidad

Cuando yo la salve del accidente, bueno ella estaba embarazada, perdió a su hijo, algo en mi me dice que ella se siente culpable y más de no saber quién es ella – dijo Alex siendo sincero

La nueva información desconcertó a Vincent quien de inmediato pensó – estaba embarazada, pero ¿de quién? ¿El Andrew sabría? De ser así la tía abuela diría que es una vergüenza para la familia, nunca quiso a Candy, de ser así tengo que protegerla, a lo mejor ellos planearon el accidente

Papa ¿Qué piensas? – dijo Alex al ver que su padre no le prestaba atención

En nada, solo que creo que como lo mencionas, no sabemos si Camila vaya o no a recuperar su memoria, por lo que la vida continua y creo que tú tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos hacia ella y ponerle nombre a lo que están viviendo – dijo Vincent en señal de apoyo a su hijo

Gracias papa, es misma noche hablare con ella – dijo Alex comprendiendo las palabras de su padre

Ahora creo que lo mejor es que vayas a acompañarla junto a tu hija – dijo Vincent feliz de ver a su hijo estable

Tienes razón – dijo Alex levantándose y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Candy y su hija

En ese momento Vincent de su pantalón, saco dos corta y no pudo evitar compararlas, la primera era de su hijo cuando tenía 14 años y la segunda de su hijo ahora que iría a Londres

La primera decía

 _Querido padre_

 _Espero sigas viajando y todo te esté yendo bien, yo estoy muy feliz, por fin han encontrado a Candy y mi felicidad es mayo porque mi tío abuelo leyó mi carta, bueno además de la de Stear y Archí, por lo que decidió adoptar a Candy, ya ves que te he hablado mucho de ella, ya no estará con Leagan vivirá en la mansión con nosotros, lo que me lleva a otro punto, padre me gustaría saber ¿Cuándo regresas? Quiero hablar contigo y que hables con el tío abuelo, ya que me he enamorado, sé que soy muy joven, pero ahora que Candy fue a México, comprendí que no quiero una vida sin ella, necesito protegerla y que nada borre su sonrisa, por favor regresa_

 _P.D. te amo padre, espero me comprendas_

La segunda carta decía

 _Papa_

 _No sabes el gusto que me da saber que tus viajes terminaron por ahora, me encantaría encontrarte en Londres, sé que mueres por ver a Lara, la viste cuando era muy pequeña, pero ya creció. Como leíste voy a Londres, es una historia un poco larga, pero en cuanto llegue te la cuento, solo quería decirte que voy con Camila, lo sé, sé que te he hablado mucho de ella, pero si soy sincero, por ella siento algo muy especial, desde el accidente sope que ella es única y que mi deber era cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla sonreír, sé que cuando la conozcas te enamoraras de ella, es la mujer que siempre soñé, creo que estoy enamorado, pero tengo miedo, me gustaría conversar contigo sobre eso. Me despido_

 _P.D. te amo padre, nos veremos pronto_

Al terminar de leer las cartas, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Vincent, pues a pesar de todo, los rubios estaban juntos y felices

Por la noche Candy se alistaba para dormir, cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta

Adelante – dijo ella sentándose en la cama

En ese momento Alex ingreso y cerró la puerta tras de si

¿Qué pasa Alex?- dijo Candy viéndolo nervioso

Camila, mira toda la tarde estuve pensando cual era la mejor forma de decirlo o hacerlo, al principio pensé en algo muy sofisticado, pero luego recordé que tú no eres alguien interesada, sino alguien más sencillo – dijo Alex hablando de forma rápida

Alex, no te entiendo que me quieres decir- dijo Candy con una ligera sonrisa al ver como estaba nervioso

Está bien, lo que sucede es que me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – dijo Alex de una vez y en una sola oración

Al escucharlo, la mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rojo y sin poderlo evitar dijo – si Alex, quiero ser tu novia

Ante la respuesta Alex, la abrazo fuertemente y susurrándole al oído dijo- pensé que dirías que no

¿Quieres que diga que no? – dijo Candy un poco juguetona

La verdad no – dijo Alex tomándola del rostro y sin que ella lo previniera, le robo un beso

Al principio Candy correspondió el beso de forma tímida, pero poco a poco se hizo más apasionado, teniendo que separase por la falta de aire, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

Creo que lo mejor es que durmamos, ya es tarde – dijo Candy de forma nerviosa

Tienes razón, buenas noches- dijo Alex volviendo a darle un beso en los labios

Cuando Alex estaba por irse Candy dijo - ¿puedes dormir conmigo?

Ante esa pregunta Alex regreso y volvió a besarla, eso era algo que ambos deseaban, diciendo – claro, voy a cambiarme y regreso

Aquí te espero – dijo Candy completamente sonrojada

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento decirles que mis vacaciones están por terminar, por lo que tardare un poco en publicar, les pido paciencia, tratare de no tardar

Tal vez en el próximo pasen algunos meses y haya reencuentros, ¿quiénes les gustarían que llegara a NY?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Jazz, serenitymoon20, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, Serenity usagi , Luz, Carolina benitez , Cindy1188, Ster star , arleniferreyrapacaya , Cecilia Alfaro , Balderas, Guest, como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Nueva vida?

¿Nueva vida?

Minutos después Alex regreso a la habitación de Candy, esta vez todo era diferente, ya anteriormente ellos habían dormido juntos, pero ahora se sentían cohibidos, no obstante había algo nuevo en ellos

¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo Alex acercándose a ella, quien estaba a lado de su cama

No sé, es raro – dijo Candy completamente sonrojada

¿Qué es raro? – dijo Alex juguetón

Tu y yo, ser novios- dijo Candy bajando la mirada de forma tímida

Ante esas palabras Alex coloco su mano debajo de su barbilla, provocando que ella levantara el rostro para verla a los ojos y con seguridad dijo - ¿te arrepientes?

Por unos segundos Candy se quedó en silencio y dando un suspiro dijo – no, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar y eres la persona que me salvo, además de muy lindo conmigo

Al escuchar la confesión de ella Alex sonrió y sin más poso sus labios en los de ella, necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba y esa era la mejor forma

Cuando ambos se separaron debido a la falta de aire, continuaban tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios

Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Candy soltándolo para caminar hacia la cama

Tienes razón- dijo Alex caminando del otro lado

Ambos se recostaron, pero el sueño había desaparecido, por lo que solo se miraban frente a frente

Cuéntame algo- dijo Candy mientras tomaba la mano de el

¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Alex también con su mirada fija en ella

No sé, cuéntame más sobre ti-dijo Candy quien comenzaba a quedarse dormida, aunque deseaba saber mas de el

Ya casi lo sabes todo, no tengo mucho que contar, al igual que tu perdí mi pasado cuando tenía 14 años, desde ese momento viví con mi padre, por dos años estuvimos aquí en Londres, después nos mudamos a NY, fue cuando decidí ser médico – dijo Alex viendo como a ella le costaba dormir – acércate Camila, ya tienes sueño en ese momento ella se acercó para recostarse en el pecho de el

A partir de ese instante la vida de Alex y Candy cambio en un sentido positivo, pues desde esa noche ambos eran más cercano e íntimos, además eran apoyados por Vincent quien sabía que ambos eran la felicidad del otro, él estaba consciente de que se lo debía a su hijo por todo el tiempo que no estuvo con él y dejarlo a la irresponsable Elroy, asimismo a Candy, a quien juro proteger desde el momento en que supo que aquella niña era la felicidad de su hijo, inclusive cuando el pensó que Anthony había muerto, juro proteger y cuidar de Candy.

Los días trascurrieron de forma rápida, en Londres Alex y Candy disfrutaban como dos jóvenes enamorados, siendo felices, por las mañanas él iba al hospital, mientras que en las tardes las pasaba con Candy y su hija, en ocasiones Vincent pedía quedarse con la niña y les daba oportunidad de estar solos y disfrutar de la compañía mutua, era una rutina que los hacia felices

Pasaron 5 meses desde que Alex y Candy se fueron a Londres, Lisa había perdido a Tobías, Terry hablo con los padres de Karen y Archí junto con Albert llegaron a NY.

En este tiempo, nació la hija de Albert y Mía a la cual llamaron Lily, asimismo el hijo Terry y Karen con días de diferencia de la hija de Albert, al niño lo llamaron Ethan

Una tarde Archí y Lisa se encontraban comiendo, ambos ya era muy cercanos, las visitas al parque habían cambiado por idas a comer o salir a caminar por la cuidad, esa día por la mañana Archí le sugirió a Lisa pasar todo el día juntos y por la noche él la llevaría a su casa, todo esto acompañados de Beatriz

Ambos degustaban de su deliciosa comida, entre risas y anécdotas cuando de repente Archí escucho la voz de quien menos esperaba oír

Archí ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? De seguro aun buscando a Candy, entiéndelo ella se quiso ir como siempre hace, vengo siguiéndote desde Chicago ¿y quién es esa? –dijo Anni furiosa parándose frente a la mesa de el

Lisa iba a responder, no les gusto la actitud de esa mujer, pero fue detenida por Archí que se puso de pie

Anni lo que haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia, entiende lo nuestro termino, tu y yo ya no somos nada, por lo que a ti no te importa mis razones de estar en esta ciudad y de una vez te digo, a Lisa la respetas, ella es amiga mía – dijo Archí furioso cerrando los puños

¿Amiga? No me hagas reír Archí, tú no tienes amigas, la una que según tu era tu amiga, fue Candy y digo era, porque tú estabas enamorado de ella, pero me alegra que Candy jamás te haya correspondido – dijo Anni en forma de burla

Pero la voz gritona de Anni despertó a Beatriz quien dormía en su carriola, lo que provoco que comenzara a llorar, esto molesto aún más a Archí, ya que desde que conoció a Lisa tuvo aprecio por la pequeña

Vete de aquí Anni, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar, nuestra boda se canceló, estas incomodándonos – dijo Archí quien estaba desesperado por auxiliar a Lisa quien tomo a Beatriz y la comenzó a acurrucar

Vaya, vaya como ya no puedes ser el protector de Candy, ahora buscaste a quien cuidar, que patético eres, perdiste a la única mujer que te amo de verdad, por buscar a quien cuidar – dijo Anni con sarcasmo

Usted no entiende, no una persona grata aquí – dijo Lisa desesperada por la actitud de Anni

Tu no me hables estúpida, él era mi prometido y me dejo a días de la boda, todo por la infeliz de Candy, pero en cuanto ella aparezca, te va a olvidar disfrútalo – dijo Anni con desprecio

Lisa quien tenía a Beatriz en brazos iba a contestar, pero fue detenida por Archí

Anni deja de decir estupideces, no voy a permitir que ofendas a Lisa, acaso no ves que hay una bebe aquí que se estresa de cómo casi gritas, esto se terminó, ya no hay nada entre nosotros, entiéndelo – dijo Archí tomando a Anni del brazo para alejarla de ahí

En ese momento el capitán del restaurante salió y pidió a seguridad que la sacaran, mientras era llevada maldecía contra Archí y Candy

Lamento la interrupción – dijo el capitán apenado

No hay problema, solo no la deje entrar – dijo Archí dirigiéndose a su mesa

Al llegar a su mesa, Archí se dejó caer y viendo a los ojos a Lisa dijo – perdóname, jamás pensé que vendría aquí, es uno de mis motivos para instalarme en NY, lo siento

Tranquilo, aunque ya comprendí porque terminaste con ella y créeme que hiciste bien, aunque ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Candy?¿quién es ella ¿- dijo Lisa quien ya había logrado calmar a Beatriz

En ese momento Archí le hablo del pasado de Candy y Anni desde hogar de pony hasta que Candy desapareció, aunque evitando que algunas partes como el hecho de que Candy se enteró que había tenido un hijo Terry.

Entonces si ella si vino a NY ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado? – dijo Lisa un poco más interesada, en la conversación

Aún no sabemos, cuando había algo que afectara y deprimiera a Candy ella solía huir, alejarse de todo y aclarar se mente – dijo Archí reconociendo esa conducta de la rubia, huyo cuando Anthony murió, cuando fue separada de Terry por la trampa de Eliza y cuando dejo a Terry el día de invierno – por esa razón, mi tío y yo hemos venido a buscarla, para tener claro que paso

Ya veo y siendo sincera, hiciste bien en terminar con tu ex, una mujer que no valora la amistad, no vale la pena, bueno , es mi opinión y solo por curiosidad ¿aun sigues enamorado de Candy? Como ella dijo – esta pregunta por alguna extraña razón Lisa la necesitaba

Lo mismo pienso, Candy siempre se sacrificó por Anni y ella nunca lo pudo ver y respecto a tu pregunta, siento algo muy especial por Candy, pero desde hace muchos años comprendí que jamás me vería como veía a mi primo o al actor- dijo Archí aceptando esa situación- aunque sé que le debo a mi hermano y a mi primo protegerla, fue nuestro juramento

Qué lindo, se ve los extrañas mucho – dijo Lisa continuando con la conversación

Demasiado, Anthony mi primo era como un hermano para mí, más bien para mi hermano también, los tres éramos muy unidos – dijo Archí recordando bellos momentos

Lo bueno es que por lo menos un tiempo estuvieron juntos, es lo que yo me digo cuando recuerdo a Tobías – dijo Lisa con la mirada cristalizada

Al ver esto, Archí volvió a tomar su tenedor y dejándolo de lado dijo – no hablemos de cosas tristes , mejor dime ¿quieres postre?

Con la pregunta que cambio el tema, Lisa sonrió olvidando su tristeza y nuevamente la conversación cambio de forma positiva

Sin embargo, en otra parte de NY, se llevaba a cabo una conversación no tan grata

Hasta que te dignas a venir, tu hijo nació ayer y hasta hoy vienes- dijo Karen en forma de reproche

Tenía ensayo y cosas que hacer – dijo Terry con fastidio, aunque realmente no hay hecho nada, solo quería evitar esa situación

No lo puedo creer, eres un egoísta, dime ¿acaso ya lo fuiste a ver a los cuneros?- dijo Karen decepcionada

Ya, ya vi que le pusiste Ethan – dijo Terry para quien su hijo era lo único bueno de todos los errores que había cometido, ahora que lo conoció, un sentimiento nació en el

Claro, tú nunca me ayudaste a elegir nombre, mejor dime ¿ya está tu divorcio? – dijo Karen cruzando los brazos, sentada en la cama

En unos días ya me dan la resolución final – dijo Terry siendo sincero

¿Entonces podemos comenzar a planear la boda? – dijo Karen ilusionada a pesar de todo

Acabas de tener un hijo ayer y ya estás pensando en la boda?- dijo Terry furioso

Ese fue el trato, yo tenía a nuestro hijo, mientras tú te divorciabas para que pudiéramos casarnos- dijo Karen dando un golpe en la cama de coraje

Cálmate, lo vamos a hacer, pero no ahora – dijo Terry con determinación

¿Cuándo? Según tu – dijo Karen de forma sarcástica

Pronto y mejor voy a ver a mi hijo, no te soporto cuando estas asi – dijo Terry saliendo de la habitación de ella, dando un portazo con la puerta

Del mismo modo, en Londres Alex y Candy caminaban tomados de la mano, su relación era cada vez más estrecha, el cargaba una cesta, mientras que ella admiraba el bosque por la tarde

¿Seguro que desde aquí se verá la lluvia de estrellas? – dijo Candy ilusionada

Sí, mi compañero del hospital me dijo que este era un buen lugar- dijo Alex quien desde que escucho que era un espectáculo único, quiso compartirlo con la rubia

Me hubiera gustado traer a Lara – dijo Candy quien sentía una gran conexión con la pequeña

A mí también, pero ya ves que papa la adora y es un tiempo que podemos estar solos – estas últimas palabras Alex la dijo con un poco de picardía provocando que ella se sonrojara

Tienes razón, creo que este lugar es perfecto para poner la manta – dijo Candy cambiando un poco de tema

Ante las palabras de ella, Alex saco de la cesta una manta y con ayuda de Candy la coloco encima del pasto, ya colocada, Candy saco unos frascos que contenían bocadillos para ambos y Alex una botella de vino

Mientras esperaban la lluvia de estrellas, ambos conversaban de temas triviales, sin embargo Alex tenía algo importante que decirle

Camila, necesito decirte algo y preguntarte tu opinión – dijo Alex estando nervioso

¿Qué pasa Alex? Dime- dijo Candy al ver su conducta

Mira falta un mes para que regresemos a NY, solo que el hospital me ha solicitado quedarme 3 meses más aquí, quieren que de un curso de dos meses cuando termine mi estancia, pero quiero saber qué piensas – dijo Alex de una vez

Por unos segundos Candy lo pensó y después con una sonrisa dijo – es una buena oportunidad para ti, seamos sinceros, yo solo te tengo a ti y a Lara, yo estaré bien donde ustedes estén

Con la respuesta de ella, un gran peso se quitó de los hombros de Alex, pues el curso era lo mínimo que poda hacer para agradecer al hospital todas sus atenciones

Gracias Camila, no sabes cuánto me tranquilizas – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Sintiéndose un poco más desinhibida Candy dio un beso en los labios, beso que se volvió más apasionado, ambos estaban solos en medio del bosque

No obstante Alex, con voz ronca y la mirada oscurecida la separo un poco y de forma seductora dijo

Aflójate el pañuelo  
que llevas en el pelo  
desliza ese vestido  
que va unido a ti  
descánsate y camina  
sin miedo hacia mis brazos  
que voy a marte tanto que vas a ser feliz  
desprende con malicia, tu pelo aprisionado  
despójate de prisa, de todo lo demás  
deja correr mis manos por donde te estremeces  
quiero por fin tenerte y hacerte mía ya  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor  
todo tu cuerpo  
voy a amarte sin fin, sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor todo tu cuerpo  
voy amarte sin fin sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida  
aflójate el pañuelo, que llevas en el pelo  
desliza ese vestido, que llevas unido a ti  
descánsate y camina  
sin miedo hacia mis brazos  
que voy a marte tanto que vas a ser feliz  
desprende con malicia, tu pelo aprisionado  
despójate de prisa, de todo lo demás  
deja correr mis manos por donde te estremeces  
quiero por fin tenerte y hacerte mía ya  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor  
todo tu cuerpo  
voy a amarte sin fin, sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor todo tu cuerpo  
voy amarte sin fin sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida

Por lo que ambos se entregaron cubiertos por una lluvia de estrellas, dando un nuevo paso a su relación, dejando atrás el pasado

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Ustedes mandan, la pareja de rubios se tardaran un poco más en regresar ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Se casa Terry? ¿Quién ve primero a Candy y Alex (Anthony)? ¿Qué hará Anni?

Ya regrese al laboratorio a trabajar, sean un poco pacientes

Ahora quiero agradecer a: rsilvana2030, Jazz, Luz, serenitymoon20, arleniferreyrapacaya, daide luct , Stormaw, Carolina benitez , TamyWhiteRose , Ster star, Serenity usagi , Lety J , Cindy1188, ClaudiaCeis asi como todas las que lenn de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews

La canción es llenarte toda de José José


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Que se está creando?

¿Que se está creando?

Después de la entrega, ambos permanecieron abrazados felices y convencidos de que habían hecho lo correcto, pues se amaban y era la mejor forma de demostrarlo

Eres mía Camila, te amo – dijo Alex besando la frente de ella, acercándola mas

Ante las palabras de él, Candy sonrió y quitándose varios tabúes aprovecho la oportunidad para besarlo, beso que fue correspondió con la misma intensidad

Ya un poco más tranquilos, pero felices, ambos se vistieron y tomados de la mano regresaron a su hogar. Al verlos llegar Vincent vio que los rubios venían de la mano lo que provoco que el sonriera, ver a su hijo feliz lo tranquilizaba, además él sabía que Candy era la mujer de su vida y ahora el seria su protector, no permitiría que los Andrew los lastimaran

En la sala principal Vincent intercepto a los jóvenes quienes no se percataron de su presencia, el venía con Lara en los brazos

¿Cómo les fue? – dijo Vincent divertido rompiendo su burbuja

Candy fue la primera en responder y completamente sonrojada dijo – bien, fue bellísimo

Ya me imagino, desde aquí se vio un poco –dijo Vincent para quien fue muy notorio el sonrojo de la joven

¿Y a ti como te fue con mi pequeña? – dijo Alex salvando la situación, conocía a Candy y sabía que sus nervios podrían traicionarla

Bien, mi muñeca es un angelito-dijo Vincent con ternura a la pequeña

En eso tienes razón, en un angelito, la voy a acostar y me duermo, estoy cansado – dijo Alex acercándose para tomar a la niña

Yo también ya me voy a dormir, ¿desayunamos juntos verdad Camila? – dijo Vincent antes de marcharse

Si claro- dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida

Cierto, yo mañana tengo que irme temprano al hospital, por cierto papa, ya le comente a Camila que nos quedaríamos unos meses más aquí- dijo Alex ya con Lara en los brazos, quien dormía tranquilamente

Me parece perfecto, unos meses más aquí en esta bella ciudad – dijo Vincent un poco más tranquilo, pues le daba tiempo de pensar que haría con los Andrew

Luego de unos minutos más, Candy y Alex salieron de la sala, primero fueron a la habitación de la pequeña, donde con palabras dulces de Candy, Alex la acostó y cobijo, después ambos caminaron juntos hasta la habitación de ella, antes de que Candy abriera su puerta, él le robo un beso el cual fue interrumpido por la voz entrecortada de ella

¿Duermes conmigo? – dijo Candy completamente sonrojada

Solo si tú quieres- dijo Alex de forma coqueta

Claro- dijo Candy dando un dulce beso en sus labios

Voy a darme una ducha, tengo pasto en la espalda y regreso- dijo Alex tomándola de las manos

Yo haré lo mismo, aquí te espero – dijo Candy antes de que el caminara al lado contrario de ella

A partir de ese día se formó una dinámica en la relación de Alex y Candy, por el día él iba a trabajar, mientras que ella se encargaba del cuidado de Lara, a la cual trataba con amor y dulzura, hecho que sorprendía a Vincent gratamente, debido a que Candy era tal cual la describía su hijo cuando era un adolescente, por las tardes los tres pasaban el tiempo juntos y en la noches cada uno de los jóvenes se escapada tratando de ser sigilosos a la habitación del otro, donde se amaban sin restricción

Con esta rutina los días transcurrieron de forma rápida, hasta que se cumplió un mes desde la entrega de Alex y Candy ambos parecían vivir en una burbuja de cristal, mientras que en NY se formaban otras historias

Una tarde Archí conversaba con Lisa en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la cuidad, ella se había resistido a ir, pero al final el solía ser muy perseverante, aunque ella debía de admitir que la presencia de él hacia su vida más llevadera

¿Seguro que podemos comer aquí? – dijo Lisa un poco sorprendida del lugar, no porque no hubiera ido, sino porque era difícil de creer que alguien invitara a otra persona a comer ahí

Claro, no te preocupes, es más el dueño de este restaurante es amigo de mi tío- dijo Archí siendo sincero

Ya veo, a veces me sorprende el poder los Andrew- dijo Lisa sabiendo que con él, ella podía ser ella misma

A mí también, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras, es más creo que hoy viene a comer mi tío con su esposa aquí ¿podemos comer con ellos? – dijo Archí quien ya tenía todo el plan en mente, quería que Albert conociera a Lisa y ya se había puesto de acuerdo con el

¿Con tu tío? ¿Y si no le agrado? – dijo Lisa un poco nerviosa

No te preocupes por eso, mi tío es una gran persona, inclusive no creas que sea muy grande, solos nos llevamos unos años, les vas a caer bien- dijo Archí seguro de eso

Eso espero- dijo lisa un poco nerviosa, pero siendo sincera desde que Tobías murió ella se limitó a solo hablar con Archí y no quería perderlo, el hacia su vida más pasadera

En ese momento llego Albert junto con Mía y la pequeña Lily, ellos al ver a Archí se acercaron sonrientes, el menor de los Cornwell ya les había comentado que Lisa se había convertido en alguien importante para el

Hola ¿Qué sorpresa Archí?- dijo Albert siguiendo el juego a el

Hola Albert, Mía y mi pequeña –dijo Archí poniéndose de pie

Hola Archí ¿vas a comer aquí? – dijo Mía con naturalidad

Si, hoy invite a una amiga aquí- dijo Archí sonriente – pero préstame a mi muñeca

Al instante Mía le paso a Archí a Lily, quien dormía en sus brazos y con una sonrisa dijo- deberíamos comer juntos, ya que nos encontramos

Tienes razón, pero como veo que mi sobrino es descortés y no nos ha presentado, un placer, soy William Albert Andrew, pero puedes decirme Albert, mi esposa Mía y mi pequeña Lily, la consentida de Archí- dijo Albert de forma amistosa

Las palabras de él tranquilizaron a Lisa y con una sonrisa dijo – un placer, soy Lisa Eaton, la pequeña en la carriola es mi hija Beatriz, soy amiga de Archí

Que hermosa es tu hija, Archí nos ha hablado mucho de ella – dijo Mía ya entrando en confianza- dice que es hermosa y muy tranquila

Tiene razón, mi hija es mi luz-dijo Lisa viendo con ternura a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en la carriola

A partir de ese momento la conversación fluyo de la mejor forma, Albert y Mía hicieron buena relación con Lisa, mientras que ella estaba impresionada del cariño y amor con que Archí trataba a la hija de ellos, ya anteriormente lo había visto jugar con Beatriz, pero su comportamiento en ese lugar nunca antes lo había visto

Lo que ninguno sospecho, es que alguien estaba en el restaurante viendo la interacción entre la familia Andrew y lisa

Al cabo de unas horas, la amena comida llego a su fin y era momento de regresar a casa, pues ya era algo tarde, la conversación fue tan divertida que ninguno vio pasar el tiempo

Yo me retiro, llevare a Lisa a su casa y de ahí voy a la mansión – dijo Archí poniéndose de pie

Está bien, nosotros vamos a ir al centro comercial nos vemos al rato- dijo Albert quien cargaba a su hija

Lisa, no te olvides que el sábado nos vemos en la casa, no creo que Archí tenga problema de ir por ustedes – dijo Mía siendo cómplice con su sobrino

Para mí es un placer- dijo Archí interrumpiendo a Lisa

Gracias Mía, nos vemos el sábado, fue un placer conocerlos – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa sincera

Pero al instante en que lisa se levantó; Beatriz comenzó a llorar porque despertó, ella la cargo de inmediato, estaba por tomar su bolso y la pañalera cuando Archí la interrumpió, sujetando ambas bolsas y tomando con la otra mano la carriola para que ella solo llevara a niña, esta acción sorprendido a Mía y Albert, ya que sospechaban de los sentimientos de él, aunque no pensaban fueran tan claros

Archí y Lisa iban caminando hacia la salida del restaurante, cuando de repente alguien se colocó frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso

Jamás pensé verte así, siendo el sirviente de alguien, dime ¿vas a ser padre sustituto? ¿Dónde está el papa de esta mocosa? – dijo Anni quien no se había ido de la cuidad, estaba convencida en hacerle a Archí la vida complicada

Lo que sucedió Anni no lo vio venir, pues Lisa con una mano cargo a su pequeña y con la otra abofeteo a Anni y con voz llena de coraje aunque lágrimas en los ojos por la mención de Tobías dijo - a mi hija no le digas mocosa y no te importa donde está el padre de mi hija

Anni estaba por responder el golpe, pero Archí la sujeto fuertemente y levantando la voz dijo – entiéndelo Anni, tú y yo ya no somos nada y no te metas con Lisa, ella no tiene por qué pagar por tu incesantes

Archí, es que no entiendo en que momento lo nuestro termino – dijo Anni entre lagrimas

Es que lo nuestro nunca debió empezar – dijo Archí quien ya estaba fastidiado por la conducta de ella

Todo es por culpa de la estúpida de Candy – dijo Anni con coraje

A Candy no la menciones, para ella siempre fuiste como una hermana para ella, me decepciona como te comportas Anni, si la que hubiera desaparecido fueras tú, estoy seguro que Candy movería hasta la última piedra para encontrarte – dijo Albert colocándose a lado de su sobrino – Archí, Lisa vayan a casa, yo me quedo aquí con Anni

Solo te diré una cosa Archí, de mí no te libras tan fácil –dijo Anni dando media vuelta y saliendo de restaurante

Disculpa Lisa- dijo Archí un poco apenado

No te preocupes, no eres tú, gracias por defenderme- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

Chicos creo que lo mejor es que retomen su camino – dijo Albert al ver que todo se había tranquilizado

Ambos salieron del restaurante sin comentar lo sucedió, Archí cargaba las cosas de lisa, mientras que ella cargaba a Beatriz, al llegar al auto, por unos segundo el manejo en silencio, no podía quitarse de la mente a Anni y se reprendía por hacer estado tanto tiempo a su lado

Lisa veía a Archí sumamente triste y pensativo, por lo que decidió intervenir- sabes, creo que serás un excelente padre, hoy vi cómo quieres a Lily

Ante el comentario de ella una sonrisa se formó en la mejilla de el- me conformo con ser n excelente tío, al paso que voy no creo tener pareja

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo lisa curiosa

Por qué dela primer persona que me enamore, se enamoró de mi primo y yo lo acepte, la segunda de la que no me enamore, como ves está un poco loca y me doy cuenta que jamás debí iniciar algo con ella y la tercera de la que….me estoy enamorando, no creo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ya que ella aun ama un gran recuerdo – dijo Archí mirando el camino sin voltear a ver a lisa

Después de esas palabras el silencio reino hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella, él la ayudo con sus cosas, hasta el marco de la puerta, ingresaron juntos y antes de que Archí cruzara la puerta para irse, algo sucedió

Lisa tomando valor dijo – si la tercer persona que mencionaste es quien creo, solo necesita tiempo, no creas que es caso perdido

A escucharlo nuevas dudas se crearon a Archí quien solo dijo – sabré esperar- después cruzo la puerta

Por otra parte en Londres un desayuno se llevaba a cabo, Alex no había ido a trabajar por lo cual podía desayunar con su padre y Candy

¿Aún no baja Camila?- dijo Alex ya sentando en la mesa

No, a lo mejor se quedó dormida o ya no le gustan los desayunos y lo está evitando – dijo Vincent quien ya sospechaba la razón pero le gustaba jugar con la ingenuidad de su hijo

¿Por qué lo dices? Es más sé que Camila es de buen comer – dijo Alex extrañado

Porque desde hace como dos semana cuando estamos comiendo sale corriendo y vomita – dijo Vincent con tranquilidad

¿Vomita? ¿Y porque o me había dicho?- dijo Alex alarmado

Se me olvido- dijo Vincent fingiendo inocencia

Voy a ver qué pasa con ella- dijo Alex levantándose y caminando hacia la escalera

Alex había subido las escaleras, estaba por comenzar a caminar por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones ,pero vio a Candy quien ya venía caminando, no obstante estaba por llegar a ella, cuando de repente vio como ella caía desvanecía

Alex la toma entre sus brazos, bajo con ella las escaleras y sin perder tiempo le dijo a su padre que Camila se había desmayado y la llevaría al hospital

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, tratare de que no sea mucho tiempo el que tarde, pido paciencia

Yo hago caso a sus peticiones, ya en unos meses regresan a NY, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara entre Lisa y Archí? ¿Qué hará Anni? No mencione en este capítulo a Terry ¿que estará haciendo?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20 , chibiely , Sakura-chan, Jazz, Cindy1188, MARA RODRIGUES, Ariza Tsukamoto, Kari, Ster star , Stormaw , Carolina benitez , Luz, TamyWhiteRose, arleniferreyrapacaya , lore campos ( lo voy a pensar gracias por la sugerencia), Serenity usagi, Lety así como todas las que leen de forma anomima

Espero sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Hechos relevantes?

POR FAVOR SI VAN A COMPARTIR MI HISTORIA, MENCIONEN QUE YO SOY LA AUTORA, NO ES POR EGOÍSMO, PERO VALORO MUCHO LO QUE ESCRIBO ASÍ COMO A USTEDES Y CADA VEZ QUE VUELVO A LEER ME DIO CUENTA COMO HA CAMBIADO MI ESTILO, ES ALGO MUY PERSONAL HACER ESTE TIPO DE FICS COMPRANDAME, DE LO CONTRARIO DEJARE DE PUBLICAR, GRACIAS

* * *

¿Hechos relevantes?

Alex llevaba alrededor de dos horas esperando en la sala de espera del hospital, hasta que apareció un médico solicitando a los familiares de la paciente Camila

Soy yo – dijo Alex poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta el galeno

¿usted? ¿es? - dijo el médico quien estaba autorizado a dar información solo a la familia directa

Soy el novio de la paciente Camila, Alex Browser, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – dijo el comenzando a desesperarse

¿de casualidad no hay un familiar directo? – dijo el médico de forma tranquila

No, yo soy lo único que ella tiene, ¿me va a decir que tiene o busco otro médico? Yo también trabajo aquí, solo que en otra área- dijo Alex ya desesperado

Está bien, tranquilícese- dijo el médico con una sonrisa, viendo como su colega estaba con los nervios de punta – lo que la paciente tiene no es grave y es muy común

¿común? A que se refiere- dijo Alex aun alarmado

Así es, mis felicitaciones colega, será padre en 8 meses, su novia tiene un mes de embarazo – dijo el médico viendo como el rostro de su compañero pasaba por todas las emociones - ¿se encuentra bien?

Este ...sí ..más que bien – dijo Alex sumamente emocionado- ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Claro, en unos momentos una enfermera vendrá por usted para llevarlo a ver a su novia – dijo el médico comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria

Tal como dijo el médico que atendió a Candy, una enfermera fue por Alex y lo condujo hasta la habitación de ella, el no cabía de la emoción, estaba feliz, extasiado y determinado a cuidar de ella, antes de abrir la puerta do un suspiro he ingreso, no obstante, al hacerlo, no obtuvo la mejor imagen, pues ella tenía las manos en el rostro y lloraba

Sin pensarlo, al verla Alex se acercó y la abrazo y con dulzura dijo – tranquila ¿Por qué lloras?

Es que nada más te traigo problemas, ¿ya sabes? – dijo Candy aun entre sollozos sin quitar sus manos de su rostro

Ya Camila y te puedo decir que soy el hombre más afortunado y feliz que puede haber – dijo Alex con cuidado quitando las manos de ella de su rostro para verla a los ojos

¿enserio? ¿no es otro problema a parte de mí? – dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados

Por supuesto que no, tu o eres un problema, eres la mujer que amo, con la cual quiero compartir mi vida y ahora tendré un hijo con ella – decía Alex mientras sostenía el rostro de ella en sus manos- dime ¿me amas?

Sí, claro que te amo – dijo Candy ya un poco más tranquila

¿te arrepientes? – dijo Alex mirándola directamente a los ojos

En ese momento ella iba a responder, pero sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿dime te arrepientes? – dijo Alex comenzando a preocuparte y desilusionarse, pues él estaba feliz de que tendría un hijo con ella y ahora ver su reacción lo desmoronaba

Es que, no me arrepiento, te amo, pero recuerda que cuando perdí mi memoria en el accidente, también perdí a un hijo, eso significa que soy una mala madre y tú no mereces eso, nuestro hijo no lo merece, soy de lo peor – dijo Candy entre sollozos

Al verla y comprender sus sentimientos Alex la abrazo y sin soltarla, con palabras dulce dijo - entiéndeme, yo te amo y lo que sucedió fue un accidente como tú dices, te prometí cuidarte y amarte, no eres de lo peor y mucho menos mala madre y si no me crees me lo has demostrado con Lara, a quien cuidas, proteges y amas con tu vida, muestro hijo no pudo tener mejor mama, créeme

¿enserio? – dijo ella soltándose un poco para verlo a los ojos y comprobar que era verdad

Es la verdad, llegaste a cambiar mi vida y es lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora Lara tendrá un hermano o hermana y a los dos los amare igual- dijo Alex viéndola a los ojos

Te amo – dijo Candy sintiéndose protegida y querida

Yo más – dijo Alex acercándose para darle un beso en los labios

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación, Alex fue a preguntar sobre el alta de ella, la cual sería esa misma tarde, solo pasaron a hablar con la médico que llevaría en embarazo de Candy por lo menos hasta que regresaran a América, lo cual sería en dos meses

Por la tarde ambos salieron del hospital y fueron directo a la casa de ambos, ahí ya los esperaba Vencen quien se había encargado de cuidar a su nieta

Papa, ya llegamos – dijo Alex ingresando al estudio donde Vencen se encontraba cargando a Lara

Me alegra ¿Cómo les fue? ¿cómo te sientes Camila? – dijo Vencen acercándose a ellos

Ante las preguntas Candy se sonrojo y tomando la mano de Alex y entrelazándola con la suya dijo – bien, gracias por preguntar

Sin soltar a Candy de la mano, Alex dijo – papa, siéntate que nosotros tenemos algo que decirte

Vencen realizo lo que su hijo le solicito, aunque el ya sospechaba que seria, pero siguiendo con el juego dijo - ¿Qué será que me dirán?

Lo que sucede es que Lara no estará solita, tendrá un hermano o hermana en los próximos meses- dijo Alex quien no cabía de felicidad

Hijo, Camila muchas felicidades, no saben la alegría que me da saber que cada día están más unidos y su hijo será eso que unirá de por vida, seré abuelo otra vez – dijo Vencen sumamente conmovido - ¿en cuánto tiempo tendré a mi nieto?

En 8 meses, por eso esperamos que para ese tiempo estemos instalado de nuevo en América – dijo Alex quien en su mente ya tenía todo planeado

Sigues con la idea de regresar- dijo Vencen quien ahora se sentía más inseguro que antes de que su hijo y ahora Candy volvieran

Si papa, mi vida es en América, si vine a Londres fue por lo que sucedió con Tobías y espero vengas conmigo- dijo Alex aun sosteniendo la mano de Candy, sabía que era un tema delicado con su padre, pues él no tenía buenos recuerdos de ahí

¿y en cuantos meses piensan viajar? – dijo Vencen tratando de no mostrar sus sentimientos

En dos meses – dijo Alex con determinación

Está bien hijo, yo te alcanzo un mes después, quiero estar con ustedes en América y cuidarlos, sobre todo a ti Camila – dijo Vencen quien sabía que solo él podía protegerlos de los Andrew

Gracias Vencen- dijo Candy con una cálida sonrisa

Creo que fue una mañana muy especial, pero yo no he comido nada, vamos por algo de comida – dijo Alex cambiando de tema aligerando el ambiente

Tienes razón, yo tampoco he comido nada – dijo Candy pensándolo bien

Y tú tienes que estas bien alimentada – dijo Vencen aun sosteniendo a Lara

¿y yo? – dijo Alex jugando

Tu ahorita no importas, mi consentida es Camila – dijo Vencen divertido

Solo porque se trata del amor de mi vida- dijo Alex dando un beso en la mejilla de ella

Por otra parte, en NY, Terry había llegado a casa de Karen, había evitado tener que verla, pero ya no resistía estar lejos de su hijo

El actor de encontraba sosteniendo a Ethan, mientras lo hacia reír, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un molesta Karen quien se cerró con seguro y se sentó frente a el

Tenemos que hablar Terry- dijo ella de forma decidida, no iba a permitir que el siguiera jugando con ella

¿Qué quieres Karen? por favor no interrumpas el momento con mi hijo – dijo Terry con fastidio

Ahora si te acuerdas que es tu hijo, tienes días que no vienes a verlo, creo que desde que nació has estado tres veces con el – dijo Karen con coraje

Exacto, he estado poco tiempo con él, así que no me molestes dijo Terry desesperado

Lo único que te voy a decir que es que Ethan aún no está registrado y si no me dices la fecha de boda en este momento lo iré a registrar solo como mi hijo, sin padre y créeme que nunca lo volverás a ver, por lo que dime de una vez la fecha de la boda- dijo Karen con determinación

La actitud de ella, le decía a Terry que sus palabras eran enserio y él sabía que no podía permitid lo alejaran de su hijo

Está bien tus ganas, nos casaremos en tres meses, tienes mi palabra- dijo Terry con voz derrotada

Yo ya no confió en tu palabra, la misma que has cambiado desde que te enteraste de la existencia de Ethan, por lo que mañana vamos a ir al registro y apartar la fecha de la boda y sirve que registramos a nuestro hijo, de una vez te advierto, si mañana no vienes hoy será la última vez que lo veas – dijo Karen decidida a casarse con el actor

Creo que no me queda de otra, no puedo permitir me alejaste de mi hijo, por lo que mañana aquí estaré, ahora DEJAME SOLO CON MI HIJO – dijo Terry gritando la última parte

Te estaré vigilando, de esta habitación no saldrás con mi hijo- dijo Karen caminando hacia la salida, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir

Que hare, yo sé que no tienes la culpa de mis errores y aquí eres el único inocente, créeme que te quiero, pero no amo a tu madre, tengo que hacer algo para estar contigo y con mi amaba Candy cuando la encuentre- decía Terry conversando con su hijo que solo lo miraba con mirada juguetona

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Andrew, Archí y Albert conversaban en el estudio, Mia había llevado a tomar la siesta a Lily, debido a que ese día tenían varias cosas que hacer

Estamos a dos meses que se cumpla un año desde que Candy desapareció ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – dijo Archí mostrando su frustración

Ya no sé, pensé que en NY tendríamos la respuesta y ahora tenemos más preguntas, creo que Terry ya no sigue con la investigación y comiendo a creer que la tía abuela tenía razón, ella es quien quiso desaparecer – dijo Albert igual de frustrado y decepcionado

Yo no lo creo, estoy seguro que ella habría regresado a su departamento o contigo, cabía que poda confiar ciegamente en ti – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Lo sé, pero que desespera no saber nada de ella y me siento muy decepcionado de mí mismo, siendo que no la protegí- dijo Albert sincerándose con su sobrino

Si tú te sientes así ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Estoy seguro que Anthony y Stear no me lo perdonarían – dijo Archí hablando con la verdad

Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero seguir pensado – dijo Albert quien llevaba semanas enfrascado en la búsqueda

Tienes razón, mejor dime ¿Cómo te sientes siendo papa? - dijo Archí para aligerar el momento

Es lo más maravilloso que me pudo suceder, amo a Mia, pero Lily es mi perdición – dijo Albert con una sonrisa en el rostro

Quien te viera, el empresario más temible derretido por su hija- dijo Archí comenzando a jugar

Ya te veré a ti – dijo Albert siguiendo el juego

Yo, no creo llegar algún día a ese punto, no soy bueno eligiendo de quien enamorarme – dijo Archí cabizbajo cambiando de actitud

¿lo dices por Lisa? ¿te enamoraste de ella? – dijo Albert seguro que de que su pregunta era más que obvia

Así es, desde que la vi llorando en el parque algo en mi cambio, algo me decía que tenía que protegerla que hacerla sonreír, después con nuestras salidas vi que era una mujer que no solo era hermosa, sino que también era bella por dentro y extremadamente culta, pero aún está muy afectada por la muerte de su esposo

Es normal, murió de una forma muy cruel – dijo Albert quien ya conocía la historia

Lo sé, por eso no la juzgo, solo esperare a que ella este lista – dijo Archí no muy convencido de eso, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor

Haces bien Archí y cuenta con todo mi apoyo – dijo Albert colocando su mano sobre la de su sobrino

Gracias – dijo Archí mirando su reloj- por cierto, me tengo que ir, quede de salir con Lisa

Suerte – dijo Albert viendo como su sobrino estaba complemente enamorado y era muy notoria la comparación con Anni nunca se le vio tan feliz e ilusionado como con Lisa a pasar de saber que ella en su corazón tenía otra persona

Media hora después Archí llegaba a la casa de Lisa, ahí reviso su reloj vio que eran un poco antes de la cita programada, pero con el fin de darle una sorpresa toco la puerta, segundos después este se abrió dejando ver a una Lisa completamente desmoronada con los ojos llorosos y rojos, además del surco de lágrimas en sus mejillas

Al verlo, Lisa dudo un instante de que fuera real y sin pensarlo se abrazó fuertemente a él, esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Archí, pero de inmediato correspondió al abrazo, sujetándola son fuerza

Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que ella dijo – no me dejes, me siento muy sola, ya no puedo mas

Nunca te dejare, estoy aquí contigo – dijo Archí con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Ambos estaban conectados por la mirada, por lo que ella tomando valor lo beso, dejando a Archí sorprendido, pero correspondiendo el beso con ternura y delicadeza, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella y como en tan poco tiempo se convirtió en alguien indispensable

Continuara

Hola aquí dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero realmente el doctorado es pesado y demanda tiempo

¿Qué quieren que pase entre Alex y Candy? ¿Lisa y Archí? ¿recuerden que aún tenemos a Clara en la historia? ¿Terry se casará? Es probable que en el próximo ya estén de regreso en NY, un lo estoy pensando y lamento decirles que estaba pensando que Alex recordara antes de regresar, pero aun no encuentro la forma, aunque si les prometo que el recordara antes que Candy

Ahora quiero agradecer a : MARA RODRIGUEZ , Bakita, Lizbeth Haruka, Jazz, Luz, Stormaw , Cindy1188 , Guest, arleniferreyrapacaya , Carolina benitez, TamyWhiteRose, Ster star, ClaudiaCeis , así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	16. Chapter 16 ¿Segundas oportunidades?

¿Segundas oportunidades?

Durante segundos Archí y Lisa continuaron besándose, por un instante ambos se perdieron en un mundo mágico que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a construir, sin embargo ella fue la primera en separarse poco a poco

Lo siento, lo siento, no debí, no sé qué me paso- dijo Lisa separándose y dando media vuelta para evitar verlo

Pero ante esta conducta con cuidado Archí la tomo del hombro provocando que ella volteara, el coloco su mano bajo su barbilla para poder verla directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo que sentía dijo – no te disculpe, ambos lo queríamos y me has hecho el hombre más feliz, me has demostrado que aún tengo una oportunidad para amar y no me he equivocado nuevamente

Es que…yo, bueno…no se su es correcto, además... yo tengo…a Beatriz… mereces algo mejor que yo, yo tengo muchos problemas y no necesitas esto…bueno, tu acabas de salir de una relación tormentosa y…mereces alguien que te ame sin problemas, perdona por besarte – dijo Lisa de forma nerviosa, pues tenia la mente hecha un caos, asimismo sentía que ella no era suficiente para el, dejando salir una lagrima

Archí limpio la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de ella y con una voz suave dijo – Claro que es correcto, ambos somos personas libres, yo comprendo tu situación y créeme que respeto a Tobías y su recuerdo, él fue alguien muy importante en tu vida y lo perdiste de una forma horrible, jamás competiré con él, pero yo quiero comenzar a construir a partir de ahora, quiero ser alguien en tu vida y en la de Beatriz, a tu hija la quiero y me he dado cuenta de que es encantadora y un ángel, no quiero suplantar a Tobías el siempre será su padre, simplemente quiero ser alguien que estará en su vida para apoyarla, cuidarla y amarla, así como a ti, no vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente para mí, porque desde que te vi por primera vez, vi a la gran mujer que eres, valiente, decidida, que ama y con el tiempo que te he conocido, cada día estoy más impresionado de ver tu fortaleza y ganas de seguir adelante, algo que siempre he admirado y como dices acabo de salir de una relación tormentosa, ya aprendí que no quiero en mi vida y tú eres todo lo contrario, cada día me cuesta más dejarte y no verte, la pregunta me la haría yo ¿ soy lo suficiente para ti? Una mujer que no necesita a nadie para ser fuerte y decidida – dijo Archí viendo la directamente a ojos ojos hablando con determinación

Al escuchar las palabras de Archí, Lisa estaba realmente conmovida, debido a que cuando murió Tobías, pensó que nunca más volvería a amar, no obstante desde hace días había comenzado a nacer un sentimiento hacia el caballero que tenía en frente

Que dices ¿me darías una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser esa segunda oportunidad que la vida brinda?- dijo Archí sintiéndose nervioso, sabía que estaba jugando todas sus cartas y podía perderla en ese instante

Si, solo tengo una condición – dijo Lisa sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, guardaría el amor por Tobías en un lugar muy especial en su corazón, consciente de que la vida continuaba y ella tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante

La que quieras- dijo Archí sintiendo que la esperanza crecía en su corazón

Vamos a intentarlo y tenme paciencia, aparte de Tobías nunca ame a nadie más, quiero aprender de nuevo que es estar es una relación y te pido que me ayudes a empezar de nuevo – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, aunque tenía lágrimas en los ojos, era una decisión complicada

Al escucharla, en Archí también su mirada se cristalizo, por lo que rápidamente limpio las lágrimas de ella y sin poder contener su felicidad dijo – Claro, yo estaré encantado de comenzar de nuevo y ambos aprenderemos juntos, también quiero comenzar desde cero – al finalizar, el volvió a besarla, beso que fue correspondido y en el cual mostraron lo que ambos sentían

Ambos estaban felices decididos a comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, por lo que después del apasionado beso se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos se sentían como dos adolescente e su primer amor

¿Te invito a comer? – dijo Archí quien desbordaba felicidad

Está bien, dame 5 minutos y me cambio, creo que no estoy presentable- dijo Lisa quien ese día había sido extraño para ella

Te ves hermosa, pero si quieres te espero – dijo Archí divertido

¿Te puedes quedar con Beatriz?- dijo Lisa caminando hacia la carriola de su hija

Por supuesto, aquí te esperamos – dijo Archí también caminando hacia la carriola donde dormía la pequeña

De esta forma transcurrieron los días, todos los días Archí visitaba a Lisa después de trabajar, comían juntos, iban al teatro, el juagaba con Beatriz quien ya caminaba y comenzaba a hablar, ella visitaba continuamente la mansión Andrew, Mía y Albert estaban felices de saber que Archí comenzaba de nuevo en una bonita relación, mientras que la relación de Mía y Lisa era más estrecha cada día, hecho que nunca pudo ser con Anni

No obstante, Albert y Archí cada día estaban más desesperados por encontrar a Candy, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, además de que comenzaba a pensar lo peor, la única distracción de Albert era su esposa e hija, quienes lo mantenían con los pies en la tierra, por otra parte Archí dedicaba su tiempo en conquistar a Lisa, por suerte Anni no había vuelto a aparecer

Mientras tanto en Londres, Candy se encontraba enseñando a caminar a Lara, ella sostenía las manos de la pequeña mientras daba pequeños pasos

Camila ¿segura que estas bien? ¿O te cansas de esta así? – dijo Vincent quien se encontraba con ella en el jardín de su hogar

No, estoy bien Vincent, además mi pequeña necesita practicar – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Está bien, solo acuérdate que si algo te pasa mi hijo no me lo perdonaría – dijo Vincent divertido

Alex es muy preocupado, yo me siento muy bien y casi no he tenido malestares- dijo Candy mientras jugaba con la pequeña

Lo sé, solo recuerda que mi hijo está muy emocionado porque ya estás en el tercer mes de embarazo y te quiere cuidar – dijo Vincent feliz de la mujer que su hijo había elegido para compañera de vida

Lo comprendo y sinceramente me tranquiliza no tener problemas y más ahora que regresamos a América- dijo Candy quien ya estaba informada sobre que en una semana ellos viajarían

¿Mi hijo no quiso cambiar la fecha? – dijo Vincent un poco desanimado

No, dije que quiere que estemos allá antes de cuarto mes, ya que después sería peligroso – dijo Candy quien había conversado esa situación con Alex

Ya veo, yo creo que llegare ya por los últimos meses, aún tengo varias cosas que hacer aquí – dijo Vincent siendo sincero

Me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros, pero te comprendo y si me gustaría estar allá que cuando este más avanzado – dijo Candy hablando con la verdad

Tienes razón, pero cambiando de tema ¿ya tienes el vestido pata hoy en la noche? – dijo Vincent quien no quería seguir conversando y quería saber si ya estaba lista para la sorpresa de su hijo

Ya, aunque creo que no era el adecuado, ya que es muy justo y mi embarazo se comienza a notar – dijo Candy quien lo compro un mes antes, en cuanto Alex le dijo que ese día saldrían por la noche a una cena muy elegante

Si es el que creo, es el correcto – dijo Vincent quien ya sabía que pasaría esa noche y había sido cómplice – acerca de esta noche, creo es hora de que vayas a ponerte bonita y yo cuido a mi pequeña

Tienes razón, ya es un poco tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a Alex – dijo Candy sosteniendo a la niña y llevándola a Vincent- voy a vestirme

Ve, con calma yo cuido de la niña – dijo Vincent sosteniendo a su nieta

Gracias – dijo Candy regresando a la casa

Por la noche Candy ya se encontraba lista, se vio por ultimas ves al espejo y vio que cuando estaba de pie se comenzaba a ver su embarazo, pero cuando se sentaba se ocultaba un poco con el vestido, solo esperaba le gustara a Alex

Ya lista, Candy bajo las escaleras y vio que él ya se encontraba al pie de la escalera, no obstante cuando Alex la vio se quedó sin palabras se veía bellísima, era un ángel descendiendo, siempre la veía hermosa, pero ahora era algo indescriptible

¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Candy ya frente a él, viendo como estaba completamente en shock

Te…ves… espectacular, realmente hermosa… te ves sumamente bella- dijo Alex quien no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento

¿Seguro? Viste que se nota – dijo Candy remarcando el vestido que era color verde y la hacía resalar sus ojos

Eso es lo que más me encanta, muestra que llevas una parte de mí en ti y somos uno – dijo Alex con ternura

Camila que hermosa te ves – dijo Vincent cargando a Lara – pero creo ya es hora de que se marchen, sino llegaran tarde

Durante el trayecto Alex abrazaba por los hombros a Candy, quien recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, en ese instante el valoro la sugerencia de su padre de llevar chofer

Luego de media hora ambos arribaron a un lujoso restaurante, en el cual tenías que hacer reservación desde un mes antes, además Alex tenía planes para esa noche

Ambos fueron recibidos por el capitán del restaurante, vieron cual era la mesa que les habían asignado, ordenaron sus platillos y comenzaron a conversar, pero cuando lo hacían la música suave de un vals se comenzó a escuchar

¿Me concedería esta pieza mi amor? – dijo Alex levantándose de su lugar ofreciendo su mano a ella

Candy se encontraba completamente sonrojada, pero feliz de compartir su vida con alguien como el

Por supuesto- dijo Candy sonriente levantándose

Por un instante ellos comenzaron bailaron, sintiéndose en su propio mundo, donde todo era bello. Asimismo, los demás comensales, vivían una serie de pensamientos, las mujeres sentían envidia a Candy, pues Alex era sumamente atractivo y todo un caballeros, los hombres tenían el mismo sentimiento hacia Alex, debido a que Candy era hermosa, otras personas se escandalizaban al ver que ella estaba embarazada y pensaban que como se atrevía a bailar usar ese tipo de vestidos, mientras que la mayoría los veían con empatía, pensando que era una hermosa pareja

Luego de unos minutos termino la melodía y ambos regresaron a su mesa a esperar su orden, cuando sus platillos llegaron ambos comieron la deliciosa comida en medio de una entretenida plática, entre sonrisas y besos robados

¿Quieres un postre? – dijo Alex cuando ya habían terminado

Creo que no, comí demasiado – dijo Candy un poco insegura

¿Segura? Ni un pastel de chocolate, sé que aquí hay uno que es delicioso – dijo Alex divertido, pues sabía que a ella le encantaban los postres

Está bien, me convenciste, sabes que amo el chocolate – dijo Candy divertida, son una sonrisa cálida a Alex

En ese instante Alex solicito al mesero le llevara una rebanada de pastel para ella, mientras esperaban el postre ambos conversaban, cuando llego el mesero, Alex le pidió que el abría el platillo

¿Qué pasa Alex? – dijo Candy viendo que estaba nervioso

Sin embargo, Alex no respondió solo levanto la tapa que cubría el postre, al hacerlo la mirada de Candy se cristalizo, el tomo el anillo que había sobre el postre y se arrodillo frente a ella, dejando a todo los comensales expectantes y en silencio

Camila sé que es nuestra relación todo ha sido demasiado rápido, pero siento que te conozco desde siempre, has llegado a ser la mujer que le da luz a mi vida, por esa razón quiero compartir todas las mañanas contigo, extrañarte por la tarde y amarte cada noche, dime ¿me harías el hombre más dichoso al aceptar ser mi esposa? ¿Camila te quieres casar conmigo? – dijo Alex sosteniendo el anillo entre sus manos sumamente nervioso

Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar, su emoción era excesiva

¿Camila? – dijo Alex aún más nervioso

Si, si, si Alex acepto casarme contigo – dijo Candy levantándose y abrazándolo fuertemente

En cuanto Candy dijo que sí, todos los comensales comenzaron a aplaudir y con una sonrisa, pues ellos eran una pareja enternecedora

Te amo – dijo Alex sin poder contener su sentimiento

Y yo a ti – dijo Candy pegando su frente a la de el

En NY nos casaremos – dijo Alex quien ya tenía muchos planes

Si, solo que...- dijo Candy pensando en la boda

¿Qué pasa?- dijo el al ver la duda en su rostro

Será después de que nazca nuestro hijo – dijo Candy quien no quería estar presionada con la boda

Tienes razón, nuestro pequeño llega en 6 meses, podremos casarnos en 8 y mientras eso pasa tus eres mi prometida- dijo Alex con una sonrisa, dando un beso dulce en los labios de ella

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero estudiar ya no es tan sencillo

Ya el próximo capítulo en NY ¿a quién encontraran primero? Capítulo dedicado a quien le atine, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, algunas personan regresaran, ¿Qué desean Niño o Niña? Ustedes elegirán, en el próximo les diré que gano, pensé en que se casaran antes de llegar, pero le quitaría un poco de historia a mi fic, vean como sigue y me dicen que les parece, ya que de por si siento que la historia de Alec y Candy ha ido a pasos agigantados ¿no creen?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Luz, Stormaw¸serenitymoon20, Liliana PP, Cindy1188 , Jazz, Ster star, TamyWhiteRose , daide luct ( me agrado tu idea, la estoy pensando y ver cómo queda con el resto de la historia, Gracias), arleniferreyrapacaya, Carolina benitez, Guest, ClaudiaCeis, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	17. Chapter 17 ¿Soy suficiente para ti?

Capítulo dedicado a C.C. Suu

¿Soy suficiente para ti?

Después de terminar su postre Candy y Alex regresaron a la mansión de los Brower, durante el camino ella se quedó dormida en el hombro de él, por lo que al llegar Alex la sostuvo entre sus brazos sin moverla mucho, bajo con ella y la llevo hasta la habitación de ella, le quito lo zapatos y cobijo, al finalizar bajo al estudio donde estaba su padre

¿ya regresaron? – dijo Vincent de forma curiosa, pensando que ellos irían a celebrar solos, el tenía en sus brazos a su nieta dormida

Ya, Camila estaba agotada y decidimos regresar, se quedó dormida y ahora ya está dormida en su habitación – dijo Alex acercándose a su padre para tomar a su hija

En eso estoy de acuerdo, estuvo jugando todo el día con Lara, yo no sé cómo aguanta, dime ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Vincent ya libre de Lara

Muy bien, felicítame en 8 meses me caso – dijo Alex con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Felicidades hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento y más de saber que encontraste a una buena compañera – dijo Vincent conmovido hasta las lagrimas

Gracias papa y sobre todo por el apoyo que siempre me has brindado, estoy seguro que Lara será muy feliz con Camila – dijo Alex viendo con ternura a su hija

Estoy seguro que sí, ella la adora – dijo Vincent feliz de las decisiones de su hijo

Bueno papa, yo también estoy agitado, voy a acostar a mi princesita y me dormiré – dijo Alex comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Si hijo, yo también ya voy a dormir – dijo Vincent también agotado, pues Lara quien estaba comenzando a caminar y era agotador

A partir del día en que Alex y Candy se comprometieron los días siguiente fueron muy tranquilos, ambos se dedicaron en preparar todo su viaje de regreso, mientras que Vincent se preparaba para ir con ellos lo más pronto posible, aun le aterraba que pasaría si los Andrew encontraban a su hijo o ahora a Candy, el los defendería con todo su ser, no iba a permitir les quitaran su felicidad y más con su nieto de por medio

Por fin había llegado el día en que viajarían a América, Alex le dio un abrazo a su padre, mientras que Candy lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos

Ojalá vengas en poco tiempo – dijo Alex siendo sincero

Te lo prometo, en menos de un mes estaré con ustedes – dijo Vincent convencido, tratando de ser fuerte

Te vamos a extrañar – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sostenía a Lara quien estaba despierta

Y yo a ustedes, por favor Camila cuídate y no abuses, deja que mi hijo haga lo que tú no puedas, es su deber – dijo Vincent de forma seria, pero con cariño a la rubia

Eso hare – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Ahora váyanse, no quiero que el barco los deje – dijo Vincent para quien cada vez era más complicado ser fuerte

En ese momento Alex tomo las maletas de ellos, dio una última palpada al hombro de su padre, por otra parte, Candy dio un beso en la mejilla de Vincent, saliendo tras Alex

Al cabo de una hora Alex y Candy, ya se encontraban en su camarote, Lara se había dormido durante el trayecto, por lo que se encontraba sobre la cama que seria se Candy, la rubia cuidaba de la pequeña, mientras que Alex acomodaba sus cosas

Unos minutos después Alex termino y vio que Candy se encontraba pensativa, con la mirada triste, hecho que llamo su atención

¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Alex sentándose a su lado

Por un momento Candy se quedó en silencio, después dijo – estoy bien

Amor ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad? – dijo Anthony abrazándola por la cintura, colocando su mano en su vientre

Este tengo miedo- dijo Candy comenzando a llorar

¿miedo? ¿aquí le tienes miedo? – dijo Alex curioso sin entender

A que cuando regresemos todo cambie, a que te des cuenta que yo soy poca cosa, a que tal vez sea alguien que no vale la pena, no se tal vez jamás recuerde y que tal si hay algo que quiera separarnos, yo no quiero estar lejos de tu – dijo Candy entre sollozos refugiándose en el pecho de el

Mi amor. Te he de confesar que yo tengo los mismos miedos, tengo miedo a que recuerdes y ya no quieras estar conmigo, a que algo te obligue a estar lejos de mí, yo ya no concibo mi vida sin ti, créeme que lo que más deseo es estar contigo siempre y te prometo que no permitiré que nos separen, yo me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi – dijo Alex abrazando fuertemente a Candy dando un beso en la frente de ella

¿seguro que no me dejaras? – dijo Candy sintiéndose más segura en los brazos de el

Nunca – dijo Alex con determinación – ven creo que tú y yo nos merecemos un descanso, antes de bajar al comedor

Ante las palabras de Alex, Candy se tranquilizó y juntos se recostaron en la cama a lado de la cuna que había acondicionado Candy para Lara

El viaje en el barco fue muy tranquilo, todos los días Alex y Candy caminaban por la cubierta del barco, ambos ayudaban a Lara a mejorar su habilidad a caminar, llevándose una sorpresa una tarde un día antes de que desembarcaran, los tres estaban viendo el atardecer, Candy tenia a pequeña en sus piernas, mientras que Alex se encontraba a lado

¿segura que no te sientes cansada? - dijo Alex quien solía ser un poco sobre protector con Candy

No, estoy bien, tranquilo- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Es que estuviste todo el día jugando con Lara y no quiero que te desgastes- dijo Alex para que ella comprendiera su preocupación

Estoy bien, además es probable que en unos meses ya no me pueda agachar para ayudar mi pequeña- dijo Candy siendo consciente y hablándole a la niña – verdad mi amor, yo te ayudo

En ese momento para sorpresa de ambos, la niña rio y con un solo sonido dijo – ma-ma

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, siendo Candy la primera en romper el silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo – perdóname Alex

Después de eso, Candy dio un beso en la cabeza de la niña y se la paso a Alex, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su camerino

Unos minutos después Alex ingreso al camerino con Lara en brazos, la pequeña ya se había quedado dormido, por lo que la coloco en la cuna improvisada, después coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella quien lloraba

¿Qué sucede? Te siente incómoda, Lara es una pequeña aún podemos hacer que ella no te diga mama, si te incomoda- dijo Alex quien tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía triste, un poco decepcionado y frustrado al no saber qué hacer

No es eso, no me siento incomoda, para mí es un honor, tu sabes que yo adoro a Lara y haría cualquier cosa por ella, gano mi corazón desde la primera vez que la vi, pero no quiero que pienses que soy una intrusa o que quiero suplantar a Lara, ella siempre será su mama, me enorgullece que la pequeña me quiera, pero no quiero que pienses mal de mí – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos – yo no soy nadie

Mi amor, mi amor, no entiendo porque tienes tanta inseguridad, eres alguien, eres el amor de mi vida y mira tú no estás suplantando a nadie, cuando Lara crezca tu y yo le vamos a explicar que sucedió con su mama, tal vez omitiendo o no algunos detalles, pero lo aremos juntos y por el momento mi pequeña requiere a alguien que la ame y acompañe en estos primeros años y que mejor que seas tú, alguien que la quiere y cuida, no veo porque no pueda tener dos mamas y para mi sería un honor tu fueras una – dijo Alex cada vez más cerca de Candy para hablarle al oído a ella

¿estás seguro? – dijo Candy ya más tranquila

Si, además eres la madre de mi hijo – dijo Alex volteando con cuidado el rostro de ella

Por eso te amo – dijo Candy abrazándolo mas fuerte

Ahora hay que lavarnos esa carita, no me gusta verte llorar y bajamos a cenar hoy cera la ultima cena aquí – dijo Alex abrazándola fuertemente

Mientras esto sucedía en el barco, ya en tierra firme Archí y Lisa cenaban en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la cuidad

¿se puede saber porque están tan feliz? – dijo Archí de forma curiosa, ya que desde que llego a la casa de ella vio que algo había cambiado ahora estaba más feliz que de costumbre

¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy igual que siempre – dijo Lisa mientras daba un bocado

Es que hoy que llegue por ti, te no te muy feliz ¿soy el motivo? – dijo Archí jugando, pero sin cambiar de tema

Claro que estoy feliz porque estés conmigo, los meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido maravillosos, pero sinceramente estoy feliz ya que recibí una carta de mi amigo que está en Londres, el mañana llega aquí, muero por verlo – dijo Lisa ilusionada

Ya veo – dijo Archí un poco receloso

¿estas celoso? Estas celoso – dijo Lisa jugando con el

No, no estoy celoso – dijo Archí aun serio – no tengo motivo, sé que me amas

Por supuesto que te amo y no tendrías por qué estar celoso, Alex es un buen amigo, era el mejor amigo de Tobías, el dio su vida por Alex y desde que eso paso no lo he visto – dijo Lisa cambiando su actitud a una triste, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Archí

Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal, perdóname – dijo Archí preocupado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella para cercarla

Estoy bien, solo que es un hecho que aun duele – dijo Lisa tratando de dibujar una sonrisa- es más que te parece si me acompañas, pasado mañana iré a verlo

Por supuesto, tu sabes que yo voy donde tú digas- dijo Archí ya un poco más tranquilo – creo que lo mejor es que regresemos, la pequeña ya debió de haber despertado de su siesta

Tienes razón, te sabes mejor sus horarios que yo – dijo Lisa de igual forma más tranquila-vamos

En ese instante ambos se levantaron y salieron de forma tranquila, fueron al automóvil de Archí, el abrió la puerta a ella y tomaron camino a la casa de lisa

Al día siguiente Alex y Candy llegaron a NY, un automóvil había ido por ellos, debido a que él había enviado cartas a sus empleados informando todo sobre su regreso

Cuando llegaron todos los empleados los recibieron de forma amena, por la mañana ambos descansaron por su viaje, pero en la tarde recibieron dar una vuelta para la cuidad, ya que al día siguiente él tendría que ir al hospital

Ambos felices de estar en su cuidad, caminaron alrededor de una hora, cuando encontraron una tienda de bebes y no dudaron en entrar

Alex llevaba a Lara en los brazos, mientras que Candy caminaba con una sonrisa a su lado, al entrar una de las dependientas del lugar les comunico que tenían un área de juego para niños con el fin de que los padres puedan ver la tienda con calma, en ese momento Alex le paso a la pequeña a la señorita quien la llevo al área, vio como la niña quería caminar y comenzó a hacerlo con ayuda de la asistente del lugar

Todo es hermoso – dijo Candy a Alex emocionada de ver toda la ropita y juguetes

Vaya que lo es- dijo Alex tomando la mano de ella y dando un beso en los labios de forma espontanea

Lo que ninguno se percato es que alguien los veía en secreto

Ella es Candy, ¿Por qué esta con él? ¿la beso? ¿no se supone estaba desaparecida? -pensaba la persona que los veía- no dejare que me vea

Unos minutos después Candy tomo varios vestidos pequeños y los mostraba entusiasmada a su acompañante, quien le día a todo que si, además ella robaba besos de vez en cuando

Realmente es Candy – pensaba quien la veía

Después Candy y su acompañante se separaron y cada uno se puso a ver cosas diferentes, ella veía vestidos de niña y él ropa de recién nacido de colores neutros

La persona que los veía no perdía detalle de ellos, pero lo que la dejo sin palabras fue cuando el acompañante de Candy tomo unos zapatitos verdes de recién nacido y se los mostro a ella, cuando Candy los vio dejo salir varias lágrimas, el instante esa persona abraza a Candy y coloca los zapatitos sobre el vientre de ella ajustando un poco el vestido de Candy dejando ver algo extraño

¿estará embarazada? ¿por eso habrá desaparecido? - eran las preguntas que venían a la mente de la persona

Alex esos zapatitos son hermosos- dijo Candy tomándolos en sus manos

Quiero que sean el primer regalo de nuestro hijo – dijo Alex colocándose de frente a ella, colocando su mano en el vientre de ella, acción que hacía que este fuera notorio

Al instante una dependienta llego y con cortesía les pregunto si estaban esperando un hijo, ambos asistieron y ella comenzó a felicitarlos y a decirles que era una pareja lindísima, esto se escuchó en toda la tienda

Candy esta embarazada, esto Terry no lo puede saber estamos a semanas de casarnos y no voy a permitir ella lo ponga a dudar – pensaba Karen apretando los puños en señal de coraje

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

En mi otra historia les manifesté mi interés por dejar de escribir, por comentarios de terceras personas, pero no lo hare, seguiré ya que este es una forma de relajarme

Les pido paciencia, no sé cuándo vuelva a publicar debido a que esta es mi fin de semestre y tengo muchas cosas que entregar, les pido su comprensión, en un mes seré libre

Como ven fue Karen la primera, solo les puedo adelantar que el siguiente capítulo se llamara ¿encuentros? ¿Qué creen pasara?

Y Gano: Sera un niño ¿les gustaría Archí sea padre? O más adelante

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Georgina Ruelas , jazz, Selenitiyneza, serenitymoon20,Luz, Guest, Cindy1188, Stormaw, Carolina benitez, Serenity usagi, C.C. Suu , arleniferreyrapacaya, daide luct , Ster star, TamyWhiteRose,asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	18. Chapter 18 ¿Encuentros?

¿Encuentros?

Al día siguiente de su llegada a NY, Alex tuvo que ir al hospital para reportarse y preguntar cuando comenzaría a trabajar, puesto que en el comunicado que le enviaron solo decía que lo necesitaban con urgencia en la cuida. En el hogar de él, todos los sirvientes estaban al tanto del estado de la rubia, por lo que trataban de cuidarla y consentirla, cosa no era difícil, ya que desde la primera vez que ella llego ahí se ganó el cariño de todos, además de que veían cono su jefe estaba más que contento e ilusionado

Por la mañana ella desayuno en la cocina con los demás, al principio ellos se negaron, pero Candy argumento que en el comedor se sentía muy solita, después al medio día ella decidió salir junto con Lara al parque, la rubia quería irse caminado con la carriola, pero el chofer no lo permitió y el su ofreció a llevarla a donde ella quisiera, por lo que Candy decidió ir al parque estaba más cerca de la casa de Lisa y lejos de la suya, con el propósito de ver a su amiga ahí

Lo que Candy no sabía es que Alex había invitado a Lisa a comer, para darle una sorpresa a su amada, por lo que la enfermera no había llevado a Bea a jugar al parque, ella se encontraba arreglándose en su hogar, esperando a que su novio llegara por ella y su hija, Lisa invito a Archí para que conociera a su amigo y no sintiera celos, además estaba segura se llevarían muy bien

Candy ayudaba a Lara a dar pequeños pasos sosteniéndola de los bracitos, riendo y jugando con la pequeña cuando escucho que alguien gritaba en nombre "Candy", ella no le dio importancia y siguió con la pequeña, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, a lo que ella respondió de forma busca, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Lara

Candy te estoy hablando, al fin te encontré, no sabes lo desesperado que estaba, mi amor – dijo el caballero que tiene enfrente mostrando toda una gama de sentimientos

Al verlo Candy sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento que le decía que tenía que alejarse y no estar ahí, como una premonición, por lo que tratando de verse segura dijo – lo siento, creo que me confunde

Candy no me digas eso, soy Terry, tú me amas, te estado buscando – dijo el con desesperación

Señor, le digo que yo no lo conozco, por favor váyase – dijo Candy comenzando a sentirse insegura y en peligro

Como me pides que me vaya, ven conmigo, yo soy el amor de tu vida – dijo Terry aún más desesperado y frustrado, dando un paso hacia adelante, mismo que ella dio hacia atrás

Por favor váyase, yo no lo conozco me confunde – dijo Candy asustada, pues en su interior sabía que debía marchase

No me voy a ir, tú tienes que venir conmigo, te estado buscando – dijo Terry alargando su mando, para agárrala, pero Candy abrazo aún más y se hizo a un lado, quería correr, pero no iba a exponerse o a la pequeña

Señor, yo no lo conozco, déjeme – dijo Candy completamente asustada

Ven conmigo- dijo Terry acercándose más a ella- es mas ¿Por qué tienes a una niña?

Eso es algo que no le importa – dijo Candy quien era capaz de defender a Lara con su vida

¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿porque actúas así? Tú me amabas – dijo Terry quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Señor por favor váyase, yo no lo conozco y estoy embaraza no me haga nada – dijo Candy quien ya tenía la mirada cristalizada

¿embarazada? Como demonios estas embarazada ¿DE QUIEN? – dijo Terry ahora más contrariado y furioso subiendo el tomo de su voz

No le importa – dijo Candy en defensa

Por suerte para Candy un policía que cuidaba el parque se acercó al escuchar que el caballero subía el tono de su voz

¿sucede algo? – dijo el oficial acercándose a ellos

Si, el señor no me deja, ya le dije que no lo conozco – dijo Candy tomando la palabra

Eso es mentira – dijo Terry furioso

Señorita váyase, yo me quedo hablando con el caballero- dijo el oficial interponiéndose entre ambos

Además, se unió el chofer de la rubia quien se acercó apresurado - ¿está bien señorita?

Quiero ir a casa – fue lo único que dijo Candy

Candy, Candy ven aquí – dijo Terry quien no pudo pasar porque estaba el oficial

Ya en el automóvil, Candy comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Lara, la niña solo la observaba y jugaba con sus manos

Mientras que Terry regreso furioso a su hogar furioso, devastado, frustrado y con una gran incógnita, ese día él tenía que pasar por Ethan para su tarde con él, pero justo cuando iba por él se encontró con Candy, pero ¿Por qué no lo conoció?, sabía que Karen se iba a enojar, pero eso era lo menos importante, ahora menos se iba a casar, Candy estaba en la cuidad y eso lo iba a provechar

No obstante, en otra parte de la cuidad Alex llegaba a su hogar, él estaba por meter su llave cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba

Alex, Alex – dijo Lisa quien iba corriendo a su alcance

Ambos se abrazaron y el comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, los dos estaban felices, dejando a una tercera persona algo incomoda

No sabes cuánto te extrañe – dijo Lisa siendo sincera

Y yo a ti, ya ha pasado casi un año – dijo Alex también feliz de ver a su amiga, además un hecho lamentable los unía más, ella sabía que su esposo dio su vida por él y Alex sentía un deber con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer en nombre de Tobías

¿y regresaste con Camila? ¿Cómo esta ella? - dijo Lisa quien tenía aprecio por ella

Si ella regreso conmigo, y no lo vas a creer, creo que debía decírtelo con ella, pero estoy tan feliz que te diré que: voy a ser papa – dijo Alex quien no cabía de la emoción

No lo puedo creer, felicidades amigo, ya la quiero ver para felicitarla- dijo Lisa con una enorme sonrisa, ya que ella y Tobías siempre se preguntaban hasta cuando llegaría la mujer que fuera capaz de enamorar al solitario Alex – estoy tan feliz por ti

Yo no lo puedo creer y además nos vamos a casar en unos meses – dijo Alex para quien ese era el mejor momento de su vida- pero creo que todos los detalles deberían dártelos con ella

Yo también lo creo- dijo Lisa feliz por su amigo – yo también tengo buenas noticias y espero no me juzgues

Por supuesto que no – dijo Alex dándole seguridad a ella

Mira, te presento a Archivald Cornwell – dijo Lisa tomando la mano de el quien cargaba a Bea – mi novio

Vaya, no lo esperaba, pero me alegro por ti y jamás te juzgaría mereces ser feliz y estoy completamente seguro que Tobías querría lo mismo – dijo Alex quien estaba sorprendido, pero comprendía la situación – un placer soy Alex Brower

Archí quien se encontraba serio, puesto que pensaba había mucha familiaridad entre lisa y su amigo, por lo que no lo había visto bien, pero cuando estrecho su mano, lo voy con detalle y vio que era idéntico a Albert, aunque más joven, de pelo muy corto y lentes, era como su Anthony estuviera vivo, no obstante, recordó que él estaba muerto, ya más clamado y pensando en el parecido con su primo dijo – un placer

Lo único que te voy a pedir es que cuides de Lisa, ella es una gran mujer y merece ser feliz – dijo Alex siendo sincero en sus palabras

Eso lo sé, por eso gano mi corazón desde la primera vez que la vi – dijo Archí seguro de eso, entrelazando su mano con la de ella

Pero que lindos son los dos – dijo lisa sonriendo, feliz de que su amigo y novio se pudieran llevar bien

Gracias y creo que lo mejor es entrar – dijo Alex abriendo la puerta, permitiendo que ellos entraran – estoy seguro que Camila estará feliz de verte

Y yo a ella- dijo Lisa mientras pasaba frente al rubio

Al ingresar Alex dijo a una de la mucama que fueran por Camila y que ellos estarían en la sala, además de que preparan bocadillos para sus invitados, no obstante, la mucama le comento que Camila no estaba que había salido con Lara y el chofer

Entonces cuando llegue le dices que estoy en la sala – dijo Alex quien esperaba Camila no tardara

Claro Alex- dijo la mucama

Archí estaba sorprendido de la belleza del lugar, era una mansión casi tan grande como la de los Andrew, con clase y elegancia

Pasen, están en su casa, me comentan que Camila salió al parque con Lara – dijo Alex mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

Por cierto, Archí, Lara es la hija de Alex ahorita tiene un año dos meses, yo la deje de ver cuando tenía 6 meses – dijo Lisa explicando la situación a su novio

Entiendo –dijo Archí ahora más confundido, ya que Alex se veía muy joven para ser padre – entonces ahora va a tener un hermanito o hermanita

Así es, me encantaría fuera niña, son más dulces – dijo Alex feliz de la noticia

En eso tienes razón, yo no soy padre, pero ahora que he conocido a Bea y vivo con mi sobrina, he visto que las niñas son muy tiernas y dulces, cuando sea padre me encantaría tener varias hijas – dijo Archí finalizando con un beso en la mejilla de lisa

Tal vez en un tiempo – dijo Lisa de forma juguetona

Pues ojalá así sea, serás muy dichoso – dijo Alex feliz por la pareja, aunque con un sentimiento extraño, ya que en el fondo aun esperaba ver a Tobías con lisa, aunque eso ya era imposible

Al mismo tiempo Candy llegaba a la mansión junto con Lara, la niña dormía en los brazos de ella

Julio, puedes bajar a Lara y la dejas con una de las mucamas y después me ayudas a bajar, me estoy sintiendo algo mal por favor – dijo Candy quien comenzaba a hiperventilarse, pero siempre cuidando de la pequeña

¿estas seguras? – dijo el chofer quien tenía aprecio por ella y estaba consciente de su estado

Si, ve – dijo Candy pasando con cuidado a la pequeña – con cuidado

El chofer salió del auto con la niña, al entrar a la mansión dejo a la niña con una mucama y estaba por regresar cuando el mayordomo le comento que el señor Brower estaba en la casa, por lo que el chofer decidió informar de una vez

Alex estaba por continuar con la amena conversación, cuando sin tocas ingreso el chofer de la mansión

Señor Brower, acabamos de llegar y la señorita Camila no se bajado del automóvil porque dice que se siente un poco mal – dijo el chofer siendo concreto

Alex no lo pensó dos veces y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la mansión al estacionamiento de la misma, Lisa y Archí quien cargaba a Bea salieron tras de él, pero no lo hicieron de la mansión, solo que sedaron en el recibidor

Minutos después Alex ingreso con Candy en los brazos, debido a que ella se había desmayado en cuento paso la niña al chofer, subiendo rápidamente a su habitación para atenderla

Lo siento, tengo que verla – dijo Alex cuando paso a lado de lisa y Archí

sin embargo, lo más sorprendente fue cuando Archí vio a la joven quien venía en los brazos del amigo de lisa

Candy ¿Candy? Es Candy – dijo Archí completamente sorprendido y en shock, comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera donde había subido el amigo, pero fue detenido por Lisa

¿Archí que pasa? – dijo Lisa viendo como él se ponía pálido

Es que ella es Candy – dijo Archí quien cargaba a Bea – tengo que ir, tengo que ver que este bien, es Candy, es ella

Para Lisa ese fue un momento un poco incómodo, ya que sabía que había una estrecha relación de su novio con esa persona llamada Candy y que ella estaba perdida, pero jamás se imaginó que su prima tuviera tanta relevancia y modificara completamente la conducta de él, ella solo conocía al Archí tranquilo, lógico y valiente, no al nervioso, ansioso y desesperado que ahora veía

Tengo ir – dijo Archí comenzando a subir las escaleras

Archí tranquilo, si vas y ella se desmayó lo único que vas a hacer es sofocarla, te puedo asegurar que ella está en las mejores manos, Alex es médico y aparte de eso la ama, no hay nada que preocuparse – dijo Lisa algo molesta

Pero es que …- dijo Archí quien buscaba una explicación – la he buscado por un año, Albert y yo comenzábamos a perder las esperanzas de encontrarla y es más…ahora esta embarazada, él dijo que iba a ser padre… no entiendo… porque esta con el … bueno es mejor que el imbécil de Terry, pero ¿Por qué no regreso a la mansión Andrew? ¿a chicago

Mira Archí, no comprendo muy bien porque te pones así, ven a la sala conmigo y me explicas, cuando ella este mejor Alex bajara con nosotros y nos explicara y estoy segura que ella también nos explicara, ten paciencia, vamos a la sala – dijo Lisa con determinación

Pero ¿Por qué dijo que es Camila? - dijo Archí quien a regañadientes siguió a su novia a la sala

Porque hay una explicación y nos la darán en un momento, mejor dime ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella? Quiero la verdad – dijo Lisa de forma seria

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Pido paciencia, estoy en final de semestre y me es imposible escribir tan seguido

¿Qué hará Archí? ¿Terry se quedará tranquilo? ¿porque Candy evito a toda costa a Terry? ¿Alex que sentirá al saber que ya sabe quién es Candy, estas mismas preguntas me las hago yo, ¿ustedes que piensan?

Ahora quiero agradecer: Guest, TamyWhiteRose ( te comprendo y espero pronto haya buenas noticias), Cindy1188 , joce9814, Lilium, MARA RODRGUEZ, Serenity usagi, Jazz, serenitymoon20 , Georgina Ruelas, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 , Ster star, Lucy Brower , Meer Campbell, Sakura , Cagalli , arleniferreyrapacaya, Selenityneza, Carolina benitez, mayely león ( saludos a Columbia), C.C. Suu , Luz, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	19. Chapter 19 ¿Quien eres?

¿Quién eres?

Mientras Alex subía con Camila a su habitación, Lisa y Archí junto con Bea se fueron a la sala donde estaban previamente, él estaba desesperado por ir a ver a Candy y ella ansiosa por información, además de un poco celosa

¿me puedes decir porque estas así? ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Lisa tratando de mantenerse tranquila y dispuesta a escuchar

Lo siento Lisa, sé que mi actitud no es la correcta, pero tú sabes que tanto Albert como yo venimos a buscar a Candy, la hija adoptiva de él y mi prima, ella es alguien muy importante para mí, debido a que yo jure protegerla en nombre de mi hermano y primo y haberla perdido durante casi un año para mí ha significado que les falle – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Comprendo ¿pero porque es tan importante para su familia? Jamás te había visto así y me da curiosidad- dijo Lisa un poco más tranquila pero aun no ciertos celos

Te contare, es una historia larga, solo escúchame – dijo Archí comprendió que si quería que Lisa lo apoyara tenía que hablar con la verdad

En ese momento Archí comenzó a contar la historia de Candy, desde que fue adoptada por los Leagan, si vida con los Andrew, Stear y Anthony, la muerte de este último, su ida a Londres, brevemente la historia de Candy y Terry, así como la desaparición de ella

No lo puedo creer, parece ser que ella ha pasado por mucho – dijo Lisa sorprendida de todo lo que había escuchado

Lo sé, es por eso que ella es importante para mí-dijo Archí tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas

Ya veo – dijo Lisa meditando sobre las palabras de él y la forma de la que hablaba de ella

Ahora ¿Por qué ella no regreso con nosotros? - dijo Archí preguntando a lisa sacándola de sus pensamientos

Preferiría contarte eso cuando este Alex aquí, por favor – dijo Lisa quien no sabía que tanto podría hablar, amaba a Archí, pero Alex era especial para ella y no lo podía perjudicar, se lo había prometido a Tobías

Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, aunque realmente necesito información – dijo Archí quien estaba desesperado, molesto y frustrado

Pero mientras esto sucedía en la sala, en la habitación de Alex, el coloco con cuidado a Camila sobre su cama, mientras buscaba sales para que ella reaccionara, mientras buscaba sus instrumentos para que de forma arcaica tomara sus signos vitales y cerciorarse de que estaba bien

Luego de unos minutos ella reacciono, sintiéndose muy mareada y sintiéndose con ganas de vomitar

Unos minutos después Candy se tranquilizó y al ver que Alex era quien la auxiliaba sus ojos se llevaron de lágrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente

Tranquila, estas en la casa, ya estás aquí conmigo – dijo Alex mientras mantenía el abrazo de ella

El dejo que ella se desahogara y cuando la vio más tranquila dijo - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

Me siento muy mareada y tengo ganas de vomitar – dijo Candy colocando su mano sobre su cabeza

Es normal se te bajo la presión y si necesitas ir a vomitar dime, no quiero que sufras un accidente – dijo Alex un poco serio debido a lo preocupado de eso - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué te puesto así?

Ante las palabras de Alex, la mirada de Candy se cristalizo y abrazándolo nuevamente dijo – es que hoy en el parque un hombre se me acerco, me llamaba por otro nombre después estuvo muy cerca de mí y me exigía que lo conociera, yo tuve mucho miedo y más porque sabía que tenía que proteger a Lara y a mi hijo y él me decía que yo lo amaba y quería que fuera con él, por suerte un policía ser acerco y yo me fui

Cada palabra del relato de ella, ponía más y más nervioso a Alex, aunque trataba de disimularlo, abrazándola fuertemente

Cuando los sollozos disminuyeron dijo – tranquila Camila, quiero que tengas presente que te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, inclusive protegerte, pero es probable que esa persona que te hablo te conozca, recuerda que yo te di el nombre de Camila porque no sabía nada de ti, siendo sincero tengo miedo y no quiero perderte

No sé, pero ese caballero me dio mucho miedo, algo me decía que tenía que huir. - dijo Candy sintiéndose protegida por el

Tranquila, mira hasta que no esté claro que fue lo que paso y estés segura, por favor no salgas o si lo haces que sea conmigo, no quiero exponerte – dijo Alex para quien su prioridad era protegerla

Está bien, no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pase, solo contigo es que me siento segura- dijo Candy con una sonrisa al final

Y tu mi fuerza – dijo Alex limpiando algunas de las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella- mejor dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ya no tengo ganas de vomitar, pero si con dolor de cabeza y mucho sueño – dijo Candy quien se recostó un poco más sobre la cama

Creo que lo mejor es que descanses un rato, olvide decirte que abajo esta Lisa con Bea y bueno su …novio – dijo Alex quien sentía extraño decir eso ultimo

¿su novio? – dijo Camila sintiendo la misma extrañeza

Si, justo cuando llegaste iba a contarme su historia, pero ahora le diré si podemos dejar la conversación para otro día, quiero cuidarte – dijo Alex siendo sincero

Ya veo, pero que pena, mejor baja y conversa con ellos, yo estoy bien – dijo Candy colocando su mano en la mejilla de el

Pero yo no voy a estar tranquilo – dijo Alex también hablando con la verdad

De ser así te espero, discúlpame con ellos, me siento cansada y el dolor de cabeza va en aumento – dijo Candy acomodándose mejor en la cama, mientras que Alex se levantaba y salía de la habitación

Lisa y Archí se encontraban hablando cuando Alex llego con ellos, distrayéndolos, llamando aún más la atención del novio de ella

¿Cómo esta Candy? Se sinceró – dijo Archí completamente desesperado

¿Candy? – dijo Alex recordando las palabras de ella

Si, la joven que traías en los brazos, la que se desmayó – dijo Archí quien quería información y respuesta, al ver su conducta lisa tomo a Bea y apretó la mano de el

Es mi prometida – dijo Alex con seguridad y determinación

¿Cómo es eso posible? Ella es mi prima, su padre adoptivo y yo la hemos estado buscando desde hace un año ¿Cómo demonios es que ella este aquí? ¿la secuestraste? ¿porque que está comprometida contigo? ¿quién eres tu – dijo Archí quien ya estaba alterado

Son muchas preguntas y lo primero que tengo que decirte es que jamás haría algo que dañara o la perjudicara, ella es mi vida, yo solo la he ayudado y prácticamente no sabía quién era ella – dijo Alex al sentir que estaba siendo inculpado

Tranquilízate Archí, Alex tiene una explicación escucha – dijo Lisa molesta, puesto que la actitud de su novio era nueva para ella

Está bien, pero quiero la explicación – dijo Archí dejando un poco de lado a su novia, ya que todo lo que estaba pasado estaba saliendo de su control

Bueno, la historia comienza si, hace aproximadamente un año yo me encontraba en un día libre, soy médico como lo era Tobías y trabajaba con ellos, regresando a la historia, yo iba caminado por la calle cuando escuche un ruido estruendoso, vi que muchas personas corrieron y alguien empezó a gritar que se necesitaba un médico y yo fui, la escena era sumamente aparatosa, yo me percate de la presencia de ella y que era la que más grave estaba, por lo que sin pensarlo la lleve al hospital donde trabajaba – dijo Alex relatando como conoció a Candy y rememorando ese día

Así que Candy sufrió un accidente—dijo Archí impactado por la información, él y Albert habían pensado en muchos escenarios posibles y uno de los que ambos evitaban era el de un accidente

¿estás bien? –dijo Lisa al ver como el estado de animo de él cambiaba

Sí, es solo que ni Albert ni yo quisimos imaginar un accidente para Candy, ella ya ha pasado por mucho y no es justo – dijo Archí completamente conmovido

¿Cómo que ha pasado por mucho? – pregunto ahora Alex, pues el daría su vida porque ella no sufriera

Es una larga historia, te la diré, pero primero dime que paso cuando se accidento – dijo Archí desesperado

Con la condición de que me cuentes que es de su vida – dijo Alex ahora preocupado

Por supuesto, pero dime – dijo Archí con determinación

Continuando, ella se encontraba muy mal y yo sabía que en el hospital que trabajo no la atenderían sino es que ella perteneciera a la alta sociedad, por lo que tuve que decir que ella era mi prometida para que entrara de forma directa, además cuando la rescate ella tenía un pañuelo con las iniciales C. W. por lo que dije que se llamaba Camila Wilson, no fue por atentar contra ella, yo no sabía ni quien era, pero algo en mi decía que la tenía que ayudar – dijo Alex hablando con el corazón

No lo puedo creer y en nombre de la familia Andrew te agradezco, ella es muy importante para nosotros y no sabes como la hemos buscado, ahora dime que fue lo que tuvo, que tan grave fue el accidente – dijo Archí un poco más calmado, pero conmovido

No obstante, la parte que contare a continuación, es un poco delicada y no sé cómo lo tomara tu familia, pase lo que pase yo estaré con Camila, bueno Candy, solo espero la comprendan, yo no la conocí antes ni se su historia, pero aun así la amo y solo pido comprensión por parte de ti y cuando hables con su familia – dijo Alex consciente de lo que contaría a continuación

Me están dando escalofríos tus palabras, pero siempre apoyare a Candy, si mi familia la rechaza, yo no lo hare jamás, no puedo es una promesa de vida – dijo Archí con determinación, dejando a Lisa sin palabras, aun mas enamorada, pero ahora confundida de los sentimientos de el

Solo espero que así sea, cuando llegamos al hospital, ella fue ingresada inmediatamente, entro a cirugía y luego de unas horas el medico que la valoro salió a hablar conmigo, ahí él me dijo que ella había perdido al bebe con el accidente, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba en coma, Candy paso tres meses en coma y cuando despertó no sabía nada de ella, perdió la memoria – dijo Alex sintiendo la misma preocupación que cuando lo vivió

No, no. No puede ser, Candy estaba embarazada de ese infeliz, estoy seguro que por culpa de él es que sucedió el accidente – dijo Archí sumamente molesto comenzando a ser furia

Tranquilo Archí – dijo Lisa tomando su mano, recostando a Bea sobre su hombro, puesto que se había quedado dormida

Es que es in imbécil, solo ha jugado con los sentimientos de Candy – dijo Archí furioso

¿Quién es un imbécil? ¿cómo que se atrevieron a jugar con los sentimientos de ella? - dijo Alex ahora el molesto

Es parte de la historia que tengo que contarte – dijo Archí quien quería saber más - ¿Cuándo ella despertó que paso?

Cuando ella despertó, estaba muy desorientada, no sabía quién era ni como se llamaba, yo la apoye y le dije que no temiera que yo iba a estar con ella hasta que recordara, le ofrecí mi casa, después paso lo de Tobías a mí me enviaron a Londres, le pregunte si vendría conmigo, nos enamoramos y ahora espera un hijo mío, solo te puedo decir que desde que la conocí me enamore, ella llego a cambiar mi vida – dijo Alex con determinación y convencido de que pelearía por ella

La segunda parte necesito aclaraciones, sé que cualquiera se puede enamorar de Candy, pero todo fue muy rápido – dijo Archí sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, solo hablando de corazón

Archí – fue lo único que dijo Lisa

Creo que eso lo podemos aclarar otro día, yo sinceramente quiero regresar para ver cómo sigue, aun no sé si le comentare esa conversación, su presión bajo y no quiero que haya un inconveniente en su salud- dijo Alex pensando en la nueva situación

Me gustaría verla – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Te propongo algo, mañana que este más tranquila, vienen y los cuatro hablamos de todo esto – dijo Alex viendo que su amiga se encontraba molesta y sobre todo celosa

Está bien, solo que tengo un cambio en tu propuesta, mañana regresare, pero lo hare con el padre adoptivo de Candy y su familia, no sabes cómo ha sufrido, su felicidad no puede ser hasta saber que paso con ella – dijo Archí pensando en todas las tardes que vio a Albert en su estudio triste viendo la foto de ella

Si no tengo más opción acepta, los dejo, están en su casa – dijo Alex levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la puerta de la sala para salir

Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Lisa de forma seria

Nos vemos mañana – dijo Archí pensando en cómo le diría a Albert lo sucedido – nos vamos corazón

Lisa dio un suspiro y dijo – sí, mañana será un día largo – sabía que ahora que había aparecido Candy toda su vida cambiaria, solo ver la conducta de Archí se lo decía

Unos minutos después Alex llego a su habitación y vio que Candy se había quedado dormida, el camino hacia su cama y se sentó a lado de ella observándola - ¿Qué voy a hacer? No te puedo perder, te amo

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de NY, Terry tenía una acalorada discusión con Karen

¿Cómo está eso de que no te vas a casar conmigo? - dijo ella mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Ethan

Como lo escuchas, no me puedo casar contigo, amo a mi hijo, pero no puedo atar mi vida a alguien que no amo, encontré a Candy y voy a luchar por ella- dijo Terry con determinación

Entonces lo sabes- dijo Karen de forma dolida

¿tú lo sabias? - dijo Terry furioso

Si, la encontré ayer, por cierto, iba muy feliz con otra persona y una niña, por lo que vi ella está embarazada y son muy felices, parecen una familia – dijo Karen de forma maliciosa

No, no, no eso no puede ser- dijo Terry recordando lo dicho por Candy que no se acercara que estaba embarazada

Pues yo no sé, es lo que vi y de una vez te advierto, o te casas conmigo o nunca vuelves a ver a Ethan, no lo voy a exponer a ti – dijo Karen dando la media vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras de si

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ya estoy de vacaciones tratare de publicar pronto, pero como ven es fecha de fin de año por lo que son muchos eventos familiares, tengan paciencia, demás tengo que seguir estudiando de mi doctorado

¿Cómo lo tomara Albert? ¿qué hará Terry? ¿cómo ven a lisa?, esta última es la que ahora me preocupa

Ahora quiero agradecer a: MARA RODRGUEZ , joce9814, Jazz, Ster star, Georgina Ruelas , Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 , Cindy1188, Guest, arleniferreyrapacaya , Carolina Benitez, Serenity usagi , TamyWhiteRose , Selenityneza ,así como las que leen de forma anonima

Georgina Ruelas Suki90: Gracias por tu sugerencia, pero siendo sincera, escribo por placer y es algo que casi nadie sabe de mí, me gusta ver cada una de mis historias y ver como cambio, a veces mejoro otras no y no podría tener a alguien quien lo editara porque sería compartir algo que siento muy propio, ya no sería mi idea como la pensé; a lo largo de los años he visto que he cambiado y cada una de mis historias es diferente, mi plan es que cuando deje de escribir las editare todas y con eso finalizara mi tiempo aquí, esa es la razón por las que no tengo beta-reader.

Espero su reviews


	20. Chapter 20 ¿Me cuentas la historia?

¿Me cuentas la historia?

Terry no podía creer lo que Karen había dicho, él estaba seguro que no la amaba y sobretodo convencido que no dejaría que una mujer volviera a atarlo a la fuerza, ya no estaba para soportar esa condición, además su objetivo era reconquistar a Candy, ella su único y verdadero amor

Tengo que encontrar a Candy – pensaba Terry mientras caminaba fuera de la casa de Karen, sabía que si se quedaba y discutía las cosas se pondrían peor – pero porque demonios ella decía que estaba embarazada ¿Quién será el padre? ¿Quién le estará quitando a su amor?

Con esas dudas Terry se fue a su casa caminando, iba a encontrar a Candy y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir y al infeliz que estuviera con ella lo destruiría, la rubia era de el

Por otra parte, Archí hablaba con Albert, ya había dejado a Lisa en su casa, ella estaba molesta con él, durante todo el camino casi no hablaron, el esperaba que al día siguiente la cosas de aclararan, pero antes tenía que hablar con Albert y Mia, puesto que él sabia lo deprimido que estaba el patriarca de la familia por la desaparición de la rubia

No, no puede ser, es increíble lo que nos cuentas tanto tiempo buscándola y Candy estaba en Londres y ahora me dices que perdió la memoria, iba a tener un hijo de Terry y actualmente está embarazada y enamorada de alguien dijo Albert completamente sorprendido

Tranquilízate Albert, lo importante es que hallaron a Candy –dijo Mia sentándose a lado de su esposo

Yo estoy igual de sorprendido que ustedes, fue impactante ver como aquel caballero ingresaba con ella en los brazos – dijo Archí siendo sincero – es más creo que puedes costarme mi relación con Lisa

¿Por qué lo dices Archí? – dijo Mia quien llevaba una buena relación con su sobrino, más que nada de amigos

Porque hasta ahora puedo ver que cuando encontré a Candy, me volví loco y fue tanta mi emoción que olvidé a Lisa, no es que la dejara de lado, sino que mi emoción fue tal que solo pude pensar que había encontrado a Candy y el tiempo que llevamos buscándola – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Te comprendo y por lo que veo Albert esta igual, no ha dicho nada desde que le dijiste, es probable que Lisa este un poco celosa, siendo sincera cuando conocí a Albert tuve celos de Candy, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí la relación de ambos, así como el amo que me tiene Albert y el cariño y protección hacia Candy – dijo Mia recordando esos tiempos – pero si te siente más seguro puedo hablar con ella

Te lo agradecería – dijo Archí sintiéndose más tranquilo

Disculpen, es que me parece tan increíble que Candy haya estado este tiempo en Londres, que haya estado en coma y el hijo con Terry, todo me parece tan irreal – dijo Albert saliendo de sus pensamientos

Lo sé, a mí me paso lo mismo – dijo Archí pensando en lo extraña que era toda esa historia

Comprendo su asombro, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo actuaremos mañana? – dijo Mia quien tenía que ser la persona objetiva de loa tres

Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor ser que mañana vallamos junto a Dorothy a casa de Lisa, ahí dejemos a Lily junto con Bea y la niñera de ella, para que Dorothy la apoye en el cuidado de las niñas mientras nosotros cuatro vamos a la casa donde vive Candy y podamos aclarar todo – dijo Albert pensando en los detalles

De acuerdo – dijeron ambos al unísono

Durante la noche los integrantes de la familia Andrew se encontraban intranquilos, Archí pensaba en que se había equivocado y que Lisa merecía una explicación, Albert no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo encontrara a su pequeña, finalmente Mia sabía que tenía que ser un soporte para su esposo y su sobrino, era su responsabilidad por ser la esposa del patriarca

A la mañana siguiente los tres partieron a la casa de Lisa, donde Dorothy se ofreció a cuidar de Bea y Lily, ella ya estaba al tanto de todo, Albert le había dicho durante el desayuno

Por otra parte, en otra mansión de la cuidad Alex y Candy desayunaban de forma tranquila, ella no sabía todo lo que había pasado durante la tarde del día anterior puesto que paso la mayor parte dormida, mientras que Alex estaba nervioso, ansioso y temeroso de lo que iba a pasar

Camila necesitamos hablar – dijo Alex tratando de ser fuerte, pero no lo estaba logrando

¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? – dijo Candy dejando de lado su desayuno

Mira lo que te voy a decir es un poco complicado y difícil de decir para mí, solo te pido que no me dejes y sepas que te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida tú, Lara y nuestro hijo son lo más importante – dijo Alex nervioso

Alex ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo Candy un poco preocupada ante las palabras de el - ¿me vas a dejar?

No, no pienses eso, lo que sucede es que ayer que hable con el novio de Lisa, el …bueno …sabe quién eres realmente – dijo Alex con el fin de ser concreto

Por unos segundos Candy se quedó en silencio, cuando ella despertó del coma le aterraba no saber quién era, pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de importarle y aprendió a vivir con su condición y hora le daba miedo perder lo que había construido

¿Qué piensas Camila? - dijo Alex temeroso al ver la reacción de ella

Es que estoy muy sorprendida, no sé qué pensar ¿tú ya sabes quién soy? – dijo Candy temerosa

Así es – dijo Alex cabizbajo

¿Quién soy? – dijo Candy un poco ansiosa

Eres Candy White Andrew, perteneces a una de las familias más importantes del país y tu familia te ha estado buscando – dijo Alex recordando lo que el joven de un día antes le comento

No lo puedo creer, yo parte de una familia importante, es muy extraño – dijo Candy quien se consideraba alguien insignificante y no estaba segura - ¿entonces mi nombre es Candy?

Así es, por esa razón te preguntare ¿Cómo deseas que te llame? – dijo Alex quien sentía que la perdía

Amor – dijo Candy tomándolo de la mano y viendo a los ojos – llámame amor, no quiero que nada cambie

Yo tampoco, pero. - dijo Alex aun preocupado

¿pero? – dijo Candy dándole seguridad

Ayer el novio de Lisa dijo que tu familia te buscaba y que …bueno creo que lo mejor será esperar a que nos digan toda tu historia, yo solo le relate como me encontré- dijo Alex quien no se atrevía a decirle que ella estaba enamorada de alguien y que ellos conocían al padre del hijo que perdió

¿entonces ellos conocen quien era al padre del hijo que perdí? - dijo Candy recordando ese hecho que Alex evitaba

Así es – dijo Alex un poco decepcionado - ¿quieres saberlo?

No lo sé, ahora que dices que mi familia me ha encontrado, no sé cómo actuar o si algo pueda cambiar – dijo Candy siendo sincera

No me gustaría que eso pasara, pero que te parece si esperamos a que lleguen y juntos aclaramos todas esas dudas- dijo Alex tratando de ser fuerte

Tienes razón, solo espero no me dejes sola – dijo Candy sabiendo que él era su fortaleza

Nunca, estaremos juntos –dijo Alex robando un beso de los labios de ella

¿a qué hora vienen? – dijo Candy quien por los nervios que sentía había perdido el apetito

No lo sé, acabemos de desayunar y esperemos a que lleguen- dijo Alex quien no podía evitar sentirse triste y decepcionado

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Candy terminando su jugo

Al medio día, Alex y a Candy se encontraban en la sala, ella le había pedido ayuda a una de las mucamas para que cuidara de Lara, ambos estaban nerviosos, aunque ninguno lo reconocía

Candy y Alex esperaban casi en silencio cuando de repente entro el mayordomo de la mansión y les dijo que sus invitados habían llegado, ambos dieron un suspiro y se pusieron de pie para caminar a la estancia principal

En cuanto los rubios salieron de la sala y se encontraron en la estancia, Albert después de un año por fin vio a Candy de pie frente a él, no obstante, el sintió que algo era distinto en ella, por unos segundos ignoro a su acompañante de ella, solo podía ver con detalle a ella

Sin pensarlo Albert dio un paso hacia en frente mismo que Candy dio hacia atrás, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, el rubio se sentido decepcionado

Disculpen a Candy, ella no los recuerda- dijo Alex tomando a Candy de la mano para darle fortaleza

Ante las palabras de él, fue cuando Albert se percató de su presencia y no pudo creer lo que veía, era la misma imagen que el cuadro que había en el estudio de mansión Andrew, era la viva imagen de su sobrino

Lo siento, mi nombre es Alex Brower y siéntanse bienvenidos en mi casa – dijo Alex tratando de ser un buen anfitrión, también para disminuir la tensión, así como con el fin de que Candy se relajara

Disculpe, ¿me puede repetir su apellido? – dijo Albert quien no pudo evitar su sorpresa

Es Brower – dijo Alex un poco extrañado

El mismo que el de Anthony – dijo Archí entrando a la conversación

Así es, por esa razón me fue extraño – dijo Albert quien ya no podía dejar de pensar en otra opción

Creo que tengo que hacer las presentaciones – dijo Archí tomando de la mano a Lisa quien estaba más tranquila, pero no del todo feliz – Alex, Candy ellos son William Albert Andrew y su esposa Mia, ellos son mis tíos y él es el patriarca de la familia y Candy él es tu padre adoptivo

¿adoptivo? – dijo Candy quien estaba nerviosa

Si, Candy tu eres una mujer maravillosa, inteligente y sumamente bondadosa y honesta, pero tu vida no ha sido sencilla, nosotros la conocemos y Archí ya me relato que perdiste la memoria y solo quiero que sepas que tienes una familia y siempre te apoyaremos – dijo Albert quien quería expresar todo lo que sentía por ella

Las palabras de él preocuparon a Candy quien se pegó aún más a Alex

¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala y conversamos? – dijo Alex dando un paso adelante para guiarlos al lugar

Hola Lisa – dijo Candy cuando ella paso a su lado

Hola Ca…ndy – dijo Lisa de forma un poco seria, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Archí y Albert

Minutos después ya todos se encontraban en la sala, todos sentados en parejas, solo Alex y Candy quedaban frente a los cuatro

Alex me gustaría conocer que paso con Candy todo este año, te imaginaras como me siento – dijo Albert siendo sincero quitando todas sus barreras puesto que Candy era vital en su vida

En ese momento Alex relato todos desde que encontró a Candy en el accidente hasta su encuentro con Archí

No lo puedo creer, pequeña has pasado, por tanto, no es justo – dijo Albert sintiéndose el peor, ya que el prometió protegerla desde hace años, al ver su estado su esposa lo tomo de la mano

Como verán por esa razón no los recuerdo, pero he encontrado a una persona maravillosa que nunca me dejo sola y de la cual me enamore y estoy esperando un hijo de el – dijo Candy quien pensó lo que lo mejor era dejarlo todo claro

Y eso nos deja impactados, pero tanto Albert como yo solo queremos tu bienestar – dijo Archí diciendo lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera dicho

No sé qué decir, para mi bueno … son desconocidos – dijo Candy de forma tímida – pero ¿Qué podrían contar mi historia? Quiero saber quién soy yo quien fui

Claro, solo que tendré que hablar con la verdad y puede ser algo complicado, ¿estás bien? No quiero que corras riesgos, créeme que yo daría mi vida por verte bien, ahora no sabes lo complicado que es para mí sentirte tal lejana – dijo Albert sincerándose, sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de su esposa, quien era una mujer comprensiva y conocía su relación con la rubia

Estoy bien, quiero saber – dijo Candy recargándose un poco en Alex, quien estaba inseguro de la salud de ella, el estrés le podía afectar

En ese momento Albert comenzó a relatar la vida de Candy desde el hogar de pony, la vida con los Andrew, la muerte de Anthony, Terry, Susana, su viaje a NY y finalmente su desaparición

Ante cada una de las palabras de Albert los ojos de Candy, Mia y Lisa se llenaban de lágrimas, algunas de enojo y otras de tristeza, era evidente que Candy era una guerrera ante la vida mientras que Archí y Alex pasaban por otra mezcla de sentimientos desde el coraje, frustración, amor y empatía a ella, además Alex se dio cuenta que su amor por ella era aun mayor

Cuando Albert finalizo dijo - ¿Qué opinas Candy?

No lo sé, es mucha información y soy una mala persona, estuve con un hombre casado iba a tener un hijo de el – dijo Candy entre sollozos, refugiándose en el pecho de Alex, quien solo la abrazaba fuertemente

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, les deseo que tengan un exitoso 2019 y puedan seguir compartiendo este hobby junto conmigo, son mi motor para continuar escribiendo

Les pido paciencia ya el lunes regreso al laboratorio y nuevamente al doctorado, no dejare la historia y tratare de no demorara

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20 , Luz, Cindy1188, arleniferreyrapacaya, Ster star , TamyWhiteRose, Serenity usagi , joce9814, Carolina Bentez, Georgina Ruelas, Selenityneza, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	21. Chapter 21 ¿ahora todo cambiara?

¿ahora todo cambiara?

Durante unos minutos Candy se refugió en el pecho de Alex sacando todo lo que la conversación con Albert y Archí había provocado, desde que perdió la memoria jamás se imaginó que su vida fuera tan deprimente, llena de sacrifico y dolor. Alex solo la sostenía dejando que ella no se guardara nada

Unos segundos después Candy se encontraba un poco más tranquila, pero al ser tan blanca se notaba a un más sus ojos rojos debidos al llanto

¿Estás bien? – dijo Alex preocupado viéndola a los ojos

Ella solo movió su cabeza de forma negativa, dejando salir algunas lágrimas dijo – entonces soy una mala persona, iba a tener un hijo con alguien casado y si realmente me amaba no se hubiera casado con ella, demás dicen que ahora tiene un hijo con una compañera ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?

Estas palabras lastimaron a todos los presentes, ya que veían como ella se autodestruía con toda la información que tenia

No, no, no digas eso Candy, tú no eres una mala persona, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, tuviste una vida dura, pero eso jamás quito tu optimismo y ganas de salir adelante, razón por la cual tenías tu propio departamento, eres una de la mejor enfermera, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente – dijo Albert queriendo reanimarla

Pero actué mal – dijo Candy para quien era frustrante no recordar esos momentos

no es así, el cómo decirlo …jugo contigo – dijo Archí quien nunca acepto a Terry y sentía que solo esta va para lastimar a Candy

no, no se – dijo Candy sintiéndose muy confundida – le agradezco que hayan venido y gracias por decirme quien soy, pero quiero estar sola

ante las palabras de ella Albert sintió como algo lo atravesaba en el pecho, siempre se sintió tan cercano a ella, siempre la vio como esa persona a quien podía confiar sus sentimientos más profundos, un alma libre como él y ahora sentir su rechazo lo estaba destrozando

Candy, nosotros somos tu familia, la mansión es tu casa, rodeada por nosotros, no queremos hacerte daño, por esto quiero decirte que me gustaría que vivieras a vivir con nosotros, perdónanos Alex, pero Candy pertenece a la familia Andrew – dijo Albert armándose de valor

Alex iba a responder que no tenían derecho a llevársela, el también necesitaba de la fortaleza de Candy, desde la muerte de Tobías si no fuera por ella el habría caído en un abismo, pero ella se adelantó a sus pensamientos

Nuevamente no sé qué decir, sé que son mi familia, solo que ahora estoy muy confundida, creo que nunca me imaginé como era mi vida, por favor denme tiempo, para mi ahora son desconocidos, quiero quedarme aquí ¿puedo quedarme aquí Alex después de que ya sabes quién soy? – dijo Candy dirigiéndose a todos los presentes

Mi amor esta es tu casa, siempre eres bienvenida – dijo Alex tomándola de la mano

Candy creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos, fueron muchas emociones, pero me gustaría que también ustedes nos visitaran en la mansión y volviéramos a ser una familia – dijo Archí tomando la palabra

Ustedes también son bienvenidos cuando lo deseen – dijo Alex con hospitalidad

Albert se encontraba desecho, no obstante sabia tenía que proteger a Candy – Alex cuídala y Candy creo que lo mejor es que si ves a Terry te alejes de él, a veces no mide consecuencias y me gustaría que te pasara algo

Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Candy de forma tímida

Cuando por fin Alex y Candy se quedaron solos por unos minutos reino el silencio ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo

¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Alex acercándose a ella, abrazándola por os hombros

No lo sé – dijo Candy abrazándose a si misma - ¿puedo estar sola? Quiero pensar, voy a mi habitación – luego de estas palabras ella se levantó dejando a Alex sorprendido y preocupado, ya que no le dio ni tiempo de hablar

Ante la conducta de Candy, Alex no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo que ella lo abandonara o peor que recordara y siguiera amando al tal actor Grandchester, por lo que salió a su jardín y reflexionar sobre la situación

No, ella no puede amarlo le ha causado mucho daño, tiene un hijo con una compañera y prefirió casarse con alguien más que con Candy, tuvo que haber sido un imbécil, ella es especial, es de las mujeres que ya no hay, no puedo perderla, no lo permitiré – pensaba Alex caminando de lado a lado en el jardín- yo la necesito en mi vida

Por otra parte, Archí, Albert, Mía y lisa llegaron a casa de esta última, tanto Albert como Mia quisieron irse de inmediato él no se sentía bien anímicamente y Mia junto con Lily serian su apoyo, mientras que Archí quiso quedarse un momento

¿me puedo quedar? - dijo Archí al oído de lisa provocando que ella se pusiera nerviosa

Este …claro – dijo lisa, pero fue interrumpida por el llanto de su hija quien había despertado de la siesta

No te preocupes, yo me encargo – dijo Archí dándole un beso en la mejilla, saliendo hacia donde se encontraba la niña

Gracias, voy a preparar café ¿quieres? – dijo lisa aun nerviosa

Claro, ahora regreso – dijo Archí guiñándole un ojo

Minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban frente a frente en la mesa, Bea jugaba en la alfombra con algunos juguetitos, ninguno sabia como comenzar la conversación

Lisa ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Archí mientras dejaba su cuchara a lado de la taza

Claro – dijo Lisa haciendo la misma acción de el

¿Qué te tiene así? – dijo Archí yendo directo al punto

¿así como? ¿no te entiendo? –dijo lisa bajando la mitrada

Es que te siento distante, es más enojada ¿hice algo para que estés así? Dímelo no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotros – dijo Archí siendo sincero

No, no es nada – dijo lisa aun sin verlo a los ojos

¿vamos a tener secretos? - dijo Archí nuevamente siendo directo

No – dijo lisa debatiéndose entre hablar o no – es que no entiendo tu relación con Candy y ahora que la encontraron tengo miedo de perderte

Ante esa confesión, Archí estiro sus manos colocándolas sobre las de ella y con voz firme dijo – Lisa no me vas a perderla, me he enamorado de ti, ya no concibo mi vida sin ti y sin Bea, esto es algo que jamás antes conocí y tienes razón Candy es alguien vital en mi vida, el cariño es especial, pero también represente ese lazo aun existente entre mi hermano y mi primo, tengo que ser fiel a la promesa que hice hace años de protegerla, por ellos, misma razón por la cual me afecto mucho que ella desaparecerá y la alegría que me causa encontrarla, no obstante mi corazón te pertenece, jamás fue de Anni pero si tuyo

Las palabras de Archí provocaron que las lágrimas de lisa comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas, él se levantó y fue abrazarla y en un susurro dijo – te pertenezco

Lisa volteo y sin dudas lo beso, un beso desesperado que con el tiempo se volvió más apasionado, demostrando lo que ambos sentían

Del mismo modo en la mansión Andrew, Albert y Mia se encontraban charlando e el estudio, él estaba contrariado por un lado feliz de haber encontrado a Candy después de un año, decepcionado ante el rechazo de ella y sorprendido del parecido de Alex con el retrato de Anthony que hay estaba, más el hecho de que él se apellidaba Brower, si realmente él era su sobrino la tía abuela tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, no iba a dejarlo solo de nuevo, tendría todo su apoyo

¿en qué piensas? – dijo Mia sentada sobre el regazo de su marido

En todo y en nada, estoy feliz de encontrar a Candy, pero su rechazo está acabando conmigo y tengo otra duda que pasa por mi mente ¿recuerdas que hace poco te relate lo que la tía abuela hizo con mi sobrino hijo de mi hermana y razón por la que no la quiero cerca de Lily? – dijo Albert recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

Claro que lo recuerdo fue algo horrible, pero dijiste que George lo está buscando – dijo Mia acariciando la espalda de su esposo en círculos, sintiendo como él se encontraba tenso y estresado

Si, George lo está buscando, aunque ahora que vi a Alex noto parecido con él y surgió la duda en mi si el pudiera ser mi sobrino – dijo Albert sintiéndose liberado puesto que ella era su paz y tranquilidad

Tranquilo amor, mira si es así sería fantástico, tendrías a tu sobrino cerca y sobre todo siendo protector de Candy, como ustedes dicen que siempre fue – dijo Mia dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposo

Tienes razón, si es así la historia se repite – dijo Albert pensando en la ironía que eso significaba

¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Mia sin entender

A que Anthony mi sobrino siempre amo a Candy y ahora la historia se repetiría, pero lo que me confunde es que el ahora protector de ella se llama Alex y si fuera mi sobrino habría reconocido a Archí – dijo Albert pensando en ese hecho

Creo que lo mejor es que le comentes a George esta situación y el junto a los investigadores que tienen traten de averiguarlo, trata de descansar y no te agobies, además estoy segura que te tiene triste el rechazo de Candy, solo te puedo decir que le des tiempo y todo volverá a ser como antes, ustedes tienen un lazo inquebrantable – dijo Mia tomando la cabeza de Albert entre sus manos

Por eso te amo – dijo Albert ya un poco más tranquilo, robándole un beso a su esposa

Regresando a la mansión de Alex, él se encontraba agotado había sido un día estresante en todos los sentidos, sabía que tenía que ser la fortaleza de Candy, aunque el por dentro tenía miedo de perderla

Había dejado que ella pasara algunas horas encerrada en su habitación, pero se había saltado la hora de la comida y estaba por iniciar la hora de la cena, por lo que pidió a la cocinera que preparara algo que fuera sencillo de subir a su habitación y el mismo lo haría

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la cocinera le dijo una bandeja a Alex y este la subió hasta la habitación de Candy, era extraño que ella estuviera ahí puesto que desde que llegaron de Londres ellos siempre dormían en la misma cama en la habitación de el

A esta frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, Alex tomando la bandeja con una mano y con el otro toco la puerta, esperando la respuesta de Candy

Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta alguna, hecho que lo preocupo por lo que dejo la bandeja en el piso y con una fuerte patada abrió la puerta

Al entrar vio que ella estaba dormida sobre su cama, en su rostro había marcas del recorrido de sus lágrimas, no obstante, fue extraño que ella no despertara por el ruido que el hizo al abrir la puerta de golpe, por lo que preocupado se acercó a ella

Candy, Candy ¿amor? – dijo Alex hablándole al oído con el fin de despertarla- despierta, despierta

Ante los intentos de él, Candy no despertaba por lo que, tomando su preparación como médico, coloco sus dedos en la muñeca de ella y vio que su pulso era débil, así que sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y salió junto a ella, en el camino se encontró a una de sus mucamas a la cual le pidió que cuidara de Lara mientras llevaba a Candy al hospital

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad, Terry y Karen tenían una fuerte discusión pensando que tenían que hacer lo mejor por su hijo

Ve como lo tienes, te lo dejo para que lo lleves al parque y lo traes con fiebre – dijo Karen con su pequeño entre los brazos

En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo viendo quien tiene la culpa, vamos a llevarlo al hospital – dijo Terry fastidiado por la situación, su plan consistía en regresar al niño y hablar nuevamente con Karen sobre poner fin a su compromiso de boda, pero la fiebre del niño hecho sus planes hacia abajo

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Pido paciencia ya regresé al lab y en una semana al posgrado en clases, no lo dejare colgado solo sean paciente. El día de mi cumpleaños hay sorpresas, ¿se acuerdan cuando es?

¿Qué va a pasar? ¿se encontrarán en el hospital?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Ismerai , Jazz, serenitymoon20 , Luz, Cindy1188 , Guest, TamyWhiteRose , Serenity usagi, Carolina Bentez, HaniR , Ster star, Stormaw, Georgina Ruelas, Balderas, arleniferreyrapacaya , Selenityneza, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 c, mayelt león, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	22. Chapter 22 ¿No me iré?

¿No me iré?

Luego de unos minutos Alex ya se encontraba en el hospital, en el área de urgencias por suerte para el en ese momento iba saliendo su amigo Nathan, quien al verlo corrió en su ayuda y comenzó a movilizar a las enfermeras y médicos que se encontraban ahí, colocaron a Candy en una camilla y la ingresaron a urgencias

¿Qué le sucedió a tu prometida? - dijo Nathan quien conocía a Candy desde que sucedió el primer accidente

No lo sé, se quedó dormida y cuando la quise despertar no respondía, por favor revísala, ella está embarazada - dijo Alex desesperado y preocupado

No te preocupes, está en las mejores manos – dijo Nathan dando una palmada en el hombro de su amigo e ingresando al área de urgencias

No obstante, esto no paso desapercibió para otra persona, quien al ver que Candy llegaba en brazos de otro hombre olvido a su hijo en brazos de su madre para ir a encarar a su rival

¿Qué demonios hacías tú con Candy? – dijo Terry dando un golpe en el pecho de Alex

Esta no es forma de comportarte en un hospital, ella es mi prometida está embarazada y como la amo y sobre todo me preocupa la traje en al hospital – dijo Alex sin dejarse intimidar – ese es mi deber

Ella es mía, no si lo sabias, pero yo soy Terry Grandchester, uno de los mejores actores de Broadway y Candy es la mujer de mi vida – dijo el con soberbia

No lo creo, comenzado con que eres el mejor actor, ni que ella es tuya, yo se toda la verdad, sé que te casaste con otra cuando Candy te amaba y se tuvo que hacer a un lado , sé que tienes un hijo con una de tus compañeras cuando le jurabas amor a ella, así que cualquier cosa que provenga de ti es poco creíble y déjame en paz, Candy no es tuya, ni mía, ella es una persona libre, para mi es el amor de mi vida y espero sea mi compañera, por cierto estemos esperando un hijo juntos – dijo Alex quien al escuchar el nombre de aquel caballeo tenía ganas de romperle la cara, pero sabía tenía que ser coherente con su forma de ser- y tu esposa no está mi feliz, que estés aquí

Terry, van a meter a nuestro hijo a urgencias y tu discutiendo estupideces – dijo Karen con los ojos llorosos, ya que el medico había dicho que la fiebre del niño era muy alta y podía tener complicaciones

En cuanto el escucho esto último olvido a Alex y fue junto a Karen e ingreso urgencias junto con el pequeño que dormía en los brazos de ella

Por otra parte, Alex se quedó en la sala de espera hasta tener noticias de Candy, pensó en llamar a la familia Andrew, pero olvido la tarjeta que Albert le dio

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Andrew se llevaba a cabo una conversación entre Albert y George quien tenía poco de a ver llegado a la misma

¿crees que con la información que te estoy dando puedas encontrar a mi cuñado? Necesito saber si el joven que ahora está con Candy es Anthony- dijo Albert quien desde que vio a Alex no quitaba esa idea de su mente –por sabor te pido discreción con la tía abuela

Si, con esto es suficiente y por la tía abuela no te preocupes, pero te puedo decir que decidió pasar unos días en Florida con los Leagan, no me gusta cuando se reúnen Elroy y Sara, ya vimos de lo que son capaces- dijo George siendo sincero con Albert

Lo sé y es la razón por la que no quiero que estén cerca de Mia y Lily, no pude defender a mis sobrinos ni a Candy, pero a mi esposa e hija no puedo fallar, ellas son mi vida – dijo Albert viendo una fotografía de la pequeña que tenía sobre el escritorio

Me alegra que hayas formado tu propia familia y por fin encontraste a Candy, yo se lo importante que es ella para ti – dijo George quien siempre vio a Albert como el hijo que no pudo tener – paso a saludar a Mia y me retiro, quiero viajar mañana mismo a Londres

Gracias, si es lo que estoy pensado, la vida los volvió a unir y espero ahora si puedan ser felices- dijo Albert quien conocía la historia de Candy y Anthony, por lo que cuando se enteró que él estaba vivo sintió horror al ver lo que la tía abuela había hecho

No sabes cómo deseo que sea cierto – dijo George antes de salir por la puerta

Nuevamente en el hospital, Alex esperaba tener noticias de Candy cuando dos horas después salió a su encuentro Nathan

¿Cómo esta ella? – dijo Alex preocupado

Tranquilo, pareciera que no eres médico – dijo Nathan bromeando con su amigo – lo que sucedió que es se le bajo la presión a tu prometida, es algo hasta cierto punto común en las embarazadas, principalmente en situaciones de estrés, pese a eso lo recomendable es que mañana vayan a su ginecóloga para tener un mejor seguimiento, ahora ya está estable y te está buscando, por cierto, que agradable es tu prometida además de muy bella

Gracias, lo sé es bellísima, sé que no soy padre primerizo, pero pensar que algo le pase me pone mal y pierdo el control – dijo Alex un poco apenado

Ya lo veo, ella te hace perder el control, algo que jamás paso con Lara – dijo Nathan recordando a su amiga

La situación era diferente – dijo Alex bajando la mirada, pues solo Tobías, Nathan y el sabían la verdad de Lisa

Así, me encantaría que ella estuviera aquí, pero al menos tenemos a mini Lara – dijo Nathan dando una palmada en el hombro de su amigo

Sí, mi pequeña es mi vida – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Pero no te entretengo más, ve con tu prometida – dijo Nathan volviendo a caminar hacia el área de urgencias

Gracias – dijo Alex caminando a su lado

Minutos después Alex ya se encontraba frente a la puerta que lo dividía de Candy, al entrar la vio sentada en la cama, se abrazaba a sí misma y estaba cabizbaja

Alex – dijo ella al ver que el entraba

Candy ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Alex acercándose para sentarse a lado de ella

Bien – dijo Candy sin verlo a los ojos, no obstante, el coloco su mano bajo su barbilla y con cuidado subió su rostro

¿Qué pasa Candy? Estoy aquí y te prometo que no me voy a ir a ningún lado, confía en mi – dijo Alex brindándole una sonrisa

Es que …creo que soy alguien muy conflictiva, alguien con un pasado horrible y con muchos problemas, de los cuales aún no me cuerdo y tu…bueno tu tenías una vida tranquila a lado de Lara, sin problemas – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

con todo lo que acabas de decir, te puedo asegurar que estoy viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida a tu lado, además sé que Lara no podrá tener mejor compañera, la amas, cuidas y proteges – dijo Alex robándole un beso

sin embargo, el beso fue interrumpido por la ginecóloga de Candy, quien había ingresado para hacerle los estudios pertinentes y ver que todo estaba yendo de la mejor forma, durante cada uno de los procedimientos Alex estado a lado de Candy tomándola de la mano

por otra parte, Terry y Karen habían salido junto a su hijo quien dormía en los brazos de ella, la fiebre había sido ocasionada una infección que el niño tenía en las vías respiratorias, pero ahora estaba bajo tratamiento

en cuanto llegaron al área de urgencias Terry comenzó a buscar a Candy o al tipo que la llevaba en brazos con la mirada, todo esto de forma desesperada

¿Qué demonios es lo que estás buscando? – dijo Karen casi en un susurro para no despertar a su hijo

Nada que te importe – dijo Terry con el mismo todo de voz

No te das cuentas, Ethan nos necesita a ambos y esto es juntos, por favor Terry comprende que antes que tu amor con Candy esta tu amor por tu hijo – dijo Karen caminando hacia la salida

Y no puedes ver que mi vida a tu lado es un error, además yo no deseaba tener hijos contigo – dijo Terry quien ya estaba fastidiado

Eso lo hubieras pensado cuando me buscabas por que no soportabas a Susana, además al estar conmigo significa que realmente nunca amaste a Candy, quien ama no traiciona – dijo Karen con la mirada cristalizada, estaba dolida pues no le gusto escuchar lo que dijo Terry

Ante las palabras de ella Terry se quedó callado, no había más que decir, mucho de lo dicho era cierto y no había forma de contradecirla

Minutos después de que Terry y Karen se habían ido, Alex y Candy salieron del hospital, tenían la dicha sobre que todo en el embarazo iba de la mejor forma, aunque tenían que tener cuidado si a ella le volvía a bajar o subir la presión, por suerte Alex podía monitorear eso desde su hogar

Como ninguno había comido, pasaron a un restaurante a comer, disfrutaron de una buena charla, regresaron a su hogar, ambos pasaron a ver a Lara quien ya dormía y fueron a dormir juntos, ambos se observaban directamente al rostro

¿en qué piensas? – dijo Candy viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Que cuando te lleve el hospital estaba muy preocupado- dijo Alex diciendo solo la mitad de sus pensamientos, ya que otros estaban en la confrontación que tuvo con la expareja de ella

Lo siento – dijo Candy colocando su mano sobre el rostro de el

Prométeme que no te perderé, tengo miedo ahora que se lo quien eres y que tienes una familia que necesita también de ti, tengo miedo – dijo Alex sincerándose, aunque también temía que cuando recordara el amor hacia esa persona regresara

No me perderás, no sé porque, pero siento que nunca sentí por alguien lo que siento por ti – dijo Candy robándole un beso en los labios a el

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación, ambos cayeron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Alex aun no tenía que regresar a trabajar, aunque sus días libre se estaban agotando rápidamente

A la mañana siguiente ambos rubios desayunaron juntos, ducharon a Lara y ellos, cuando ya los tres estaban listos para salir, el mayordomo de la mansión les informo que tenían visitas

Alex bajo con Lara en los brazos y Candy caminaba a su lado, los tres parecían una verdadera familia

Hola, queremos invitarlos a comer a la mansión ¿acompañan? – dijo Albert sin darles tiempo a pensar

Por favor digan que si – dijo Archí insistiendo

Está bien- dijo Candy siendo la primera en responder

En ese momento Alex no puso objeción y tomando una maleta que siempre cargaban cuando Lara salía con ellos, salió junto con Albert, Archí y Candy

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, Mia y lisa conversaban, Archí había ido por esta última antes de ir con Albert al hogar de Alex, Bea y Lily se llevaban bien y eran cuidadas por Dorothy

Mia ¿Cómo le haces para no tener celos de Candy? Cuando la conocí me agrado, ahora que se su historia me siento orgullosa que a pesar a todo obstáculo salió adelante y es una pena lo que le paso, pero aun no logro creer que Archí realmente me ame, cuando lo veo con ella me ciego y no quiero que eso me pase, ella es una buena persona y ama a mi mejor amigo – dijo Lisa recurriendo a Mia pues la consideraba una buena amiga

Tal como lo dices, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo que tu cuando conocí a Candy, inclusive antes de conocerla, ya sabía más su vida que ella, Albert siempre habla sobre ella, está muy orgulloso y sobre todo la ama, pero es un amor diferente, es un lado prácticamente irrompible, por eso te aconsejo que te acerques a ella, la conozcas y cualquier duda pregúntale a Archí, aclárale tus sentimientos, él es un buen hombre y merece ser feliz- dijo Mia quien también conocía su historia

Eso lo sé, créeme que para mí él es todo, eres la primera persona que lo sabe, pero de alguna forma salvo mi vida – dijo Lisa recordando, dejando que varias lagrimas rodaran por su mejilla

¿Cómo? ¿qué hizo? – dijo Mia preocupada y alarmada al ver a su amiga

Continuara

Hola a que les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero ya regresé al posgrado y les pido paciencia, no la dejare colgada, solo sean pacientes ¿Qué hizo lisa?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : serenitymoon20 , Jazz, Sofía, Cindy1188 , Leslie Hernndez, Serenity usagi , Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, TamyWhiteRose , Kimberly Brower , Georgina Ruelas , arleniferreyrapacaya, Ster star, Stormaw, Carolina Bentez, Balderas, Selenityneza , Ismerai , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	23. Chapter 23 ¿Aun me quieres?

¿Aun si me quieres?

Ante la pregunta de Mia, Lisa supo que lo mejor era decir la verdad, por más doloroso que fuera, por lo que, dando un suspiro, vio a su amiga a los ojos, tratando de no llorar

El día que conocí a Archí …bueno ese día yo … me intenté suicidar – dijo Lisa entre lagrimas

¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿por Tobías? – dijo Mia sumamente sorprendida

Así es, ese día yo estaba muy deprimida por su muerte, llegue a un punto que no sabía si podía seguir viviendo con eso, por lo que desde una semana antes prepare todo, ese día por la mañana llene la bañera, le di de desayunar a mi hija, sabiendo que ella tomaría una siesta y la niñera llegaría media hora después, en el baño vi la bañera lista, tome la navaja que previamente había comprado y cuando estaba a punto de comenzarme a cortar las muñecas, yo dentro de la bañera, Bea lloro, en ese instante salí de la bañera, me vi en el espejo y me horrorice, estaba dejando a mi hija sola, por no soportar la ausencia, después de eso tome a mi hija la pañalera y salí de la casa- dijo Lisa destrozada

No lo puedo creer- dijo Mia igual con lágrimas en los ojos

Y Archí fue una luz en mi camino, ya que ese día pase toda la mañana mojada sentada en el jardín donde muchas veces lleve a Bea junto a Tobías, cuando ya habían pasado varias horas, ya era tarde, mi ropa se había secado, pero aun así no quería regresar a casa, debido a que me horrorizaba volver y cometer la misma locura, fue en ese momento cuando conocí a Archí, el llego se sentó a mi lado y luego de unos minutos provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro, después de tantos meses y gracias a su presencia es que pude volver, cuando vi la navaja y bañera llena, me sentí la peor de las madres – dijo Lisa cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

Ella iba a decir algo cuando de repente sitio dos brazos que la cubrían y protegía, esos brazos que tanto confort había dado esos últimos tiempos, ella sentía que el también lloraba

Ya que ni lisa, ni Mia se percataron que era escuchadas por dos personas que acababan que llegar y al escuchar esa historia no dudaron en entrar

Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida y de la de Bea – dijo Archí aun abrazando a Lisa

La pareja esa observada por Alex y Mia, quien estaban conmovidos con lo que veían, por ejemplo, el sentía gran empatía por su amiga y quería a Tobías, pero él era capaz de darle una oportunidad a ese joven con el propósito de ver a su amiga feliz

Por otra parte, segundos después ingreso Candy junto con Albert, ella había ido a dejar a Lara con la niñera de los Andrew quien ya cuidaba a Bea y Lily

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – dijo Candy preocupaba al ver el estado de su amiga - ¿estás bien Lisa?

Amor ¿Qué paso? – dijo Albert acercándose a su esposa quien estaba igual de afectada

Es una larga historia, solo Archí y Lisa están comprendiendo que el destino los unió, ambos estaban en el momento y tiempo correcto – dijo Mia dando una conclusión concreta

Ante esa afirmación, todos se quedaron callados y vieron como la pareja estaba en su propio mundo, lo que nadie esperaba fue lo siguiente, Archí deshizo el abrazo y se colocó frente a Lisa quien estaba sentada en un taburete de la cocina, él se arrodillo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo del pantalón

Lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que este es el momento, quiero compartir mi vida contigo y ser tu soporte, tu fuerza y eso que te hace ser feliz ¿lisa te quieres casar conmigo? ¿me permites ser parte de tu vida y de la de Bea? – dijo Archí hablando con el corazón

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, Candy a pesar de no conocer a los Andrew, más bien a pesar de no recordarlo, sentía que eran buenas personas y a pesar que ella conoció a Tobías y tenía cariño por él, ella deseaba ver a su amiga feliz

¿Qué dices Lisa? – dijo Archí comenzando a sentirse nervioso

No se… bueno si o no, no te avergüenzas de mí, ya que sabes la verdad- dijo Lisa temerosa

Claro que no, te entiendo y créeme que eres una mujer muy fuerte y eso lo admiro – dijo Archí y me haces muy feliz

Entonces sí, me quiero casar contigo – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa a pesar de tener los ojos bañados en lagrimas

Al escuchar esas palabras Archí se levantó y abrazo fuertemente a Lisa, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir felices de su unión

Bueno eso hay que festejarlo, ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos la comida aquí, por una en un restaurante? Dorothy se puede quedar con las niñas – dijo Albert feliz de tener a su familia junta

Es una buena idea- dijo Alex tomando de la mano a Candy quien se veía feliz

Entonces no perdamos tiempo – dijo Archí limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de lisa

Minutos después ya todos se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, estaban muy felices y divertidos, a pesar que Candy no recordaba a Albert y a Archí, se integraba muy bien con ellos, de igual forma que Alex, quien parecía siempre había vivido de forma cercana a los Andrew

La comida fue muy entretenida, llena de diversión, buenos momentos y anécdotas divertidas, en especial de Candy, a ella le hubiera gustado recordar todo eso, hecho que la entristecía un poco y Alex estaba feliz de saber más de ella, además esa obvio que Albert y Archí querían mucho a la rubia

Al cabo de tres horas, todos los presentes regresaron a la mansión Andrew, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo que la boda seria en dos meses, ya que tanto Lisa como Archí querían una boda muy sencilla y discreta, asimismo él no quería que la tía abuela pudiera interferir, lo verían todo desde NY, también tenían que mantener los planes casi en secreto, ya que Anni aún no se iba de la cuidad, según la seguridad que Albert contrato

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, vieron que todas las niñas se encontraban tomando la siesta juntas, era un espectáculo muy tierno, las tres dormidas en la misma cama, Bea era la más grande, seguida de Lara y por ultimo Lily

Dejando que las niñas durmieran, el grupo de jóvenes decidieron tomar un café y el postre, el cual era un delicioso pastel de chocolate, que Candy devoro, aprovecho que estaba embarazada para pedir más, lo que provocó las risas de todos

Por la noche, Archí fue a dejar a Lisa y Bea a su casa, al llegar el cargo a la niña mientras que ella llevaba la pañalera e iba del brazo con el

¿estas segura de la decisión que tomaste? – dijo Archí dando un beso en la frente de el

Si ¿acaso tu no lo estás? – dijo Lisa un poco sorprendida

Yo lo estoy, solo que…. Tengo miedo – dijo Archí siendo sincero

¿a qué le temes? – dijo Lisa colocando sus manos en el rostro de el

A no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, a que nunca me ames con todo tu corazón, a que un día despiertes y veas que no soy el elegido, sé que Tobías era todo para ti y no quiero competir con él, pero quiero ser tan valioso como el para ti, desde que te vi supe que no te quería perder – dijo Archí hablando con el corazón

Las palabras de Archí ocasionaron lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Lisa, ella solo lo tomo de la mano y dijo –Quédate esta noche conmigo

Ambos sabían que esas palabras tenían muchas connotaciones, por lo que de forma nerviosa Archí apretó su mano, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de ella

¿estas segura? – dijo Archí acercándose aún más a ella

Más que nunca – dijo Lisa quien sin pensarlo le robo un beso

Creo que Bea puede tener frio, entremos – dijo Archí después del beso de lisa, con el rosto sonrojado

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad Alex, Candy y Lara, llegaban a su hogar, el cargaba a la pequeña que iba dormida recargada en su pecho y con la otra mano tomaba a la rubia

Me alegra que Lisa se de una segunda oportunidad – dijo Candy quien estaba feliz por su amiga

A mí también, aunque …-dijo Alex, pero fue interrumpido por ella

Piensas en Tobías – dijo Candy completando la oración de el

Así es, como tú dices es bueno que Lisa no se cierre al amor y se ve que Archí es una buena persona, solo que no logro comprender como todo pudo cambiar tanto, si me lo preguntas todavía recuerdo cuando se casaron, estaban muy felices y era una pareja muy estable – dijo Alex quien tenía en mente a su amigo

Tú los conocías más, pero, así como Tobías amo a Lisa, me imagino que debe estar feliz de que ella logro salir adelante, además casi puedo asegurar que estará protegiéndolas – dijo Candy guiñando un ojo a Alex

Yo también pienso en eso – dijo Alex ya un poco más tranquilo

al llegar a la mansión, llevaron a Lara a dormir, mientras que ellos se dieron un baño y al final se encontraron en el pasillo

¿quieres que cenemos algo? – dijo Alex viendo que Candy estaba pensativa

No, creo que hoy comí demasiado, entre el restaurante y el café con los pastelillos estoy bien ¿tú quieres cenar?, te acompaño – dijo Candy quien se veía muy tierna con su pijama color rosa

Estoy igual que tú, solo iba a bajar por un té ¿quieres que te prepare uno? – dijo Alex de forma galante

Por favor – dijo Candy tomándolo de la mano

De esa forma ambos bajaron a la cocina, la mayoría de las personas de servicio ya se habían ido a dormir solo se encontraban ellos dos

Por cierto ¿Cómo te sentiste en la mansión Andrew? – dijo Alex mientras buscaba donde calentar agua

No sé, fue un poco extraño, siendo sincera, siento que no pertenezco ahí, será porque no recuerdo, pero todo me parecía tan lejano y siento que yo no soy de la alta sociedad, aunque Albert, Mia y Archí son muy agradables y siento que pasamos un buen momento en el restaurante – dijo Candy pensativa

Yo también lo sentí, tal vez es porque necesitas volver a reconocer tus lugares- dijo Alex tratando de ocultar el miedo que le daba sentir que ella pudiera elegirlos a ellos que a el

Es probable, pero quiero no se preguntarte, si yo recuerdo quien soy ¿me dejarías? – dijo Candy quien tenía los mismos miedos que el

No, por supuesto que no, nada me alejara de ti – dijo Alex con determinación

Y ¿no tendrías problema con salir con la hija de él patriarca de los Andrew? – dijo Candy quien desde que se enteró que pertenecía a la familia, esa idea rodaba por su cabeza

Creo que es más probable que tu tengas problemas de estar conmigo, pero déjame decirte que soy muy persiste y lucho por lo que amo – dijo Alex con seguridad

Es que yo me siento muy bien contigo y con Lara y no me quiero ir – dijo Candy quien al estar solas con Albert cuando llevo a Lara para que Dorothy la cuidara, Albert le dijo que esa era su casa y podía estar ahí cuando quisiera

Y creme que nosotros contigo – dijo Alex dejando las tazas que tenía en las manos y la abrazo fuertemente- no te voy a dejar

Finalmente, en otro punto de la cuidad alguien conversaba consigo mismo, ya que estaba en una habitación casi vacía, en un apartamento en una de las zonas pobres

Así que volviste, esos no fueron 6 meses, fueron más, pero es momento de volver a aparecer en tu vida – pensaba esa persona mientras veía por una ventana las luces de la ciudad durante la noche – serás mío como siempre debiste de serlo

Del mismo modo Terry se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensado que haría para encontrar a Candy de nuevo, de alguna forma tenía que acercarse a ella

¿Albert sabrá la verdad? Él tiene que estar enterado es su padre adoptivo, de lo contrario utilizare esa información para ponerlo de mi lado, el imbécil que ahora está con ella, se cree invencible, pero no sabe con quién se está metiendo, conozco a Candy, tengo que hablar con ella, estoy seguro que aún me ama, no volveré a perderla – pensaba Terry mirando el techo de su habitación, mientras formulaba su plan – hasta Archí estará complacido de la información que les brindare de paradero de Candy

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero ya regresé al laboratorio y al posgrado y esta vez esta exigiendo más de mí, pero no dejare inconclusa ninguna de mis historias, siempre termino, sean pacientes

¿Quién estará de regreso? ¿Qué hará Terry cuando vea a Candy con Alex de la mano? La mejor idea la publico el siguiente y lo dedico a esa persona

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Leslie Hernández, Jazz, serenitymoon20, Carolina Bentez , Stormaw , Cindy 1188, arleniferreyrapacaya , Liliana PP,, Ster star , TamyWhiteRose , venezolana lopez, Georgina Ruelas ,Yessy, Selenityneza , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	24. Chapter 24 ¿la felicidad es breve?

¿la felicidad es breve?

Después del té que ambos tomaron, Candy y Alex regresaron a la habitación de ella, él no quería irse solo esperaba una invitación cuando llego a la puerta

¿dormirás conmigo? – dijo Candy quien ya estaba debajo del edredón

Solo esperaba que me lo pidieras – dijo Alex con una sonrisa coqueta

Es que no pensé que te fueras, no me siento bien- dijo Candy quien aún tenía miedo de perderlo a pesar de la conversación en la cocina

¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que vayamos al hospital? – dijo Alex preocupado, levantándose de golpe

Al ver la preocupación de él, Candy sonrió y con el fin de tranquilizarlo dijo – bueno no de esa forma, sino que estos días han sido extraños, si antes me era difícil entender que había perdido mi memoria ahora al saber quién soy y no sentirme de esa forme me confunde mucho

Aunque no me lo creas te entiendo, yo me sentía así cuando comencé a viajar con mi padre, al principio me era muy extraño, sentía que no era yo – dijo Alex recordando con detalle cómo se sentía en esos tiempos – y me tranquiliza que no he sientas mal físicamente

Lo siento te asuste, ahora si ¿dormimos? – dijo Candy sonrojada

A mí me gustaría hacer otra cosa – dijo Alex quitándose la camisa y acercándose seductoramente a ella, robándole un beso que con el paso del tiempo se hacía más profundo

Al día siguiente Alex se despertó muy temprano, se levantó sin hacer ruido a Candy quien dormía tranquilamente, se ducho y bajo a desayunar, solicitando un desayuno para ella, cuando todo estuvo listo la despertó con un beso

Alex, buenos días – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios

Muy bien, tuve una excelente noche – dijo Alex en doble sentido, provocando el sonrojo de ella y que se cubriera aún más con las cobijas

¿Por qué ya te cambiaste? Parece que vas de salida – dijo Candy con el fin de cambiar de tema y preguntándose de la conducta de el

Lo siento, con los eventos del día de ayer, ya no te pude decir que me solicitaron unirme al hospital a partir del día de hoy, me encantaría pasar el día contigo y con Lara, pero tengo que ir, saldré temprano y que te parece ¿si vamos a cenar? – dijo Alex sintiéndose un poco mal, puesto que le había dicho que hasta dentro de una semana iniciaría a trabajar

No te preocupes, es tu deber yo te entiendo y claro que vamos a cenar – dijo Candy un poco cabizbaja

Discúlpame – dijo Alex sentándose en la cama frente a ella

No hay nada que disculpar, estoy bien, ambos sabíamos que al regresar te incorporarías al hospital, además creo que Lisa y Mia vendrán sería divertido – dijo Candy con una sonrisa animándolo

Por eso me enamore de ti – dijo Alex robándole un beso – me despido, regreso en la tarde, solo me despediré de Lara y marcho al hospital

Cuando Alex se marchó, Candy dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir, no obstante, el aroma del desayuno que él había dejado la obligaron a levantarse, siguiendo con una ducha y su plan para ese día era leer un libro hasta que llegaran Mia y Lisa tal cual dijeron un día antes

Al medio día Candy ya había terminado las páginas que tenía planeadas, por lo que fue a ver a Lara quien normalmente se despertaba a esa hora, la rubia quería bañarla y cambiarla, era un momento que juntas disfrutaban y hacían que creciera esa conexión que había ido desarrollando

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, en la mansión de la familia Brower una batalla se libraba en la estancia principal de la entrada

Entiende Clara, el señor Brower no está y no tienes permitido ingresar más- dijo el ama de llaves de Alex

Porque no, quiero esperar a Alex, he venido a buscarlo desde que se marchó, el me prometió que solo serían 6 meses, que volvería y estaríamos juntos como siempre debido ser – dijo Clara caminando aún más adentro

No sé qué te prometió, pero la orden que yo tengo es que no tienes derecho a estar aquí, tu tiempo como niñera de Lara termino – dijo el ama de llaves comenzando a desesperarse, además que la presencia de Clara no era grata

Eso es lo que piensas, yo crie y cuide de esa niña, Alex será mío y todo esto, necesito esperarlo para que hablemos de nuestra relación – dijo Clara con determinación

No obstante, antes de que el ama de llaves pudiera responder Candy bajaba las escaleras con Lara en brazos, puesto que la discusión llamo su atención, no sabía quién era o que pasaba

Candy, te recomiendo que te alejes – dijo el ama de llaves nerviosa cuando vio que Candy bajo la escalera, ella sabía que debía proteger a la rubia, era alguien valioso para ser jefe

Vaya, vaya así que fuiste tú – dijo Clara con coraje cuando vio a la rubia con la pequeña – tú me quitaste mi lugar

Clara, no entiendo que dices, Alex no está, regresa cuando el este – dijo Candy sintiendo que debía hacer lo correcto y no estar ahí con la niñera desde que la conoció sintió rechazo de parte de ella

Mas a mi favor, no está tu protector, tu eres una trepadora que llego a esta casa con el fin de alejarlo de mí, dime como lo hiciste, de seguro te metiste a su cama – dijo Clara acercándose la rubia mientras esta daba un paso hacia atrás

Eso no es verdad, yo no hice eso y lo que pasa entre nosotros no es de tu incumbencia – dijo Candy armándose de valor, aunque sintiéndose nerviosa

Claro que es de mi incumbencia, todo esto era mío hasta que llegaste, yo crie a esa niña que llevas en brazos, tuve que soportarla día y noche, sus llantos y demás molestias – dijo Clara dando un paso mas

Por favor clara vete – dijo el ama de llaves

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba la niñera, Candy pensó que lo mejor era cambiar a Lara de brazo para protegerla, ya que estaba de lado izquierdo y la paso al derecho, pero en este movimiento se movió su vestido dejando ver su embrazo

¿estas embarazada? ¿es de Alex? – dijo Clara furiosa

Eso no te importa, vete Clara – dijo Candy tratando de verse fuerte, tenía que proteger a Lara y su hijo

Eres una trepadora – dijo Clara quien todo impulso y con coraje aventó a Candy hacia atrás

Candy con el empujón perdió el equilibro y al estar cerca de las escaleras, se golpeó con los primeros escalones, asimismo con su cuerpo protegió a Lara de golpearse, provocando que el golpe fuera más aparatoso

Albert, Mia y Lisa iban llegando a la mansión, como la puerta estaba abierta ingresaron con sus respectivas hijas y vieron toda la escena el empujón de Clara, Candy cayendo sobre los escalones protegiendo a Lara

Cuando Clara vio lo que hizo salió corriendo sin que la pidieran atrapar, mientras que el ama de llaves tomo a Lara quien lloraba, Mia y Lisa estaban impactadas ente lo sucedido y Albert esta hincado para ayudar a Candy

¿Candy? – dijo Albert viendo como ella se doblaba de dolor

Me duele, me duele mucho – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

Ante esas palabras, Albert tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos y dijo – tengo que llevarla al hospital

Vayan, Lisa ve con él, yo me quedo aquí con las niñas- dijo Mia quien con cuidado tomo a Bea y vio como salían de la mansión Albert, Lisa y Candy quien solo lloraba, por suerte el chofer ya estaba listo para llevarlos

Fue in trayecto un poco largo, pero al llegar al hospital Candy fue ingresada de emergencia, mientras que Lisa y Albert se quedaron en la sala de espera, él quería avisarle a Archí, pero ese día tenía que ir a la universidad donde comenzaría a dar clases en unas semanas

Voy a ver si puedo entrar – dijo Lisa quien al ser parte del hospital le era permitido el acceso

Te lo agradecería- dijo Albert quien como siempre lo pensaba su esposa era muy inteligente, ya que por esa razón le había dicho que ella lo acompañara

Por otra parte, Alex estaba en consulta cuando de repente llamaron a su puerta, hecho que no era común, ya que cuando los médicos están en consulta se trata de no poner nerviosos a los pacientes con entradas y salidas

Adelante – dijo Alex pensando que era algo importante

Dr. Brower, lo solicitan en emergencias, la enfermera Lisa Eaton acaba de informar que su prometida esta en cirugía – dijo la enfermera que había tocado en la puerta +

Discúlpeme, la consulta termino – dijo Alex poniéndose de pie siendo profesional, pero en cuando salió de su consultorio corrió hasta quirófano y afuera encontró a Lisa quien caminaba de un lado a otro

¿Qué paso? – dijo Alex quien estaba histérico, no le podía pasar nada a Candy, ellos habían tenido una excelente noche y una gran mañana no era posible que ella estuviera en el hospital

Clara llego a la mansión, por lo que vi discutieron y ella aventó a Candy y como estaba cerca de la escalera se golpeó en los escalones por proteger a Lara quien estaba en sus brazos

No, no, no eso no puede ser ¿y porque está en quirófano? ¿Qué sabes? – dijo Alex teniendo una mezcla de emociones, estaba enojado consigo mismo, asustado y desesperado

Hasta el momento lo único que sé es que se fracturo el brazo derecho al caer, hicieron varias radiografías y –dijo Lisa con lágrimas en los ojos

¿y qué? Dime – dijo Alex tomando a su amiga por los brazos

Al parecer hay problema con el embarazo, no hay mas información, Nathan está en quirófano con ella, no podemos ingresar hasta que terminen – dijo Lisa dejando salir varias lagrimas

No, no eso no puede estar pasando – dijo Alex también dejando que varias lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

No entiendo cómo es que Clara regreso – dijo Lisa tratando de buscar explicaciones

Ella es lo que menos me importa ahora, pero si algo le pasa a Candy o mi hijo no va a encontrar lugar para esconderse – dijo Alex el no solía ser de esa forma, pero su sentido del deber ante Candy y sus hijos sacaba lo peor de él, no había nada que lo detuviera

Por dos horas más Alex y Lisa estuvieron afuera del quirófano hasta que Nathan salió, al verlo Alex se acercó inmediatamente a el

¿Qué noticias nos tienes? – dijo Lisa diciendo las palabras que Alex no se atrevían a pronunciar, solo lo miraba

Lo siento mucho Alex, tu sabes que la medicina tiene límites – dijo Nathan sintiéndose terrible por su amigo

¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Candy y mi hijo? – dijo Alex cerrando los puños, en esos momentos odiaba ser médico, sabía que esas palabras se decían cuando colgó terrible había sucedido

No pude salvar a tu hijo, lo siento – dijo Nathan viendo como poco a poco el rostro de Alex se descomponía

No, no, no – dijo Alex recargándose en la pared y dando un puñetazo a la misma

Tranquilízate Alex, te harás daño – dijo Lisa asustada de ver su reacción

¿más daño? Perdí a mi hijo por una estúpida – dijo Alex llorando amargamente, abrazándose a ella

Llora saca todo lo que sientes, te entiendo, yo sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido por terceros, saca ese dolor, llora Alex – dijo Lisa abrazándolo fuertemente, quería reconfortarlo y decirle todas las palabras que no serían suficientes y que ella en algún momento necesito – llora amigo

Por unos minutos Alex estuvo en la misma posición, siendo reconfortado sin éxito por sus amigos y cuando todo valor dijo - ¿Candy lo sabe?

No, ella llego y la tuvimos que sedar el dolor era insoportable, incluso llego con una hemorragia, vas a tener que dudarla mucho, perdió demasiada sangre y está en terapia intensiva su estado en grave – dijo Nathan quien primero dejo que su amigo se desahogara

Quiero verla – dijo Alex limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca

Vamos, yo te lleve – dijo Nathan tomando a su amigo por el hombro

Yo los dejo un momento, tengo que avisarle a Albert, debe estar muy preocupado – dijo Lisa sintiéndose mal por sus amigos

Avísale a ellos, la quieren mucho – dijo Alex quien trataba de pensar, pero su dolor no lo dejaba, hay perdido a su hijo y ahora tena que ser quien informara a Candy la terrible noticia

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de sus agradado, aunque fue un capitulo fuerte

Sé que muchas estarán en contra de lo que paso, dudé mucho en escribirlo, pero así pensé la historia, desde un principio, les podo comprensión y que le den una oportunidad, esta pareja tiene que pasar muchas pruebas para estar juntos, y tenían varios capítulos muy felices, les pido una oportunidad, esta es una de las historias más fuertes que he escrito y la primera de esta temática

Les pido paciencia, el doctorado exige mucho de mí, pero tratare de no tardar y pronto veremos qué pasa con Candy y Alex ¿Qué hará Candy? ¿les afectara como pareja esta noticia?, en el siguiente capítulo aparece Terry y vera a Candy y Alex de la mano o eso cree el ver

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Luz, Carolina Bentez, Leslie, ABA, arleniferreyrapacaya , Ster star , Selenityneza, serenitymoon20 , TamyWhiteRose , Georgina Ruelas, Guest así como a todas las que leen de forma anomina

Espero sus reviews


	25. Chapter 25 ¿Adios?

¿Adios?

Durante al camino hacia la habitación de Candy, Alex experimentaba una serie de sentimientos que iban desde el odio hacia Clara por provocar al accidente, ese sentimiento era nuevo para él, nunca antes había odiado a nadie, hasta la tristeza de perder a su hijo, él amaba con todo su corazón a Lara, no obstante debía de admitir que la pequeña llego cuando menos lo esperaba y fue una decisión que afronto de un momento a otro y el pequeño con Candy era alguien esperado y anhelado desde que se enteraron

¿estás bien para entrar? – dijo Nathan deteniéndolo antes de abrir la puerta

Tengo que estarlo – dijo Alex con la mirada cristalizada

Sabes que cuentas conmigo – dijo Nathan palmeando el hombro de su amigo

Al entrar a la habitación, Alex vio que Candy dormía tranquilamente, no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, por lo que se acercó y la toma de la mano, la cual beso, después se sentó a lado de ella

Por otra parte, afuera en la sala de espera Lisa le daba la triste noticia a Albert, quien de inmediato sintió un nudo en la garganta

Créeme que no entiendo porque Candy tiene que pasar por todo esto – dijo Albert a quien le dolía todo lo que le pasaba a la rubia

Es horrible, puedo jurar que ambos estaban felices con la noticia y Alex estuvo feliz desde que conoció a Candy –dijo Lisa sintiendo empatía por la pareja

No conozco mucho a Alex, pero estoy seguro que será una noticia devastadora para Candy, se ve enamorada de el – dijo Albert quien nunca vio a Candy igual de enamorada con Terry

Ambos tienen que ser muy fuertes- dijo Lisa siendo sincera

Así es, espero que no haya problemas con su relación – dijo Albert pensando que eso era muy posible

Yo también estoy pensando en eso y solo espero que no sea así, Alex merece ser feliz, es una gran persona y sumamente bueno – dijo Lisa quien lo conocía desde que estudiaban la carrera y al ser el mejor amigo de Tobías tenía mucha cercanía, además que conocía la historia de Lara

Tendremos que apoyarlos- dijo Albert en forma de conclusión

Tienes razón, por eso ¿te puedo pedir un favor? -dijo Lisa quien se había dado pensando en eso

Por supuesto- dijo Albert seguro

Podrías llevarte a Bea a la mansión y decirle A Archí si puede cuidar de ella, ambos tienen una buena relación, conozco a Alex y sé que esta tarde necesita apoyo y quisiera quedarme con el – dijo Lisa quien al ser enfermera del hospital tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo

Quisiera quedarme hasta que Candy despierte, pero sé que es momento de ellos y tanto Mia como Archí merecen saber lo que sucedió, voy a regresar al hogar de Alex y me llevare a las tres niñas ¿le puedes avisar a Alex? Para que no se preocupe pro Lara – dijo Albert armando su plan en la mente

Gracias, no te preocupes yo le aviso a Alex – dijo Lisa después dio un abrazo a Albert e ingreso al área de urgencias

Alex se encontraba en la habitación con Candy, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Lisa quien se sentó a lado de su amigo

Sé que preguntarte como estas es absurdo – dijo Lisa abrazándolo por los hombros

Sin decir nada, Alex volteo y la brazo fuertemente llorando tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con el fin de no despertar a la rubia

Yo lo quería – dijo Alex aun abrazado a su amiga

Lo sé, saca todo lo que sientes – dijo Lisa quien sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien y ella necesito a alguien con quien sacar su dolor

Al cabo de unos minutos Alex fue deshaciendo el abrazo, para ver a su amiga directamente a los ojos, ella también los tenia rojos como los de el

No entiendo como paso esto, en la mañana todo estaba bien, nos despedimos bien, me comento que ustedes irían y en la tarde nos reuniríamos – dijo Alex desesperado

Pero nadie se imaginó que Clara llegaría a fastidiar todo – dijo Lisa con molestia

Tú me conoces y en este momento me desconozco, siento odio coraje y deseos en contra de Clara, nunca he actuado de esta forma, pero siento que necesito venganza – dijo Alex apretando los puños

Sientes todo eso, porque Clara se metió con alguien que amas y lo peor que es un tercero salió afectado, yo me sentí de esa forma cuando murió Tobías, pensé en las cosas más horribles que te pudieras imaginar y sobre todo hice cosas terribles, por esa razón no quiero dejarte solo, quiero ser un apoyo para ti – dijo lisa recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo

¿sabes? Yo imaginaba una niña y Candy un niño, yo le decía que Lara tendría una compañera de juegos y cómplice de travesuras y ella me respondía que Lara tendría un protector y alguien que siempre la cuidara, al final siempre ganaba la pequeña – dijo Alex con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando esas conversaciones

Era hermoso pensar en lo que sería, ahora sea niño o niña cuidara de Lara y ustedes desde otro lugar – dijo Lisa volteando un poco para ver a su amigo

Gracias Lisa- dijo Alex dando un beso en la frente de ella

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, Lisa decidió bajar a comer algo, ya que era tarde y desde la mañana no hay probado bocado, debido a que el plan era comer con Candy y Alex en cuanto llegara

¿seguro que no quieres nada? – dijo Lisa en el marco de la puerta dejando a Alex sentado al lado de Candy

No gracias, sinceramente no tengo hambre – dijo Alex siendo sincero

Debes cuidarte- dijo Lisa sabiendo que el comprendería

Lo sé, solo esta noche quiero no importar – dijo Alex cabizbajo

Lisa comprendió las palabras de él y son una leve sonrisa dijo – te entiendo, no tardo

Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que Lisa se marchó a la cafetería cuando de pronto Candy comenzó a parpadear, al principio le molestaba la luz, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando

Alex, Alex – dijo Candy viendo que él estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados, pero al escucharle se levando de golpe

Candy ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Alex de pie tomando la mano de ella

Un poco mareada ¿Qué paso? ¿porque estoy en un hospital? Espera …ya lo recuerdo ¿nuestro hijo? – dijo Candy pasando por una serie de sentimientos desde la confusión hasta el miedo

Al escuchar la última pregunta Alex sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y tratando de aclararse la voz dijo – lo perdimos Candy, no sabes cuánto lo siento

¿lo perdimos? Pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo – dijo Candy comenzando a sollozar de forma desesperada, colocándose las manos en el vientre – porque lo perdidos

Al ver el estado en el que ella estaba, Alex la abrazo fuertemente – no lo sé Candy, hay personas en este mundo horribles, capaces de hacer daño a seres inocentes

Era mi hijo, no tenía ningún derecho a quitármelo – dijo Candy sumamente afectada, estaba enojada, triste y decepcionada – no sirvo para ser padre

No, Candy no digas eso, ti no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo Alex separándose un poco para verla a los ojos

Es el segundo hijo que pierdo, sé que lo que voy a decir es horrible, pero con mi primer hijo no sentí todo esto, será porque perdí la memoria, pero ahora…me siento furiosa, era mi hijo – dijo Candy comenzando a dar golpes en el pecho de el en señal de desesperación

Tranquila Candy, te comprendo, era nuestro hijo- dijo Alex sintiéndose horrible de ver como estaba ella

No es justo, yo no le hago daño a nadie, era mío – dijo Candy comenzado llorar de forma más estrepitosa – jamás sabré si era una niña o un niño

Jamás lo sabremos mi amor, pero debemos salir juntos de esta terrible situación – dijo Alex abrazándola nuevamente

Quiero estas sola – dijo Candy apretando los puños, cerrando los ojos y alejándose un poco de el

Por favor Candy, no me aísles – dijo Alex desecho ante las palabras de ella

Necesito estar sola, por lo menos un momento-dijo Candy aun sin verlo

Al ver que no iba a hacer que ella cambiara de parecer, Alex sintió como algo se rompía entre ellos y sin decir más salió de la habitación, al hacerlo solo escucho que una almohada se estrellaba contra la pared

Él se quedó ahí recargado en la pared de afuera de la habitación de Candy, golpeando la misma con los puños

¿Qué paso? – dijo Lisa quien regresaba con una galleta empaquetada para el

Candy despertó – dijo Alex frustrado

¿Cómo reacciono? – dijo Lisa asustada al ver el estado de el

Mal, está muy afectada y lo peor es que quiere estar sola – dijo Alex quien no entendía las razones de Candy

Es normal – dijo Lisa parándose a lado de el

¿normal? Como va a ser normal, me está aislando – dijo Alex quien estaba a nada de perder el poco control que le quedaba

Comprende Alex, así como a ti te está doliendo a ella aún más, créeme que la conexión de madres e hijos es enorme, por lo que me imagino lo mal que debe estarla pasando, recuerda que es la segunda vez que pasa, me imagino que como madre debe sentirse incapaz de serlo, deja que viva su propio dolor – dijo Lisa hablando de forma determinada

¿y no crees que es mejor que lo hagamos juntos? – dijo Alex sintiendo que lo que decía su amiga era correcto, solo que se negaba a escucharlo

Sería lo más correcto, pero no siempre hacemos de adecuado- dijo Lisa recordando su propia experiencia

Tienes razón – dijo Alex pasando sus manos por su cabello en señal de frustración – por cierto ¿Albert se llevó a Lara?

Si, dijo que el junto con su esposa cuidarían de ella y yo le pedí a Archí que cuidara de Bea, ellos tienen una buena conexión – dijo Lisa sintiéndose tranquila de que su hija conviviera de la mejor manera con el

Me alegra que hayas encontrado a un buen compañero – dijo Alex pasando su abrazo sobre el brazo de su amiga

Yo también, créeme que cuando murió Tobías pensé que mi mundo se venía abajo, pero Archí me mostro que siempre hay segundas oportunidades – dijo Lisa sabiendo que con Alex podía ser sincera

Yo antes de Candy jamás tuve interés en alguna joven, cuando Lara me permito quedarme con su pequeña, siempre pensé que mi vida solo sería mi hija y al llegar Candy a mi vida se convirtió en mi todo – dijo Alex recordando ese momento

Lo sé, te ves muy feliz con ella – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

Solo espero que ese sentimiento aun exista después de lo que nos acaba de pasar – dijo Alex decepcionado

Estoy segura que así será – dijo Lisa tratando de infundir confianza, aunque siendo sincera no estaba muy segura

Luego de unas horas Alex y Lisa ingresaron a la habitación de Candy y vieron que la misma estaba en completo desorden, sin embargo, Candy ya se había quedado dormida y en su rostro se marcaba pequeños ríos de lagrimas

Durante toda la noche Lisa y Alex cuidaron de Candy, la mayor parte de tiempo en silencio, a l mañana siguiente Archí y Albert se unieron a ellos, la rubia aun no despertaba y Archí había sido informado durante la tarde por el patriarca de la familia y esa mañana Mia se había quedado al cuidado de Lily, Bea y Lara

Minutos más tarde Candy despertó y al ver a todos presentes recordó el hecho u sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dijo- puedo hablar con Albert a solas

Estas palabras marcaron el corazón de Alex quien se comenzaba a imaginar lo peor

Claro amor, nosotros nos salimos – dijo Alex derrotado

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su grado

Lamento la demora, pero sinceramente el doctorado está terminado conmigo

¿Qué le dirá Candy a Albert? En el próximo capítulo aparecen Vincent y Terry ¿Qué harán?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : LilianaPP , MARA RIDRIGUEZ, guest , Carolina Bentez, Luz, serenitymoon20, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 , Ster star , Selenitiyneza, Lety J, Gladys, Georgina Ruelas , Venezolana lpez, Serenity usagi , TamyWhiteRose , C.C. Suu, mayelt león, arleniferreyrapacaya, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	26. Chapter 26 ¿Empezar de cero?

¿Empecemos de cero?

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert ingresaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy, Alex ya le había comentado que a la rubia quería verlo, al entrar la encontró cabizbaja

Antes que él pudiera decir algo, Candy dijo - ¿soy una mala persona?

La pregunta desconcertó a Albert, pero imaginándose por donde iba su cuestionamiento dijo – no Candy, no eres una mala persona, es más creo que eres una de las mejores y más bondadosas personas que he conocido, muchas veces tu nobleza me ha inspirado, sé que tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero eres de las personas que siempre ve primero por los demás que por sí misma, ¿Por qué crees lo otro?

Porque desde al accidente, creo que me pasan cosas malas y comienzo a creer que algo estoy pagando y perder a mi segundo hijo me está destruyendo, considerando que no sirvo para ser madre – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

En ese momento Albert se acercó más a la cama donde ella se encontraba y la abrazo fuertemente, como muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado

No Candy, no pienses eso, en ocasiones la vida nos pone pruebas y es nuestro deber salir adelante y créeme si te digo que tú has salido delante de muchas de ellas- dijo Albert dando un beso en la frente de ella

No lo sé, me siento muy mal y muy culpable con Alex, no sé si pueda continuar viviendo con él, tú y Archí me dicen que son mi familia, ¿puedo vivir con ustedes? – dijo Candy quien desde que despertó pensó en ese hecho

Candy la mansión Andrew siempre será tu hogar, sin embargo, es mi deber decirte que creo te estas equivocando esta vez- dijo Albert siendo sincero

¿Por qué? – dijo Candy confundida

Creo que este terrible hecho, es algo que les pertenece a ambos, Alex también está sufriendo, estaba ilusionado de tener hijo con el amor de su vida, por eso considero que lo mejor es que ambos salgan adelante juntos, compartan su dolor y aprendan a vivir con ellos, siempre nos tendrás a Archí y a mí, es tu decisión, yo la respetare, además tendrás siempre mi apoyo – dijo Albert hablando con el corazón

Gracias Albert, creo que eres algún muy sensata, estoy siendo egoísta con Alex pensando en mi propio dolor – dijo Candy bajando la cabeza

No es egoísmo, simplemente es un hecho terrible y cada quien reacciona de diferente forma, yo no sé qué hubiera sentido si hubiera perdido a Lily, desde que supe de su existencia me enamore de ella – dijo Albert para quien su hija era su vida

Tienes razón, no me puedo aislar y ...- dijo Candy quedándose pensativa sin terminar la frase

¿Y? ¿en qué piensas Candy? – dijo Albert sabiendo que ella pensaba en algo importante

Que aún no me siento preparada para ser madre después de lo que paso, pero no le puedo fallar a Lara – dijo Candy quien ya sentía a la pequeña como propia

No pienses en eso y tienes razón, no le puedes fallar a la pequeña – dijo Albert con una sonrisa

¿podrías hablarle a Alex? – dijo Candy un poco más tranquila

Claro, creo que ustedes dos merecen un momento a solas, le diré a Archí que bajemos a comer algo a la cafetería

Gracias – dijo Candy quien seguía estando muy triste, pero con otro panorama

Cuando Albert salió de la habitación, segundos después Alex ingreso

Amor ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Alex parado en la base de la cama, quería darle espacio

Ante la pregunta de él, la mirada de Candy se cristalizo, por lo que sin pensarlo fue a abrazarla

Tranquila, estamos juntos y juntos saldremos adelante – dijo Alex aun abrazándola

Perdóname por no cuidar a mi pequeño – dijo Candy sacando el nudo que tenía en la garganta

No digas eso, ambos lo cuidamos, esto fue un error, una desgracia provocado por terceras personas, pero ya no pienses en eso – dijo Alex también con lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas

¿no estas molesto contigo? – dijo Candy apenada

No tendría por qué estarlo – dijo Alex separándose un poco para verla a los ojos y con sus pulgares limpiar el camino de sus lágrimas-además el medico que te atendió me dice que mañana podríamos regresar a la casa

Cuando Candy escucho eso, nuevos miedos se formaron en ella, por lo que casi susurrando dijo - ¿no tienes problema que siga viviendo contigo?, Albert me comento que podría vivir con ellos

Al escuchar la última pregunta Alex sentía que su mundo se venía abajo y su peor miedo se hacía presente

Para mí es un placer vivir contigo y me encantaría que lo siguiéramos asiendo – dijo Alex hablando con el corazón

A mí también me gusta vivir contigo – dijo Candy de forma tímida

Entonces no hay por qué ver alternativas – dijo Alex un poco más tranquilo

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y ambos rubios dijeron a unísono – adelante

En cuanto la puerta se abrió ingresaron Albert, Archí y Lisa, cada uno pregunto a Candy como se sentía, trataron de no tocar el tema del pequeño, mostrar su apoyo a la rubia

Al cabo de una hora Archí comento que tenía que ir a la empresa porque tenía junta con unos inversionistas, Lisa tenía que ver a Bea ya que había pasado toda la noche en el hospital con Alex, finalmente este último fue convencido por los cuatro que fuera a descansar y ver a Lara, mientras que esa tarde y noche Albert se quedaría con Candy, Mia ya estaba informada

Luego de una hora Archí llego a la empresa Andrew, ahí la secretaria de Albert le dijo que una persona estaba esperando al patriarca de la familia, por lo que Archí tomo la decisión de atenderlo, sabía que Albert estaría de acuerdo

En cuanto entro a la oficina sin percatarse de quien se trataba, Archí ingreso y camino directamente hacia el escritorio para ver de frente a esa persona, diciendo mientras caminaba – lo siento, tuvimos un inconveniente familiar y tuvimos que atenderlo, yo estoy en representación e William

¿tu inconveniente familiar tuvo que ver con Candy? – dijo la persona sentada frente al escritorio

Fue en ese momento que Archí volteo a ver de quien se trataba, sin llegar a sentarse en su escritorio

Terry ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo Archí molesto, ya que seguía culpando al castaño de todo lo que había pasado Candy desde que desapareció

Eso es algo que yo tendría que preguntarte, quede de ver a Albert cada determinado tiempo para compartir las noticias que hay de Candy y si no me equivoco ustedes han ocultado información – dijo Terry con un dejo de sarcasmo y reclamo en su voz

Creo que aquí el que menos puede reclamar eres tu – dijo Archí con coraje

¿así? ¿y eso quien lo va a discutir? Tu siempre me has odiado, pero te digo algo Candy me ama- dijo Terry con determinación

Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de ese amor – dijo Archí satisfecho y feliz de ña relación de Candy con Alex

¿eso porque lo dices? Es por el imbécil que está a su lado- dijo Terry molesto

El imbécil que tú dices, logro lo que tú no hiciste nunca ¿sabes qué es? darle cuidado y protección, cosa que contigo nunca tuvo – dijo Archí no dejando que Terry triunfara

Así que ya lo conoces, vaya que Albert ha cambiado, pensé que estábamos jugando limpio. Justo yo venía a decirle que Candy está en la cuidad – dijo Terry en reproche

Si Albert no te ha dicho nada, es porque primero que nadie esta Candy y tu digamos no eres bueno para ella – dijo Archí aún más molesto

¿bajo el criterio de quién? ¿tuyo? No me hagas reír, mejor dime ¿Quién es el imbécil que esta un ella? ¿dónde está y porque desapareció? ¿esta con ustedes en la mansión Andrew? – dijo Terry comenzando a desesperarse, pero consiente que necesitaba esa información

Bajo el criterio mío y yo creo que bajo el de cualquier persona consciente, yo no soy Albert, tal vez él tenga un mejor corazón que yo, pero yo no te diré nada – dijo Archí con seguridad y determinación

No obstante, cuando termino de hablar sintió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse un poco, pero con todo el coraje que sentía y las ganas que tenia de golpear al actor desde muchos años atrás, le regreso el golpe, lo que originó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

Sin embargo, minutos más tardes las personas de seguridad ingresaron para separarlos, debido a que la secretaria al escuchar golpes llamo a seguridad

Juro que encontrare a Candy y todo será como tuvo que ser, con ella a mi lado – dijo Terry con varios golpes en el rostro y el labio roto sujetado por dos personas

Solo te diré que esta vez sabrás lo que es perder – dijo Archí de igual forma con varios golpes en el rostro y un roste en la ceja del cual brotaba sangre, la cual ya había manchado su camisa y pantalones

En ese momento sacaron a la fuerza a Terry dejando solo a Archí con la secretaria quien estaba preocupada por la cantidad de sangre que había y seguía saliendo de el

¿se encuentra bien joven Cornwell? – dijo la secretaria

Sí, no te preocupes, aunque creo es necesario cancelar la junta con los inversionistas no los puedo ver así, cancela todo lo que tengo y tiene William prográmalo para mañana – dijo Archí tocando su frente sintiendo ardor – iré a mi hogar y no creo regresar

Luego de una hora Archí llego a la casa de Lisa, no quiso ir directamente a la mansión Andrew, sabía que Albert estaría con Candy y Alex iría su casa a descansar, lo que paso a ver su prometida

Al abrir la puerta Lisa vio el aspecto de él y lo primero que paso es que sus ojos se cristalizaron y casi en un susurro dijo - ¿Qué te paso? ¿estás bien?

Al ver la clara preocupación de ella, Archí la abrazo fuertemente sintiéndose mal y pensando que lo mejor era ir a su casa a arreglase y limpiarse la sangre

Tranquila estoy bien, me pelee común imbécil, ahora te cuento ¿me dejarías darme un baño? ¿aun tienes ropa mía? – dijo Archí quien ya había pasado varias noches en ese hogar

Claro, creo que lo mejor es que Bea te vea después de bañarte, le diré a la niñera que le dé de comer y yo ahora voy a ayudarte – dijo Lisa un poco más tranquila

No te preocupes yo puedo- dijo Archí siendo sincero

¿no quieres que te ayude a ducharte? Ahí me puedes contar – dijo Lisa siendo un poco provocativa, con una sonrisa

Tienes razón, esa idea me agrada y también creo es mejor que Bea me vea después, no quiero asustarla – dijo Archí quien tenía una buena conexión con la pequeña

Si, ella te adora dijo Lisa caminando hacia la cocina mientras él lo hacía hacia la habitación

Al día siguiente, Alex fue temprano al hospital, para relevar a Albert quien paso toda la noche con la rubia, además ese día Candy seria dada de alta

Cuando Candy fue dada de alta solo se encontraba Alex con ella, debido a que Archí tenía que ir a trabajar y Albert había pasado la noche a su lado, y prefirieron visitarla cuando ya estuviera instalada en su casa, para que estuviera tranquila

¿lista para irnos? – dijo Alex tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la cama y que ella se sentara en la silla de ruedas que él había llevado

Si, ya quiero estar en casa – dijo Candy un poco más tranquila- ¿vas a ir a trabajar?

No, pedí unos días para estar contigo – dijo Alex siendo sincero

Gracias- dijo Candy ya que aún estaba triste

Por otra parte, Albert, llegaba a su hogar, estaba cansado, pero lo que más deseaba era ver a su esposa y su hija

Amor, ¿Cómo esta Candy? – dijo Mia quien sostenía en sus brazos, pero en cuanto la niña lo vio pidió con sus manitas que fuera el quien la cargara

Albert tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y dio un beso en los labios a su esposa, después dijo – Candy aun esta triste, pero creo que ya comprendió que lo mejor es pasar este momento a lado de Alex

Creo que eso es lo mejor, yo quisiera estar a tu lado si algo en horrible les pasara a nuestros pequeños – dijo Mia hablando con el corazón

¿pequeños? - dijo Albert para quien no pasó desapercibida la forma de hablar de ella

Pequeños, en algunos meses Lily tendrá un hermanito, quería decirlo en la reunión que haríamos cuando visitamos a Candy y paso lo que paso – dijo Mia colocando su mano en el rostro de su esposo

Mia, te amo, seremos padres de nuevo

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero el doctorado me deja sin tiempo y estoy en fin de semestre, tengan mucha paciencia

¿Qué pasará ahora que Albert será padre? ¿Terry se quedará callado y hará algo? Me falto Vincent, pero en el siguiente aparecerá

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Carolina Bentez, serenitymoon20,Guest, TamyWhiteRose , mayely león, Ster star , Selenityneza , KT1947, arleniferreyrapacaya , Stormaw , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	27. Chapter 27 ¿Debo salir adelante?

¿Debo salir adelante?

Al llegar a su hogar, Candy y Alex fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves, todos en la casa estaban informados de lo sucedido, debido a que Alex les comento y pidió discreción ante la rubia, puesto que aún estaba muy deprimida

Que alegría que ya estas con nosotros Candy – dijo el ama de llaves quien tenía estima por la rubia, además que se sentía mal, debido a que ella fue quien le abrió a Clara

Yo también ya quería estar en casa – dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa

Llevare a Candy a nuestra habitación, ¿puedes llevarnos la comida unas horas? – dijo Alex al ama de llaves

Por supuesto Alex – dijo el ama de llaves haciéndose a un lado para que ellos pasaran

¿por cierto Lara? – dijo Alex antes de subir las escaleras

Duerme la siesta – dijo el ama de llaves

En cuanto despierte me avisas – dijo Alex sintiendo como el cuerpo de Candy se tensaba

Claro – dijo el ama de llaves pasando frente a ellos

¿mi amor estas bien? – dijo Alex sintiendo que ella no caminaba

Si, solo que …quisiera recostarme un poco – dijo Candy tratando de sonar normal, aunque por dentro sentía miedo debido a que aún no sentía preparada para estar con la pequeña, pero no quería comentarlo con Alex, ya que lo decepcionaría

Vamos a nuestra habitación para que te recuestes- dijo Alex tomándola de la mano, consciente que ese no era el motivo de su comportamiento

Ya en su habitación, Alex ayudo a Candy a recostarle, ya que ella aún se encontraba débil y le dolía la cicatriz de la cesaría que le hicieron al perder a su hijo

¿segura que estas bien? ¿no quieres que hablemos? – dijo Alex sentándose en la cama, mostrándole toda su comprensión y ternura, él sabía que ella estaba mal y no quería admitirlo

Estoy …bien, la verdad es que no, me siento muy culpable por perder nuestro hijo, estoy segura que piensas que soy una tonta por dejar que Clara me afectara y entrar en polémica con ella, fue mi culpa – dijo Candy furiosa, sacando todo el dolor que sentía

No mi amor, yo no pienso eso, te soy sincero me duele tanto como a ti perder nuestro hijo, no encuentro una razón para que hubiéramos fallado, fue una tercera persona, muy mala, pero te juro que Clara no se volverá a acercar a ti o a Lara – dijo Alex con determinación abrazando a Candy, quien lloraba en su pecho

¿me perdonas? – dijo Candy viéndolo directamente a los ojos

No hay nada que perdonar, te amo y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir adelante juntos – dijo Alex besando sus labios, un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella

No me dejes sola – dijo Candy abrazándolo nuevamente

Jamás – dijo Alex seguro de sus palabras

Por unos minutos más ambos continuaron conversando, consciente que ese sería un hecho que los marcaria de por vida, una cicatriz que jamás podrían borrar, siempre tendrían el recuerdo de ese pequeño que era fruto de su amor

Luego de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta, era el ama de llaves quien les dijo que Lara había despertado, Alex se levantó para ir por la niña, pero Candy le dijo que quería descansar por lo que decidió mejor salir y dejarla dormir un poco

Recuerda que por la tarde vendrán Archí y Albert con Lisa y Mia – dijo Alex antes de salir de la habitación

Si, solo quiero tomar na siesta – dijo Candy quien estaba muy deprimida y eso le provocaba mucho sueño

Por la tarde todos se encontraban en la habitación de Candy, ella ya estaba despierta y todos habían quedado en el acuerdo de comer ahí, para que ella no hiciera muchos movimientos, ya que en el hospital le recomendaron reposo, había ido Dorothy para cuidar de las tres niñas

Todos se encontraban terminando sus alimentos cuando la conversación amena comenzó, ninguno tocaba el tema, por lo cual hablaban de cosas triviales, hasta que llegó el momento que regresaran a su hogar

Familia, amigos queremos comentarles algo – dijo Lisa de forma tranquila, era una decisión que ya había hablado con Archí

¿Qué pasa Lisa? – dijo Alex

Es que tanto Archí como yo hemos tomado la decisión de retrasar un poco nuestra boda, ya ven que sería en dos meses – dijo Lisa tratando de estar tranquila, ya que tanto ella como Archí vieron el duro golpe que estaban viviendo Alex y Candy

No- dijo Candy sorprendiendo a todos – disculpen, es que creo que es por lo que paso entre nosotros, por favor no cambien la fecha de su boda, estaban muy felices y estoy segura que Alex piensa como yo

¿estas segura Candy? – dijo Archí un poco inseguro

Estoy de acuerdo con Candy, no cambien su fecha, nos ayudara a salir adelante – dijo Alex tomando la mano de la rubia

Si están seguros, no cambiamos nuestra fecha, no queríamos ser imprudentes con ustedes – dijo Lisa tranquila y siendo sincera

Gracias chicos, estábamos muy preocupados – dijo Archí apoyando a su prometida

Entonces continuamos con los preparativos en la mansión para la boda – dijo Mia quien ya tenía todo planeado, ya que tanto Mia como Archí querían algo sencillo y privado

Si por favor no cambien su rutina por mí, eso me haría sentir muy culpable – dijo Candy bajando la mirada

No es eso Candy, pero, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, nosotros te queremos mucho y queremos que estés bien – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Además, imaginamos lo difícil que es este hecho para ustedes, estaban tan ilusionados – dijo Lisa quien conocía a ambos

Gracias por todo su apoyo- dijo Alex abrazando a Candy por los hombros – pero al igual que Candy creo que lo mejor es continuar con nuestros planes

Ya que todos estaban de acuerdo, la conversación continua sobre temas triviales, pasando un rato ameno para todos, por la tarde Albert y Archí con sus respectivitas parejas de marcharon

A partir de ese día, Alex trataba de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Candy, aunque había tenido que regresar a trabajar al hospital, pero eran visitados por los demás

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy salió del hospital, ese día Alex tenía un día muy ocupado en el hospital y saldría algo tarde, Albert tenía muchas reuniones de negocios por lo que no pudo visitarla, Archí también tenía mucho trabajo ya que daba clases en la universidad, Lisa también tuvo mucho trabajo en el hospital, finalmente Mia tuvo un día pesado con los malestares del embarazo, razón por la que nadie pudo visitar a Candy

Mientras que la rubia se levantó temprano, desayuno en compañía de todos los sirvientes de la casa de Alex, tenía una estrecha relación con todos, después se ducho y se encerró en el estudio a leer un libro

No obstante al medio día Candy salió para ir por un vaso de agua, pero cuando iba pasando frente a la habitación de Lara, escucho que la niña lloraba, sin pensarlo ingreso, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la acuño junto a ella, cuando la niña se tranquilizó, ella se dio cuenta que desde que había salido del hospital era la primera vez que estaba con la pequeña a solas, por lo que todos sus miedos e inseguridades volvieron a ella, por lo que dejando a la niña en la cuna salió lo más pronto posible

¿ya se tranquilizó Lara? Venía a verla – dijo el ama de llaves al ver salir a Candy de la habitación de la niña

Ya, está tranquila- dijo Candy sintiendo que las manos le temblaban – por favor cuídala, tengo que salir

¿pero a dónde? Alex no se encuentra – dijo el ama de llaves preocupada

Por favor tengo que salir, necesito aire fresco, no tardo voy al parque que está cerca – dijo Candy comenzando a desesperarse

¿quieres que te acompañe el chofer? – dijo el ama de llaves

No, quiero ir sola, por favor – dijo Candy comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, necesitaba despejarse

En cuento salió de la mansión comenzó a caminar, sintiendo que el viento borraba sus inseguridades, pero aun así sintiéndose incapaz de cuidar de alguien

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a uno de los parques cercanos, ella y Alex había llevado varias veces a Lara para que la pequeña jugara

Durante varias horas Candy estuvo sentada en una de las bancas del parque, veía a las parejas pasar, a los niños jugar, se imaginaba como pudo haber sido su hijo, además sentía que le había fallado a Alex y eso no se lo perdonaba

Estaba por regresar cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, por lo que se levantó y volteo para ver de quien se trataba

Candy, Candy espera – dijo un caballero de cabellera castaña

¿lo conozco? – dijo Candy sintiéndose insegura

Claro, soy Terry, tu y yo estamos enamorados – dijo el de forma desesperada

¿usted es el actor que estaba casado y yo vine a buscarlo a NY? – dijo Candy recordando las conversaciones con Archí y Albert

Si, ese soy yo, pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no me recuerdas? ¿Quién te hablo de mí? – dijo Terry desesperado y frustrado

No lo recuerdo porque tuve un accidente donde perdí la memoria, desde que llegue a NY, por eso no lo recuerdo, conozco su nombre porque Albert y Archí me han hablado de usted – dijo Candy quien no podía creer que ella hubiera estado con un hombre casado

Así es ellos lo sabían – pensó en voz alta Terry

¿disculpe? – dijo Candy sin tender lo que decía

Es que todos te estábamos buscando y ellos no me dijeron que ya te habían encontrado, era un trato que teníamos y no lo respetaron- dijo Terry furioso, provocando el temor en ella

No tiene mucho tiempo que los encontré, yo vivía en Londres – dijo Candy quien por alguna razón sabía que debía proteger a Archí y Albert

¿en Londres? ¿Qué hacías en Londres? – dijo Terry sumamente sorprendido

Vivía con la persona que me ayudo cuando perdí la memoria- dijo Candy siendo sincera

¿y quién es esa persona? ¿sigues viviendo con ella? Puedes vivir conmigo, yo me divorcie, tu viniste a NY porque ambos lucharíamos por nuestro amor, tú me amas- dijo Terry desesperado

Esa persona es Alex Brower, el medico que me ayudo a cuando tuve el accidente y si sigo viviendo con él y sinceramente no pudo creer que yo estuve con un hombre casado, eso es imperdonable – dijo Candy quien por alguna razón no confiaba del todo el Terry - ¿realmente lo amaba? ¿Por qué no se casó conmigo en lugar de su esposa?

¿él tiene algún interés en ti? Y lo hiciste porque ambos nos amamos, fue una entrega de amor, también a partir de ese día ambos prometimos luchar juntos por eso viniste, estábamos dispuestos a enfrentar el mundo – dijo Terry quien necesitaba que ella le creyera, además tenía que admitir que ella se veía diferente, ya no lo veía de la forma que los vio cuando estuvieron juntos

¿usted sabía que tendríamos un hijo? – dijo Candy para quien esa pregunta era vital, puesto que también había fallado con ese pequeño

¿un hijo? ¿estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Dónde está? ¿somos padres? – dijo Terry quien no cabía de la emoción, nada lo haría más feliz que tener un hijo con el amor de su vida, quería a Ethan, pero ese pequeño sería diferente

Al escuchar cada una de las preguntas la mirada de Candy se cristalizo, bajando la cabeza y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dijo – si realmente soy la persona que dices que era, que te amaba como dices, te pido perdón, pero en el accidente perdí a mi hijo, lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada

Cada una de las palabras de Candy destrozaba el corazón del actor, él estaba casi seguro que Candy había escuchado cuando Karen fue a decirle que estaba embarazada y su discusión, ahora atando todos los cabos la respuesta era obvia, Candy lo escucho, salió corriendo y sufrió el accidente donde la única víctima fue su hijo

¿tú lo querías? – dijo Terry completamente desecho

No lo recuerdo – dijo Candy viendo lo que había provocado en el

En ese momento ella sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura provocando que Terry apretara los puños

Me preocupaste – dijo Alex quien al llegar del hospital y no ver a Candy, pregunto por ella y el ama de llaves le comento lo que había sucedido

Continuara

Ahora aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero el doctorado realmente está acabando conmigo, pero les comparto mi felicidad la próxima semana viajo a Italia por lo que no subiré capítulos, pero tengan paciencia tratare de no tardar en publicar

Nuevamente me falto Vincent jajaja, pero pronto aparecerá ¿Cómo será la confrontación Alex VS Terry? ¿Qué se imaginan?

Falta un poco pero que les gustaría que tuvieran Mia y Albert

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Carolina Bentez , Guest, Stormaw, Luz, serenitymoon20 , geomtzr , Ster star, , arleniferreyrapacaya, TamyWhiteRose (acepto sugerencias), mayely leon , Selenityneza , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	28. Chapter 28 ¿Mi rival?

¿Mi rival?

Cuando Terry vio que Alex sujeto a Candy por la cintura de forma segura y determinada sintió como su sangre hervía, por lo que comenzó a cerrar los puños colocándose en posición de pelea, conducta que Candy reconocía al instante

Quita tus manos del amor de mi vida – dijo Terry furioso sin poder controlar lo que sentía

¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – dijo Alex quien con cuidado coloco de forma sutil a Candy detrás de él, también colocándose en posición de pelea – ella es mi prometida

¿prometida? Tú fuiste el imbécil que aprovecho su debilidad e ingenuidad, para sacar ventaja de la situación – dijo Terry acercándose a Alex

Y tú el perdedor que no supo luchar por ella cuando tenía oportunidad, estuviste muy cómodo esperando a que ella tomara las decisiones – dijo Alex quien estaba dispuesto a defender a Candy, además por Albert y Archí conocía bien la historia

Ante esas palabras Terry dio un puñetazo a la cara de Ale provocando que se abriera la ceja, pero el medico no se quedó atrás y respondió el golpe provocando que el labio del actor se abriera. Por unos minutos la pelea continua, Candy no sabía qué hacer, trataba de detenerlos, sin éxito, en el parque ya se había reunido las personas

Los policías comenzaban a acercarse para detenerlos, cuando por un mal movimiento Terry golpeo en el rostro a Candy quien estaba cerca, provocando que ella cayera al piso, esa acción condujo a que ambos dejaran de pelear, ambos con golpe en el rostro se acercaron a ayudar a Candy, pero ella solo tomo la mano de Alex, lo que enfureció a Terry

¿estás bien? – dijeron ambos al unísono

Pero antes que la rubia pudiera responder, los policías que estaban en el parque ya estaban ahí, ellos ya habían ahuyentado a las personas

¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo uno de los policías

Este caballero está molestando a mi prometida y tuve que defenderla – dijo Alex abrazando a Candy

Eso no es cierto, él se está llevando al amor de mi vida – dijo Terry a la defensiva

¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando señorita? – dijo el otro oficial refiriéndose a Candy

Ante la pregunta del oficial Candy vio a ambos jóvenes, tomo la mano de Alex y sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto algo en su interior se lo decía dijo – él me está molestando

Con base en la respuesta de Candy, Terry iba a protestar, pero los oficiales lo sujetaron, uno de ellos dijo – pueden marcharse, nosotros lo controlaremos

Ya con el permiso de los oficiales, Alex tomo la mano de Candy, dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba su automóvil, durante todo el camino ambos iban en silencio

Dentro del auto, Candy coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Alex quien estaba un poco distante

Lo siento, gracias por defenderme – dijo Candy provocando que el volteara para verla a los ojos

No tienes nada que agradecer eres mi vida, pero me asusté mucho cuando llegué a la casa y no te vi, luego me dicen que saliste sin decir a donde ibas – dijo Alex quien estaba molesto por eso, ya que su preocupación fue mucha

Al ver la conducta de él, Candy recordó cuando Anthony se enojó con ella por irse de la casa de los Leagan

Lo siento, tuve miedo y necesitaba salir – dijo Candy bajando la mirada

¿Por qué tuviste miedo? ¿Qué te paso? - dijo Alex dando un suspiro para tranquilizarse

Es que…Lara estaba llorando y yo quería cuidar de ella, ver que tenía, sin embargo, cuando llegué a la puerta de su habitación tuve miedo, miedo a no ser buena para ella, a dañarla, a equivocarme, sé que ella es tu vida y no quiero equivocarme – dijo Candy con la mirada llena de lagrimas

Al escuchar los miedos de ella, Alex la abrazo contra el – nada de lo que acabas de decir va a pasar, lo sé porque la amas y harás todo por cuidar de ella, si fuera diferente yo no te permitirá estar cerca y hago todo lo contrario quiero que estés con ella, que la cuides y protejas, que la ames y en el futuro ella te amé, porque ambas son el pilar de mi vida

Gracias – dijo Candy dando un beso en los labios de el - ¿de Terry estas molesto?

No- dijo Alex tratando de mostrarse seguro, aunque por dentro tenía miedo de perderla – sabía que este día pasaría

No entres en provocaciones, el … es parte de mi pasado y mi presente eres tu – dijo Candy con seguridad- te duele – cometo cuando toco la ceja del rubio

No mucho, pero si me das un beso aminora el dolor – dijo Alex de forma coqueta

Pero mientras esto sucedía en América en Londres, Vincent tomaba un café leyendo el periódico, mientras vigilaba a George quien seguía tras sus pasos

Por muchos años he estado alejado de los Andrew y sus problemas, no creo que esta vez sea diferente – pensaba Vincent sin perder detalle de George quien apunaba en una lista – fuiste mi gran rival, enamorado del amor de mi vida, ella estaría muy agradecida de que cuidaste del pequeño Bert, hubiera querido hacer más por él, pero tenía que cuidar y proteger a mi hijo

En cuando vio que George se levantó, Vincent hizo lo mismo, él sabía que lo buscaba, pese a que aún no era tiempo para que la verdad saliera a la luz, tenía que proteger a su hijo y a Candy

Por otra parte, en NY, Terry llegaba a casa de Karen para ver a su hijo, él había tenido que darse un baño antes de llegar ya que los golpes eran notorios

¿pero qué demonios te paso? – dijo Karen al verlo entrar en la habitación

Nada que te importe, vine a ver a mi hijo donde esta- dijo Terry a la defensiva, no iba a permitir que ella se metiera en su vida

Así no lo puedes ver – dijo Karen interponiéndose en el camino del

¿Por qué no? Estoy en mi derecho – dijo Terry furioso

¿acaso ya te viste? Lo vas a asustar – dijo Karen quien estaba enojada – tienes la cara llena de golpes

No seas exagerada – dijo Terry a la defensiva, pero consciente que era verdad – aunque si no quieres que vea al niño, no lo veo

Mejor, mi hijo merece un padre que este presentable cuando lo venga a ver – dijo Karen dando la media vuelta dejando solo a Terry

Ante la negativa de Karen, Terry prefirió salir del hogar de ella y regresar a su cosa, no estaba de ánimos de tratar con otras personas

Aun no te he perdido Candy, ese idiota que tienes a lado no es competencia para mí, estuvimos a punto de compartir un hijo – pensaba Terry mientras se daba un baño para aminorar la inflamación de los golpe - ¿Qué habría sido nuestro hijo? En este momento tendría dos niños y una parejita, juro que no te voy a perder

Esa tarde unas horas después Alex, Candy junto con Lara llegaban a la mansión Andrew, ya que Albert los había invitado a comer

¿Qué te paso? – dijo Archí en cuando vio a Alex, seguido de Lisa, Albert y Mia

Tuve una pelea, pero no se preocupen, la otra persona acabo peor – dijo Alex en forma de broma, al ver la cara preocupada de todos

¿Quién fue? – dijo lisa molesta, puesto que quería a Alex como un hermano, provocando la incomodidad de Candy, ya que el pleito fue por ella

Terry – dijo Candy con el fin de aclarar todo – Salí uno momento de la casa, caminé hasta un parque y ahí me lo encontré, Alex llego a buscarme y se enfrentaron

No lo puedo creer – dijo Albert sorprendido de hasta dónde podía llegar el amor hacia Candy – no le hagas caso Alex, Terry es un poco posesivo en ocasiones

¿solo en ocasiones? Piensa que Candy es de su propiedad – dijo Archí molesto, ya que por alguna extraña razón consideraba a Alex más que un amigo y el prometido de Candy

¿Cómo termino la pelea? – dijo Mia quien escuchaba a todas las partes

Un oficial llego y pregunto que estaba pasado, yo le dije que él estaba molestado a Candy – dijo Alex con seguridad

También sirvió que yo corrobore la repuesta de el – dijo Candy de forma tímida

Lo que importa es que termino y Alex si quieres un consejo no entres en provocaciones- dijo Albert quien pensaba que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera su camino

¿y si el que empieza es Terry? – dijo Archí a quien no le parecía justo

Solo te puedo decir que a toda acción hay una respuesta – dijo Albert quien por lo que conocía de ellos, podría asegurar que Alex era más tranquilo y menos impulsivo que Archí

Que les parece si cambiamos de tema y vamos al comedor, la comida ya está lista – dijo Mia con una sonrisa- yo muero de hambre

Yo igual – la segundo Lisa

Durante la comida todos conversaban de temas triviales, olvidando lo sucedido con Terry, Dorothy cuidaba de las niñas mientras ellos comían, además era el momento apropiado para hablar de los preparativos de la boda de Archí y Lisa

¿oye Archí piensas invitar a la tía abuela? – dijo Mia haciendo la pregunta que su esposo no se atrevía a hacer

No, por esa razón queremos que sea muy privado, solo nosotros, algunos compañeros del hospital de Lisa y nada más, además no quiero que la alta sociedad se entere, la familia Britter aún está enviándome cartas de que no estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra – dijo Archí mientras disfrutaba del postre

¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – dijo Albert molesto, no le gustaba que se metieran con su familia

Ni a mí – dijo Lisa dejando parte del bocado que tenia

no quería agobiarlos con más problemas, solo las ignoro, en dos meses seré el esposo más fácil y no vale la pena perder mi tiempo – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Es que no es justo, esa mujer no deja de meterse en tu vida – dijo Lisa con la mirada cristalizada

Tranquilo amor, para mí las únicas mujeres de mi vida son tú y Bea- dijo Archí sorprendido, sabía que Lisa no era una mujer tan emocional

Si lisa, no les hagas caso, te daré el mismo consejo que a Alex, ignorarla – dijo Albert igual de sorprendido que Archí y Alex, solo Mia y Candy comprendía las inseguridades de Lisa

Tienen razón, no puedo dejar que esa mujer me dañe, aunque tengo algo que decirles – dijo Lisa pensando que lo mejor era hablar

¿Qué pasa Lisa? – dijo Alex preocupado, conocía a su amiga y sabía que se debatía entre hablar o no

Lo que sucede, es que desde hace unas semanas me han enviado anónimos sobre que deje a Archí sino pagare las consecuencias – dijo Lisa rompiendo en llanto

Al escuchar eso, Archí se levantó, abrazo con fuerza a Lisa diciendo – amor no hagas caso, es gente basura que no entiende ni comprende la felicidad, nada nos pasara

¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? – dijo Candy quien estimaba a lisa y no quería que nada le pasara a ella, a él o la niña

No sé, al principio tome la actitud de ignorar los anónimos, pero ahora son más constantes y tengo miedo – dijo Lisa siendo sincera

Algo tenemos que hacer – dijo Mia con determinación

Creo que solo hay una alternativa – dijo Alex pensando rápido

¿Cuál? – dijo Archí quien estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defenderlas

Que Lisa se vaya a vivir contigo, aquí en la mansión Andrew o conmigo y Candy – dijo Alex pensado era lo mejor – de esa forma ya no te llegaran los anónimos

Estoy de acuerdo con Alex – dijo Albert pensando lo mismo – eres bienvenida aquí

Y yo estaré encantado – dijo Archí de forma coqueta

Gracias y creo que para despistar lo mejor sea vivir con Alex, ya que si vengo aquí tal vez por el momento sea peor – dijo Lisa también pensando en los pros y contras

Tienes razón lisa, mientras no se casen mejor es que estés con Alex, ya que la persona de los anónimos puede enfadarse más y actuar si vives en el mismo techo que Archí, lo que importa es que tú y Bea estén seguras – dijo Mia pensando en la seguridad

Me duele que no vengas conmigo, pero concuerdo con Mia, prometo visitarte diario, será más fácil también ver a Candy y Alex- dijo Archí un poco triste

Eres bienvenida con nosotros – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Entonces después de la comida vamos por tus cosas y las de Bea, no podemos dejar que algo les pase - dijo Alex brindando su apoyo

Gracias – dijo Lisa conmovida, amaba a Tobías, pero al tener poca familia, nunca había sentido la protección que los Andrew le ofrecían

Por otra parte, todos continuaban con el postre cuando una de las mucamas llegaba avisando que alguien buscaba a Albert

¿Quién es? –dijo Albert pensando que no tenía cita con nadie

Soy yo y por lo que veo a él si lo aceptaron de inmediato- dijo Terry de forma sarcástica

Continuará

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero ya estoy de regreso, solo que el doctorado me quita tiempo sean pacientes

¿Qué pasara con Terry? ¿se imaginan como actuara Karen? ¿se realiza la boda?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Cleo , Carolina Bentez, KT1947 , TamyWhiteRose, Serenity usagi, arleniferreyrapacaya, geomtzr, Ster star , mayely león, Selenityneza, asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	29. Chapter 29 ¿No se tu?

¿no sé tú?

Nadie se imaginaba que eso pudiera suceder, todos ya conocían a Terry, pero no pensaron que se fuera a presentar ahí después del enfrentamiento con Anthony

Por lo que veo a él si lo aceptaste Archivald – dijo Terry con sarcasmo

Archí iba a responder las palabras de Terry las cuales estaban dirigidas a una confrontación, sin embargo, Albert se adelantó poniéndose de pie

Viniste a verme Terry ¿a qué debemos el placer de tu visita? – dijo Albert de forma determinada

Había venido a informarte que Candy estaba siendo por un estúpido que se está aprovechando de su situación, pero por lo que veo él ya fue aceptado en la familia – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica, pero demostrando que estaba furioso

Yo no me estoy aprovechando de la situación de Candy, lo único que hice fue apoyarla, cuidarla y protegerla, me fui ganando su amor poco a poco – dijo Alex también poniéndose de pie

Y eso es más de lo que tú has hecho – dijo Archí secundando a Alex también a la defensiva

Lisa, Mia y Candy eran las únicas que permanecían sentadas viendo la disputa entre los caballeros, Mia estaba consciente que Albert actuaría como mediador sin ponerse de lado de nadie, Lisa sabía que Archí apoyaría a Alex, ya que Terry nunca fue de su agrado y Candy no sabía que pensar, amaba a Alex, pero las palabras de Terry la hacían dudar ¿si realmente ella lo amaba?

Claro, como nuevamente no fuiste el elegido, apoyas a quien sea en contra mío – dijo Terry para quien Archí no era rival

No digas estupideces Terry, te doy una premisa estoy comprometido con una gran mujer y en dos meses me caso con ella, la amo – dijo Archí de forma segura haciendo sentir bien a Lisa

¿ya dejaste a la tímida? Por fin te diste cuenta que esa relación no tenía futuro – dijo Terry quien deseaba molestar a Archí

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, lo único que vale la pena es que me casare y sinceramente ya aprendí en no caer en tus provocaciones- dijo Archí sabiendo que su relación con Terry estaba llegando a un límite donde ambos explotarían

Terry iba a responder a las palabras de Archí, pero esta vez fue Mia quien los interrumpió colocándose a lado de su esposo

Lamento interrumpir sus provocaciones, pero Candy y Lisa se tienen que ir, las niñas no pueden andar de noche por la cuida, Archí ve con Lisa por sus cosas para llevarlas al hogar de Alex y Alex adelántate con Candy para tener todo listo – dijo Mia con determinación, sin dar oportunidad a replicaciones

Esperen, ¿niñas? ¿Qué niñas? No entiendo – dijo Terry siendo el primero en reaccionar sin entender las palabras de ella

Terry yo te explico, pero no aquí, vamos a mi estudio- dijo Albert caminando hacia al actor – Lisa mantente tranquila, mañana paso a verte y Lisa también ira

Gracias Albert – dijo Lisa siendo sincera

Alex te veo mañana, cuida de Lisa, Candy y las niñas – dijo Albert colocando su mano en el hombro del actor para guiarlo al estudio

Cuando se quedaron solos Terry y Albert, el rubio le pidió que fueran al estudio para que estuvieran más cómodos, además si esposa Mia tenía que ir a cuidar de Lily, ya que Alex y Archí se llevarían a Lara y Bea

Ahora si Albert, quiero toda la verdad, por lo menos hazlo por nuestra pasada amistad – dijo Terry de forma determinaba

Está bien, pero tienes que tener paciencia y ser consciente de tus actos y que yo siempre estaré de lado de Candy – dijo Albert con la misma actitud

Ya vi que lado estas, por eso quiero saber – dijo Terry acomodándose en su lugar

En ese momento Albert comenzó a relata todo lo que sabía por parte de Alex y Candy, desde al accidente de ella, como se conocieron, su viaje a Londres, como se enamoraron y su regreso a la cuidad, además de la existencia de Lara, aunque para ser sincero él tenía duda sobre la madre de la pequeña, ya que ni Alex ni Candy la mencionaba

Entonces ¿él es o era casado? – dijo Terry teniendo la misma duda

Eso no lo sé, lo único es que la madre de la pequeña, que es encantadora, murió cuando la pequeña nació – dijo Albert dejando todo claro

¿y Candy? – dijo Terry quien no entendía como estaba con Alex, ya que el sentía que la rubia lo seguía amando o ese debería hacer

¿Qué con Candy? – dijo Albert imaginándose la duda de su amigo, pero aun si quería que él lo dijera

Ella me ama, estábamos a punto de luchar por nuestro amor porque déjame decirte que ella vino a NY para estar conmigo – dijo Terry comenzando a desesperarse

Terry, Candy te amaba, ella ha conocido a una gran persona y se enamoró de él, yo no sé cómo el gano su amor, pero lo hizo y pues tienes razón vino a luchar por su amor, pero un accidente no logro ese hecho, ahora te pregunto a ti ¿estás seguro que el accidente no se relaciona con Karen esperando un hijo tuyo? – dijo Albert con tranquilidad, seguro de eso, esperando que el actor lo confesara- responde Terry

No lo sé – dijo Terry a la defensiva

¿estás seguro? – dijo

No- dijo Terry dando un manotazo en el escritorio – estoy seguro que ella se enteró y salió corriendo, por eso el accidente, varias personas en el teatro me dijeron que la vieron salir con lágrimas en los ojos

Y con esa verdad ¿vienes a exigir un amor que ni siquiera tu supiese cuidar y proteger? Si la amabas porque te acostaste con Karen y aunado a eso, estabas casado con Susana – dijo Albert furioso, siempre considero a Terry como un amigo, no obstante, cuando se trataba de proteger a Candy, ella era su prioridad

Creo que eso es algo que a ti no te importa – dijo Terry cerrando los puños, no tenía nada que responder

Lo sé, pero me importa Candy y las personas que ama, créeme que no soy ciego a los golpes que traen tú y Alex en el rostro ¿piensas que actuando de esta forma te acercaras a Candy? – dijo Albert seguro de sus palabras

No, pero cuando la veo con él, no lo puedo creer siento que me hierve la sangre – dijo Terry siendo sincero

¿y tu hijo? – dijo Albert con el propósito de que el actor recapacitara

Mi hijo – dijo Terry daño un suspiro – el …es un error en mi vida

No Terry, no puedes decir que un hijo fue un error, el error es haber estado con alguien que no amabas y lo peor jurando amor a una mujer que te amaba con todo su ser, por la que nunca luchaste, prefiriendo casarte con otra, pero jamás tu hijo y él tiene que ser tu prioridad – dijo Albert furioso y decepcionado de las palabras de su amigo

Tienes razón Albert, siempre he permitido que decidan sobre mi vida- dijo Terry consciente de las palabras de su amigo – por eso luchare por Candy y mi hijo, así como ella acepto a la hija de él, porque no lo haría por el mío

Pero antes de que Albert pudiera responder, Terry se levantó saliendo del estudio, dejando a su amigo solo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa

Por otra parte, en el hogar de Alex, él ya le había mostrado a Lisa cuál sería su habitación, Bea tendría otra, pero al ser muy pequeña todos llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era que estuviera en la habitación de Lara

Alex y Candy dejaron un momento solos a Archí y Lisa para que se despidieran, él no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que era lo mejor

¿vas a estar bien? – dijo Archí tomando la cara de ella con sus manos

Si, solo son dos meses, Mia y Candy me han ayudado mucho con lo de la boda – dijo Lisa quien tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Anni

Tienes razón solo son dos meses y serás mi esposa – dijo Archí besando sus labios – solo te voy a pedir un favor

El que quieras – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

No quiero que te preocupes, yo cuidare de ambas, son mi vida – dijo Archí limpiando una lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla de ambas – prometo venir diario

Por eso te amo – dijo Lisa devolviendo el beso

Al cabo de unos minutos Archí se marchó dejando que Lisa se acomodara en su nueva habitación, ella sabía que con Alex estaría bien, él siempre fue un buen amigo y Candy también lo era con ella

Por la noche los tres bajaron a cenar, nadie menciono sobre los anónimos que enviaban a Lisa ni la pelea con Terry, cuando la cena acabo lisa se ofreció a cuidar de las niñas

Cuando se encontraron en el corredor que daba a las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones Alex tomo la mano de Candy, deteniéndola un momento

¿estás bien? – dijo Alex provocando que ella lo viera a los ojos

Si – dijo Candy de forma tímida, sabía que él lo decía que ya había visto a Terry y aun tenía miedo de fallarle a Lara- solo que …

¿Qué? – dijo Alex viendo la incomodidad en sus palabras

Quiero estar sola – dijo Candy soltando la mano de el

Sintiendo decepción y tratando de no preguntar mas dijo – que tengas buena noche Candy, descansa

En ese momento ella subió las escareas, dejándolo en la base viendo como ella se alejaba. Minutos después Alex subió a su habitación se dio una ducha y trato de conciliar el sueño, aunque estaba molesto, amaba a Candy y ese era una verdad, sin embargo, en ocasiones le desesperaba no entenderá

No obstante, a la media noche Alex escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría, el aún estaba despierto, pero fingió dormir, después sintió como su colchón se hundía, para finalizar con unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda

Tratando de ser muy cuidado se movió poco a poco para quedar frente a ella, quien tenía los ojos abiertos viéndolo

¿no podías dormir? – dijo Alex quitando un mechón del rostro de ella

No, perdóname, sé que debo ser muy desesperante, pero me siento extraña, quisiera saber quién soy, si fui la persona que todos me dicen, si realmente estuve con un hombre casado, si lo amaba, si quería a mi hijo que murió, son tantas preguntas que me hago y ver la desesperación en el rostro de Terry diciéndome que yo lo amaba – dijo Candy comenzando a llorar viendo a Alex a los ojos

Escuchar las palabras de ella lastimo a Alex, pese a esto él se prometió a si mismo cuidarla, protegerla y amarla, sin embargo, sus palabras salieron sin que él las pensara - ¿y no eres feliz por la persona que actualmente eres? El amor de mi vida, con amigos que te adoran y una pequeña que muere por estar en tus brazos

Con la pregunta de él, Candy se quedó callada hasta que sin dudarlo le tomo el rostro con ambas manos para después besarlo, beso que fue correspondido por el provocando que se hiciera más intenso

En ese momento Alex la vio a los ojos diciendo: No sé tú

Pero yo no dejo de pensar

Ni un minuto me logro despojar

De tus besos, tus abrazos

De lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez

No sé tú

Pero yo quisiera repetir

El cansancio que me hiciste sentir

Con la noche que me diste

Y el momento que con besos construiste

No sé tú

Pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar

En mi almohada no te dejo de pensar

Con las gentes, mis amigos

En las calles, sin testigos

No sé tú

Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer

Mis deseos no los puedo contener

En las noches cuando duermo

Si de insomnio, yo me enfermo

Me haces falta, mucha falta

No sé tú

No sé tú

Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer

Mis deseos no los puedo contener

En las noches cuando duermo

Si de insomnio, yo me enfermo

Me haces falta, mucha falta

No sé tú

Hoy que me dijiste que querías estar sola, pese que pasaría una noche de insomnio, pero gracias por estar aquí – dijo Alex volviendo a besarla con pasión, provocando que ambos se entregaran al amor

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron desnudos muestra de la apasionada noche que habían tenido, Candy se encontraba recargada en su pecho, ella despertó primero y vio que el continuaba dormido, por lo que pudo ver mejor la herida que tenía en la boca por la pelea con Terry, ella puso su dedo sobre el labio provocando una mueca en el

¿Te gusta causarme dolor? - dijo el comenzado a abrir los ojos

Lo siento ¿te duele? - dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos

Si me das un beso se me quita – dijo Alex de forma coqueta

Petición que Candy cumplió con gusto, provocando nuevamente resurgir la pasión entre ellos

Del mismo modo Terry se encontraba en la casa de Karen dispuesto a ver a su hijo, ya que un día antes no lo logro

¿Qué desea? – dijo la mucama de la familia de Karen

Hola buenos días, he venido a ver a mi hijo, soy el padre de Ethan, ¿le puede decir a Karen que vine a buscarlo? – dijo Terry quien deseaba ver al pequeño

Lo siento …- dijo la mujer de forma nerviosa

¿Por qué lo siente? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Terry sospechando que algo había pasado

Los padres de Karen, ella y el pequeño se fueron en la noche, no se a dónde fueron, no dijeron nada – dijo la mucama

¿y dónde? – dijo Terry desesperado

No sé – dijo la mucama siendo sincera

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

En el próximo llegaremos hasta la boda ¿Habrá? ¿Qué hizo Karen?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Carolina Bentez , Magnolia A, serenitymoon21, guest, KT1947, TamyWhiteRose , mayely león, arleniferreyrapacaya , Ster star , Selenityneza , geomtzr así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	30. Chapter 30 ¿El evento?

¿El evento?

Con los cambios en la familia, cada uno tuvo que organizarse a un nuevo orden, por la mañana Alex salía muy temprano al trabajo en algunas ocasiones acompañado de Lisa para que ambos trabajaran, otras ocasiones solo, ya que lisa estaba Libre, pasando la mañana junto con Candy, quien cada día era más allegada a Lara quien siempre la llamaba mama y desea estar con ella, por la tarde Albert junto con Mia y Archí los visitaban, pasando varias tardes muy agradables

De esta forma comenzaron a pasar de forma rápida los días, Mia, Lisa y Candy estaban al tanto de los preparativos de la boda, la cual sería sencilla y muy privada, eso lo decidieron Archí y Lisa contando con el apoyo de todos

Una tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión de la familia Andrew, el propósito de esta era dejar todo listo para la boda que tendría lugar en una semana

¿estas nerviosa? – dijo Candy jugando con Lara quien estaba en sus piernas jalando un poco el cabello de la rubio

Amor, no lo jales- decía Alex sentando a lado de ellas, tomando las manitos de su hija quien seguía

Déjala, no me molesta – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

La verdad sí, es extraño ya he pasado por una boda y sé de qué se trata, pero siento que todo será diferente esta vez – dijo Lisa quien estaba muy emocionada, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Tobías

Lisa te conozco y te puedo decir que él lo único que desea es que seas feliz, que te amen, te den lo mejor y adoren a Bea – dijo Alex quien sabia como procedería Tobías, era su mejor amigo

Lo sé, pero siento que lo estoy traicionando, juramos un por siempre – dijo Lisa dejando correr una lagrima

Y ustedes no fueron culpables de que no lo llevaran a cabo, él quiere tu felicidad – dijo Alex levantándose para abrazarla

Gracias – dijo Lisa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

¿Por qué hacen llorar a mi prometida? Los dejo un minuto para ir por mi niña y vean – dijo Archí quien llegaba cargando a Bea en sus hombros mientras jugaba con ella

Tranquilo amor, me preguntaban si estoy nerviosa por la boda y les dije que solo emocional, ya queda muy poco tiempo – dijo Lisa dando una sonrisa a su prometido seguido de un beso

Solo no hagan que se arrepienta, de lo contrario me quedare con esta princesa – dijo Archí moviéndose para hacer reír a Bea

Por lo que veo se nos han adelantado, ni porque nosotros organizamos la reunión – dijo Albert con la pequeña Lily quien iba dormida recargada en su hombro

Y como se nos adelantaron a la sala, les queremos decir que la comida será en la terraza, por cierto, les recomendamos dejar a las pequeñas con Dorothy estoy segura que tanto Bea como Lara no tardan en caer como mi pequeña – dijo Mia quien ya estaba acostumbrada a ser anfitriona en su hogar

Tal como Mia dijo, Bea y Lara no tardaron en dormir la siesta acompañadas de su nana Dorothy, mientras los demás comían

Es la hora del postre- dijo Albert emocionado ya que había llegado al acuerdo con su esposa de decir a sus familiares que ellos estaban esperando un hijo, Candy cada día estaba más recuperada y unida con Lara, por lo que pensaron era el mejor momento y ya no lo podían ocultar mas

¿con que nos sorprenderás? – dijo Candy quien deseaba pastel, siempre fue su preferido

Vaya que se sorprenderán- dijo Mia saliendo hacia la cocina por el postre

¿Por qué el pastel tiene colores pastel rosas y Azules? – dijo Archí siendo el primero en darse cuenta de ese detalle, continuando los demás miembros de la familia

Esa es la sorpresa, seremos padres – dijo Albert tomando a Mia por la cintura dando un beso en la mejilla de ella

Por un segundo todos se quedaron callados, continuando con un –Felicidades- por parte de todos los presentes

En ese momento Archí y Lisa se levantaron para abrazar y felicitar a los nuevos padres, no obstante Alex, tomo la mano de Candy en señal de apoyo

¿estás bien? – dijo Alex en un susurro, mientras Archí y Lisa felicitaban a Albert y Mia

con la mirada cristalizada Candy movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, con una sonrisa – Vamos a felicitarlos

tomando de la mano a Alex, ella se levantó junto con Lara yendo a felicitar a sus amigos, no podía evitar que la noticia le doliera, puesto que ella estaría en la misma situación de no haber sido por el incidente con Clara, sin embargo, no podía ser egoísta y estropear la felicidad de ellos

felicidades Albert –dijo Candy abrazando a su amigo con sinceridad

gracias Candy, no queríamos lastimarte – dijo Albert al oído de ella para que nadie más lo escuchara

lo sé, gracias, estoy feliz por ustedes, las niñas tendrán a alguien más con quien jugar – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, pero dejando que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla, misma que fue limpiada por el

luego de la euforia de la noticia, todos continuaron comiendo el postre en un ambiente feliz y relajado

¿y en cuentos meses conoceremos al nuevo miembro de la familia? – dijo Archí continuando con la conversación, viendo que Alex y Candy estaban más callados, aunque tranquilos

En 6 meses – dijo Mia quien estaba feliz

Vaya que estos meses serán muy interesantes – dijo Lisa feliz de los amigos que habían aparecido en su vida, quería a Alex, pero solo él y Nathan era sus amigos, ahora se unían Albert, Mia y Candy, además Bea ya no sería la única niña en su vida

Por la noche Alex partió junto con Candy y Lisa, además de las niñas hacia su hogar, sería una semana muy entretenida para todos, consciente que la boda sería un evento importante en la vida de la familia

inmediatamente de que dejaron a las niñas, Lisa fue a su dormitorio se sentía muy cansada, mientras que Alex acompañaba a Candy a la de ella, ambos ingresaron sin decir palabras, pero cuando cerraron la puerta, ella se abrazó fuertemente a él, dejando salir todas sus emociones, mientras que Alex la abrazaba por la espalda

¿vas a estar bien? – dijo Alex separándose un poco de ella de forma delicada para verla a los ojos

¿y tú? – dijo Candy haciendo la pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacer

Alex sonrió, pero no era un gesto de felicidad, sino una sonrisa que demostraba su infinita tristeza que había tenido que ocultar para ser el soporte de ella

Creo que es algo que nunca se supera, solo se aprende a vivir con ello, estábamos muy ilusionados – dijo Alex pensando en ese pequeño que no conocerían

Así es – dijo Candy estirándose para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios – solo que no podemos ser egoístas

No podemos son nuestra familia y amigos – dijo Alex correspondiendo el beso de ella

Prométeme que no te iras – dijo Candy expresando su necesidad de sentirse segura y amada

Jamás – dijo Alex seguro de sus palabras- vamos a dormir será una semana muy entretenida

Vamos ¿te quedas conmigo? – dijo Candy un poco más tranquila

Claro, voy por mi pijama y regreso – dijo Alex también más relajado no había expresado lo que sentía desde que paso el accidente

Los días pasaron de forma rápida durante esa semana, Alex y Lisa iban diario a trabajar, el con sus consultas habituales y ella tratando de tener todo listo debido a que se tomaría una semana después de la boda. Por la tarde iban Albert, Archí y Mia para tener todos los detalles del evento junto con Candy

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado, desde un día antes Archí ya no pudo ver a Lisa ni Bea, ya que tanto Mia como Candy querían seguir la tradición, Alex seria quien entregaría a la novia, mientras que Albert seria el padrino de Archí, todos estaban muy emocionados

Por la mañana Alex llevo a Lara y Bea a la mansión Andrew, puesto que las niñas no irían a la iglesia se quedarían al cuidado de Dorothy, cuando ya estuvo todo listo, el salió acompañado de Candy quien junto con Mia era la dama de honor

Al llegar a la iglesia Archí, Mia y Albert ya se encontraban presentes, además de los invitados los cuales la mayoría eran compañeros del hospital de Lisa, entre ellos se encontraba Natham quien tenía sentimientos encontrados ya que él ya había vivido esa imagen, pero con Tobías, por otra parte, estaban los compañeros de Archí en la universidad donde daba clases de economía

Cuando Archí vio entrar a Lisa su mirada de cristalizo, pensando que era la mujer más bella que habría conocido, por primera vez dejaba atrás el sentimiento que siempre guardo hacia Candy, mismo que nunca sintió con Anni, realmente estaba feliz se iba a casar con una gran mujer, la cual ya le había dado un tesoro, mismo que era Bea, porque era pequeña eso era para él, un tesoro al cual amar, cuidar y proteger

Toda la ceremonia fue muy emotiva, mientras los novios escuchaban al sacerdote, Alex y Candy mantenían sus manos entrelazas, con la esperanza sin decirlo que los siguientes fueran ellos

La ceremonia se llevó sin contratiempos, todos celebrando la unión de una pareja de enamorados, que gracias al destino se habían unido

No obstante, cuando la ceremonia termino, el sacerdote estaba a punto de decir- el novio puede versar a la novia, cuando un disparo se escuchó en la entrada de la iglesia, llamando la atención de todos los invitados, del mismo modo que creando pánico entre todos

Albert coloco detrás de el a Mia quien estaba aterrorizada de los que veía, Alex hizo lo mismo con Candy quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, finalmente Archí se colocó en frente de Lisa quien solo dejaba correr sus lagrimas

Vaya, vaya siempre me imagine que así sería el día que nos uniéramos como marido y mujer, el día más feliz de mi vida, más bien con más clase, porque esto se ve…como decirlo, pobre y sin buen gusto – dijo Anni apuntando con un arma a Lisa caminando hacia donde estaban los novios, el sacerdote ya se había marchado cuando escucho el primer disparo

Anni baja el arma, no sabes lo que haces, te puedes meter en un gran problema – dijo Archí cauteloso, viendo con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de ella, tratando de anticiparlos

¿un gran problema? Un gran problema fue enamorarme de ti, de aquel chico que me cautivo cuando era una niña, aquel por el cual toda la vida he envidiado a la mosca muerta de Candy y la muy ilusa luego de unas lágrimas te cedió a mí, mismo que por la imbécil de ella se marchó dejando de lado nuestro compromiso, para enamorarse de la primera que se arrastró frente a él, ese si es un problema – dijo Anni riendo de forma sarcástica preocupando a todo los presentes

Annni, yo ya hablé con tu familia llegamos a un acuerdo, no habrá afectados, los Andrew pagaremos por todo el daño que Archí pudo haber causado en ustedes, baja el arma y el acuerdo continua – dijo Albert interviniendo, pero sin dejar de cubrir a su esposa

¿y crees que me importa ese acuerdo? ¿Dónde queda mis sentimientos mi corazón? Porque lo hiciste Archí – dijo Anni dejando escapar varias lágrimas de dolor

Lo siento Anni, perdóname, realmente lo intente, tal vez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, en el corazón no se manda, lo siento – dijo Archí quien no dejaba de ver los movimientos de ella

Yo te amo – dijo Anni quien seguía apuntando a Lisa quien estaba aterrorizada

Yo lo intente, créeme, ere una gran chica, muy talentosa, encontraras a alguien que te amé de la forma que tú lo haces – dijo Archí comenzando a desesperarse

Lo siento Archí, pero si no eres mío, tampoco serás de esta basura – dijo Anni a punto de jalar del gatillo, son obstante el disparo fue desviado, provocado por Alex quien sin pensarlo se aventó en contra de Anni, tratando de quitarle el arma

Al ver la acción de su amigo, Archí también se aventó tratando de desarmar a Anni, cuando estaban por lograrlo solo se escuchó una detonación

Noo—fue lo único que se escuchó dentro del lugar

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué creen que paso? ¿algún herido? Pido paciencia, ya comencé el semestre, no dejare colgada la historia solo sean pacientes

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Lili5555, Faby Amy Mizuno , TamyWhiteRose , KT1947 c, Carolina Bentez , mayely león, Selenityneza , Ster star c, geomtzr, LilianaPP casi como a todas las que llen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	31. Chapter 31

¿Te recuerdo?

El ruido que provoco el disparo paralizo a todos los presentes en la boda, no obstante, la primera en reaccionar fue Mia, viendo como poco a poco se comenzaba a formar una mancha de sangre en el pecho de Albert, al mismo tiempo que el caía de rodillas quedando en os brazos de ella, quien lo sostuvo sentada en el piso con el rostro bañado en lagrimas

En ese momento Anni vio la escena, tirando el arma, misma que fue aventada con el pie de Anthony, ella estaba nerviosa, no podía creer lo que había pasado, jamás se imaginó provocar eso, en cuanto ella se deshizo del arma otros de los presentes tomaron a Anni, para que no huyera, mientras Archí y Alex iban hacia donde se encontraba Albert y Mia

Lisa quien estaba más cerca de Mia, corrió hasta donde estaba se hinco comenzando a hacer presión en el pecho de Albert para detener un poco el sangrado, sin importarle que su vestido quedaba manchado por la sangre de él, solo escuchando las suplicas de Mia

Archí llego a lado de lisa, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas

Mi amor, mi amor, nooo, yo no te puedo perder – decía Mia entre sollozos viendo que a él le costaba respirar

Mia – dijo Albert con mucha dificultad

No hables, tranquilo – decía Archí llorando – vas a estar bien

Albert, no nos puedes dejar – dijo Candy sin pensar en lo que decía – tu prometiste cuidarme, no nos dejes

Lisa ¿Qué encuentras? – dijo Alex llegando hasta el lugar después de dar órdenes de llevar a Anni a la comisaria

Creo que la bala se alojó en el pecho – dijo Lisa haciendo presión, siendo ayudada por Alex

En ese momento Alex rasco parte del vestido de Lisa para que con el pedazo de tela tratar de crear presión, detener la sangre y tratar de llegar al hospital, aunque siendo objetivo veía muy mal a Albert

Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-dijo Alex vendando el pecho de Albert junto con ayuda de lisa y Archí, mientras que Candy abrazaba a Mia quien estaba perdiendo el control

No, no, no lo puedo perder – decía Mia abrazando a Candy mientras Alex y Archí cargaban a Albert quien ya estaba inconsciente

Tranquila, él va a estar bien, trata de calmarte, esto no te hace bien – dijo Candy colocando su mano en el vientre de ella

Él es el amor de mi vida, no lo puedo perder – dijo Mia llorando aún mas

Al salir de la iglesia, Archí y Alex subieron a Albert al auto de este último, no podían perder tiempo, tenían que llevarlo al hospital, en ese automóvil iban, Archí, Alex y Lisa, el primero conducía, los dos últimos cuidaban de Albert

En otro automóvil conducido por uno de los amigos de Lisa, iban Mia y Candy, esta última cuidaba de la esposa de Albert

Mientras que otros se encargaron de llevar a Anni a la comisaria, también fungiendo como testigos de lo sucedido

Archí fue el primero en llegar al hospital, el junto con Alex bajaron a Albert, el cual fue ingresado en emergencias, ambos caballeros se quedaron esperando en una sala de espera, en ese momento llego Candy con Mia, esta última estaba devastada

Mia trata de calmarte, esto no te hace bien- dijo Lisa hablando mas enérgica, por el bien de Mia y su embarazo

No puedo, él es el amor de mi vida, porque, porque el, esa loca ni siquiera le quería disparar a el – dijo Mia pasando varias veces sus manos por su cabello

Fue un accidente nadie queríamos que eso pasara – dijo Lisa siendo quien estaba controlando más la situación, ya que Mia, Candy, Archí y Alex estaban muy afectados

En ese momento Mia estaba por responder, sin embargo, cayo desvanecida en los brazos de Lisa, quien de inmediato la sostuvo y junto con ayuda de Archí la colocaron en una camilla

Ustedes esperen a ver si hay noticias de Albert, yo iré con Mia – dijo lisa manteniendo la postura objetiva

Si, cualquier cosa que necesites nos dices- dijo Archí dando un beso en los labios de su esposa, admirándola por la actitud que estaba tomando, si fuera el no sabría que pensar

Igual ustedes cualquier noticia me dicen – dijo Lisa desapareciendo en frente de los pasillos

Luego de unas horas Candy se encontraba agotada, pero algo en ella comenzaba a cambiar, sentía que con Albert una parte de ella se estaba yendo y no entendía la razón

Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Alex, cerrando por un momento los ojos en ese instante muchas imágenes comenzaron a bombardearla, primero una niña que lloraba y un joven tocando la gaita, seguido de una joven con un caballero de barba que reía, es joven viendo a un joven de traje azul a la mitad de la noche, seguido de esa joven con el caballero de traje azul junto con muchos animales, después comenzó a ver su propia imagen con Albert en un pequeño departamento, ella reía a carcajadas, mientras el recordaba, finalmente ella corriendo a los brazos de él refugiándose en su pecho

Mientras tanto Alex, vivía una situación similar, solo que sus recuerdos no eran tan claros como los de ella, más bien lo que sentía era el sentimiento que estos recuerdos le provocaban

El primero de ellos, de un pequeño que lloraba de forma desesperada, a lado del ataúd de su madre,

 _Tony, tranquilo – le decía un joven con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas – yo estoy aquí_

 _Yo quiero a mi mama – dijo el niño llorando_

 _Ella ya no va a estar aquí, pero donde quiera que este ella te va a cuidar y siempre te va a amar, cuando la extrañes y quieras hablar con ella, ve a su jardín de rosas, ahí está su esencia- dijo el joven limpiando las lágrimas del niño_

 _Yo la quiero conmigo – dijo el niño viendo a los ojos, ellos eran tan similares solo el color de ojos los diferenciaba, los del niño azul cielo y los del joven verde esmeralda_

 _¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? – dijo el joven dejando salir una lagrima_

 _Si – dijo el niño curioso_

 _Tu mama me dijo que, ella guardo parte de su alma en cada rosa, por eso me pidió que las cuidara y protegiera, pero desde el día de hoy, yo te encomiendo esa tarea, para que estés cerca de ella siempre, te prometo que siempre veré por ti mi pequeño Tony, tu no tendrías que estar viviendo esto, ¿me ayudaras a cuidar parte de Rosemary? – dijo el joven tratando de dibujar una sonrisa_

 _Sí, yo quiero cuidarla, pero –dijo el niño sollozando aun -Promete que tú no te iras_

 _Nunca, siempre estaré contigo, tu mama me pidió protegerte y yo lo hare- dijo el joven levantando al niño para cargarlo – mi pequeño Tony_

Después de ese recuerdo vino otro aún más doloroso, Alex podía sentir lo que ese niño estaba experimentando sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando

 _En este último recuerdo, es el mismo niño escuchando atrás de una puerta una fuerte discusión, entre las personas más importantes de su vida_

 _NO; USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO – dijo el joven quien discutía subiendo el tono de su voz, provocando que las lágrimas del niño salieran aún mas_

 _Ya está decidido, eres el patriarca de la familia y como tal te tienes que comportar – dijo la mujer de forma determinada_

 _A MI NO ME INTERESA SER EL PATRIARCA DE LA FAMILIA; A MI NO ME INTERESA; LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES PROTEGER Y CUIDAR DE TONY- dijo el joven aún más molesto- A USTED NO LE IMPORTAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS_

 _William no me hables en ese tono, además déjame ponerte los pies en la tierra, desde que naciste fuiste elegido para ser el heredero de los Andrew y eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar, Rosemary por ser mujer no podía, así que de ningún modo te habrías librado de esa responsabilidad y segundo, eres un adolescente tonto e ingenuo jamás habrías podido cuidar de Anthony – dijo la mujer furiosa- finalmente tienes que cuidar el honor de los Andrew_

 _USTED Y SU MALDITO HONOR; A MI NO ME IMPORTA; VEALO; MI HERMANA TIENE UNA SEMANA DE MUERTA Y USTED PIENSA ALEJAR A SU HIJO DE LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERE; VA A DEJAR A TONY SOLO ¿ACASO EL NO IMPORTA? – dijo el joven frustrado, hablando con todo el dolor que sentía_

 _Baja ese tono de voz, no quiero oír que vuelvas a decir que el honor no importa, asimismo lo que hago, lo hago porque tu hermana murió, yo pensaba enviarte al San Pablo porque ella estaba desahuciada, como gesto hacia ella, permití que vivieras un año más aquí, pero desde hace años todos los miembros del consejo supimos que este da llegaría, ya no puedes estar en América, porque nadie respetaría a un patriarca y heredero adolescente, aparecerás hasta que seas un adulto y te mostremos a la sociedad, para que puedas llevar todos los negocios Andrew, por eso te tiene que ir – dijo la mujer tratando de tranquilizarse_

 _LO QUE USTED ACABA DE DECIR ES HORRIBLE; SOLO ME QUIEREN UTILIZAR; ¿Y SI YO DECIDO RENUNCIAR? – dijo el joven sintiéndose decepcionado_

 _Anthony tomara tu lugar, por eso yo lo criare – dijo la mujer con determinación_

 _¿y VINCENT? – dijo el joven asustado de ver hasta donde ella era capaz de llegar_

 _Vincent, fue el mayor error en la vida de tu hermana, por suerte logre separarlos y luchare por Anthony con todo mi poder, Vincent es un don nadie, que no tiene futuro, formare a Anthony como un verdadero y orgulloso Andrew, además a uno de tus cuestionamiento , te aviso mañana vienen Stear y Archí Cornwell a hacer compañía a Anthony, a ellos también los criare- dijo la mujer que ya tenía todo un plan – así que si amas a Tony como le dices, toma tu lugar y no se lo dejes a él, aunque estoy segura que cuando él sea un hombre estará feliz de llevarlo a cabo, así que no me desafíes_

 _USTED ES DESPRESIABLE – dijo el joven con coraje_

 _Llámalo como quieras, pero algún día lo agradecerás, haz tu maleta, parte mañana al amanecer con George, por cierto, tienes prohibido despedirte de Anthony, el estará toda la tarde conmigo, es mejor que te vaya olvidando – dijo la mujer tomando el tomo de la puerta, provocando que el niño saliera corriendo mientras lloraba_

Mientras tanto, dentro de los sueños de Mia quien continuaba inconsciente, un sueño se formaba

En él estaba ella sentada en una banca muy similar en la que había conocido a Albert, ella veía el lago y a las parejas pasar

 _Mi amor – dijo una persona sentándose a lado de ella_

 _Amor- dijo ella volteando a verlo - ¿estás aquí? estaba muy preocupada por ti, me asuste muchísimo, pero estas conmigo – las lágrimas salían sin poder controlarla_

 _En ese momento el limpio las lágrimas de ella, la miro con los ojos cristalizados, diciendo – si amor, estoy aquí_

 _Espera … ¿estamos en el hospital? – dijo ella de repente, recordando lo último - ¿tu estas en cirugía?_

 _Ante la pregunta de ella, Albert tomo su rostro y la beso de forma apasionada, cuando el beso termino dijo – perdóname, no es algo que yo deseo_

 _¿pero porque te tengo que perdonar? Albert, explícame – dijo ella comenzando a alterarse_

 _Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor de mi vida, nunca te pensé, pero desde que llegaste robaste cada minuto de mi vida, te llevo graba en el corazón, yo cuidare de ustedes tres, ama y protege a nuestras hijas Lily y Lilian, te amo – dijo el con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas_

 _No, no, no, no me puedes decir esto, tú tienes que estar conmigo, con nosotros, no, no – decía Mia mientras lloraba_

 _Albert en un impulso volvió a besarla de forma apasionada, te amo y te esperare, cuida de las niñas, son mi vida – dijo Albert dando un abrazo, el cual cuando Mia abrió los ojos en el sueño se encontraba sola_

Al mismo tiempo, el medico encargado de la cirugía de Albert salía a la sala de espera donde estaba Archí, Alex y Candy – familiares del señor William Andrew

Somos nosotros – dijeron los tres al unísono

Lo siento mucho, no logramos salvarlo, murió en cirugía – dijo el médico, viendo como el rostro de los tres presentes se descomponía

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Les pido paciencia, ahora si ya comenzó el semestre con clases y experimento, tratare de no tardar, pero sean paciente

Nos acercamos al final, no sé cuántos capítulos, pero ya son pocos

¿Qué les pareció? Fui un capitulo difícil, lo pensé mucho y creo que es más acorde con todo lo que nos mostró el anime, la vida no siempre es justa ni color de rosa

¿Qué les parecieron los recuerdos? ¿Quién es Alex?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Carolina Bentez , Luz, Guest, arleniferreyrapacaya , geomtzr ¸serenitymoon20 , Ster star,¸Faby Amy Mizuno ¸KT1947 Stormaw , Selenityneza , mayely león, Serena Candy Andrew Graham , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	32. Chapter 32 Mi amor

Una disculpa anticipada créanme leer cada uno de sus reviews, lo valore, pero es la base del final e la historia, denle una oportunidad, gracias

Mi amor

Al escuchar las palabras del médico el silencio reino por unos segundos, ninguno de los tres podía creer, era imposible imaginarse un mundo donde no estuviera Albert, aunado a que tanto Candy como Alex acababan de comprender la relevancia del patriarca de la familia Andrew

No, no, no Albert no, no, no, no lo puedo perder, usted miente, miente – dijo Candy tomando las solapas de la bata del médico, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos

En ese momento Alex coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella con el objetivo de que ella dejara al médico, provocando que ella de media vuelta refugiándose en el pecho de él, sollozando aún más fuerte y desesperada

Por favor digamos que es una mentira – dijo Archí con la voz entrecortada, Albert no era solo su tío, era su mejor amigo y su soporte cuando murió Stear

El medico estaba por responderle al joven Cornwell, cuando de repente todos voltearon a ver a Candy, quien se había desvanecido en los brazos de Alex

Tráiganla por aquí – dijo el médico dándole indicaciones

Por otra parte, unos minutos después en otra área del hospital Mia despertaba centrándose con Lisa quien estaba sentada a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que Archí ya le había avisado, ella esperaba que Mia despertada, también estaba informada que Candy se había desmayado

Dime que no es cierto – dijo Mia con voz entre cortada, lágrimas en los ojos completamente desesperada

Las palabras de Mia desconcertaron a Lisa, quien no entendía porque le decía eso, por lo que lo único que dijo fue - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él se despidió de mi – dijo Mia entre lágrimas, volviéndose a abrazar a Lisa, no obstante, mientras lloraba los aparatos que median su frecuencia cardiaca comenzaron a sonar, preocupando a Lisa

Tranquila Mia, piensa en tu hija y el pequeño que esperas – dijo Lisa tratando de calmarla para ir por el médico que la atendía

Es niña – dijo Mia entre lagrimas

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Lisa nuevamente extrañada

Albert me dijo…-antes de que terminara la oración Mia cayo inconsciente

Mia, Mia – dijo Lisa alarmada, saliendo corriendo de la habitación de ella, buscando un medico

En cuanto el medico llego saco a Lisa quien estaba alarmada y no sería objetiva en su trabajo a pesar de ser enfermera

Por lo que paso a la sala de estar donde se encontraba solo Archí, al ver a su ahora esposo corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos

Yo no quería que así fuera nuestra boda, hoy tendría que ser el día más feliz e nuestras vidas y ha sido una desgracia, Albert no merecía morir, tiene dos hijos, no los puedes dejar solos, ¿somos culpables? – dijo Lisa sin ver a los ojos a Archí sacando todo lo que tenia

Mi amor, yo también me pregunto eso, pero te juro que la muerte de Albert no quedara impune, tampoco el hecho de que hayan arruinado nuestro día, te juro que Anni pagara todas las lágrimas derramadas el día de hoy – dijo Archí poniéndose tenso, apretando los puños sintiendo odio, rencor, coraje y sed de venganza por primera vez en su vida

Justo en ese momento iban llegando Candy y Alex, ella tenía los ojos rojos estaba abrazada a él por la cintura, mientras que él la abrazaba por los hombros

¿Cómo esta Mia? – dijo Candy siendo la primera en romper el abrazo

Devastada, despertó y … me dijo algo muy extraño- dijo Lisa recordándolo

¿Qué te dijo? – dijo Alex quien se sentía igual de desbastado que todos

Yo le dije que se tranquilizara que pensara en el pequeño que espera, ella me dijo que era una niña, que Albert se lo dijo, que él se despidió de ella – dijo Lisa con la voz entre cortada, provocando también el llanto de Candy

Es probable, él tuvo que buscar alguna forma de despedirse de ella – dijo Archí cabizbajo

Por cierto, que va a pasar con el funeral de Albert – dijo Alex haciendo la pregunta que todos había omitido

Yo sugiero sea algo privado, el jamás quiso pertenecer al mundo de la alta sociedad, también debemos preguntarle a Mia – dijo Candy limpiándose los ojos de forma brusca, estaba enojada, furiosa, no podía creer lo que había pasado, sintiendo odio por primera vez en su vida hacia Anni, ella había privado a Albert de cuidar, amar y proteger a su familia y a Lily junto con su hermano a tener un padre, provocando que crecieran solos, le parecía algo tan injusto

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, a él nunca le gusto ser parte del protocolo, siempre busco ser libre – dijo Archí sintiendo el mismo coraje que la rubia – además no quiero que la tía abuela meta sus tonterías

¿no le avisaran a la tía abuela? – dijo Lisa un poco sorprendida

No- dijeron al unísono Candy y Archí, aunque el hecho que la rubia lo dijera causo extraño e Alex

Luego de unos minutos el medico que estaba encargado de la salud de Mia salió avisando que ella había despertado y buscaba a sus familiares

Cuando los cuatro ingresaron a la habitación de Mia, Candy no resistió siendo la primera en abrazar a Mia ambas sacando el dolor que sentían

No es justo- dijo Mia sollozando

Yo también lo creo, no tenía que ser el, perdóname Mia, todo esto fue mi culpa, debí ponerle un alto a Anni desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Archí sintiéndose miserable

No Archí, tú no eres culpable de nada, solo si quiero que esa mujer pague muy caro él había separado a Albert de mí y de las niñas, nunca la perdonare – dijo Mia apretando los puños

Trata de tranquilizarte Mia, le puede hacer daño – dijo Alex sacando su preocupación como medico

Lo sé, lo sé, pero perdí al amor de mi vida, aquel que juro envejecer conmigo, yo no voy a poder con todo, las niñas, no, yo no puedo es injusto – dijo Mia tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

Tranquila Mia, no vas a estar sola, nosotros vamos a estar contigo, sé que no es lo mismo, pero si algo nos enseñó Albert es a no dejarnos vencer, la vida a veces pone pruebas muy duras – dijo Archí acercándose a ella para tomarla de las manos

También cuentas con nosotros, ni tu ni las niñas estarán solas-dijo Candy hablando con sinceridad

No quisiera tocar el tema, no obstante, tu eres la única indicada para tomar decisiones, por lo que te pregunto ¿Cómo serán los funerales de Albert? – dijo Archí haciendo la pregunta que nadie más se atrevía

Ante la pregunta de Archí una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Mia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

¿pasa algo Mia? – dijo Candy sin poder evitar su curiosidad

Es que, ahora que Archí me pregunto qué pasaría con Albert, recordé un bello momento de él, sabes, cuando desapareciste una parte de él no lo podía creer, además era como si parte de su vida se fuera, desde hace muchos años aprendí a no tener celos de ti, comprendiendo que la conexión que tenían era única, por eso comprendía lo mal que él se sentía al saber que tú estabas desaparecida, el día que te encontramos, Albert fue sumamente feliz, estaba extasiado con la notica, no podía ocultar su felicidad, fue en ese momento que me dijo- amor este será nuestro comienzo, quiero creer contigo y mi familia aquí en esta ciudad, quiero dejar a tras el pasado y ser feliz aquí – dijo Mia recordando las palabras de el

Lisa no podía contener el llanto por lo que fue abrazada por Archí al igual que Alex hacia lo mismo por Candy

Albert realmente extrañaba mucho a Candy – dijo Archí recordando las múltiples conversaciones en las cuales veían la mejor estrategia para encontrar a la rubia

Así es, por eso y consiente que la vida de ustedes está aquí, tu Archí junto con Lisa y Candy con Alex, quiero que el funeral de Albert sea privado, solo nosotros, no quiero que la tía abuela tenga opinión después veremos qué pasa con el consejo que Albert tanto odiaba y quiero que sea sepultado en el cementerio que está a lado del parque de la ciudad, Albert siempre amo la libertad – dijo Mia sollozando – todo esto mañana, de lo contrario el consejo sabrá nada será como a Albert le hubiera gustado

No te preocupes así será, Archí y yo nos encargaremos de que todo esté listo – dijo Alex haciendo una promesa a Mia

¿saben cuándo salir de aquí? – dijo Mia deshecha

Ahora voy a llamar al médico – dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación

Al cabo de dos horas Archí y Alex ya tenían todo preparado para el funeral de Albert, el cual sería en una capilla cercana al hospital, mientras que Mia tenía el alta dada

Con esta información los 5 regresaron a la mansión de los Andrew, ahí informaron a Dorothy de lo sucedido, ella tomo muy mal la partida de Albert, ya que siempre la trato como miembro de la familia, además de que era la única persona en quien confiaba para dejar a su pequeña

Dorothy se quedó a cargo de Bea, Lara y Lily mientras que demos iban al funeral, todos estaban preocupados por Mia, quien desde que dejo el hospital había dejado de llorar, solo permanecía callada a lado del ataúd de Albert

Por la mañana Albert fue sepultado de acuerdo a la petición de Mia, después de este suceso en la vida de los Andrew, todo regresaron a la mansión, todos evitaron el desayuno, el hueco que tenían sabían que nunca lo podrían llenar

Les quiero pedir un favor – dijo Mia en el recibidor de la mansión aun no iban por las niñas respectivas

El que quieras Mia – dijo Lisa con determinación

Solo por el día de hoy quiero estar sola, no me hablen y ¿podrían cuidar de Lilly? Solo hoy, solo hoy quiero ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi – dijo Mia derramando las primaras lagrimas desde que salió del hospital

¿estas segura? – dijo Candy no muy convencida, preferiría estar con ella

Si Candy, te prometo que voy a estar bien, le prometí a Albert que cuidaría de Lily y Lilian, ese fue el nombre que el eligió, por favor – dijo Mia comenzando a caminar hacia el barandal

Está bien Mia, pero por favor si necesitas algo dinos, nosotros aquí estaremos – dijo Archí sintiendo la misma inseguridad de Candy

Gracias – dijo Mia subiendo hacia donde estaba su habitación

En ese momento Dorothy llego hasta el recibidor comentando que las niñas continuaban dormidas, por lo que los cuatro pasaron al estudio, debían hablar sobre como conformarían a la familia ahora que el patriarca no estaba, además de estar de acuerdo en cómo procederían cuando la tía abuela se enterara

Creo que fue bueno que la boda fuera privada, de lo contrario ahorita todo el país sabría de la muerte de Albert, además de que el consejo estaría metiendo sus tontas reglas – dijo Archí quien desde joven había vivido con ellas

Solo espero que la muerte de Albert no quede impune- dijo Candy con coraje

No quedara, todos mis conocidos que estaban en la boda y vieron lo que sucedió serán testigos contra esa mujer – dijo Lisa también sintiendo la sed de venganza, principalmente porque ella sabía lo que era perder injustamente al amor de su vida

Eso ayudara – dijo Alex quien estaba más pensativo – solo queda algo que he estado pensando y creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer

¿Qué es? – dijo Candy sabiendo que cuando él estaba pensativo es porque veía todas las opciones

No podemos dejar a Mia sola, por eso estaba pensado este hogar es muy grande, podrías mudarnos con ella una temporada, estoy casi seguro que Candy me apoyara, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? El embarazo será muy complicado si ella cae en depresión

Tienes razón yo respaldo el mudarnos – dijo Candy con seguridad

Por nosotros no hay problema, pensábamos vivir en otra casa muy cerca de aquí, pero estamos de acuerdo en vivir aquí – dijo Archí también viendo que era la mejor opción

Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, además no solo será el pequeño que Mia espera, también nosotros seremos padres – dijo Lisa rompiendo en llanto – era mi sorpresa de boda

Al escucharla, Archí no lo podía creer, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de ella, para después besarla – gracias amor, gracias

Por unos instantes un momento de júbilo reino en el lugar, Alex y Candy felicitaron a la pareja, prometiendo cuidar también de Lisa, no permitirían Anni y la tía abuela siguieran lastimando a la familia

Luego de unos minutos ambas parejas fueron a sus habitaciones, durante la comida tomarían decisiones sobre como procederían como nueva familia, habían sido muchas emociones esa mañana

Cuando por fin Alex y Candy llegaran a su habitación, ella se sentó en la cama, mientras que Alex estaba hincado frente a ella, viéndola hacia arriba

¿Qué pasa amor? Sé que ocultas algo, te conozco – dijo Alex viéndola directamente a los ojos

Es que es horrible- dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

¿Qué es horrible? – dijo Alex con ternura para que ella hablara

Es que la muerte de Albert logro que yo recuperara mi memoria, ya sé quién soy, sé que paso y sé que, porque sufrí el accidente, también se todo lo que Albert significaba en mi vida – dijo Candy entre sollozos

Mi amor – dijo Alex levantándose para abrazarla fuertemente – yo igual, recordé todo y ahora sé quién soy yo quien eres

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Sé que muchas me pidieron que no matara a Albert, créanme que hasta para mí fue una sorpresa, pero creo que la base del desenlace de la historia y como dije la vida no siempre es justa, tampoco me he olvidado de Terry en el próximo sabremos que paso con el ¿encontró a Ethan?

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lamento la demora, pero el posgrado realmente me quita mucho tiempo, pero no la dejare colgada

Ahora quiero agradecer a : serenitymoon20 ¸Stormaw , Nina, Paulina Osorio, LilianaPP , Ofelia Ramirez¸Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, guest, KT1947 , Faby Amy Mizuno , geomtzr , TamyWhiteRose, Yessy, Aminaabud, mayely león, arleniferreyrapacaya, Selenityneza, luz, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	33. Chapter 33 Siempre fuiste tu

Siempre fuiste tu

Candy no podía creer las palabras de su adorado Alex, ella sabía que compartía con el no tener pasado, al menos no recordarlo y ahora saber que ambos sabían quienes habían sido los llenaba de alegría a pesar de ser un momento doloroso para la familia

¿Quién eres? – dijo Candy llena de ilusión

Ante la pregunta de ella Anthony bajo la mirada, sabía que lo que diría seria complicado de explicar, además deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí para que fuera testigo de sus palabras

Creo que lo mejor es que primero tú me digas quien eres, ¿Qué recordaste? – dijo Alex tratando de sonar convincente

¿pasa algo? Te noto extraño –dijo Candy viendo el cambio en la conducta de el

Tranquila no es nada – dijo Alex colocando un mecho de pelo de Candy detrás del oído de ella, pesando en como la vida os volvió a unir, si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría no lo creería – dime ¿ya estas convencida que eres Candy Andrew?

Si, estar en el hospital esperando noticias de él, provoco que todos mis recuerdos regresaban, sé que lo conocí siendo una niña, siempre estuvo a mi lado, lo cuide mientras no tenía memoria – dijo Candy quien lo tenía muy presente, sin embargo, de un momento a otro su mirada de cristalizo dejando salir una lagrima

¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo Alex preocupado

Que también recordé porque hui, porque perdí a mi hijo, soy una estúpida, una mala madre – dijo Candy llorando con mayor intensidad refugiándose en el pecho de el

Por supuesto que no eres una mala madre ni nada de lo que has dicho, lo he visto y eres una buena persona además con Lara has demostrado todas tus aptitudes como madre, jamás vuelvas a decir que eres mala – dijo Alex abrazándola dejando que ella sacara todo lo que tenia

Pero hice algo horrible, estuve con un hombre casado, yo pensé que lo amaba, pero ahora que he conocido el amor contigo me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada- dijo Candy entre sollozos - y él tampoco me amaba sí estuvo con Karen

Tranquila Candy, todos alguna vez nos equivocamos en esta vida – dijo Alex separándola un poco para verla a los ojos

No te avergüenzas de mi – dijo Candy viéndolo, quería comprobar que él iba a estar ahí para ella

Claro que no, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora que tengo todos mis recuerdos me doy cuenta que siempre te he amado, y el destino nos volvió a unir – dijo Alex expresando todo lo que sentía

No obstante, las palabras de él, fueron relevantes para Candy - ¿A qué te refieres?

Ante la pregunta de ella Alex dio un suspiro, pensó cual sería la mejor forma de decirle todo lo que había descubierto mientras estaban esperando noticias de Albert

Candy, no sé cómo decirte esto, sé que es poco creíble y solo tengo una parte de la versión, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amado, de joven cometí el error de no decirte todo lo que sentía por ti en esa cacería, yo te iba a declarar mis sentimientos y pedirte que fueras mi novia, pero pensé que era mejor decirte en el hogar de Pony una semana después, quería que fuera emotivo para ti – dijo Alex hablando de forma rápida por lo nervioso que se encontraba

¿de qué hablas? ¿Cuál cacería? ¿de joven? – dijo Candy comenzando a asustarse

Candy, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero yo soy Anthony Brower – dijo el esperado ver la reacción de ella

No, no, no tú no puedes ser Anthony, Anthony está muerto, no juegos conmigo, ¿Cómo supiste de Anthony? Es una broma muy cruel – dijo Candy llorando, dando una bofetada en la mejilla

Candy, Candy tranquila soy yo, créeme por favor – dijo Anthony dando un paso para quedar más cerca de ella, pero el paso que el dio ella lo dio hacia atrás

En ese momento Candy quiso salir de la habitación, pero fue sujetada por Anthony, no obstante, comenzó a gritar- ARCHI; ARCHI, LISA

Segundos después estaban ahí Archí, Lisa y Mia, esta última había sido despertada por escuchar el ruido de Candy

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Archí siendo el primero en ingresar

Él está jugando conmigo, dice que es Anthony Brower – dijo Candy llorando viendo con coraje al rubio

Eso no es posible, Anthony está muerto – dijo Archí también mirando extraño al rubio

¿Quién es Anthony? – dijo Lisa sin entender la situación que se estaba desencadenando ahí

Fue el amor de mi vida cuando éramos jóvenes, casi niños, pero el murió, se cayó de un caballo – dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca

Era mi primo, casi hermano, el y mi hermano éramos inseparables y los tres fuimos protectores de Candy, cuando el murió Stear y yo nos hicimos la promesa que siempre cuidaríamos de Candy en nombre de el – dijo Archí con determinación

¿entonces cómo es que Alex dice que es Anthony? – dijo Lisa quien desde hace varios años conocía a Alex y jamás se imaginó que estuviera relacionado con los Andrew

Porque como tú sabes yo perdí la memoria hace muchos años y ahora que estuvimos esperando noticias de Albert todos mis recuerdos con el volvieron, volvieron los años felices a su lado. La tristeza de cuando la tía abuela nos separó para ocultarlo después de la muerte de mi madre, volvió todo eso y con eso mi memoria, recordé a Archí, Stear y sobre todo a ti Candy – dijo Anthony de forma desesperada -por favor crean en mi

Antes de que alguno hablara fue Mia quien intervino – todo lo que él dice es verdad, es Anthony Brower

¿Qué? – dijeron Archí, Candy Y lisa

Lo que les voy a contar solo a mí me lo confeso Albert y esperaba el momento oportuno para relatárselo a ustedes, antes de venir a esta cuidad Albert y la tía abuela tuvieron una fuerte discusión, omitiré ciertos puntos ya que no me son muy claros, él se enteró de lo que había hecho la tía abuela, que en esencia decir que estabas muerto para cuidar el honor de la familia, prefería a un miembro muerto que un familiar en coma, además el doctor no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí – dijo Mia recordando las palabras de su esposo

Maldito honor – dijo Archí apretando los puños

Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Anthony furioso

Ella y la señora Leagan planearon todo, lo que no esperaban era que el señor Leagan se enterara y contactara a tu padre, eso gracias a la amistad que un día tuvieron, enfrento a su esposa, cuando tu padre llego se enteró que la tía abuela quería que fueras participe de la eutanasia, de esta forma su mentira se convertiría en verdad – dijo Mia viendo el dolor que provocaba esta noticia y entendiendo porque Albert no había querido hablar

Candy y Lisa lloraban de forma estrepitosa, mientras que Archí y Anthony trataban de tranquilizarlas, aunque por dentro estaba destruidos

Al saber lo que estaba pasando tu padre decidió llevarte y alejarte de los Andrew, en cuanto Albert se enteró trato de alejarse de la tía abuela, él decía que había fallado y sentía mucha culpa con ustedes, contigo Archí porque te había quitado un hermano, con Candy por no haber cuidado al amor de tu vida y con Anthony porque juro a su hermana protegerte, por esa razón, quiso que comenzáramos desde cero aquí, quería que Lily estuviera lo más lejos posible de la señora Elroy y no me queda más que decir en nombre de Albert, perdón – dijo Mia siendo sincera recordando el dolor que su esposo llevaba consigo

Albert no es culpable, el, así como nosotros es una víctima del honor – dijo Candy con coraje

Es posible, desde que se enteró de la verdad el cambio mucho, además envió a George a buscar pistas, él quería encontrarte y pedirte disculpas – dijo Mia derramando una lagrima

Lo que nos hicieron no fue justo – dijo Archí pensando en el tiempo perdido

Fueron muchos años, me hubiera encantado tener mis recuerdos de otra forma, pero ahora que sé que el destino me regreso a ustedes, estoy agradecido por eso, pude conocer a mi tío, como amigo, ahora sé que siempre cuido del amor de mi vida, te tengo a ti como mi amigo, aunque siempre has sido mi hermano y sé que mi vida aun me ama, los sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí, por eso cuando te vi en el accidente supe que tenía que protegerte y cuidarte – dijo Anthony viendo directamente a los ojos a Candy

Ante las palabras de Anthony, Candy no resistió mas, por lo que sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándose refugiar en el lugar que tantos años anhelo

Siempre estuviste presente en mi vida – dijo Candy dando un caso beso en los labios de el

No sabes lo feliz que me haces saber que estas aquí, estoy seguro que Stear también estaría feliz – dijo Archí acercándose para darle un abrazo a su primo

A mí también me gustaría volverlo a ver – dijo Anthony palmeando la espalda de Archí

Lisa y Mia estaban conmovidas por el reencuentro, viendo como absurdas decisiones pueden herir de una forma horrible a las personas

Albert, la verdad se ha dicho, puedes estar tranquilo – pensaba Mia mientras veía el rencuentro de los primos, sintiendo que una carga se desvanecía

Luego de unos minutos más de reencuentros, palabras y algunas lágrimas de felicidad, Archí y Lisa se retiraron a su habitación al igual que Mia, dejando solos a Candy y Anthony, quedando que se verían nuevamente a la hora de la comida

Lo siento – dijo Candy completamente sonrojada

¿Por qué? – dijo el de forma coqueta

Por qué te di una bofetada y no la merecías, solo que me sorprendió mucho saber que eres mi adorado príncipe- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Cierto, aunque yo creo que con un beso se me olvida – dijo Anthony giñando un ojo – además te prometo que de ahora en adelante nada nos separara

En ese momento Candy beso los labios de él, demostrándole todo lo que sentía y como su corazón siempre lo tuvo presente

Ahora Albert nos cuidará y protegerá a lado de tu madre – dijo Candy limpiando una lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de el

Así es y aunque es horrible que hayamos recuperado nuestra memoria ante un suceso tan triste, me alegra saber que la vida nos cruzó nuevamente y así como te lo dije en Londres donde aceptaste ser mi novia te lo repito, te amo Candy y ahora sé que siempre lo he hecho – dijo Anthony acercándola aún más a él, abrazándola más fuerte

Unas horas más tardes todos se encontraban comiendo, incluida Mia quien no estaba de ánimos para convivir, sin embargo, sabía que no solo pensar en esa sino también en su pequeña que esperaba

Todos se encontraban por comer el postre cuando de repente ingreso Terry abriendo la puerta de golpe seguido de la mucama que no pudo evitar que el apareciera

Pero qué demonios – dijo Archí molesto

Necesito ver a Albert y me lo niegan, por favor es importante – dijo Terry de forma desesperada

Casi todos estaban a punto de echarlo, no obstante Candy se levantó de su lugar y con voz firme dijo- ¿Qué necesitas Terry? – ella sabía que el actor estaba mal, lo conocía

Necesito ver a Albert es importante – dijo Terry mirando con desaprobación que nadie decía nada

Lo siento, Albert murió – dijo Archí siendo el primero en responder

'¿es broma? Albert no puede estar muerto, créanme que lo necesito, necesito su poder, de no ser importante no estaría aquí, por favor no me lo nieguen, Candy sé que soy un estúpido que no he luchado por tu amor como me lo propuse, pero Karen se llevó a mi hijo, tiene dos meses que no sé nada de él, realmente vine a pedir ayuda de Albert – dijo Terry hablando de forma rápida y desesperada – déjenme hablar con el

La confesión del actor dejo a todos sorprendido y callados, en ese momento Mia comenzó a llorar, Lisa se levantó y la abrazo por los hombros

Terry no es broma, Albert murió, ayer fue su funeral – dijo Anthony hablando de forma fría, aunque sus palabras solo reflejaban la tristeza que tenia

No, no, no Albert no puede estar muerto, esto tiene que ser una broma, por favor díganme que es una broma – dijo Terry sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, la mayoría de ellas negativas

Es verdad- dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada, ella sabía que a pesar de todo Terry apreciaba mucho a Albert, además de considerarlo su único amigo

Al escuchar la confirmación de Candy, Terry se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor, con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro, dio un suspiro y dijo - ¿Cómo fue?

En nuestra boda, Anni ingreso amenazándonos, Anthony y yo comenzamos a forcejear con ella y fue una bala perdida – dijo Archí quitando su barrera con el inglés, sabía que él estaba afectado por la muerte de Albert, no era momento de sus clásicas peleas

No lo puedo creer, siempre pensé que no era leal con Candy, pero jamás me imaginé que hiciera una locura semejante, aunque … ¿Anthony? – dijo Terry quien tenía muchos años de no escuchar ese nombre

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, el posgrado está acabando conmigo, pero no la dejare inconclusa siempre termino mis historias

En el próximo la tía abuela llegara ¿Qué pasara? ¿Terry encontrara a Ethan?

Ahora quiero agradecer a. Evelyn , Carolina Bentez , Margarita22 , Lili5555 ( lo tomare en cuenta) , Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Stormaw, Yessy, YAGUI , Guest, Ster star, , arleniferreyrapacaya ¸KT1947, Faby Amy Mizuno , TamyWhiteRose, geomtzr, Cleo, Selenityneza así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	34. Chapter 34 disculpa

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no publicar, pero el 16 de octubre murió mi Lokito, era mi compañero y mejor amigo, el ser que mas he amado, muchos no entiende lo que significa amar a un perro, sin embargo el era todo para mi, su muerte me dejo devastada, por lo cual no he tenido cabeza para pensar, después me fui de congreso por parte del doctorado , no porque quisiera, sino porque era un compromiso que tenia desde meses atrás, pido su comprensión

Tratare de escribir pronto, solo denme la oportunidad de aclara mi mente


	35. Chapter 35 ¿La caida comienza?

¿La caída comienza?

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese nombre siempre fue su peor pesadilla, es más agradecía a Candy que no lo nombrara más y ahora volverlo escuchar provocaba que sentimientos dormidos se hicieran presentes

¿Anthony? – dijo Terry tratando de no mostrarse alterado

Al ver la reacción de él actor, tanto Candy como Archí entendieron que lo mejor era explicar la situación

Terry, es una historia un poco larga y me gustaría que la escucharas- dijo Candy conociendo al actor, sabía que estaba a nada de explotar

Te escucho- dijo Terry no muy convencido

En ese momento Candy comenzó a relatarle todo desde que sufrió el accidente, como Alex la ayudo y le dio un hogar, hasta el momento que descubrieron que ambos siempre se amaron por ser Anthony y Candy, Archí hizo intervenciones tanto como Mia quienes contaron lo que sabían por parte de Albert

No lo puedo creer, esto parece una historia de terror – dijo Terry sorprendido por lo que la tía abuela fue capaz, aunque había una parte de la historia que más le dolía

Así es, todos acabamos de conocer eso, jamás creímos que la señora Elroy llegara tan lejos – dijo Candy quien ya no podía llamarla tía abuela

Solo hay algo que …puedo hablar en privado contigo Candy – dijo Terry completamente decepcionado

Por unos segundos Candy dudo si hacerlo o no, no obstante, sabía que era un ciclo que debía cerrar, por lo que dijo – Vamos al estudio

¿quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Anthony no muy seguro sobre que debía hacer

No, volveré pronto –dijo Candy pasando su mano por la mejilla de el cuándo paso a su lado

Unos minutos después Candy y Terry se encontraron solos en el estudio, por segundos reino el silencio hasta que el actor fue el primero en romperlo

Perdóname Candy, fui un imbécil que no te supo valorar- dijo el actor cabizbajo

Yo no quiero pensar en el pasado, logre ser feliz sin memoria sin mis recuerdos y ahora no sé qué tan bueno fue recuperarlos, solo sé que no quiero sufrir – dijo Candy siendo sincera

¿Eso significa que no quieres recordarme? - dijo Terry decepcionado

Significa que no quiero pensar en lo que paso, sabes ahora que recuerdo todo me siento como una estúpida, debido al amor que te tenia, el dolor me cegó y no pude proteger a mi hijo – dijo Candy dejando que algunas lágrimas derramaran por sus mejillas

Lo siento, estar con Karen fue el peor error de mi vida, ¿realmente amabas a nuestro hijo? – dijo Terry quien era la pregunta que más le importaba en ese momento

Como no hacerlo si era un hijo con el que en ese momento era el amor de mi vida – dijo Candy consciente que era un dolor que concernía a ambos

Créeme que, si yo lo hubiera sabido, todo sería diferente – dijo Terry hablando con el corazón

Él hubiera no existe, la vida continua ambos tomamos decisiones y estoy tranquila con las mías, tal vez nuestra historia nunca tuvo posibilidad, me quedo con los buenos recuerdos, no dudes que te amé, ame a nuestro hijo, pero debo continuar – dijo Candy con determinación

¿eres feliz con él? – dijo Terry consciente que había perdido y no tenía nada que reclamar

Si y espero un día tú también lo seas – dijo Candy dando la primera sonrisa dedicada a el

Ante esas palabras Terry solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- regresamos con los demás

Este … si claro – dijo Candy quien lo conocía y sabía que debía respetar sus silencios

Cuando ya se encontraban en la mesa con los demás, Candy se sentó a lado de Anthony, mientras que Terry permaneció de pie observando a la gran familia que se había formado

Terry hemos decidido apoyarte en la busque da de tu hijo, todos los presentes somos padres y sabemos lo importante que es para mí – dijo Archí hablando con determinación

Gracias – dijo Terry quien estaba cabizbajo

Al cabo de uno minutos Terry se retiró dejando a la familia Andrew conversando, sobre cómo se mudarían y el reacomodo de habitaciones, ya que cada familia tendría una parte de la mansión para ofrecer un poco de privacidad

Mientras esto sucedía en NY en la mansión Andrew de Chicago otra situación comenzaba a desarrollarse

He dicho que no se me interrumpa cuando estoy meditando – dijo la mujer levantando el tono de voz

Lo siento mucho señora, pero los padres de la señorita Anni están aquí y dicen que es urgente hablar con usted

¿Los padres de Anni? Que quieren conmigo – dijo la mujer hablando para sí misma

Sí, me comentan que es urgente – dijo la mucama

Es bien diles que en 10 minutos los veo en el estudio – dijo la mujer desconcertada, tenía mucho tiempo que los veía, la última vez fue cuando les aseguro que su hija se casaría con Archí, que ella se encargaría de eso

Después del tiempo acordad, la mujer apareció en el estudio encontrándose con una imagen que jamás imagino, los señores Britter destrozados con los ojos llorosos

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué se encuentran tan afligido? – dijo la mujer manteniendo la postura seria

Ante la pregunta de la mujer, la señora Britter se levantó para después arrodillarse frente a la mujer dejándola completamente sorprendida – tía abuela, tiene que ayudarla, es mi hija, tiene que ayudarla

Cálmate, la señora Elroy nos ayudara – dijo su esposo ayudándola a levantarse, diciendo lo que él quería asegurar

¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a Anni? ¿Qué hizo? – dijo la tía abuela con determinación

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que el señor Britter dijo – esta mañana nos llegó un telegrama urgente de Anni, diciendo algo absurdo que usted tiene que aclarar mi hija es incapaz de hacer lo que dicen

¿Qué es este drama? Explíquense, ¿Qué dice el telegrama? – dijo la tía abuela comenzando a desesperarse

Debido a que la madre de Anni rompió el telegrama debido al dolor que sentía dijo – ya no lo tenemos, pero es una blasfemia contra mi hija

¿dime que decía el telegrama? Tu mujer esta histérica – dijo la tía abuela ignorado a la madre de Anni dirigiéndose solo al padre

Luego de un suspiro dijo- decía que nuestra hija está en prisión debido a que asesino a …alguien, pero eso tiene que ser mentira

¿Anni una asesina? Eso afectara el honor de los Andrew, yo la envié a que convenciera a Archí de que regresara aquí y por fin se casaran – dijo la tía abuela sumamente sorprendida

¿Manchar el honor de los Andrew es lo único que le importa? Mi hija ha sido su confidente, espía y cómplice en todo lo que usted planeo, la tiene que ayudar – dijo el padre de Anni de forma enérgica

Mi deber es cuidar el honor de los Andrew y si su hija está metida en seméjate problema, es deber de ustedes ver que van a hacer, como ya dije mi único objetivo es que los Andrew sean la familia poderosa que hasta el momento han sido – dijo la tía abuela levantándose, no iba a seguir discutiendo – es más desde ahora le diré a William que quite todo poder que haya asignado a Anni, por lo que veo las hijas del Hogar de Pony han sido la deshonra de la familia

Por instante reino el silencio, hasta que en un ataque de desesperación la madre de Anni grito – AYUDELA, ANNI ASESINO A WILLIAM

Al escuchar el grito de la madre de Anni la tía abuela detuvo su marcha - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo sin voltear a verlos

En el telegrama dice que Anni asesino a William Andrew – dijo el padre viendo la actitud de la matriarca y de su esposa quien ya había perdido la cordura

Váyanse – dijo la tía abuela sin voltear a verlos, sin embargo, sus palabras denotaban mas frialdad de la acostumbrada

Pero …y nuestra hija – dijo la madre de Anni entre sollozos

He dicho que se vayan – dijo la tía abuela subiendo el tono de su voz

Saliendo del estudio, ignorando a los padres de Anni, subió a su habitación, ya sentada en la cama pensó – no, no, no puede ser, tiene que ser un error William no pudo haber muerto, Lily, él tiene que ver a su hija- sin percatarse de en qué momento sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar – mi niño, mi pequeño, yo te crie y todo lo que he hecho ha sido para verte triunfar

Durante unos minutos Elroy se quedó recordando cada uno de los momentos vividos al lado de 'el único ser que iluminaba sus días, William, Rosemary y Anthony eran las personas más especiales para ella, ella había muerto muy joven, a Anthony quien fue rebelde lo perdió tratando de proteger el honor de la familia y William siempre fue su orgullo, después de sus años de aventura se había convertido en el hombre que siempre espero, ahora formaba su propia familia

A la mañana siguiente Elroy salió muy temprano de la mansión de Chicago hacia NY tenía que comprobar ella misma la información de los padres de Anni

Al día siguiente en la mansión de los Andrew en NY, todos se encontraban desayunando incluyendo a Mia quien trataba de sr fuerte por la pequeña que esperaba, ella sabía que era niña, recordaba lo que Albert le dijo en el sueño

Tanto Archí como Anthony había hechos planes para acabar de mudarse a la mansión y cuidar de Mia, además de tener una idea de cómo confrontarían la realidad cuando los medios descubriera la muerte de Albert, sabían que era cuestión de horas

Todos se encontraban desayunando, cuando de repente una mucama entro diciendo – disculpen la interrupción, pero la señora Elroy está aquí

En cuanto escucharon la información de la mucama, Archí en voz baja le dijo – no vayas a decir que la familia Brower está aquí

Por supuesto señor- dijo la mucama que veía todo el movimiento

Anthony tomo a Lara quien estaba sentada a lado de Candy, las y las rubias salieron por otra puerta llevándose sus platos, mientras que Mia, Lisa y Archí acomodaron todo para que no hubiera evidencia de la presencia de los rubios

Dile a la…tía abuela que puede pasar – dijo Archí quien estaba furioso, pero debía recordad el acuerdo que habían hecho, ellos iban a cambiar a la familia Andrew y era el momento de actuar

Porque tardaron tanto en recibirme, eso es una grosería – dijo la tía abuela entrando al comer sin esperar a la mucama, Archí, Lisa y Mia estuvieron tranquilos ya que no había rastros de la presencia de los Brower

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo la tía abuela mirando despectivamente a Lisa

En ese momento Archí se levantó colocándose a lado de Lisa para tomar su mano diciendo con firmeza – Ella es la mujer más inteligente que he conocido, más hermosa y es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida por eso le pedí fuera mi esposa

¿esposa? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que te casabas? ¿y el cortejo? Debías seguir el protocolo, un Andrew no se casa de la noche a la mañana – dijo la tía abuela molesta, comenzando a enfurecerse

Precisamente por eso no Albert y yo decidimos no avisarle, no deseaba seguir un absurdo protocolo, la amo y con eso fue suficiente para mí – dijo Archí con terminación

¿y por lo menos es de buena familia? – dijo la tía abuela que no aceptaba esa unión

Eso es algo que no me importa y solo quiero presentarle a mi esposa Lisa y a su hija Beatriz. Una niña que me ha robado el corazón y a quien pienso amar, cuidar y proteger – dijo Archí apretando la mano de lisa

Mucho gusto señora – dijo Lisa de forma fría

Esto es inaudito Archí, sabes que un Andrew jamás acepta hijos ajenos – dijo la tía abuela pensando que él se había vuelto loco

Lamento que usted piense así, pero es mi decisión y mi respuesta es que ellas son mi vida y si tengo que renunciar para estar con ellas lo hago – dijo Archí quien no se iba a dejar intimidar por la mujer, le dolía porque a pesar de todo la quería y recordaba cuando eran jóvenes

¿y el padre de la niña está de acuerdo? – dijo la tía abuela sarcásticamente

Su padre murió de forma heroica, salvando un amigo – dijo Archí subiendo el tono de su voz

Necesito hablar con William, esto no puede ser posible – dijo la tía abuela comenzado a desesperarse

Albert murió – dijo Mia levantándose dejando ver su vientre

¿estas embarazada? ¿entonces es cierto? – dijo La tía abuela sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, pero recomponiéndose inmediatamente

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, soy sincera me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, desde que paso lo de mi Lokito no he tenido imaginación, pero trato de continuar, espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus palabras fueron un gran motivo para continuar, no se cuándo escriba el siguiente, ya que por desgracia estoy al final de semestre y como se imaginarán, así como deje de escribir me deslinde un poco de mi proyecto de posgrado, tengo que retomar y tratar de salvar el semestre

No dejare la historia colgada solo pido paciencia


	36. Chapter 36 ¿El plan?

¿El plan?

La tía abuela no podía creer lo que escuchaba y lo que veía, era inaudito que Archí se revelara de esa forma, era evidente que la mujer que estaba a su lado no era de su nivel social, ella no aprobaría esa relación, por otro lado estaba Mia embarazada, esa si era una sorpresa, solo esperaba que fuera un niño, siempre un hombre tenía que llevar el patriarcado de los Andrew, finalmente lo más triste era la muerte de Albert, era lo único que lastimaba su corazón, quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte

Así es tía abuela, estoy embarazada y como representante de Albert le comento que estamos de acuerdo con la relación de Archí con Lisa, por lo que ella también es parte de la familia – dijo Mia con determinación, demostrando el carácter que había enamorado al rubio

¿Mia? ¿Cómo me puedes estar hablando así? Sabes que me debes de respetar y tú no puedes tomar decisiones, eres mujer – dijo La tía abuela volviendo a su postura

Lo hago porque Albert me otorgo ese poder, si no está de acuerdo lo puede confirmar con George cuando vuelva del viaje, además lo hago por qué es lo correcto, Albert quería que sus sobrinos fueran felices y la relación de Archí con Anni no lo hacía feliz, es más le daré una premisa, la joven a la que usted le dio su apoyo, fue la que vino a NY a hostigar a Archí y es la asesina de Albert – dijo Mia cerrando los puños

No lo puedo creer, me decepcionas Mia, pensé que al venir de una buena familia sabrías manejarte de acuerdo a protocolos, pero me equivoqué y precisamente vine a aclarar la muerte de Albert, tenemos que manejarlo con el mayor hermetismo, tenemos que cuidar el honor de la familia – dijo la tía abuela con determinación

Discúlpeme, pero no lo puedo creer, usted y su maldito honor, créame que quien decepciona en este momento es usted, pensé que tal vez tendría algún sentimiento hacia Albert, pero veo que no es así, que no se da cuenta de la perdida que es para nosotros, Mia perdió al amor de su vida, Lily a su padre y él bebe que viene también, yo a un mejor amigo y usted nos habla de honor – dijo Archí subiendo el tono de su voz decepcionado

ARCHI NO ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA- dijo la tía abuela exaltada – Mia, Archí vamos al estudio ahí lo aclaramos ahora, las cosas se van a hacer como debe ser en la honorable familia Andrew

NO – dijo Mia con firmeza- lo que haya que aclarar a ser en este momento, tanto Archí como Lisa son miembros de la familia y las cosas se harán como yo decida, Albert es mi esposo y si vamos por jerarquías, toda la sociedad sabe que yo valgo mas

Las palabras de Mia sorprendieron a Archí y Lisa, jamás la habían visto actuar de esa forma, ambos estaban orgullosos de ella y sabían que estaba actuando de acuerdo al plan, por otro lado, la tía abuela, tomo asiento en frente de ellos sin decir ni una palabra por primera vez en su vida se quedaba callada

Durante por los menos alrededor de dos horas, los 4 continuaron hablando, muchas de las decisiones las argumentaba la tía abuela y otras las debatía, mientras tanto Archí, Mia y Lisa estaban un poco reocupados, ya que eran conscientes que no llevarían a cabo todas las decisiones que se tomaran en ese tiempo, no obstante, sabían que era lo correcto y que era de sobra hablar con la matriarca de la familia, lo más probable es que los odiara y estaban dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias

Mientras que esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, Anthony y Candy estaban en otra área de la mansión, con el propósito de que la tía abuela no los viera, era parte del plan que ellos habían armado

Cuando la conversación termino, la tía abuela salió del comedor furiosa, estaba decepcionada, molesta y pensativa, la familia se le estaba saliendo de control, aunque no estaba dispuesta a detenerlos a toda costa, por lo que su primera medida fue darles muy poco tiempo para solucionar todo, estaba segura que no tendrían la madurez para hacerlo

Por otra parte, Mia, Archí y Lisa estaban exhaustos, había sido una conversación muy pesada, además ellos tuvieron que ser fríos, era la mejor forma de hablar con la tía abuela y ellos lo sabían

Al llegar la noche, cuando Archí vio que la tía abuela se encerró en su habitación, fue a la habitación de Anthony, ahí se encontraba Anthony con Candy y Lara

Archí les relato con lujo de detalles todo lo comentado durante la conversación con la tía abuela, Anthony paso de la decepción al coraje, no podía creer que se siguiera comportando de esa forma, por otro lado, Candy sabía que tendría que ser el apoyo de Anthony, ya que una posible confrontación se estaba formado

A partir de ese momento, se comenzó con una rutina dentro de la familia con la nueva integrante, los primeros en cambiar fueron Anthony y Candy, quienes se mudaron a la casa de él, mientras la tía abuela estaba en la mansión, Mia trataba de desayunar con Archí y Lisa en su habitación, no quería encontrase con la matriarca, estaba muy decepcionada, ella pensó que la tía abuela exigiría justicia por la muerte de Albert, no que quisiera ocultarlo por el honor de la familia, finalmente Archí y Lisa pasaban por la mansión sin preocupación, el con el fin de demostrarle a la tía abuela su postura, la cual era como esposo de Lisa dándole su lugar y aceptando a Bea como propia

La tía abuela pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el estudio, pensaba su propio plan, tenía que detener a Mia y Archí, quería a su sobrino, pero no permitiría que jugara con el honor de los Andrew

De esa forma había pasado una semana, el tiempo que la tía abuela les había brindado había acabado. La tía abuela estaba segura que ellos no habían hecho nada, ya que nunca fueron a conversar con ella, eso le daría más tiempo para su propio plan

Les falta estrategia, William porque tuviste que marcharte – pensaba la tía abuela mientras veía por la ventana

La tía abuela estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta – adelante

Tía abuela, es necesaria su presencia en la rueda de prensa, es en el salón 1- dijo Archí con seguridad

¿Qué rueda de prensa? – dijo la tía abuela sorprendida

La que organizamos Mia y yo, si no quieres ir está bien, no hay problema, yo te vine a avisar por formalidad – dijo Archí saliendo, cerrando la puerta tras de si

Minutos más tarde la tía abuela ingreso a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la rueda de prensa, vio que Mia y Archí estaban sentados en frente, por un instante agradeció que la esposa de su sobrino no estuviera, era alguien de tan poca clase que no tendría por qué estar ahí, prefirió quedarse atrás para ver que habían planeado sus sobrinos, solo esperaba que recordaran el acuerdo

Se preguntarán el motivo de esta rueda de prensa y el motivo es debía a que no queremos que la familia Andrew sea vista envuelta en chismes, les pido me permitan hablar y al final harán preguntas – dijo Archí tratando de mostrarse sereno

¿Por qué el señor Williams no está aquí presente? – dijo una de las reporteras

Sobre eso hablare y les pido no interrupciones, es complicado y muy doloroso para mi decirles que el señor William Albert Andrew, esposo de Mia y padre de Lily Andrew ha muerto – dijo Archí en una sola oración

Ante esta noticia el silencio reino en la sala, ninguno de los reporteros hizo algún comentario, la tía abuela estaba nerviosa, rogaba porque Archí no cometiera una indiscreción

¿podemos preguntar como murió? –dijo un reportero tratando de ser neutral

Mi tío murió asesinado en el día de mi boda – dijo Archí con furia en sus palabras

¿En su boda? ¿Usted se ha casado? Se escuchaba en los murmullos de los reporteros

¿Usted por fin se casó con Anni Britter? Toda la sociedad en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra sabemos de su compromiso – dijo la reportera

Ante la pregunta Archí dio un suspiro, tratando de controlar su molestia – NO, me case con una maravillosa, inteligente y bondadosa mujer a quien admiro y amo, ella es Lisa Eaton

¿Lisa Eaton? ¿A qué familia pertenece? – dijo una reportera, puesto que nadie conocía ese apellido

Por lo que veo no solo las familias poderosas juzgan sin tener conocimientos, la sociedad es igual, Lisa es enfermera en el hospital central, no se tiene que pertenecer a una familia poderosa para valer la pena, ella es lo mejor de mi vida y por eso decidí que fuera mi esposa- dijo Archí con seguridad – y de una vez aclaro, yo termine mi compromiso con Anni Britter en cuanto llegue a NY, ella no lo comprendió y apoyada por no sé quién, vino a NY para perseguirme y hacer mi vida complicada, hasta el punto de asesinar al patriarca de la familia

¿entonces ella iba a matarlo a él o a usted? – dijo el reportero

Ella iba con la intención de asesinar a mi esposa, forcejeamos con Anni y un disparo salió al aire, de esa forma asesino a William – dijo Archí quien estaba un poco desesperado, pero deseaba recalcar que Anni era una asesina

Mientras que la tía abuela estaba furiosa, Archí no seguía el acuerdo, ella tenía que intervenir, pero esperaba el momento adecuado

Antes de que comiencen a especular, ella es mi esposa, ven amor – dijo Archí extendiendo su mano hacia la izquierda para que Lisa saliera- ella es el amor de mi vida y mi relación fue aceptada por William y Mia, los representantes de la familia

La tía abuela estaba por protestar, pero Mia se adelantó diciendo – todo lo que ha dicho Archí es verdad, Albert estaba muy feliz de que su sobrino haya encontrado a una gran mujer, es una lástima que la asesina de Anni no haya comprendido que Archí termino el compromiso

Por ese motivo, ambos queremos que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre Anni Britter, quien dejo sin padre a mi sobrina Lily y a la pequeña o pequeño que Mia espera

La tía abuela tenia lágrimas de coraje, no podía creer que ellos se hayan revelado ante ella, pero eso no quedaría así, era su momento de hablar, no obstante, ahora Archí se adelanto

Con base en esta información, es mi deber comunicarles que yo tomare el cargo de patriarca de la familia, no porque lo desee, sino para ayudar a Mia quien desea estar lo más tranquila posible, no ha sido fácil para ella y debido a que mi primo quien sería línea directa con William tampoco desea serlo – dijo Archí dejando la información inconclusa

¿Cuál primo? – dijo una periodista

No, no, no – pensaba la tía abuela., consciente que todo su mondo se vendría abajo

Mi primo Anthony Brower – dijo Archí volteando a su derecha de donde salió el rubio, al cual estaba elegante, serio y sombrío

Antes de que pregunten, yo les aclare, ya sé que ustedes creen que estoy muerto y mi familia Candy, Archí, William y Mia pensaban lo mismo y es terrible lo que ha hecho la familia Andrew conmigo – dijo Anthony tomando la voz de mando

¿Qué paso? – era la principal pregunta en la sala

El día de mi accidente en caballos, yo quede inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza, al llegar al hospital les dijeron a la tía abuela y señora Laegan que estaba en coma y no sabían cuándo deportaría, dado que lo único que le importa a la familia Andrew es el honor, prefirieron decir que estaba muerto y que no fuera una deshonra para ellas, por suerte mi padre se enteró y me llevo muy lejos, me convertí en médico y regrese a Estados Unidos convertido en medico con otro nombre, sin embargo el destino me trajo a la familia y al amor de mi vida desde niños – dijo Anthony tratando de ser concreto

Al escuchar esto la tía abuela se levantó y salió de la sala, furiosa, aunque se quedó fuera para seguir escuchando, estaba decepcionada y dolida

La mayoría de los periodistas estaban impactados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, primero la muerte de Albert y segundo la aparición de Anthony Brower

¿Cómo es que regresaste a la familia Andrew? – dijo la primera reportera en reaccionas

Esa parte la puedo contar yo – dijo Candy apareciendo en escena – hace aproximadamente dos años yo desaparecí, vine de Chicago a NY para encontrarme con el actor Terry Grandchester, teníamos cosas que aclarar, no obstante sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria, por suerte Anthony me encontró, ninguno de los dos sabíamos quiénes éramos, él fue médico, mi amigo y mi gran apoyo, nos enamoramos y al poco tiempo describimos que Anthony o Alex como se llamaba era amigo de Lisa la ahora esposa de Archí, ella estaba casada con el mejor amigo de Anthony, quien murió heroicamente salvando a Anthony

Nuevamente los reporteros estaban sin palabras, era demasiada la información y la tía abuela que estaba tras la puerta escuchando todo, no podía contener el llanto y la decepción

Ahora ya saben los motivos por los que realizamos esta rueda de prensa y tengo que decirles que asumo ser el patriarca de la familia Andrew, solo hasta que Lily sea mayor de edad y pueda tomar el cargo, mi primera regla es que cualquier primogénito puede tener el cargo, sin importar el género, lo segundo que agregare es que a partir de hoy los Legan serán expulsados de la familia y pueden irse a refugiar a la casa de Florida, finalmente quiero decirles que no molesten a Mia y a Lisa debido a que se encuentran embrazadas, si como lo escuchan seré padre, aunque mi primogénita es Beatriz Eaton, hija de Tobías Eaton y Lisa, ya menciono Candy que el murió heroicamente dando su vida, protegiendo a Anthony – dijo Archí con seguridad

También hago mención de mi compromiso con la señorita Candy White y les menciono que tengo una hija de nombre Lara, no es necesario saber más, estoy feliz de haber encontrado al amor de mi vida – dijo Anthony tomando de la mano a Candy

Con esto finaliza la rueda de prensa – dijo Mia también poniéndose de pie

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, este es el penúltimo de esta historia, el siguiente el ultimo y ¿quieren Epilogo?

¿Les gusto como actuaron?

Les pido una disculpa por la demora, no han sido mis mejores meses y estoy esforzándome en salir adelante

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y comprensión, fueron mi motor para continuar y seguir adelante

Espero sus reviwes


End file.
